Perdida en un Mar de Pesadillas
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: "Los cuentos de hadas viven en mi, las fabulas vienen de lo más profundo de mi mente, mis fantasías no son un crimen ningún daño le han hecho a nadie, excepto a mi, y aun así debo pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para que mis pesares terminen... En conclusión. Se que tengo que volver al Laberinto..."
1. Prologo

**_DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes, y la trama pertenecen al film de Jim Henson escrito por Terry Jones y adaptado en novela por_ _A. C. H. Smith_ _, ha excepción de los OC (Original Characters)*_**

 ** _¡Gracias Bowie por tan maravillosa interpretación de Jareth, siempre estarás en nuestros gratos recuerdos y corazones, Jennifer Connelly gracias por tan hermosa interpretación de Sarah, eres una de las mejores actrices que Hollywood tiene!_**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— No tienes poder sobre mí —dijo Sarah Williams mientras miraba fijamente aquel Rey quien le ofrecía todas sus ilusiones y sueños.

Ante aquellas palabras el Rey había de obedecer esa frase que salía de la boca de la joven, y con una mirada de tristeza, lanzó su cristal hacia ella y el Rey de los Goblins comenzaba a desvanecerse ante su mirada. Sarah tomó el cristal que al rozar su piel se convirtió en una burbuja que explotó en ese mismo momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sarah observó el lobby de su casa y como un búho salía por la ventana a toda velocidad. Al ya no mirarlo recordó a su hermanito Toby y se echó a correr hacia la habitación principal, casi cayéndose de las escaleras pero todo era con tal de ver a Toby. Al llegar a la habitación encendió la luz, se acercó a la cuna y ahí estaba el pequeño bebé, durmiendo plácidamente. Sarah suspiro aliviada sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Sin más ni menos arropo al pequeño y se retiró a su habitación.

Al entrar en su recamara comenzó a mirar sus peluches, sus libros, sus maquetas y por un momento se quedó pensando.

— Acaso… ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Extrañada se acercó a todas sus cosas y empezó a juntarlas, miró su maqueta de un laberinto, sus peluches, su pequeña cajita musical, fue como si su memoria le inundara su cabeza al punto de querer explotar. En ello escuchó como su padre le llamaba, al fin habían llegado a casa y con una sonrisa respondió al llamado. Se sintió un poco segura, pero aún estaba entre la realidad y la ficción, mirando todo lo que había juntado y en ello notó aquel libro rojo llamado "Labyrinth." Con algo de nervio lo tomó y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre el título en color dorado. En ello alzo su mirada hacia su espejo y con sorpresa miro aquel enorme y peludo monstruo, tan fuerte y tierno que todos podrían abrazar sin miedo.

— ¡Adiós Sarah! —exclamó.

Ella sorprendida y con un sentimiento que se atrapó sobre su garganta volteó a mirar sin haber nada, regreso la mirada al espejo y apareció aquel zorro con el ojo parchado y miró a Sarah.

— Recuerda Sarah… —dijo mientras se desvanecía su imagen y aparecía ese pequeño gnomo temeroso.

— Si nos necesitas, solo llámanos.

El sentimiento que Sarah tenía atorado no pudo más y salió.

— Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus —mencionó con su voz entre cortada y sus lindos y grandes ojos verdes se cristalizaron—. No sé porque… pero los necesito aquí conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —dijo Hoggle muy animado.

Sarah volteó y aquellas criaturas mágicas estaban en su habitación. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y aquel sentimiento había desaparecido solo para que una enorme felicidad la inundara completamente, se alzó y corrió abrazarlos. Su alegría era inevitable, todos sus amigos estaban ahí con ella celebrando su nuevo título: ser la campeona del laberinto.

Sin que nadie notara, en la ventana se encontraba aquel búho mirando toda la fiesta, a todos esos personajes y aquella niña, sin más que hacer el búho salió volando hacia la luna llena que había en el cielo nocturno, pero sabía que no sería la última vez que estaría por esos lares.

Sarah celebraba con todos sus nuevos amigos, pero no se imaginaría que acababa de abrir una caja de pandora, que poco a poco la consumiría…

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. Parte 1 Tormento - Capítulo 1 Memorias

**_Parte 1 - Tormento  
_**

 ** _"La única forma de salir de este laberinto de sufrimiento es perdonando"_**

 ** _John Green - Looking for Alaska._**

* * *

 **Memorias**

Su celebración seguía y todos bailaban, saltaban en la cama, todo era un descontrol. Sarah estaba demasiado contenta que no podría explicar su felicidad, no quería que este tiempo se acabara.

« _Sarah… »  
_  
Bailaba con Hoggle, quien fuese su mayor ayuda en el laberinto. Ludo miraba con curiosidad todos sus peluches, Sir Didymus interpretaba su rol de guardián estando en medio de la cama, hablaba pero nadie le hacía caso, unos pequeños goblins saltaban al su alrededor.

« _Sarah… »_

Ella era feliz, sus amigos estaban ahí con ella, era curioso que sus padres no subieran a su habitación a ver porque tanto alboroto, pero la verdad no importaba. Toby dormía en su cuna, ella estaba al fin en casa, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

« _Sarah… »_ Escuchó por fin aquel susurro.

Extrañada soltó a Hoggle y miró a su alrededor, nadie con quien celebraba le hablaba. Hoggle continuo bailando sin ella, fue cuando comenzó a sentir algo extraño.

« _¡Sarah! »_ exclamó.

Asustada comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados para ver quien le llamaba. ¿Acaso eran sus padres?, si fuera así ¿qué pasaría? Pero notó que todos sus amigos estaban con su celebración e ignoraban aquella voz.

« _¿Sarah? »_

Escucho con atención la voz, no era la de su padre ni su madrastra. Sabía que conocía la voz pero no lograba identificarla. ¿Entonces de quién era? Miró hacia sus amigos y les habló, preguntándoles por aquella voz si la escuchaban, pero Sarah con terror vio que la ignoraban.

« _¡Sarah despierta ya! »_ gritó.

Y tal como le ordenó aquella voz Sarah había despertado abruptamente, miró a su alrededor confundida y alterada. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?, ¿qué acababa de pasar?, ¿por qué la ignoraban? En ello unas manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros y Sarah gritó.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Aun asustada Sarah miró quien la sostenía, una joven pelirroja con cabellera peli china y unos enormes ojos azules. Miró, en casi estado de shock, esos ojos azules y apreció que ella también estaba asustada.

— ¡Por Dios, Sarah!, ¡¿qué tienes?!

— ¡¿Dónde están?! —preguntó casi a grito.

— ¿Quiénes?... Sarah ¿acaso tenías otra de tus pesadillas? —cuestionó preocupada.

Confundida miro a la joven la cual le soltaba lentamente, y Sarah ponía sus manos sobre su cara tratando de reaccionar. Todo había sido un sueño… ¿Todo? A su memoria vino el recuerdo de sus momentos en el Laberinto, todos sus amigos que había conocido, y al rey dueño de ese rompecabezas. Quitó lentamente sus manos de su cara y luego se dio unas leves palmadas en las mejillas.

— ¿Ya mejor? —cuestionó curiosa aquella chica.

— Si… lo siento Iris.

— No te preocupes, pero ahora si me sacaste un buen susto.

Sarah recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla del carro en el que iba, y miraba como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban con rapidez a través del vidrio.

— ¿Aun llueve? —sé preguntó curiosa—. Iris, ¿qué hora es?

— Son las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Cuánto me quede dormida?

— Una hora y media…

— ¿Volví hablar dormida?

— Solo susurraste y mejor te desperté, pero no me esperaba ese gran susto.

— Perdóname Iris, no creí que fuera a soñar.

— Sarah, como tu mejor amiga, te recomiendo que regreses a ver a tu doctor.

Al oír la última palabra Sarah rodó sus ojos e Iris notó y la miró con seriedad.

— Aún que te enojes Williams, últimamente has tenido demasiadas pesadillas. Sé que no quieres que me meta en esos detalles pero me preocupas Sarah, de verdad.

— Iris —interrumpió—, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no volveré con mi psiquiatra —dijo la última palabra con coraje—. Mis "pesadillas" se irán poco a poco… no es la primera vez que pasa.

— Bien Sarah, es tu decisión.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio e Iris retomó el mando del automóvil y continuaron hacia su destino.

Sarah miraba por la ventanilla la carretera por donde iban y observaba todo el lugar boscoso por el que pasaban, en ello Sarah se miró por el cristal, y comenzó a pensar. Diez años habían pasado desde que comenzó a recolectar esos recuerdos de ese Laberinto, sus amigos, aquel rey, todo. ¡Qué rápido se había ido el tiempo! En sus sueños recordaba cómo iba a recuperar a su hermanito Toby, de las "garras" del rey, y también como no podría olvidar que por culpa de esos "recuerdos" Sarah pasó una terrible adolescencia y post-adultez.

Sarah, cuando regresó del Laberinto, había sufrido un giro de 360°, bien se sabía que la relación con su madrastra no era de lo mejor, y la relación con su padre era más bien de: ignórense mutuamente, y con Toby, bueno… ya saben la historia. Pero al retornar de ese mundo fantástico y peligroso, fue como si Sarah hubiese entendido mejor el aspecto de lo familiar, con su madrastra había alzado la bandera de la paz. En vez de hablarle con voz alta o caras y muecas, le hablaba con respeto y educación, y empezaron a tratarse bien, con su padre Sarah procuraba más informarse de su día a día para que el también preguntarse por el suyo, así con el tiempo hubo más comunicación y con Toby fue el cambio más profundo. Se dedicaba a cuidarlo, a jugar con él, alimentarlo y hasta cambiarle sus pañales, pero cada vez que cuidaba a Toby le contaba sus aventuras fantásticas en el Laberinto, tanto que sus padres no pudieron evitar en escucharla en algunas ocasiones. "La heroína", "La Campeona del Laberinto", "La nueva reina", Sarah siempre se adjuntaba esos títulos. Sus padres estaban tanto asombrados como maravillados por su cambio pero eso, no justificaba el hecho que Sarah aun viviera en un mundo de fantasía, lleno de hadas y gnomos, eso no se lo podían aceptar. A sus dieciséis años ella se debería de enfocar en lo que quería estudiar, en salir con amigos, buscar una pareja, ir de compras, pero no; Sarah estaba en su mundo de fantasía, contándole a Toby cosas como Goblins, Hoggle o de un tal Jareth. Eso no tenía sentido en una chica de dieciséis años y pronto de diecisiete.

Sarah volvió a cerrar sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, simplemente ya no quería recordar.

— No te vayas a volver a dormir —dijo Iris al verla con sus ojos cerrados. Sarah mostró una sonrisa.

— No Iris, solo estaba pensando.

— Bueno Sarah, mi vida, ya no pienses más porque pronto llegaremos a tu ciudad y verás a tu familia.

Sarah cambió su sonrisa natural a una fingida al oírle esas palabras, sin más ni menos continuó el viaje mezclado de conversaciones de chicas y cantando las canciones que amaban en la radio. Entre risas y música, Sarah miró el letrero donde se le daba la bienvenida a su antigua ciudad, su sonrisa lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, lo que quería era ya no recordar.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Iris—. Las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, ¿hace cuánto que no veníamos?

— Como un año —respondió seria Sarah.

— ¡Un año!, no puedo creerlo. ¿Y han hecho tantos cambios?

— Suele pasar Iris.

— Deberíamos venir más seguido.

— No lo creo —sé dijo para sí.

Iris conducía por el centro de la ciudad para después tomar la calle que los llevaría a la antigua casa de Sarah. Ella miraba todo con una especie de nostalgia e incomodidad, en el fondo no le gustaba visitar a sus padres, odiaba estar en su ciudad natal, odiaba todo. Pero había decidido visitarlos porque ellos mismos habían insistido en que fuera a verlos.

Sarah vivía en la capital, cuando comenzó sus estudios universitarios lo primero que decidió fue irse de su ciudad, eligió la mejor universidad de su estado y comenzó a buscar un lugar para vivir, y ahí fue cuando conoció a Iris.

Iris tenía un enorme departamento cerca de la universidad en la cual había quedado Sarah, y por cosa del destino Iris buscaba una compañera de habitación quien le pudiera proveer con gastos de renta y servicios. Iris había pasado por una enorme lista de personas para ver quién podría quedarse como su compañera o compañero de departamento, pero no fue hasta que llegó Sarah a pedirle informes sobre la renta e Iris supo que ella sería su compañera y mejor amiga, no sabe como pero lo supo y desde entonces Iris y Sarah han vivido juntas en ese enorme departamento desde hace ocho años.

Iris frenó el coche frente a la casa de los padres de Sarah. Ella miró con cierto desagrado su viejo jardín pudiendo notar que estaba la bicicleta, los patines y la pelota de Toby en el jardín y era una pena ya que se habían mojado por completo por la lluvia, pero sin nada más que decir Sarah volteo a mirar a Iris.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

— Nada, ¿en serio no quieres quedarte a cenar?

— ¡Oh Sarah! —Exclamó—, sería fantástico pero tus padres quieren verte, con vivir contigo no conmigo… y además el regreso es muy largo.

Sarah suspiró y puso su mano en la palanca para abrir la puerta del coche.

— Pasa por mí lo más pronto posible, ¿sí?

— Sarah querida, estaré aquí el domingo antes de las cinco de la tarde. Tal como me lo has hecho prometerte.

Iris mostró una enorme sonrisa y Sarah le sonrió a medias. Abrió la puerta del coche tomó su paraguas y maletas para salir del coche. Cerró la puerta e Iris se despidió de ella. Sarah abrió su paraguas para mirar como Iris daba la media vuelta y volver al centro de la ciudad. Sin más que hacer la azabache se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Llegó y tocó pero no obtuvo respuesta, extrañada volvió a tocar con más fuerza pero nadie le abría. Con demasiadas dudas rondándole la cabeza, bajó su mirada hacia el tapete de bienvenida y apreció una nota un poco húmeda, la recogió y notó que había algo escrito en ella:

 _"Sarah, fuimos hacer unas compras. Estuvimos esperándote pero no llegabas así que decidimos ir, no tardaremos."_

Ella suspiró con amargura. Movió el tapete para ver si le habían escondido la llave de la casa pero nada, y con algo de coraje Sarah abrió su paraguas dio la media vuelta y decidió dar un paseo por sus antiguos lares. Una especie de terapia para despejar su mente o volverla a inundar con sus recuerdos que tanto había tratado de desechar.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	3. Capítulo 2 Inestable

**Inestable**

Sarah caminaba por el viejo parque donde solía recitar todos sus libros favoritos, desde Shakespeare hasta Lewis Carol, siempre vistiendo sus trajes de obra, sus coronas de flores, con los libros en mano. Comenzó a pensar que la caminata era una mala idea, al revivir cada momento de su juventud Sarah sentía un pequeño piquete de pena y angustia en su corazón. La lluvia no cesaba y cada vez se intensificaba, Sarah seguía caminando y su mente indicaba la casa pero sus pies la movían hacia otro destino, mirando todo a su alrededor, era increíble como el viejo acre seguía aun en pie, ese árbol enorme en el cual muchas veces trepaba y jugaba sin cesar, miraba como sus hojas lucían un verde brillante debido a las gotas de la lluvia, ese viejo acre viviría muchísimo más tiempo del que Sarah en algún momento llego a imaginar.

Sus pies siguieron conduciéndola por el enorme parque, mirando cada rincón, y cada memoria la inundaba. Los viejos arbustos seguían aun ahí, recordaba que cuando hacia sus recitales ellos eran los enemigos a derrotar. La estatua del fundador de la ciudad seguía igual, en su mismo lugar y misma posición; Sarah recordaba que antes de que se fuera de casa el municipio estaba dispuesto a reubicar la estatua, y bien notó que la comunidad logro impedir dicha reubicación.  
En su corazón, más allá de la angustia y pena, se llenaba de la fuerte nostalgia que Sarah siempre quería evitar, había hermosos recuerdos en este parque. Nada aquí era para llegar a la tristeza. Este parque fue un refugio para Sarah, fue donde podía ser ella misma. Sarah cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentir la brisa en su rostro, las gotas penetraban su suave y perfecta piel, era una deliciosa sensación que le favorecían, le nutrían su carne, su alma, y comenzó a sentir aquello que anhelaba en su adolescencia, la libertad.

Esa sensación de libertad, era tan hermosa, tan pacífica. Sarah le rezaba a Dios que no acabara, que le tiempo se quedará en pausa para siempre y que ella disfrutara de su momento, el mundo en el cual pertenecía ya no existía, había forjado su lugar para estar solo ella y…

— Deseo… —susurró.

Al recordar aquel lugar, sus personajes y en especial aquel personaje, Sarah abrió los ojos rápidamente. Un tanto apenada miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie que la hubiese mirado en su momento de delirio, suspiro de alivio y retomó la vista al frente, la lluvia tenía la intención de no detenerse así que los pies al fin obedecieron a la mente: "Ir a casa."

Comenzó a caminar y pasó por el viejo acre nuevamente, pero de repente Sarah se detuvo en seco, sorprendida así misma por su tan abrupta parada volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia el viejo acre, comenzó a observar el acre y Sarah notó algo raro, algo que no vio al principio de su visita, era una fuerza extraña que no podría explicar, algo que hizo que la mirada de Sarah se moviera lentamente hacia la parte más alta del acre. Sarah rezaba por que aquella fuerza que comenzó a poseerla la dejara pero era tan inevitable, fue cuando detuvo la mirada y ahí entre algunas hojas relucientes estaba lo que Sarah podría definir como aquella fuerza inevitable. Era un búho de enormes alas blancas y coronado en su cabeza con un pelaje dorado. Sarah sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo indescriptible. Se había atorado en su garganta, casi a punto de escupirlo, su piel palideció y sus ojos verdes iluminados con un tenue amarillo se habían opacado ante la mirada retadora del búho.

Sarah había sentido el reto del ave, pero ella en vez de responder como un ser humano común se había llenado de terror. Soltó su paraguas para acercarse más al viejo acre, no lo importó el hecho de comenzarse a mojar y probablemente enfermarse, solo miraba al búho quien no dejaba de intimidarla. Se había dispuesto a trepar el viejo acre pero recordó que su condición de escaladora se había extinto, así que olvidó tal hecho. Sarah miraba aun a su rival de miradas, no sabía que hacer así que simplemente alzo su mano y le apuntó.

— ¡No lo diré! —gritó—. El búho no tuvo reacción alguna, y Sarah aun le apuntaba notándose que a pesar de su estado de shock ella le retaba—. ¡No lo volveré a decir! —Continuó gritando—. ¡Jamás, ¿me escuchas?!

Al oírle eso ultimo el búho abrió sus enormes alas y se lanzó en picada hacia la joven, Sarah aun en terror su primera reacción fue cubrirse pero el búho se había alzado justo a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Sarah sintió la briza y alzó la mirada para ver como el búho volaba entre la lluvia. Su terror seguía pero sintió un fuerte impulso de perseguir a ese búho, así que sus pies comenzaron a correr detrás de aquella ave que le había causado aquella emoción.

El búho volaba majestuosamente, la lluvia se podría ver que era nada para él, en cambio para Sarah su larga cabellera oscura se había empapado y esponjado con el terrible clima, y sus ropas se habían humedecido, al grado de sentir el agua a través de ellas. El búho no paraba de volar y Sarah ya no sabía hacia donde iba, el parque era enorme y comenzaba a sentir el miedo de perderse.

«¡Vamos Sarah! Este parque lo conoces como la palma de tu mano, no puedes perderte…» dijo su conciencia.

Sin creerlo Sarah miro como el búho entraba entre unos enormes arbustos con una agilidad increíble que parecía que se había desvanecido ante ellos, se detuvo en seco y miró los enormes arbustos con una enorme sorpresa. Por unos momentos se juzgó así misma. ¿El búho había sido real? O ¿Producto de su potente imaginación? Como su psiquiatra le cuestionaba en cada sesión. Sarah cerró sus ojos y puso sus dedos en sus sienes y comenzó a recordar aquellas sesiones, aquellas que tanto odiaba y quería olvidar…

— _Sarah_ —comenzó a oír la voz de su psiquiatra—. _Pequeña Sarah, los búhos no suelen estar despiertos en el día, ¿lo sabes?_

— _Si lo se doctor…_

— _Entonces que te hace creer que un búho siempre estaba a tu lado en el parque, mientras recitabas tus cuentos…_

 _— Le gusta como recito mis libros…_ —respondió molesta.

— _Pequeña Sarah_ —mencionó un tanto cansado su doctor —, _ese búho era parte de tu imaginación y nada más… los búhos no ven a la gente recitar cuentos… es TU imaginación…_

Sarah abrió los ojos bajo sus manos y ahora con mucho coraje dentro de ella decidió cruzar los arbustos y afrontar el hecho de que aquel búho era más real que el día a día. El agua terminó de empaparle sus ropas, algunas ramas se atoraron en su cabello y unas cuantas le habían hecho leves rasguños pero le importo un bledo, iba a resolver sus dudas de una vez.

Al cruzar los arbustos Sarah observó el lugar a donde el búho la había conducido, con sorpresa llevando sus manos hacia su boca para cubrirse el grito que se había atorado en su garganta, sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco increíble, su nostalgia quedo reducida a una terrible tristeza que no hizo más que soltarle unas pocas lágrimas. Era el lago donde Sarah siempre recitaba su libro favorito, aquel libro de tapa roja y con su título en letras doradas: "Labyrinth."  
El búho la había conducido a una trampa, una vil y sucia jugarreta que no se lo hubiera perdonado ni a su padre, ni a su madre y ni a Iris. Sarah se llevó las manos a sus ojos para cubrir su llanto y sin más que hacer se hincó en el suelo lodoso. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro, su corazón no soporto más y sintió que se había reventado en su garganta, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus recitales de "Labyrinth" y como su libro favorito había sido envuelto en sus terapias psiquiátricas.

— Dame al niño… —escuchó de repente.

Sarah quitó las manos de su rostro con rapidez y lo que vio la dejo en un estado casi catatónico, se miró a sí misma diez años atrás, luciendo un vestido blanco y su cabello siendo recogido por una corona de flores. Sarah sintió que al fin había tocado fondo, su yo del pasado la miraba fijamente y continuó recitando aquellas líneas que la habían condenado.

— _A través de peligros desconocidos e incontables privaciones he encontrado el camino hacia el castillo a través de la ciudad Goblin…_

— Detente —susurró entre su tan angustioso llanto.

— _Para recuperar al niño que me has robado…_

— Por favor, ya no sigas…

— _Mi voluntad es más férrea que la tuya y mi reino es mejor…_

La Sarah del pasado y la Sarah presente escucharon un enorme trueno inundar el parque y alzaron sus miradas hacia el ennegrecido cielo. La Sarah del presente regresó su rostro hacia el frente y noto que su joven yo había desaparecido, sus manos cayeron al suelo y con toda la fuerza del mundo apretó el lodo tratando de desahogar sus frustraciones, en su momento de caos grito aquellas palabras, que habían vuelto su mundo de cabeza.

— ¡No tienes poder sobre mí!

Su llanto era inevitable, había explotado en un torbellino de locura e invadida en sus peores recuerdos.

Mientras Sarah trataba de liberarse, había ignorado la presencia del búho, quien montado en un pedestal la miraba agonizar en su más profunda y horrible soledad.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	4. Capítulo 3 Miedos

**Miedos**

El búho miró a la joven Sarah y de como de sus hermosos ojos verdes salían las más grandes lágrimas que uno se hubiera podido imaginar. El ave no resistía más escuchar ese llanto, y antes de que ella notase su presencia, salió volando hacia aquel cielo ennegrecido y lluvioso.

Sarah sentía como una parte de su sano juicio caía en un vacío interminable. Lo que acababa de ver ¿había sido tan real o su mente le había jugado la peor broma? no podría explicarlo. Solo a su mente vino su psiquiatra y las veces que sufriera alguna de sus "caídas" lo primero era tomar aquellas pastillas que le recetaba. Se alzó del suelo y mirando por última vez aquel lugar maldijo todo en él. Maldijo el momento en que se enamoró de aquel espacio para interpretar sus obras, maldijo el momento en que decidió recitar aquel libro fuente de su tortura, maldijo el momento en que deseo lo inimaginable, y sin más que desahogar se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr. Sin importar el resbalarse en el agua o chocar contra lo que se le pusiera en el camino, solo lo único que quería era olvidar aquel lugar, aquella visión, aquel búho, y si Dios se lo permitía, todo…

Goblins de todos los tamaños envueltos en sus cascos y pecheras limpiaban la sala principal del castillo para pronto recibir a su Rey, todos limpiaban a la perfección tratando de no dejar nada de basura en el trono, pero todos los Goblins habían ignorado que su Rey ya había llegado a su aposento. Siendo aquel búho se había postrado en una de las ventanas de la sala y miraba a su pequeño tumulto de Goblins moverse de aquí para allá como si la vida les dependiera de ello. El búho retomó su forma habitual de aquel Rey, quien en los últimos diez años no le habían cambiado para nada llevando consigo su extravagante cabellera rubia, su vestimenta ajustada, su capa que lo hacía lucir como el gobernante que era, y aquella mirada azul y ocre que sin duda, lograba intimidar a cualquiera; sus Goblins quienes pararon de hacer toda obra le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó un tanto molesto el Rey al verlos sin ningún tipo de movimiento o seña.

— ¡Su majestad! —Exclamó un Goblin para romper el silencio—. ¡Ha vuelto! ¿Lo ha conseguido?

Los Goblins al oírle esa pregunta a su compañero miraron con más atención a su rey, en sus rostros esperaban una respuesta afirmativa formando esperanza. Jareth miro a cada uno de sus esperanzados Goblins y por primera vez en su vida y mandato como Rey del Laberinto, no tenía el valor de romperles la ilusión a sus pequeños servidores, aunque reconocía que adoraba hacer eso, pero en esta ocasión no podía, simplemente no. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con una terrible y frívola amargura. Los rostros de sus Goblins se tornaron a una terrible desesperanza volviendo a sus quehaceres en el salón del trono. Jareth no pudo decir nada más, se movió de la ventana y caminó hacia su trono para tomar su asiento en su debida posición de pensador. Aquel Goblin que había roto el silencio en un principio se acercó a su majestad y le estiró la manga de su fina camisa, Jareth quien tenía su mano tapándole la boca y en otra su vara, con la cual le encantaba amenazar a sus Goblins, movió sus ojos bicolores y miro a su fiel servidor.

— Majestad… ¿Qué ha pasado? La escuchamos decir _"Deseo…"_

Jareth alzo su vara y la puso en la boca de su Goblin quien, sintió un miedo inundarle toda su espalda, sabían cómo era su rey pero a raíz de que aquella niña llegara a este laberinto y lograra ganarle en su propio y tramposo juego, Jareth se había encerrado en su propio ser y en la situación en la cual su Laberinto se encontraba. Él era de más cuidado.

— Exacto —dijo con una sonrisa sínica—. Solo dijo _"Deseo."_

Quitó la vara de la boca de su leal servidor y volvió a retomar su pose de pensador. Los Goblins miraron aquella escena aterrados, la situación en el Laberinto se había vuelto complicada en el transcurso de estos diez años. Desde que Sarah puso un pie en este mundo, todos en la ciudad Goblin y los lares del Laberinto sabían que la situación, en cuanto llegara a su fin y ganara quien ganara no acabaría en buenas situaciones. Pero jamás ningún ser que habitaba dicho lugar se imaginó lo peor. Este mundo no era el lugar tan perfecto como los cuentos de hadas siempre describían, el Laberinto era un lugar de cuidado, un lugar al que Jareth le había puesto todo su tiempo y empeño a hacerlo insufrible e interminable. Cuando él escucho la voz de la joven Sarah monologar las páginas de su libro, oírlas fuera de sus recitales en el día a día de la joven, Jareth se había enamorado de la joven Sarah Williams. Sin ignorar desde entonces ninguna de las silabas que Sarah mencionaba cada día, el momento había llegado y le cumplió el capricho más grande que la joven anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser: llevarse a su hermanito Toby. ¡Pero Ah! La niña tenía que volcarse en su moral y sentido de responsabilidad en ir a rescatar al bebé que le había quitado en un dos por tres. Al principio Jareth pensó que Sarah no tenía el coraje de cruzar el Laberinto, al menor reto se rendiría, pero no, Sarah mostro algo que hizo amarla aún más: valor. Pero el momento del clímax había llegado y Jareth le demostró a Sarah que todo lo había hecho por ella. Y bien se lo había dicho: el no movía las estrellas por cualquiera… todo lo hizo solo por ella. Pero cual fue la respuesta de la joven:

« _No tienes poder sobre mí… »_

Al haber escuchado esas palabras, Jareth no hizo más que obedecer lo que salía de la boca de su cosita preciosa, pero él sabía perfectamente que esa oración lo había condenado al más cruel y frio vació en su corazón. Pero el solo pensaba eso… que solo a él lo había condenado a una soledad existencial, hasta que un día pudo apreciar como su Laberinto desaparecía. No recuerda exactamente como pasó y quienes se perdieron en esa terrible oscuridad, solo recuerda como sus Goblins le buscaban con desesperación a que mirara la más terrible ola negra que se había comido una porción de su laberinto. Jareth jamás olvidaría lo que vio en ese momento, una enorme marea oscura. No había nada en ella ni siquiera una estrella, si es que eso se presentaba como la noche, pero los principios de su laberinto habían sido tragados por ese mar negro. No comprendía la llegada de esa oscuridad preguntándole a sus Goblins con tremendo coraje y frustración _¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué había pasado?_ Ellos tampoco lo sabían simplemente lo único que podrían contestar es que esa oscuridad apareció de repente, y se había llevado los comienzos de su Laberinto. Los habitantes del laberinto y sus alrededores comenzaron a refugiarse en la ciudad Goblin, tenían un pánico terrible hacia aquella oscuridad que llegó de sorpresa, sabían que se estaba comiendo el Laberinto en periodos irregulares, pero no querían arriesgarse a desaparecer como aquellos pocos mal afortunados que no sintieron la ola negra en su momento. Jareth había comenzado a sentir una especie de frustración, algo que no había sentido hasta aquel momento que enfrentó a su cosita preciosa pero, en esta ocasión su frustración era más intensa. Estaba perdiendo su tierra, ya habían desaparecido seres o talvez ¿Muerto? No lo sabía con exactitud pero de que perdía su mundo, lo perdía.

Llegó a un punto de quiebre interno, algo que jamás había sentido en toda su existencia. Se sentía ahogado, débil, abatido por culpa de aquel mar negro. Ya no sabía qué hacer, hasta que a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su cosita preciosa. Había olvidado a Sarah por completo, después de derrotarle en su propio juego no había vuelto a mirarla a través de sus cristales, sentía una especie de rabia hacia ella, pero no dejaba de amarla, así que en un momento de paz Jareth invoco uno de sus cristales y comenzó a buscar a su Sarah. El resultado de su búsqueda fue sorprendente, en la realidad humana habían pasado cuatro años desde que Sarah le invocó, observando que Sarah había sufrido una especie de cambio físico. Ya no era la niña que recordaba, su cuerpo se había transformado al de una mujer, su larga cabellera oscura era más brillante de ha como el recordaba y sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que en su momento le habían retado e hipnotizado habían perdido su brillo, la mirada de su cosita se había vuelto sin expresión, sin sentimientos, sin pasión. Notó que Sarah ya no vivía en su casa, se encontraba en otra parte que no recordaba haber visto en el pasado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, siempre que se daba un respiro, buscaba a Sarah y los resultados eran los mismos, la miraba acelerada, viviendo al día, y con un ahogamiento terrible. ¿Dónde estaba la niña que buscaba su libertad? Aquella jovencilla que sin importarle el tiempo o la vida común buscaba el refugio en sus amados libros y recitales. No tenía la más mínima idea.

El mar negro se movía con inestabilidad, y cada vez que lo hacía se movía a paso agigantado o a paso lento, no tenía un ritmo a seguir y eso era lo que más le preocupaba al Rey. Un día el mar negro se movió con tremenda fuerza logrando que la tierra temblara, todos en la ciudad se habían asustado ante tal movimiento, era la primera vez que temblaba la tierra, esto no era ya normal. Todos los Goblins se dieron a la tarea de ir a investigar cerca del nuevo lugar que el mar negro había consumido mientras que Jareth, estando solo en su trono pensando en una solución, por más simple que esta fuera, nuevamente recordó a Sarah. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su cosita preciosa? Y sin perder más tiempo invocó un cristal y miró a Sarah pero una horrible tristeza le cubrió al mirar a su joven damisela en pleno llanto. Sarah lloraba sin cesar, sus hermosos pero pálidos ojos estaban inundados de las más grandes lágrimas que Jareth jamás hubiera podido pensar, ¿pero porque lloraba? Acaso ¿Alguien le había hecho algo a su cosita preciosa? ¿Quién habría sido capaz de hacerle algo a tan delicada belleza? Jareth no sabía nada en absoluto y sentía su cuerpo y corazón llenarse de la más horrible rabia. Era la primera vez que veía a Sarah llorar y le lastimaba con toda la fuerza del mundo; apretaba el cristal donde veía a su joven dama pero en ello Jareth sintió haber unido cabos, relacionó el hecho que la tristeza de Sarah afectaba a su tierra. ¿Acaso su cosita era la causante de que su reino se consumiera en aquella horrible oscuridad? ¿Sarah tenía un poder sobre su mundo? Jareth no lo sabía, y fue en medio de entre tanta duda y caos que comenzó a sentir algo que no pensaba que pudiera pasarle. Comenzó a sentir miedo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	5. Capítulo 4 Inocencia

**Inocencia**

Sarah esperaba sentada en las escaleras con los ojos perdidos, hinchados y su maquillaje escurrido debido a su posterior llanto, no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse a esperarlos. Aun se encontraba en shock por lo que pasó en el parque. Aquella visión tan real de sí misma diez años atrás no hizo más que golpearla emocionalmente. Sarah sabía que necesitaba aquellas pastillas que la liberaban de su depresión y ataques nerviosos, pero ella se había jurado, hace más de un año, que no las volvería a tomar.

Aquel medicamento que le habían recetado, hace más de ocho años y medio, no hacían más que aumentarle sus niveles de estrés, sus malos sueños, sus alucinaciones. Sarah se había cansado de tomarlas ya que no provocaban ningún efecto positivo en ella, por más que su médico le aconsejaba que siguiera el tratamiento al pie de la letra que esto era parte de su proceso de sanación, Sarah sentía que con cada pastilla algo en su cabeza explotaba. Era como si el psiquiatra le borrase la memoria con cada miligramo del medicamento, pero por más que las tomaba todo a sus recuerdos se insistían en golpearla con mucha fuerza. Y en el último año Sarah había sentido una especie de tranquilidad al no estar más con su psiquiatra y especialmente ese medicamento. Pero las pesadillas y recuerdos del Laberinto estaban ahí navegando en su mente, recordándole cada noche lo que vivió en ese mágico lugar y lo que vino durante los siguientes diez años. Sarah tomó la manga de su suéter para limpiarse su maquillaje cuando noto que tenía lodo ya seco en él, extrañada se hizo un chequeo rápido y se miró toda manchada. Había olvidado que desquitó su ira en el lodo y no hizo más que sentir pena por sí misma. Buscando una parte limpia de su suéter comenzó a tallarse la cara para removerse el maquillaje. Si sus padres la veían así eran capaz de hacer un espectáculo en medio del pórtico, y eso era de evitar a toda costa. Mientras tallaba sus mejillas miró como un Chevy azul marino del 95 se acercaba hacia casa y en ello notó a un pequeño niño asomar la cabeza por una de las ventanas del coche.

— ¡Sarah! —gritó muy alegre mientras saludaba con una mano.

La mirada perdida y la seriedad que había forjado su rostro se escondió detrás de una cálida sonrisa al ver a ese pequeño niño. Sarah alzó su mano y respondió el saludo. El Chevy se estacionó en la cochera de la casa y ese niño salió del auto a toda prisa, Sarah se acercó al lugar y el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella con una enorme felicidad que ella no podía negar.

— ¡Toby! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. Espera, mi ropa esta toda sucia y voy a mancharte.

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste Sarah! —exclamó sin soltarle, le importaba un bledo ensuciarse—. Te he extrañado mucho

— También yo te he extrañado —dijo mientras le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Sarah! —Exclamó su padre al salir del coche—. ¡Me alegra que vinieras!

Ella le miró y solo sonrió. Su padre era aún tanto inexpresivo pero notaba la felicidad en su mirada. En la puerta del copiloto salió su madrastra y con una sonrisa, la cual fue cambiando la ver la condición de su ropa y por lo cual Toby también se había manchado.

— ¡Por Dios Sarah! ¿Por qué estas empapada? —preguntó un tanto molesta mientras se acercaba a ambos hijos.

— Es que fui a dar un paseo mientras llegaban y un coche me mojó completamente; y para rematar mi sombrilla se descompuso y la lluvia termino lo empezado.

Con el típico suspiro de madre movió su cabeza diciendo un leve no y saludó a Sarah con un beso en la mejilla

— Bien Tobías Williams —dijo después de la cordialidad en el tan usual tono de madre—, entra a casa y cámbiate la ropa y tu Sarah Williams entraras a tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa.

Como buenos hijos ambos sonrieron y obedecieron a su madre.

Al entrar a casa, Sarah observó con mucho sentimiento su antigua morada. Los recuerdos nuevamente le inundaban y agobiaban, miraba la sala donde le interpretaba obras a su hermanito, las escaleras que ambos cruzaban corriendo y sin ningún tipo de precaución. Sarah recordó que Toby se había hecho una enorme herida en la frente por no tener precaución al estar jugando en las escaleras, y la ventana al patio donde ambos se sentaban a leer "Labyrinth", en especial en los días lluviosos, como el que se presentaba el día de hoy. Por ello Sarah odiaba venir de visita a su antigua casa, porque eran tantas malditas memorias, en ello Toby le estiro la manga del suéter y volteo a mirarle. El pequeño tenía aun su enorme sonrisa y Sarah aun llevando puesta su seriedad sonrió nuevamente; la sonrisa de su hermanito le hacía volver a sentirse como la Sarah de antes y la hacía sentir viva nuevamente.

— ¡Tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte! —Exclamó muy animado—. Mamá me ha comprado nuevos juguetes y me ha prometido una nueva bicicleta, si me va bien en la escuela.

— Qué bueno Toby —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—, vas a tener que estudiar muy bien para esa bicicleta.

Él solo sonrió y soltó la manga de su hermana para ayudarle con la maleta menos pesada y llevarla a la habitación donde se quedaría. Subieron las escaleras y Toby no paraba de hablar lo que había hecho en estas vacaciones y le contaba lo que aún le faltaba por hacer, Sarah le escuchaba muy atenta y le respondía con la más posible alegría del mundo. Al subir y continuar la caminata por el pasillo, pasaron por la antigua habitación de Sarah, que ahora le pertenecía a Toby; ella miró de reojo y se detuvo en seco. Toby no lo percibió y se mantuvo con su habladuría pero Sarah se quedó ahí parada y con un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Toby llegó a la habitación donde Sarah se quedaría y al dar la media vuelta para verla, la miró ahí completamente asustada. Toby ignoraba la situación mental en la que Sarah se encontraba, solo recordaba los días llorando, los días fuera de la realidad o los días completamente enojada; a su memoria vino el recuerdo del cambio brusco en la manera de ser de Sarah. Todo había sido por culpa de sus compañeras en el colegio.

La chica más popular y egocéntrica del salón odiaba Sarah, y la hizo su enemiga sin ni siquiera molestarse en conocerla. Era verdad que Sarah no tenía amigas o amigos con quienes convivir a excepción de Iris. Sarah no se metía con nadie ni para bien ni para mal, pero aquella chica que hasta la fecha Sarah también la odiaba, le había hecho lo más horrible que pudiera imaginar. Sabrá Dios como ella se dio cuenta que visitaba al psicólogo, y lo que le hizo un viernes fue fatal y lo recordaba con mucho dolor. Fue humillada delante de toda la escuela, sin el más mínimo descaro en la hora del almuerzo, la chica alzó a Sarah de su silla, comenzó a gritar con el mayor cinismo del mundo que Sarah visitaba al loquero; ni siquiera se molestó en decir médico o psiquiatra. En el momento que Sarah escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la muchacha más plástica del salón, sintió a su corazón dejar de fluir y comenzar a marchitarse de vergüenza y dolor. Iris estaba con ella ese día desconociendo el hecho que Sarah visitaba a un psiquiatra, y fue de la manera más cruel que se enteró. _"Sarah la loca" "Sarah la demente"_ le gritaron ese día y los posteriores días a dicho evento. Ese fue uno de los días más horribles en la vida de Sarah y por los cuales se había ido a refugiar a casa, siendo un consejo de Iris para evitar el dolor y la vergüenza. Y fue ese fin de semana, que Toby jamás olvidaría, como su hermana se encontraba derrumbada en llanto y amargura.

Sarah se mantuvo en shock y Toby se había preocupado al ver a su hermana así.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó curioso

Comenzó a caminar en reversa y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, volteó su cabeza lentamente y ahí en un buró en la pared observó lo que pensó que había desecho hace años. Miró unos peluches, uno en forma de una bestia peluda, el otro era un zorrito con un ojo parchado y uno de una curiosa ave roja de ojos saltones. Había una pisa papeles en forma de gnomo y una figura de un hombre con una vara extendida, de cabello extravagante y fina vestimenta que parecía dar órdenes.

—Toby… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —mezclando coraje preguntó asustada.

Extrañado él se acercó y busco lo que Sarah miraba el buró.

— ¿Te refieres a tus cosas? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Si! —exclamó—. ¡Hace años que las tiré, deberían ser un desperdicio en el basurero! Toby… ¡¿Dónde las obtuviste?!

Toby se había asustado ante el comportamiento de Sarah, quien le miraba a los ojos muy molesta, tan molesta que no podría recordar la última vez que ha había visto así de enojada con él, aunque esa última vez fuese un bebé.

— Yo… las tome de la basura —Sarah miró con más coraje—. No te enojes Sarah, es solo que el día que te vi tirando todas tus cosas me sentí mal. No quería que se fueran.

— ¡¿Toby cómo no querías que se fueran?! ¡Todo eso era basura, nada de utilidad, nada servía, eran un estorbo!

Sarah seguía gritando como sus cosas no eran de nada productivo y Toby comenzó a sentir una especie de estrés en su interior, al oírle a su hermana todas esas cosas, pero ya no soportaría más ese tipo de comportamiento de su hermana.

— ¡Porque me hacen recordar los momentos que estábamos juntos! —exclamó en tristeza.

Sarah se detuvo en seco y se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su hermanito.

— Todo eso me traen los mejores momentos entre nosotros. Nunca voy a olvidar como me contabas tu victoria en el Laberinto, como venciste al Rey de los Goblins y me rescataste de él. Jamás me olvidaré de los momentos que compartimos, que jugábamos, que hacíamos obras. ¡Nada Sarah! Porque son los mejores momentos que tengo de ti. ¡Quiero que vuelvas Sarah!

— Toby… —mencionó muy sorprendida.

Sin mirar más a Sarah el pequeño entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Ella aun sorprendida y ahora sin saber que hacer tomó el resto de sus cosas que Toby dejo y se dirigió a la habitación que ocuparía. Entró, lanzó sus maletas a la cama y cerró la puerta. Sus padres pronto subirían a preguntar porque tanto grito y escándalo pero ella no quería dar explicaciones y de seguro Toby tampoco, solo caminó hacia la ventana para mirar como la lluvia corría por la ventana, entre un fuerte relámpago unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se hubiera sorprendido al notar que aún tenía lágrimas en ellos, su maquillaje aun manchando su rostro y sin dejar de pensar en lo que Toby le dijo. Él no sabía cómo ella se sentía, como el Laberinto la había torturado todo este tiempo. Toby era un aun un niño inocente, no podría explicarle su situación ya que no había una manera de hacerle comprender al pequeño niño que el hecho de ser martirizada por un cuento, al cual amaba con toda el alma, le había causado los peores momentos en estos diez años de su vida.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Hoy quiero dejar en recomendación un vídeo fanfic que me encontré en Youtube de Labyrinth, muy hermoso la verdad y el vídeo tiene ya casi 10 años en youtube! y apenas lo voy viendo, se llama "The Dream: Labyrinth" por el o la usuario hedgelabyrinth's channel_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_ _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	6. Capítulo 5 Ayuda

**Capítulo 5 - Ayuda**

Hoggle, aquel pequeño gnomo que solía ser miedoso en situaciones de peligro, pero especialmente con situaciones que involucraban a su rey, se encontraba caminando por los lares aun accesibles del laberinto en busca de hadas por exterminar. Con su fumigador en mano Hoggle caminaba entre aquellos setos aun verdes del lugar pero sabía que una vuelta o pasillo equivocado caería en aquel mar negro y no volvería jamás. Aunque Hoggle conocía el Laberinto mejor que cualquier ser que lo habitaba, pero no tan perfectamente como su rey, el miedo de ser devorado por el mar negro le hacía sentir un pánico terrible. Hoggle escuchaba ruditos entre los setos y volteaba a mirar por si un hada salía a morderle pero nada, solo eran ruiditos. Suspiro con desgana y desmotivado miro al cielo el cual había perdido su azul habitual ahora era un cielo negro entre mezclado con el azul cotidiano pero se sentía el aura de tristeza, angustia y dolor, sin más que hacer continuo con su casería de hadas.

Jareth se encontraba en su castillo sentado en la ventana de la sala principal mirado su tierra, la cual se veía cada vez menor y el mar negro se aproximaba cada vez más hacia la ciudad Goblin, no se podría adivinar cuanto tiempo les quedaba para poder sobrevivir, había hecho muchos intentos en estos años en hacer lograr a su cosita preciosa decir aquellas palabras para que retornara al Laberinto, y si ella era la causante de esto que lo reparase, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, y el día de hoy no había sido ninguna excepción. Cuando Sarah y el cruzaron miradas en el parque sabía que ella no pronunciara aquellas palabras…

 _"Deseo que los Goblins vengan y me lleven lejos de aquí"_

Casi tan cerca estuvo que las dijera pero nada, absolutamente nada. Desesperado Jareth invoco uno de sus cristales y decidió volver a ver a su cosita preciosa para no sentir más aquella frustración que lo consumía y ahí estaba, parada frente a la ventana mirando la lluvia caer, parecía perdida como si su alma se fuera y su cuerpo se quedara solo ahí pero ¿Qué pensaba Sarah?, ¿Por qué estaba fuera de su realidad? No lo sabía. La miro más de cerca y pudo observar que estaba triste y unas pocas lágrimas entre mezcladas con algo de color negro se resbalaban entre sus tan delicadas mejillas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan triste? —Preguntó— ¿Quién te ha hecho sufrir, mi Sarah?

Sarah se pasó las manos por sus mejillas y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían salido a flote, se miró en la ventana y trato de hacerse la firme, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Jareth bajo su cristal y sus incógnitas siguieron a flote. Por más que había tratado de saber que pasaba con Sarah, que dijera las palabras, nada funcionaba. Era todo inútil. Jareth volvió a mirar su tierra y aquel mal negro que comenzó a moverse con suavidad.

Entre más caminaba por el pasillo del Laberinto, Hoggle en el fondo sabía perfectamente que las hadas ya no saldrían de sus escondites preferirían sus lugares oscuros al estar expuestas al mar negro. Pero el aún estaba ahí caminando y atento a cada ruidito por si alguna valiente se animaba a ser fumigada. Al ver como uno de los pasillos del laberinto tenía una curva con mucha precaución decidió asomar su cabeza y asegurarse que el mar negro no estuviera por ahí, y al asomarse pudo negar sus temores y continuar caminando, pero al avanzar sintió algo extraño, algo que lo obligo a voltear y para su suerte se llevó una enorme sorpresa, era su rey recargado en uno de los setos y con aquella sonrisa que tanto temía.

— ¡Oh su majestad! —exclamó nervioso.

— Hola Higgles —contestó con su sonrisa.

— Hoggle —le corrigió con miedo.

— Si —respondió sin importándole—. Veo que aun te dedicas a buscar hadas.

— ¿Alguien se tiene que encargar, no?

— Supongo. Pero no es por tus trabajos por lo que vengo a verte.

— ¿Entonces su majestad? —preguntó nervioso.

Jareth se mantuvo en silencio y solo mostraba su sonrisa, Hoggle comenzó a desesperarse ante el silencio de su rey. Desesperado ya no sabía qué hacer y comenzó a sentir un enorme estrés, ¿Qué no podría escupir lo que tuviera que decir?

— Hoggle —dijo de repente—, veo que tu apreciada joyería no está.

Curioso dio una mirada hacía su costado y era verdad no estaba su bolsa con sus joyas, no se había percatado de que le faltaban, sorprendido comenzó a mirar por todos lados en busca de su bolsa pero nada, en un estado aún más nervioso no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Jareth.

— No… no sé donde puedan estar… las traía aquí ¡Lo juro!

— Te creo Hoghead —dijo mientras se hincaba.

— Hoggle —repitió molesto pero aun nervioso.

— Como sea —respondió igual sin darle importancia—. Hoggle ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando el mar negro avanzo demasiado y tus amigos se fueron en él? —preguntó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del gnomo.

— Sí —respondió más nervioso de lo normal.

Y sí que Hoggle recordaba ese día con mucha tristeza, sus amigos Ludo y Sir Didymus habían sido comidos por ese espantoso mar negro, nunca olvidaría cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, experimento el más terrible miedo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ese día sus amigos y él se encontraban jugando por los muros del Laberinto, Ludo era quien más se entretenía y era por el que se divertían ese día ahí, pero Hoggle tenía un mal presentimiento él no quería está ahí ese día, quería irse a otra parte, pensaba que sin lugar a dudas en las mazmorras del olvido estaría mejor pero sus amigos no, así que con coraje lo arrastraron al Laberinto. Mientras Ludo jugaba y Sir Didymus montado en su fiel escoses Ambrousyus estaban de guardián contra los pequeños Goblins que solían molestar aquella bestia peluda. Todo parecía diversión, pero Hoggle aun frustrado por no querer estar ahí pudo sentir como una tristeza y angustia lo habían dominado por completo, no sabía porque pero eso era una señal que algo malo pasaría, fue en ese mismo instante en el que comenzó a sentir la tierra a sacudirse con una tremenda fuerza algo que nadie jamás en el Laberinto había experimentado. Los tres amigos se aterraron completamente, Ludo comenzó a gritar y las rocas se anduvieron a rodar por todo el Laberinto, Sir Didymus y Ambrousyus daban vueltas y vueltas en el espacio en el que andaba y algo que Hoggle nunca olvidaría era como Sir Didymus gritaba horriblemente, no era su regular grito de guerra era un grito de pánico. Hoggle quien el miedo finalmente logro consumirlo solo se balanceaba en la tierra ya que creía que se lo comería. Entre el pánico y la desesperación Hoggle miro como el mar negro se aproximaba hacía ellos a una velocidad increíble, el solo recuerda que grito "Corran" mientras daba la media vuelta para salir huyendo, Sir Didymus le obedeció y halo las cuerdas de Ambrousyus para salir huyendo, Ludo quien aún gritaba de terror y sus rocas no paraban de salir de sin ningún lado no obedeció a la advertencia de Hoggle. El mar negro llego hacia donde ellos estaban Hoggle volteo a buscar a sus amigos y solo pudo ver como Sir Didymus le trataba de alcanzar el paso, a la lejanía noto a Ludo entre sus gritos de pánico, no sabía que hacer ¿Habría una forma de salvarlo? Sin más que poder hacer miro como el mar negro se comió a Ludo, sorprendido miro como las enormes olas negras le hundían totalmente y sus gritos se ahogaron en un "glu glu" de burbujas oscuras que se rompían fácilmente, Hoggle en un shock total no hizo más que dar la media vuelta y correr lo más lejos que pudiera. Sir Didymus galopaba lo más deprisa que podía pero Ambrousyus se estaba agotando, el temblar de la tierra hacia que el suelo se alzara he hiciera más difícil el trayecto, Sir Didymus le gritaba que le podría los dos sobrevivirán a esta marea pero Ambrousyus no podía resistirlas a pesar de todo el ánimo de su amo; sin imaginarlo una parte del suelo hizo una explosión inesperada y Ambrousyus se había asustado completamente ante tal momento que entre su pánico tiro a Sir Didymus, el cual asustado no pudo más que gritar por ayuda. Hoggle al escuchar los gritos de su amigo volteo su mirada y lo miro pidiendo ayuda con mucha desesperación, empezó a debatirse si iba a rescatarlo o seguir huyendo como el cobarde que es.

— Soy un cobarde —pensaba— ¡Soy un cobarde!

Al comenzar a sentir un coraje hacia sí mismo pensó que este sería un buen momento para dejar atrás el miedo, no ser más el gnomo más cobarde del mundo e ir a rescatar a su amigo. Decidido se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr por aquel zorro que lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Iba a la máxima velocidad que sus pies le permitían, Sir Didymus al ver a su amigo regresar alzo su mano pidiendo aquella ayuda que tanto necesitaba, Hoggle gritaba que no se apurara que ya iba en camino pero en ello la luz que iluminaba el Laberinto se convirtió en una oscuridad y observaron que el mar negro había llegado hacia donde ellos estaban, Hoggle acelero el paso y logro acercarse al zorrito pero la valentía que Hoggle había cogido, desapareció al ver tan terrible mar caer justo encima de donde Sir Didymus estaba, el zorro asustado por sentir la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del mar negro pudo sostenerse de la bolsa donde Hoggle llevaba su apreciada joyería, Hoggle al mirar la acción del zorro pudo sentir como del mar salía una fuerte ventisca de aire entre mezclada de agua, así que en ese momento de pánico ambos lo tomaron como una oportunidad para poder salvarle la vida, Hoggle soltó su bolsa y comenzó a estirarle para lograr que Sir Didymus saliera de ahí, pero el mar negro era fuerte y succionaba al zorrito con una fuerza inimaginable, Hoggle estiraba sin parar pero Sir Didymus comenzó a sentir que todo era inútil, nada podría sacarlo de esa terrible fuerza que insistía en devorarlo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le gritó a Hoggle — ¡No pierdas el tiempo y huye!

Hoggle decía que no con su cabeza pero en ello sintió como le estiraban su camisa tratando de alejarle de ahí pero Hoggle se aferraba a su bolsa para salvar al zorro, Sir Didymus miro a Hoggle con tristeza y no hizo más que soltar la bolsa y resignarse a su destino. Hoggle sorprendido al ver a su amigo aceptar su cruel destino, dejo que le estiraran completamente y dejo caer la bolsa de su tan adorada joyería. Lo último que miro fue como ese mar seguía cubriendo al Laberinto con sus terribles olas.

Hoggle sintió tristeza al recordar todo, Jareth quien aún tenía su mano sobre su hombro le sacudió levemente, para hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? —insistió.

— Si… —respondió con tristeza.

— Bien Hedgewart —dijo mientras lo acercaba más a él—. Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no suelo hacer esto, pero necesito tu ayuda… otra vez.

Hoggle solo le miro sorprendido.

— ¿Pero en que majestad?

— Tú sabes perfectamente en qué —le respondió con su sonrisa divertida.

— Majestad, si es enviarme de vuelta en busca de la joven Sarah… —y notó como la sonrisa de Jareth se había ensanchado de oreja a oreja— No creo poder servirle en ese favor.

La sonrisa se había borrado completamente al oírle la negativa, se alzó y saco su vara y la puso directo en el pecho del gnomo.

— Hoggle, sabes perfectamente que yo no pido las cosas más de una vez y también sabes que estamos en una crisis terrible, si no quieres cooperar con tu rey, el cual fui muy generoso al salvarte aquel día del mar negro; me veré forzado a lanzarte a la Ciénega del Hedor Eterno.

Hoggle miro a Jareth, y este noto en los ojos del gnomo que el miedo hacia aquella amenaza que tanto adoraba usar en él, no había surgido el efecto que amaba ver en el gnomo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó retador.

— Su majestad —dijo con un suspiro—. Ya no le tengo miedo a la Ciénega del Hedor Eterno, si quiere lanzarme ahí, adelante.

Jareth no pudo evitar una sorpresiva mirada y rápidamente trato de ocultarla con una de ira, pero gracias a su habilidosa mente se le ocurrió una nueva forma de amenazarle.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lance hacia el mar negro? —Y notó como Hoggle se puso a temblar de miedo— Porque si es así, en este mismo momento puedo lanzarte hacia él, no estamos tan lejos de su presencia.

— ¡No majestad! —Gritó aterrorizado— ¡No al mar negro!

— Bien Hewitt ¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta? —preguntó y quito la vara de su pecho.

— Majestad, la última vez que fui la joven Sarah negó mi presencia. Parecía que era un ilusión para ella… no sirvió de nada que me mandara, es por eso que no puedo ayudarle esta vez.

Jareth le miro con seriedad ya que Hoggle tenía razón, odiaba saber que el gnomo tenía mucha razón pero cada vez que mandaba algún indicio del Laberinto hacia Sarah ella lo negaba alegando alucinaciones o sueños, tal como el día de hoy en el parque. Jareth no quiso decir nada más y no le daría a Hoggle la satisfacción de que él ahora era el de la razón, se dio la media vuelta para retomar hacia el castillo, Hoggle sorprendido ante lo que acababa de pasar con su rey volteo a mirarlo.

— Majestad —dijo y él se detuvo más no volteo a verlo—. Si a usted también le importa la joven Sarah ¿Por qué no va verla?

— Ya lo he hecho —respondió molesto.

— Pero me refiero en su forma habitual…

Simplemente la mirada de Jareth se abrió de par en par. Era verdad que había ocasiones en las cuales iba a ver a Sarah, pero en su forma de búho, y para lograr aparecer en su forma común era cuestión que ella dijese las palabras correctas, las cuales no había dicho en ningún momento. Por un momento pensó en golpear al gnomo por su estupidez, pero luego una idea vino a su mente. Como amaba a su magistral mente. Ese gnomo en el fondo era de utilidad.

— Harold —mencionó mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

— Hoggle —contestó con miedo.

— Ya has ayudado lo suficiente, por hoy —le dijo con su sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	7. Capítulo 6 Palabras

**Capítulo 6 - Palabras**

Sarah enredada en una bata de baño estaba preparándose para tomar un baño de agua tibia, mientras esperaba a que la tina llenara busco entre los botes uno de jabón líquido que pudiera relajarle mientras tomaba el baño, al encontrarle miro que solo tenían uno con aroma durazno, por un momento maldijo el aroma pero necesitaba relajarse con mucha urgencia, al diablo el aroma que fuese. Vertió el líquido en la tina y comenzó la espuma a formarse. Sin más que esperar Sarah cerro la llave del agua, se removió la bata y se adentró en el agua; al sentir como su piel hacia contacto con el agua fue como una medicina en su cuerpo, sus músculos se habían relajado ante la temperatura y su piel se benefició del delicioso aroma a durazno, Sarah al sentir aquellas sensaciones recargo su cabeza en la pared y miro hacia el techo de la habitación. Quería olvidar lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, el hecho de visitar a la familia, el a ver caminado por el viejo parque, discutir con Toby, hacerle reto con un búho y lo peor aquella alucinación de su pasado le hacían sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual parecía partirle en dos, Sarah no soportaba el estrés y eso le causaba ciertos conflictos con los eventos del día al día por más que trataba de llevarse un día normal era inevitable, tan solo la ola de recuerdos de hoy hizo que las venas en las sienes de Sarah palpitaran sin parar no parecían tener fin y solo decidió cerrar sus ojos. Era en estos tipos de momentos en los que Sarah recordaba a su psiquiatra el Dr. Johan Henderson, aquel psiquiatra al cual Sarah sentía que era inútil visitar y los cuales siete años de su vida fueron desperdiciados en su consultorio en la capital.

Cuando su padre y madrastra se habían molestado en diagnosticar a Sarah, como una adolescente que vivía en su propia fantasía, decidieron consultar a su madre biológica, Linda, para sugerir una atención personalizada hacia ella, a pesar de que Linda se había despegado mucho de Sarah e ignoraba cualquier situación "mental" en la que ella se encontrase, no dudo en poner al psiquiatra que le atendería y tampoco dudaba a la hora de firmar los cheques, y hoy en día Sarah tenía conocimiento de que su madre, sin saber que ella tenía más de un año que no se paraba al consultorio de Dr. Henderson, seguía llenando los bolsillos del doctor. A veces Sarah odiaba mucho a su madre biológica, por haberla dejado por una carrera cinematográfica que iba como viento en popa, por ignorarla cuando le pedía que no la llevara con el doctor, y por jamás escucharle cuando le contaba sobre el Laberinto y sus mil fantasías, ¡oh! Como había días que la odiaba, pero como una vez el Dr. Henderson le dijo:

— _Tu madre hace todo lo posible para que seas feliz, mi querida Sarah…_

Y se nota que estaba al pendiente de su felicidad, ya que Sarah recuerda, y con mucho coraje, el día que los tres padres se juntaron para hablar con ella sobre sus ¿Fantasías? ¿Delirios? Ella ya ni sabía cuál opción era ya que en estos años le había hecho creer más la última.

Sarah alzo sus manos hacia sus sienes y comenzó a masajearles e intentar olvidar, era lo que Dr. Henderson le decía en casos de que sufriera periodos muy fuertes de estrés y ansiedad, intentar olvidar todo lo pasado, con una pastilla. A la mente de ella se formó la figura del frasco naranja cargado con cincuenta pastillas para hacerla feliz por un par de horas, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de ingerir un pastillita, solo una para olvidar el día de hoy volver a ser feliz aunque fuera un par de horas, pero la necesitaba y como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un año. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente para esfumar aquel botecito naranja la cual le tentaba, de vez en cuando pero le tentaba, Sarah se puso firme he hizo memoria que ha raíz que dejo al Dr. Johan Henderson sentía un poco de paz mental, pero solo un poco. Suspiro y decidió comenzar a masajear su piel con la esponja y el jabón de durazno para alejar el estrés y tratar de estar en paz con el día de hoy.

Toby quien estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama y mirando hacia aquel buro en la pared, por el cual casi se desmaya Sarah, aun se preguntaba ¿Que le había pasado a su hermana en estos años? Mientras miraba casa figurita pensaba si las escondía por este fin de semana o las dejaba ahí. Si las dejaba Sarah estaría de quejumbrosa todo el fin y si las escondía era de seguro que Sarah preguntaría que le hizo a cada cosa, ¡Que indecisión! Sin saber que hacer el niño se sentó en su cama y debajo de su almohada saco un libro de tapa roja un tanto desgastado y con su título en letras doradas: "Labyrinth"

Pasaba sus dedos por la tapa gastada y sentía una especie de escalofríos recorrerle desde el cráneo hasta su espina dorsal, era una sensación curiosa pero a la vez aterradora, Toby siempre que tenía oportunidad leía le libro, pero nunca pronunciaba palabra alguna, ya que él no se sentía tan digno de mencionar cada silaba proveniente de aquellas hojas, eso le correspondía a Sarah, aunque con el tiempo negara al libro ella era la dueña legitima y cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia que sonara tan maravilloso y mítico. Toby comenzó a mover las hojas amarillentas de aquel libro que amaba hasta que paro en el clímax, solo por curiosidad leyó las últimas hojas, el enfrentamiento entre el Rey Goblin y la joven que pedía por su hermanito. A su mente vino los recuerdos de cuando Sarah le contaba sobre su confronta miento final con el Rey de los Goblins, y como cada vez que le contaba iba cambiando su estilo narrativo, las primeras veces cuando Toby andaba entre los cuatro o cinco años Sarah lucia animada cada vez que contaba su enfrentamiento.

— _Y estando ahí, frente al Rey Goblin, mi mente se sacudía en busca de las palabras correctas para volver todo a la normalidad… El Rey con su cristal en mano y mirándome con angustia y desesperación de su boca_ _salieron estas palabras "Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y seré tu esclavo" Al oírle pronunciar aquellas palabras sentí como mi mundo se detuvo solo para responderle…_

— _No tienes poder sobre mí_ —continuó Toby muy emocionado.

Sarah saliendo de su tan profunda interpretación volteo a mirar a su hermanito para sonreírle, tomarle de sus manos y mirarlo.

— _Exacto Toby. Y así fue como volvimos a casa sanos y salvos.  
_ — _¿Y que fue del Rey de los Goblins?_ —preguntó curioso el pequeño.

Sarah solo suspiro con algo de tristeza y con un leve movimiento en su cabeza dijo no lo sé.

Con el tiempo Sarah se notaba más desanimada, desganada, y triste al contar la historia. Aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos interpretando Labyrinth se extinguían poco a poco hasta que un día Sarah exploto…

— _Toby ¡Ya basta! No entiendo ¿Para qué quieres seguir escuchando el mismo cuento?_

Y Toby sin más que hacer o decir no volvió a decirle nada a Sarah con respecto al Laberinto, y estando en tan profundos recuerdos escucho la voz de su madre.

— ¡Toby, Sarah! —Gritó su madre desde las escaleras— ¡Ha cenar!

Algo asustado por el tan repentino llamado Toby escondió el libro debajo de su almohada, se preparó un poco y salió de su habitación para ir rumbo al comedor familiar. A punto de bajar las escaleras Toby miro como Sarah salía del baño, ya con piyamas y con una toalla cubriendo su cabello, ella alzo la mirada para verle apunto de bajar los escalones. Sarah al mirarle solo mostro una leve sonrisa, Toby no respondió a la sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino escaleras abajo; al ver como Toby le ignoro la sonrisa que Sarah había demostrado con toda naturalidad se borró completamente para formarse una expresión de angustia en su bello rostro.

Por otra parte el Rey Goblin miraba a través de uno de sus cristales observo aquel evento entre ambos hermanos, rodeado de sus pequeños y fieles Goblins, los cuales también habían estado mirado aquel momento, se encontraban sorprendidos por todo este pesar entre hermanos.

— ¿Por qué esas reacciones? —preguntó un Goblin curioso.

— No lose —respondió Jareth muy serio mientras miraba la cara angustiosa de su cosita preciosa—, probablemente discutieron.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron al unísono.

— El pequeño Jareth ya no es más un bebé —continuó el Rey—, ahora razona. ¡Demonios él era nuestra única oportunidad! —exclamó molesto.

— Majestad, deberíamos seguir mirando, tal vez desee que nos llevemos al hermanito otra vez.

— No lo creo —respondió sin despegar los ojos del cristal— pero sigamos mirando…

Sarah se había peinado y recogido su largo cabello oscuro en una coleta, desganada bajo los escalones cuando en ello miro el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde, curiosa ante la hora prosiguió la caminata rumbo al comedor para en ello mirar a su padre sentado en la silla principal y Toby a su lado izquierdo.

— ¡Hija! —Exclamó su padre al verle— Que bueno que nos acompañes.

Ella no hizo más que sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa era fingida, no como aquella sonrisa cálida que le había mostrado a Toby. Tomo asiento al lado derecho de su padre y miro fijamente a su hermano, el cual también le miraba pero con molestia, Sarah al sentir aquella mirada decidió también ponerse al tú por tú con Toby y no dejarse ante la mirada amenazante de un niño de diez años. Ambos se miraron con molestia, su padre los ignoraba completamente la tensión que se había generado, entre su batalla de miradas se pudo escuchar un trueno inundar todo el alrededor, Sarah y Toby alzaron sus miradas asustados para ver hacia todos lados como unos completos desorientados, a la mente de Sarah vino aquella memoria de su juventud cuando decidió decir aquellas palabras que comenzaría su peor tormento. Su padre alzo también la mirada para observar a sus dos hijos completamente perdidos ante el sonido del trueno el cual ambos jurarían que había caído en el patio de la casa, como buen padre trato de calmarlos y hacerlos volver en sí solo era un trueno y nada más, no había de que preocuparse ¿Verdad? Mamá Irene salió de la cocina con la cena y puso todo en la mesa para el deleite de su familia, los varones comenzaron a servirse y Sarah solo los miraba prepararse sus platos y espero pacientemente para servirse, ambos al terminar de llenar sus platos Sarah comenzó a tomar un poco de todo, en el fondo ya no estaba hambrienta por culpa de aquel trueno el cual le hizo sentir un pánico terrible. Su madre se sentó en frente de su esposo y miraba como padre e hijo comían con alegría la cena hasta que miro a Sarah la cual parecía solo jugar con la comida.

— Sarah ¿No te gusta la cena? —preguntó extrañada.

Ella alzo la mirada y vio a su madre.

— Si, por supuesto —contestó con esa misma sonrisa fingida.

— No he visto que pruebes bocado.

— Es que no tengo mucha hambre, es por ello que me serví poco, pero no creas que no me ha gustado lo que preparaste, al contrario todo esta delicioso.

Su madre no le miro muy convencida y Sarah retomo la mirada al plato y con cubierto en mano tomo la comida y empezó lentamente a comer, Irene alzo la mirada hacia su esposo y con un sonido en la garganta, típico de cualquier madre preocupada, le realizo para que alzara la mirada, el buen hombre alzo la mirada y vio cómo su mujer con la mirada un tanto molesta le hizo la seña hacia Sarah, el un poco confuso miro hacia su mujer y luego hacia su hija, la mirada de su esposa indicaba que le hiciera algo de platica a Sarah.

Jareth y sus fieles Goblins seguían al pendiente de cada momento, algunos Goblins se había aburrido y lentamente se quedaban dormidos, otros seguían tan atentos como su Rey.

— Hija —dijo su padre de repente y Sarah volteo a mirarle— ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— Pues, bien. Aún no he podido obtener la maestría —respondió muy indiferente.

— Espero y pronto puedas obtenerla —dijo con una sonrisa y Sarah le sonrió muy leve.

— Sarah —continuó Irene— ¿Cómo les ha ido a ti y tú amiga Iris?

— Todo bien, Iris sigue trabajando yo también. Nos va realmente bien.

— Qué bueno —respondió—, y dime Sarah ¿Algún pretendiente por ahí?

Sarah le miro con algo de seriedad, cada vez que iba a casa no faltaba momento en que Irene le preguntara si ya había algún romance en su vida. Sarah jamás se había molestado en enamorarse de alguien, y si lo hacía tenía miedo de que la juzgaran de una loca como todo el mundo lo había hecho en estos diez años, así que decidió cerrarse al amor al menos hasta que ella se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

— No —respondió seria.

—Sarah me sorprende, eres una joven hermosa y ya tienes veintiséis años deberías tener un novio que te apoye con tu escuela, trabajo y…

— Estoy bien sola —le interrumpió molesta.

— Sarah —dijo sorprendida—, no tienes por qué contestarme así.

— Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que me insistan en una pareja.

— Hija, tu madre tiene razón. Ya eres una mujer y no te conocemos pareja alguna, al menos que tu amiga y tu… —insinuó su padre un tanto preocupado.

— ¡Claro que no papá! —Exclamó molesta— Iris es mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo puedes…?

— ¡Sarah, calmada! —Interrumpió Irene— Tú padre no quiso decir eso, es solo que no preocupamos por ti, y pensamos que necesitas alguien que este contigo en los buenos y malos momentos.

Sarah molesta soltó los cubiertos que llevaba en sus manos para cubrirse el rostro y la cara de ira que estaba formándose.

— ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó con un largo suspiro.

— Hija compréndenos, te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti —mencionó su padre, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.  
— ¿Cómo dicen que se preocupan por mí? —Preguntó molesta— ¡Si ni siquiera se molestan en preguntarme como me siento realmente! —gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos.

Sus padres y Toby le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Sarah Williams! —Exclamó Irene molesta— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre alzarnos la voz?!

— ¡Porque ustedes nunca me han preguntado cómo siento! ¡Solo quieren que haga las cosas a sus gustos, no es justo es por eso me mandaron con ese maldito psiquiatra!

Toby quedo sorprendido ante el comentario de su hermana, sus padres le miraban sorprendidos, con ira y tristeza, se habían ellos asombrado de que las tres expresiones pudieran formarse en sus rostros. Las venas en las sienes de Sarah comenzaron a palpitarle fuertemente y su cabeza quería explotar, muchas veces Sarah había deseado querer decirles a sus padres lo mucho que odiaba el hecho de que le mandaran con aquel psiquiatra, quería decírselos miles de veces pero de una forma tranquila y que pudieran hablar todos tranquilamente, pero hoy decidió explotar, y de una manera de la cual probablemente se arrepentiría más adelante. Sarah miro a su familia, esperaba las respuestas de sus padres, el _"Todo lo hicimos por tu bien" "Algún día no lo agradecerás, hija_ " o _"Queríamos lo mejor para ti, por eso te mandamos con el psiquiatra"_ Pero no salió nada de sus bocas todo estaba en un silencio absoluto, el coraje y la frustración que Sarah había generado lentamente se desvanecía, no hizo más que alzarse de la silla e irse directa a su habitación. Toby estando aun sorprendido, se alzó de la silla y fue detrás de ella, a mitad de escalera pudo observar de reojo a Toby, pero decidió mejor ignorarlo.

— ¡Sarah! —Le exclamo— ¡Espera!

Se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirar a Toby, él pudo notar como sus ojos se habían cristalizado y las lágrimas querían salir.

— ¿¡Que!? —preguntó molesta al ver que no hablaba su hermano.

— Sarah, ¿Qué ha pasado? Soy tu hermano, tú puedes confiar en mí.

— Lo se Toby, pero tú no entenderías lo que me ha pasado.

— Puedo hacerlo, no soy un tonto.

— Toby —dijo muy entre cortada—. Lo se créeme que lo sé, pero aún no lo entenderías bien.

Con una mirada molesta Toby no dejaba de mirar a su hermana y ella trataba de evitar las lágrimas, pero nuevamente un trueno se volvió a escuchar con mucha más fuerza que el primero pero esta vez ambos hermanos no lo tomaron tan enserio.

— Sabes Sarah, no sé qué te esté pasando pero lo único que quiero es que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes es lo único que pido. Lo he deseado cada noche desde que recuerdo que cambiaste.

— Pues Toby, sigue esperanzado a tus deseos.

El pequeño se molestó ante la respuesta de su hermana, no soporto más.

— ¡Rey de los Goblins! —gritó de repente y los ojos de Sarah se abrieron de par en par.

Por el otro lado los pequeños Goblins miraron sorprendidos al oír al pequeño llamar a su Rey, incluso los Goblins que se habían embarcado al sueño despertaron exaltados, en cambio su Rey no había hecho expresión alguna.

— ¡¿Toby que haces?! —preguntó Sarah preocupada.

— ¡Rey de los Goblins! —Repitió— ¡Deseo que vengas y hagas a mi hermana la misma de antes! –grito casi a llanto.

Sarah se había asustado completamente al oírle a su hermanito pedir aquel deseo y bajo las escaleras a una velocidad inimaginable para llegar con Toby, el cual repetía las palabras sin parar casi llegado a parecer un niño berrinchudo, Sarah llego frente a él se hinco y lo tomo de los hombros para calmarle, cuando en ello un nuevo trueno combinado con un relámpago invadió la calle y provoco que la luz en casa se fuera, la habitación se inundó en una terrible oscuridad provocando en Sarah y Toby un miedo terrible.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	8. Capítulo 7 Deseos

_*Hoy 27/06/2016 Labyrinth cumple 30 años! hace 3 décadas que este film llego a las salas cinematográficas, y pudimos conocer esta fantástica historia, por cuestión del aniversario subo capítulo :)*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Deseos**

— ¡Esas no son las palabras correctas! —exclamó un Goblin mientras seguían mirando a través del cristal.

— Ni que lo digas —continuó otro pequeño Goblin.

— ¿Por qué siempre se equivocan a la primera? ¿Acaso están difícil decir "Deseo que los goblins venga y te lleven ahora mismo"?

— ¡Cállense! —exclamó el Rey un tanto molesto y todos los Goblins se mantuvieron en silencio.

En esos momentos en que los Goblins formaron silencio sintieron como la tierra temblaba, asustados varios Goblins se asomaron por la ventana y para su temor observaron como el mar negro había avanzado y nuevamente hecho desaparecer más partes del laberinto.

— ¡Majestad! —gritó un Goblin mientras veía a las grandes olas.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —le contesto molesto.

— ¿Qué haremos majestad? El niño era nuestra única esperanza en hacer volver a la joven —dijo un Goblin que se encontraba a su lado muy nervioso.

— ¡Si ¿Qué haremos?! —cuestionó preocupado otro pequeño que miraba por la ventana.

Todos los Goblins empezaron hablar, Jareth no entendía la gran mayoría de lo que decían pero lo único que si lograba captar era el "¿Que haremos?" En este momento de caos Jareth comenzó a sentir un fuerte estrés, aquella sensación que había experimentado en los últimos años y entre más avanzaba el mar negro el estrés crecía enormemente, sin más que hacer y entre su propio sufrir e inmenso caos generado por sus fieles servidores no hizo más que detener la habladuría de sus Goblins.

— ¡Ya cállense! —gritó desesperado.  
Todos al oírle gritar con mucho coraje, cerraron sus bocas y lo único que hicieron fue mirarlo. Jareth observaba a todos sus Goblins, quienes estaba a su alrededor con esa mirada de temor y auxilio, trato de calmarse lucir lo más natural ante ellos para poder controlarlos a todos.

— De acuerdo —habló más relajado—. Es verdad que el pequeño no menciono las palabras correctas, pero debido a nuestra situación quebrantaremos las reglas y obedeceremos los deseos del niño —dijo Jareth mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Todos los Goblins le miraron sorprendidos, pero de nadie salió una sola expresión vocal; Jareth al ver que sus fieles Goblins que no decían absolutamente nada paro su risa y los miro con una mezcla de extrañado y desagrado.

— ¿Bien?, ríanse —les ordeno.

Sin más que hacer todos los Goblins comenzaron a soltar las carcajadas, Jareth ensancho su sonrisa de oreja a oreja para que su risa volviera a fluir con toda su naturalidad y aun con su cristal en mano miro a su cosita preciosa quien se encontraba completamente asustada en la oscuridad.

Sarah miraba hacia cada objeto en la habitación y a cada ventana ya que la oscuridad jugaba con su mente y le hacía ver cosas que se movían entre cada objeto de la sala y comenzó a rezar de que lo que Toby dijo no se volviese realidad, en cambio Toby seguía repitiendo su deseo sin parar. En su momento de frustración Sarah no hizo más que taparle la boca y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos con aquella luz tenue que inundaba el espacio el cual estaban.

— Toby —dijo preocupada—. Toby, mírame.

El pequeño niño quien ya había soltado lágrimas detuvo su berrinche y miro a los ojos a su hermana.

— Toby, perdóname. Pero tu aun eres muy pequeño para entender que me ha pasado, no es que desconfié de ti ni nada pero aun no estás listo para saber el porqué de todo —paro de repente y continuo mirando a su alrededor—. Ahora quiero que cuando quite mi mano de tu boca, no vuelvas a decir lo que has dicho ¿Entendido?

Toby solo le miraba pero no había afirmado ni negado con su cabeza.

— ¿Entendido? —repitió muy molesta.

El al ver a su hermana pudo notar más allá de su molestia un miedo terrible, tanto que hasta el mismo sintió aquel miedo que había inundado a su hermana. Solo dijo si con su cabeza y Sarah le quito su mano. Ambos hermanos seguían mirándose a los ojos, cuando sus padres aparecieron.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —cuestionó la madre preocupada.

— Nada, es solo que Toby se asustó con el trueno y la ida de luz ¿Verdad Toby? —preguntó mientras le miraba.

— Sí —mintió—. Me asuste.  
Papá se acercó a los dos hijos y abrazo a su pequeño para protegerlo de sus miedos, Sarah convencida de la mentira de su hermano se alzó y miraba como su padre abrazaba a su hermano y diciéndole que no le temiera a la oscuridad nada malo pasaría en ella, Toby fingía una sonrisa y aceptaba las frases que su padre le decía y sin más que hacer le pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación, así que padre e hijo se fueron rumbo al segundo piso; en cambio Sarah e Irene seguían ahí y sí que había sido mala idea dejarlas solas, en el fondo Sarah comenzaba a imaginarse el sermón que se tenía preparado pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Extrañada no hizo más que darse la media vuelta y subir los escalones, pero en ello…

— Sarah —Irene le habló, la bandera de la paz aún no se había alzado.

Con un enorme suspiro que no molesto en disimular, Sarah dio la media vuelta y con la poca luz que llegaba de las ventanas miro a su madrastra con su típica posición de manos en la cintura y mirada molesta, ahí Sarah supo que esto aún no acababa.

— ¿Si? —preguntó desinteresada.

— Sarah, ¿Siempre que vienes de visita debe de haber discusiones entre nosotros? —dijo entre molesta y desanimada.

Solo la joven no hizo más que volver a suspirar con amargura y se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras.

— Irene, siento mucho lo que paso en la cena. No fue mi intención decir todo…

— Si lo fue —le interrumpió y Sarah le miro sorprendida—. Pero es verdad lo que dijiste.

Sin poder creer aquellas palabras Sarah miraba a su madrastra con los ojos casi fuera de su órbita, acaso ¿Por fin la escucharían? Ambos se sentarían a platicar y saber todo lo horrible que había vivido estos diez años y que aún continuaba sufriendo.

—Aun así Sarah —prosiguió—, quiero que comprendas que todo esto lo hicimos por tu bien.

Al oírle aquellas palabras las ilusiones de Sarah se habían desvanecido para volverse a llenar de un coraje en su interior, se había extrañado que no mencionara aquellas frases de oro en la cena, la única reacción de Sarah fue hacer una mueca de fastidio y darse la media vuelta para ignorar las siguientes palabras de su madrastra, pero ella no tenía intenciones de tirar la toalla, al ver aquella actitud en Sarah no hizo más que colmarle su paciencia.

— ¡Sarah Williams! —le exclamó al pie de las escaleras.

Y ella no hizo más que detenerse pero sin mirarla, permaneció de espaldas.

— ¡Para esa actitud de niña insolente y por favor escúchame!

— ¿Escucharte? —Preguntó molesta— ¿Quieres que te escuche? —Continuó mientras volteaba a mirarle— No lo creo, ustedes no me han querido escuchar en estos diez años y ¿Quieres que yo te escuche?

— ¡Sarah! —Exclamó molesta— No nos pongas como los malos de cuento, entiende que…

— ¡No! —Le interrumpió— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Nunca se han molestado en preguntar cómo me sentía con respecto a ese psiquiatra, como me iba en la vida, absolutamente nada!

— Sarah —mencionó Irene con la voz entre cortada.

— Y quiero que de una vez sepas —continuó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más—, que tengo un año que no voy con el psiquiatra.

La mirada de su madrastra se inundó en una completa sorpresa entre mezclada con la tristeza al oírle decir eso, Sarah noto su reacción pero sabía que era completamente inútil seguir discutiendo se dio la media vuelta y avanzo el resto de los escalones; al subir el segundo piso su padre salía de la habitación de Toby y miro a su hija caminando a pasos agigantados, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando le paso de lado, sorprendido decidió no ir detrás de su hija, las cosas se habían puesto demasiado tensas el día de hoy.  
Sarah entro a su habitación y aventó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, puso sus manos en su cara y trato de calmarse, sentía una desesperación terrible dentro de ella, movía sus manos hasta su cráneo y comenzó a mover su cabello hasta que paro el movimiento a mitad de su cabeza; miro hacia la ventana donde podría apreciar que la lluvia aún no se detenía y sin más que poder hacer o pensar las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Sarah podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, como si alguien le apretara hasta hacerla reventar, las venas en sus sienes palpitaban fuertemente a tal grado de querer explotar y entre más dolores físicos los ojos verdes de la joven Sarah no paraban de brotar las enormes lágrimas que había creído acabadas el día de hoy.

Irene iba subiendo las escaleras cuando miro a su esposo, se notaba preocupado ya que el junto al pequeño habían escuchado los gritos de ambas mujeres, ambos se miraban e Irene no hizo más que suspirar con tristeza, su esposo la tomo de la mano tratando de darle algo de ánimos y ella solo sonrió levemente pero aun así el sentimiento seguía ahí, sin más ni menos entraron en su habitación, al entrar Robert cerró la puerta y miro a su mujer con la poca luz que iluminaba la recámara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Ya lo sabes… Discutir con Sarah.

— Pensé que todo había acabado.

— Pues no Robert. Sarah explotó.

— Si se escuchó y probablemente el vecindario también la escucho.

— ¡Ah! —Suspiró— Sabes, Sarah está muy molesta con nosotros por el hecho del…

— ¿Psiquiatra? —le interrumpió.

— Si… Tanto que tiene un año sin ir con él.

Al saber aquello solo él pudo suspirar con algo de amargura

— Sabes cariño, Sarah tiene algo de razón —dijo mientras le abrazaba.

— ¡Pero Robert todo esto lo hicimos por…!

— Por su bien, lo sé. Pero ella tiene razón nosotros nunca la hemos escuchado, solo escuchábamos lo que nos convenía como sus historias, sus aventuras fantásticas.

— Robert, Sarah era una adolescente y no era normal que estuviese en su mundo de fantasía.

— Tal vez no, pero Sarah nunca ha sido una mala hija.

Irene miro a su esposo y pudo notar tristeza en él, pero era verdad lo que su marido decía, a pesar de que Sarah viviera en su imaginación nunca fue una mala hija, no andaba de mala chica en las calles, no conocía los vicios, nada que una chica de esa edad pudiese hacer Sarah era una adolescente normal que vivía en su propio mundo, eso era lo único malo en ella.

Sarah caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, la presión de su cabeza no dejaba de molestarle y con sus manos sobre su cabeza trataba de controlarse. De repente se detuvo en seco y miro hacia su ventana deseosa de algo, esperanzada a que tal vez las palabras del pequeño Toby se hiciesen realidad, que el Rey de los Goblins viniera y la volviera hacer la Sarah de antes, la Sarah feliz, sin miedo, valiente, esa Sarah de hace diez años atrás. Se acercó a la ventana y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algún búho ansioso por entrar pero nada todo era completa oscuridad y lluvia, triste recargo su cabeza en el vidrio y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas rápidamente.

— Por favor… —mencionó entre su llanto—Sácame de este horrible lugar.

Sin ningún tipo de respuesta Sarah se despegó de la ventana pensó que lo que había dicho era una completa estupidez, y que lo que deseaba en su cabeza no era más que una pérdida de su tiempo, comenzó a reírse como si fuese una loca de verdad y se recostó en su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo con tremenda fuerza como si fuera su osito Lancelot, aquel pequeño peluche que siempre la acompañaba en sus momentos de tristeza y miedo, pero Lancelot ya no estaba ahora era la almohada con una funda terrible, y entre más lágrimas derramaba más dolor sentía en su cabeza, todo el día de hoy había sido un completo caos, sabía que no tenía porque a ver venido a ver a sus padres, siempre todo terminaba mal pero hoy fue la última gota que derramo el vaso.

Entre todo el pesar y dolor que sufría la joven, Jareth la miraba a través de uno de los cuatro cristales que tenía en mano y había escuchado las palabras que su cosita preciosa había dicho entre su interminable llanto.

— Ya no llores más —dijo mientras la miraba quedarse dormida lentamente—, pronto estaré contigo.

Sentado en una de las ventanas y mirando como aquel mar negro avanzaba nuevamente, con su asombrosa agilidad lanzo uno de sus cristales al aire y el cristal comenzó a navegar entre el viento como si fuese la más blanda pluma hasta que se cruzó con el mar negro el cual se tragó aquel cristal, Jareth solo suspiro con desanimo al ver su cristal perdido en aquel mar negro pero esperaba que el hechizo que llevaba funcionara y retomo la mirada en su cristal donde miraba a Sarah la cual había caído en sueño profundo.

— Duerme mi Sarah y sueña…

Sarah estaba completamente dormida y entre su estado profundo de sueño había escuchado esas palabras provenientes de aquella voz, esa voz que pertenecía a un solo ser. Fue un tremendo susto para Sarah que abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama, las palabras habían sido como un susurro molesto en el oído, miraba alrededor de su habitación y todo seguía siendo completamente oscuridad y escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba suavemente en la ventana, ¿Aquella voz había sido un sueño?

— Sarah —escuchó de repente entre mezclado con una extrañas risas.

Alzo su mirada hacia la puerta y comenzó a sentir como la sangre se helaba al escuchar esa voz llamarle.

— Sarah —insistió.

Completamente asustada se alzó de la cama, y sin importarle ponerse sus pantuflas camino descalza y con miedo hacia la puerta, se sentía como si fuera una película de terror donde al abrir la puerta las probabilidades que el villano la matasen eran de cien por ciento, pero con un suspiro y mucho pánico sobre ella giro la perilla lentamente y asomo su cabeza al pasillo, era completa oscuridad. Con miedo salió de su habitación y se acercó al enchufe para encender la luz del lugar pero nada pasaba, la luz no había regresado, sin más que poder hacer comenzó a caminar lentamente.

— Sarah.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó con nervio pero lo único que se escuchó fueron aquellas risas entre mezcladas con lo macabro y lo tierno.

Continuaba caminando por el pasillo hasta que llego al punto entre la habitación de sus padres y la de Toby, miro a la habitación de su hermano la cual estaba cerrada y luego volteo a la de sus padres la cual también se mantenía la puerta cerrada, Sarah pensaba que realmente había perdido su juicio pero sintió como un terrible escalofrió inundaba todo su cuerpo, algo malo estaba por pasar.

— Sarah —se escuchó un suave susurro proveniente de la habitación de sus padres.  
Asustada volteo nuevamente hacia la puerta de sus padres y se acercó, por debajo miraba como una leve luz salía, era probablemente la luz de la luna, tomo la perilla y aun con el miedo sobre ella decidió abrir la puerta y ver de una vez por todas si quien le llamaba era quien pensaba. Lentamente abría la puerta pero comenzaba a sentir el arrepentimiento, su mente le gritaba que la cerrara y regresara a la habitación pero era tarde se armó de valor y entro ella con su mirada en alto para poner fin a esta situación, al poner un pie en la habitación y mira hacia en frente quedo en shock al descubrir quién le llamaba.

— Sarah —mencionó el Rey de los Goblins, el cual estaba de pie en la ventana y llevaba la misma vestimenta con la que se presentó ante ella la primera vez.

La joven al mirarle sentía como su corazón paraba de latir, la sangre se había hecho completamente hielo y su piel palideció, frente a frente estaban ambos después de diez años en donde todo había comenzado, el Rey al mirar la reacción de la joven mostro su enorme sonrisa en el fondo le encanto esa reacción en Sarah era algo más allá de lo satisfactorio.

— ¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el gato? —preguntó con su sonrisa sínica, pero al no obtener respuesta de la joven se cruzó de brazos y parecía haberse molestado—. Es de mala educación no responder señorita.

— Tú… —habló con miedo— No es posible… no eres real.

— Si Sarah soy real, tan real como tú.

— ¡No! —Exclamó mientras ponía las manos en su cara para no mirarle— ¡No es verdad!

— Sarah bien lo sabes, vine bajo los deseos de tu hermano…

— ¡No dijo las palabras correctas! —interrumpió.

— Eso no importa Sarah —mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella—. Lo dicho, dicho esta.

— ¡No! —Comenzó a gritar desesperada— ¡No, no, no!

— ¿Pero que pasa Sarah? —Preguntó preocupado mientras se detenía a poco menos de un metro de ella— Fueron los deseos de tu hermano y los tuyos también.

Sorprendida antes las últimas palabras quito las manos de su rostro y lo miro con un pánico que trataba de disimular pero era imposible.

— Yo no he deseado nada —respondió con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

— Lo has hecho mi cosita preciosa, en tus sueños —y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella—. Cada sueño que tienes deseas que venga y te lleve al Laberinto, quieres volver, quieres ser libre y es por ello que te tengo un obsequio —dijo mientras de su mano hacia aparecer un cristal.

Sarah miraba con shock al Rey y a la vez el cristal, el cual comenzó a jugar con él en una agilidad increíble, lo único que Sarah tenía en su cabeza era que nuevamente las cosas se repetían y por culpa de su hermanito, el cual en su interior comenzaba a maldecir por su deseo.

— Tú sabes perfectamente lo que contiene no es necesario que te lo repita, así que ¿Aun lo quieres? —preguntó mientas detenía sus movimientos y le enseñaba el cristal.

Sarah con mucha desidia alzo su mano para poder tomar el cristal, esta vez no había tratos ni nadie a quien salvar, así que entre su respiración agitada, con su dedos casi rosando el cristal y aquellas risas macabras inundaron la habitación. Su repentina reacción fue salir corriendo de la habitación y sin mirar atrás. Entre la oscuridad bajo las escaleras a la máxima velocidad que pudo, casi se caía pero no le importaba con tal de alejarse de él, al llegar a la planta baja miro la puerta principal y echa un cohete se lanzó hacia ella pero entre su intento de escape las ventanas se abrieron con tremenda fuerza que Sarah no hizo más que gritar del susto, vio como la lluvia con un fuerte aire lleno de hojas y basura de las plantas entraba en casa manchándole sus pijamas y revolviéndose en su cabello. Al mirar por todos lados en medio de sus gritos y pánico observo al Rey Goblin en medio de la sala de estar.

— Creo que te hacen falta muchos modales mi pequeña.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó y en ello miro la vara para la leña de la chimenea y la tomo en defensa— ¡Nada de esto es real!

— Sarah… No me desafíes —dijo molesto.

— ¡Déjame!¡No eres real!

Durante ese grito Sarah pudo escuchar nuevamente las risitas ajenas al Rey inundar la sala de estar, ¿Acaso eran Goblins? Dispuestos a llevársela al Laberinto, era imposible ya que aquellas risas eran la esencia del terror, no eran las típicas risas risueñas, esperando órdenes para actuar, a través del rabillo de su ojo notaba sombras ir de aquí para allá.

— Sarah —insistió el Rey molesto.

El Rey estaba a punto de colmarse su paciencia hacia ella, Sarah alzaba la vara con la mayor amenaza que podía pero entre todo su terror ella ignoraba el estado de animo de él. El Rey comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ignorando el filo en la vara, estaba totalmente dispuesto a llevarse a la joven al laberinto pero entre todo el terror de película que Sarah estaba experimentado recordó aquella frase, la condenada frase que había detonado todo este caos

— ¡No tienes poder sobre mí! —gritó casi a llanto.

El Rey al escucharle decir la frase, se detuvo en seco y su paciencia había terminado, invoco nuevamente un cristal y lo lanzo hacia Sarah el cual trato de esquivar pero por alguna extraña fuerza no pudo moverse y dio directo en su pecho, Sarah miro con sorpresa que aquel cristal se convertía en una agua negra que comenzó a rodear su cuerpo completamente, con un horror miraba al Rey de los Goblins y en su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué le había hecho? Esto no era parte de su magia, esto no era parte de él. Sarah soltó la vara ya que las aguas negras la atrapaban completamente y sintió como entraban por su boca inundando por completo sus pulmones al máximo grado de no tener su respiración. Y en medio de este terror Sarah pudo lanzar un grito desesperado lo cual la hizo despertarse, y figurarse que todo había sido un sueño.

Un terrible sueño.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	9. Chapter 8 Noticias

**Capítulo 8 - Noticias**

A su habitación entraron corriendo su padre y hermano, miraron a Sarah palidecida con la mirada ida y temblorosa, era un estado de shock. Por más palabras que ambos mencionasen no reaccionaba y preocupados se acercaron a ella.

— ¡Por Dios Sarah ¿Qué tienes?! —le gritaba su padre muy desesperado.

— ¿¡Sarah, Sarah!? —llamaba Toby, a punto de entrar al llanto.

Ella no respondía ante el llamado de ambos, su terror era indescriptible le había consumido totalmente, la única acción que pudo efectuar fue alzar su mano y apuntar hacia una esquina en la habitación, su padre y hermano confundidos voltearon a mirar lo que Sarah apuntaba, era su maleta. Aun con el pánico en ellos no pudieron evitar extrañarse, Toby se alzó y fue por la maleta le tomo y rápidamente la acerco a su hermana, aun en shock y con sus manos temblando abrió la maleta y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente. Entre sus caóticos nervios saco un bote naranja lleno de pastillas y a pesar que sus manos no paraban con ese temblor logro abrir el bote y sacar todas las pastillas de él, de entre todas las que habían adornado las sabanas tomo una y se la tomo directamente sin importarle el hecho que pudiese atorársele en la garganta y asfixiarla, su padre al ver la acción de su hija le ordeno a Toby que fuese por un vaso de agua y el pequeño, sorprendido ante el acto de su hermana, salió corriendo de la habitación con un miedo penetrársele en su cuerpo.

Su padre aun preocupado miraba la expresión aterrada de su hija, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Sarah así, incluso pensó ¿Había visto a su hija así?, pero olvidando sus incógnitas el momento se había vuelto el más tenso entre ambos, desesperado lo único que hizo fue tomarle su rostro y hacerle que le mirara para tratar de volverla en sí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado hija? —preguntó asustado.

— Yo… —balbuceaba la joven— Él… me ahogaba…

— ¿Qué? —dijo extrañado.

— Me ahogaba… me estaba… ahogando… quería… llevarme… Laberinto —y en ello Sarah soltó las lágrimas.

Su padre sin comprender las incoherencias que Sarah decía no hizo más que abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla como cuando era una niña pequeña y tenía sus pesadillas, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y pedía que se calmara todo había sido un mal sueño, Sarah abrazo a su padre, empezó a sentir la protección paternal que tanto había extrañado en estos años, sentir la seguridad que generaban los abrazos y escuchar los latidos del corazón de su padre, los cuales trato de seguirle el ritmo con su propia respiración, la hacían sentirse un poco mejor.

Toby regreso a la habitación con el vaso en mano y se acercó hacia ellos pudo notar que su hermana lucía más tranquila pero aun así se aseguró y entrego el vaso de agua a su padre el cual trato de hacer que Sarah tomara como si fuese una niñita, Sarah sintió el vidrio rosarle los labios y con sus manos aun temblándole tomo el vaso y bebió de una manera desganada a pesar que la pastilla le había dejado la sensación de quedarse estancada en su garganta. Al terminar el vaso de agua respiro profundamente y los nervios internos se habían esfumado, pero los externos seguían anonadándola; alzo la mirada y vio a su padre y hermano enfrente de ella con las caras más preocupadas y alteradas que alguna vez les hubiera visto.

— Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro.

— ¿Ya mejor Sarah? —Preguntó su padre aun preocupado— No has dado un buen susto.

— Sí papá, ya estoy mejor y lo lamento… todo fue una pesadilla.

— Bien —mencionó mientras se alzaba de la cama y le daba un beso en su frente.

Sarah solo le sonrió a su padre y al ver a su hija recuperar poco a poco el color de su piel decidió retirarse de la habitación sin más ni menos, su padre siempre sería un hombre de pocas palabras pero de acciones duraderas, en cambio Toby miraba muy preocupado a su hermana, la cual recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos y respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Acaso tu pesadilla se debió a lo que desee anoche? —preguntó Toby aterrado.

Sarah movió los ojos y vio a su pequeño hermano, lleno de preocupación y miedo, era un niño de diez años no podía hacerle sentir responsable de lo que había sucedido, con un largo suspiro solo movió la cabeza diciendo no.

— ¿Segura?

Ella movió su cabeza en un sí y cerró los ojos para evitar la impresiónate pero muy entristecida mirada de su hermano, sin más que preguntar Toby salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente. Al oír el clic de la puerta Sarah miro todas las pastillas regadas en la cama, suspiro esta vez con amargura y se puso a recogerlas de una por una. Al terminar de llenar el bote Sarah se alzó de la cama y lo lanzo hacia su maleta, comenzó a pensar en que había roto su juramento: No volver a tomar ninguna pastilla de aquel bote.

Entre sus pensamientos y su odio así misma camino hacia la ventana y miro el nuevo día, el cual se veía exactamente al de ayer, un cielo inundado de nubes grises, las calles siendo bañadas en lluvia y las hojas de los arboles regadas por doquier, suspiro con desgana y decidió alistarse ante este día el cual ya había comenzado mal. Sarah realizo su rutina matutina, tomar un largo baño para meditar sobre su pesadilla y maldecirse internamente por matar su juramento, arreglarse con un maquillaje leve para presentarse ante la sociedad, peinar su largo cabello que deslumbraría en el día y elegir la ropa más cómoda para poder andar de aquí allá sin preocupaciones.

Una vez acabada su rutina se miraba en el espejo, pudo ver sus ojos sin expresión alguna e hinchados por las lágrimas que desde ayer no habían parado en brotar. Sarah solo pensaba que tenía que mostrar una sonrisa falsa al mundo y dejar que este último rotara para para ver que tenía planeado el día de hoy, realizo un suspiro el cual bautizo como el último del día de hoy y salió del cuarto de baño hacia las escaleras.

Al dirigirse al piso de abajo miro como Toby salía de su habitación y ambos se miraron. Era increíble la tensión que se había generado en casa, y en especial en los dos hermanos. Sarah no quería pasar esa situación con Toby, sus padres eran otra cosa pero con su hermanito no. En su cabeza Sarah buscaba un plan para tratar de que la situación mejorara, en cambio Toby solo miraba a su hermana y en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar que era lo que realmente le ocurría, que era lo que tenía a Sarah así. Entre un terrible silencio ambos seguían mirándose, así que el pequeño niño decidió romper el silencio:

— Aún no hay luz, y mamá fue a comprar unas cosas para la comida, así que…

— No hay nada interesante por hacer —continuó Sarah.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y dijo sí con su cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones y Sarah se fue detrás de él. Mientras caminaban Sarah detuvo su caminata, ya que una idea le había surgido de su cabeza, Toby quien llego escalones abajo se dio la media vuelta para ver a su hermana con una sonrisa inundarle su rostro.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a almorzar a ese restaurante que te gusta?

La mirada del pequeño se abrió de par en par.

— ¿Al Chesse Cake? —preguntó tan extrañado como sorprendido.

— Exactamente —dijo ella aun con su sonrisa.

— ¡¿En serio me llevarías?! —insistió muy animado.

— Claro Toby, que te parece si este sábado sea solo para ti y para mí. Un sábado de hermanos.

La felicidad que el pequeño Toby mostraba era inevitable, se había emocionado tanto que comenzó a dar saltos y gritar de la felicidad, Sarah se había sorprendido por completo al ver a su hermanito con toda esa reacción, Toby se había llenado de felicidad, volverían los momentos de convivir con su hermana, eso era lo único que quería, estar con Sarah.

Su padre al escuchar el escándalo, preocupado fue rumbo a las escaleras y miro a sus hijos, una con una cara de sorpresa pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y el otro con la sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja y gritando de emoción. En su sentido paterno de miedo pregunto qué había pasado, a lo que Toby emocionado respondió la pregunta con tremenda velocidad haciendo que las palabras que Sarah diría quedaran en su boca.

Habiéndole comentado a su padre a donde irían esa mañana Sarah le pidió prestado el vehículo a su padre, un tanto desconfiado ya que el auto aun no tenía ni los seis meses de antigüedad, le confió al tercer hijo de la casa pero rogándole que le cuidara bien y que verificara el tanque de gasolina, por muy modernos que fueran esos Chevy no le daban la confianza en que se ahorraban más en la gasolina, Sarah habiéndose escuchado cada detalle con respecto al vehículo no hizo más que mover sus ojos con algo de fastidio por la desconfianza, ya sabía manejar y desde los dieciocho, odiaba siempre que desconfiaran de ella, jamás le dieron oportunidad para afirmar madurez ante todas las acciones de la vida común. Tratando la joven de olvidar esos conflictos, decidió ya darle por su lado a su padre y cuidar el automóvil así como de Toby.

Rumbo al centro de la ciudad, Toby no dejaba de mostrar su felicidad, hablaba y hablaba sin parar sus temas eran sobre la escuela, sus amigos, las audiciones que había hecho para entrar al equipo de futbol y teatro en su colegio, Toby parecía una máquina que no pararía por un buen rato; Sarah le escuchaba con atención y se sentía tan contenta en mirar a su hermanito con toda esa emoción, esos eran los momentos que Sarah amaba, era por ellos tan llenos de armonía con su pequeño hermano que la hacían volver a la ciudad.

El viaje no fue tan largo y llegaron al restaurante que Toby tanto amaba, Sarah aparco el auto tomo su bolsa y Toby desabrochaba su cinturón. Al salir del coche pudieron escuchar un leve trueno inundar el cielo gris, ambos miraron hacia arriba algo preocupados que la lluvia pudiese volver en ese momento, Sarah mientras contemplaba el tan triste cielo sintió una fuerza extraña invadirle todo su cuerpo, sorprendida sabía que esa sensación que le envolvía la había presenciado hace no menos de veinticuatro horas, con algo de miedo agacho rápidamente su mirada y trato de no obedecer aquella fuerza y buscarla por los alrededores, pero parecía insistirle. Toby bajo la mirada para observar a su hermana la cual se había recargado con sus manos en el automóvil parecía que se había sentido mal, preocupado le llamo y ella rápidamente se alzó para mirarle.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa fingida—. Vamos almorzar Toby, que tengo mucha hambre.

El pequeño trato de ignorar su preocupación y su sonrisa volvió a formarse en su pequeño rostro, entraron en el restaurante y fueron recibos por una mesera con una gorra en forma de pieza de pastel y una enorme sonrisa, Sarah en el fondo trataba de no reírse de la gorra que llevaba, recordó cuando ella trabajaba en un restaurante hace un par de años y siempre tenía un uniforme impecable y discreto pero esto superaba todo lo ridículo, pero logro mantener la calma. Los acomodaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y se alistaron a ordenar sus almuerzos.

Toby había pedido un enorme pedazo de pastel de vainilla cubierto en cajeta y un vaso de malteada de chocolate, Sarah no había pedido más que un pequeño pedazo de pastel de queso y un café bien cargado.

Habiendo almorzado y platicado de todo lo que al pequeño se le hubiese ocurrido, Toby tenía ganas de ir al parque que se encontraba frente al restaurant, Sarah volteo a mirar y vio que había varios niños jugando en los juegos, al haber visto confirmaba el hecho de que todos los juegos estaban completamente secos, no pudo negarle su petición y Toby feliz se alzó de la mesa y alistarse en ir al parque, Sarah se alzó a pagar la cuenta y dejarle una buena propina aquella mesera tan valiente de usar aquel uniforme, Toby salió casi corriendo del restaurante para dirigirse al parque a disfrutar de los juegos, en cambio Sarah le gritaba que se fijara al cruzar la calle pero le ignoro totalmente. El pequeño llego a los juegos y se dispuso de entretenerse un buen rato y Sarah tomo asiento en una banca enfrente para poder vigilarle.

Mientras Sarah cuidaba de Toby, aquella extraña fuerza volvía aprisionar su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir que le miraban y una terrible incomodidad le acogía completamente, a veces miraba hacia los lados y observaba a los padres de los demás niños, tranquilos leyendo algún libro, almorzando o mirando a sus pequeños divertirse, y al ver como todos los padres con aquellos asuntos solo ella pensaba ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera esa incomodidad?, ¿Cómo podría ella sentirse observada? y entre tanto mal sentir Sarah se alzó de la banca en la cual estaba sentada y por alguna razón a su mente vino su amiga Iris.

¡Ah esa pelirroja! Tan ingenua como divertida, era verdad que no habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que le había ido a dejar a su casa, pero simplemente vino a su cabeza y decidió llamarle a casa, tenía que saber si estaba bien, esa pelirroja era un peligro tanto para otros como para ella misma. Camino hacia Toby para informarle que iría al teléfono público, que se quedara ahí en los juegos, que no le hiciera caso a extraños y si algo malo pasara que gritara lo más fuerte posible su nombre, Toby estaba realizando amistades con los niños de su edad en los juegos, no renegó ante las ordenes de su hermana, y Sarah sin más que decir se fue directa hacia el teléfono público que había en la esquina del parque.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar Sarah comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en su bolsa, hasta que encontró un par de monedas y una cajetilla de cigarros abierta, aplastada y doblada de la parte superior; saco un cigarrillo torcido y lo puso en su boca para continuar la búsqueda en su bolso. al llegar a la caseta telefónica noto que estaba ocupada, así que solo se recargo en una pared y termino de encontrar lo último que buscaba en su bolso, el encendedor. Prendió su cigarrillo, le dio un fuerte sorbo y al saborear el tabaco en su boca y pulmones decidió expulsar el humo con suavidad.

Sarah desde los veintiún años se había dedicado al vicio del cigarro, y todo se lo podría deber a su psiquiatra, el doctor Henderson. Durante sus terapias el Dr. Henderson fumaba, y Sarah odiaba que las personas adictas al tabaco fumaran cerca de ella, cuando su padre se atrevía a fumar en la casa, ella lo primero que hacía era abrir todas las ventanas y alejarse del área en la cual su padre fumara, pero con el Dr. Henderson era imposible huir, estaba encerrada en un consultorio con una pequeña ventana abierta, no le quedo más que convertirse en fumadora pasiva. Al llegar, a lo que el país en el que habitaba consideraba su mayoría de edad, por pura curiosidad decidió comprarse una cajetilla de cigarros, y probar el vicio que tanto le había rodeado.

Sarah jamás olvidaría su primer cigarro, recordó que la ponerlo en su boca la sensación del tabaco le había calado en la lengua y había hasta sentido arcadas. Comenzó a cuestionarse si ese dinero gastado había valido la pena, pero tenía curiosidad, tantos años respirando tabaco, no podría afectarle uno; pero ¡Oh error! Al encender el cigarro e inhalarle sintió como sus pulmones se había bloqueado, la garganta se le cerraba y la nariz se había inundado de ese horrible aroma. Comenzó a toser como loca, como si se hubiese atorado un trozo grande en su garganta e intentara escupirlo pero nada, solo ese humo matando su sano cuerpo. Sarah pensaba en esos momentos en ¿Cómo era posible que su padre, su madre y el Dr. Henderson fumasen como si fuese lo más natural del mundo? Era algo horrible.

Definitivamente jamás olvidaría su primer cigarro, jamás lo haría como se dice con el primer amor.

Al salir Sarah de su recuerdo, y volver a poner el cigarrillo en su boca, se quedó pensando en la unión de aquellas dos frases, "Jamás olvidaría el primer cigarro como el primer amor" ¿Qué tenían que ver en común ambas frases? Tal vez ¿El hecho que fuese la primera vez? sacudió su cabeza para olvidar sus incógnitas y oyó como aquella persona salía de la caseta telefónica, rápidamente Sarah se echó a correr hacia ella y se encerró para poder tener privacidad en su llamada.

Rápidamente puso las monedas en el teléfono y presiono las teclas indicadas para completar su llamada.

Primer timbre. Segundo timbre. Tercer timbre y, Iris no contestaba. Sarah comenzaba a maldecir a su compañera de habitación cuando al quito timbre ella contesto con su tan clásico estilo.

— _¡Gracias por llamar a la residencia Howard-Williams! ¿Con quién quiere hablar?_

— Iris, déjate de payasadas —dijo Sarah mientras se removía el cigarro de la boca y lanzaba el humo hacía arriba.

— _¿Sarah?_ —preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Quién más?

— _¡Vaya! No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que te fui a dejar y ya estas reportándote._

Solo Sarah lanzo una sonrisa mientras regresaba su cigarro a la boca

— _¿Todo bien?_ —preguntó extrañada.

— Pues te diré, Iris —respondió desanimada—. Anoche se fue la luz en casa, traje a mi hermanito su restaurant favorito, y discutí con mi padre y mi madrastra, nada fuera de lo usual.

— _¡Hay Sarah!_ —suspiró desanimada.

— Ya lo sé Iris, no es necesario que me reproches. Era algo lógico que pasara una discusión con mis padres, sabes que no podemos pasar más de cinco minutos sin una pelea, es una tradición.

— _¿Y fue por lo mismo?_

— Así es… lo mismo de siempre, y la cosa empeoro cuando se me escapo decirles que no había vuelto a ir con Henderson.

— _¡Uy!_ —Exclamó con dolor— _Sarah, la que se te armo con ellos._

— Sí, se hizo un escándalo. Y como siempre salí perdiendo yo.

— _¿Al menos pudiste hablar bien, pero bien, con ellos?_

— Iris, ¡Nada pude hacer! —Se exasperó mientras sacaba el cigarrillo y dejaba salir el humo de su boca— Nunca me quieren escuchar, ellos solo creen que soy una loca. Y como dicen es mejor ignorar a los locos.

— _¡Hay Sarah!_ —Suspiró su amiga— _No eres una loca para ellos, es solo que ellos piensan que hace bien en mandarte con Henderson y tú al no ir, pues creen que no te beneficiara._

Sarah al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su mejor amiga, no hizo más que poner su mano en la cara, y suspirar amargamente, ¿Qué acaso Iris no la apoyaba? ¿Porque había ocasiones en las que Iris tenía que ponerse del lado de sus padres?

— Iris —habló muy seria— ¿Podrías ya venir por mí? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema

— _¿Ya no soportas la tensión?..._

— No —respondió secamente.

— _Bueno Sarah debo de serte honesta, hoy no podría ir por ti._

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras regresaba el cigarro a su boca.

— _Bueno Sarah quería que fuera sorpresa, pero mejor para animarte el día te daré una enorme noticia._

Sarah comenzó a masajear sus sienes y volvió a expulsar el humo por su boca

— Ok.

— _¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado de un nuevo o nueva compañera o compañero de habitación?_

— Si…

— _Pues, alégrate Williams, que ya he conseguido al compañero de habitación perfecto para ti y para mí_ —dijo con mucha alegría.

Sarah al oírle decir eso removió su mano de su cara y sus ojos había crecido de la sorpresa. Iris y ella habían estado planeando desde hace meses meter un nuevo compañero a su departamento. Los impuestos habían aumentado así que la renta, los servicios domésticos y la despensa eran ya algo más caras para poder pagar, los sueldos que manejaban ambas chicas apenas sí que les costeaba el departamento, y entre maldecir a su gobierno, y maldecir sus trabajos, ambas habían considerado un nuevo compañero para el departamento, el problema era que dos chicas solas en un departamento en pleno 1996, las hacía desconfiar de casi la mitad de la raza humana, bueno realmente Sarah era la que desconfiaba, hoy en día no podrías darle acceso a cualquier tipo o tipa que se pusiera en frente.

Habían estado entrevistando a unas cuantas personas, tanto chicas como chicos pero ninguno llenaba el perfil que Sarah busca. Iris era más relajada que su compañera si por ella hubiese sido habría metido al primer sujeto que se pusiera en frente, lo bueno era que Sarah sabía cómo controlar los momentos de desafeé de Iris, a excepción de los días que Sarah no estuviese en casa, como este fin de semana.

— ¡¿Cómo que ya conseguiste a un compañero?! —Preguntó alterada.

— _¡Así es Sarah!_

— ¿Y es un hombre? —cuestionó extrañada.

— _¡Exacto!_

— ¿Pero… como… quién? —Sarah solo pudo balbucear palabras, ni siquiera completaba oraciones coherentes para seguir la plática.

— _¿Te refieres a quién es, como lo acepte y porque?_ —dijo Iris con una risita curiosa.

— ¡Si! —gritó.

— _Pues mira mi pequeña Sarah, solo te diré que es un hombre muy apuesto, elegante, refinado, educado, y lo acepte porque me dio muy buena espina. Lo demás te lo digo mañana que te vea, ¡es más! probablemente mañana me acompañe para recogerte._

— ¿¡Que!? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¡Iris ¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste para conocerlo? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no podemos meter a cualquiera ¿Qué tal si es un violador?! O peor ¡¿Un asesino?!

— _Tranquila Sarah, en serio que necesitas relajarte._

— ¡Hay Iris, y tú necesitas dejar de ser tan relajada! —exclamó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el vidrio.

Iris solo bufo, y decidió darle vuelta de hoja al comentario de la joven y continúo platicando e insistía que no se preocupara, que el nuevo inquilino era alguien pacífico y que no había nada que temer, pero Sarah solo podía pensar en lo más terrible y que Iris ahora sí se había pasado de la raya, y lo peor era que todo lo hacía de suspenso.

Esa pelirroja siempre haciendo todo de emoción. Sabía perfectamente que mañana en cuanto viera a Iris la ahorcaría delante de su familia, el vecindario y ese nuevo inquilino. Pero mientras Sarah pensaba en las mil y un formas de matar a Iris, esa sensación que le incomodaba, aquella fuerza, le había vuelto a cubrir todo su cuerpo. La aprisiono totalmente y sintió fuerte necesidad de alzar la mirada. Sarah trataba de negarse en mirar hacia el cielo, ya que probablemente vería algo que no le gustaría…

— _Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Sarah. Ahora no está, para que dé perdido lo conocieras de voz, pero dijo que iría por sus cosas para comenzar a instalarse… pero Sarah, te lo juro ¡Amaras a Jareth!_ —Dijo Iris muy feliz.

Extrañada Sarah abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír las últimas tres palabras de la boca de la pelirroja. Sorprendía el cigarrillo le había quemado los dedos a Sarah, había ignorado el hecho que estaba fumando y no noto el cigarro estaba consumiendo al grado de desaparecer, Sarah lo tiro asustada al sentir arder su piel y solo pudo gritar levemente un "Ahh"

— _¿Sarah?_ —preguntó Iris asustada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó seriamente.

— _¿De qué?_

— ¡Del tipo ese! —Exclamó preocupada— Su nombre... ¿Cuál fue el nombre que me dijiste? —preguntó esta vez molesta.

Extrañada, se podía escuchar como Iris solo pronunciaba un "ahh" de preocupación.

— ¡Iris! —demandó Sarah al no obtener la respuesta.

— _¡Ya Williams, cálmate! Te dije que se llama_ … —En ello Sarah escucho como la llamada se había terminado.

Sarah se quedó ahí petrificada y pudo escuchar a la operada sonó insistiendo en añadir nuevas monedas para continuar la llamada pero comenzó a frustrarse, colgó el teléfono con rabia y se recargo en él. Suspiraba agitadamente, por culpa del cigarro, y se quedó pensando si había escuchado bien aquel nombre, ¿Si dijo "Jareth" verdad? O acaso ¿Soñó despierta? Solo una vez en su vida había escuchado ese nombre pero bueno, Jareth era un nombre algo común ¿No? Mientras trataba de relajarse, saco un par de monedas y se alisto para volver a marcar cuando aquella fuerza le había invadido totalmente en alzar su mirada, le obedeció ciegamente y miro hacía lo más alto de un poste de luz vecino a la cabina, y ahí estaba, el búho de plumaje blanco entre mezclado en dorado mirándole fijamente, Sarah quedo en shock y su piel palideció al verle, soltó el teléfono sorprendida y solo una cosa pudo pronunciar, una sola palabra que de su boca con mucho pánico salió:

— Toby.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	10. Capítulo 9 Visitantes

**Capítulo 9 - Visitantes**

Hecha una fuente de pánico y terror Sarah salió de la cabina a toda velocidad y sin dejar de mirar hacía aquel búho, el cual también le miraba. A su mente solo vino Toby, desde que vio al ave, los recuerdos de su adolescencia le golpearon su mente y en especial aquel donde ella se había molestado totalmente en cuidar de su hermanito cuando era un bebé y deseo que se lo llevaran lejos de ella.

EL búho alzo sus alas y comenzó a volar en dirección al parque donde Toby estaba jugando, y sin más que hacer o pensar, Sarah comenzó a correr. Mientras el búho alzaba sus alas con majestuosidad, Sarah le seguía con desesperación, era lógico que el ave fuera más rápida que ella, pero la joven trataba de acelerar su paso, no le debería ganar. Al llegar al parque, el búho se había postrado en la rama más alta de un roble y no dejo de mirar a la joven Sarah quien venía como alma que llevaba el mismísimo diablo; al llegar al lugar Sarah respiro agitadamente y sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, todo por culpa del cigarro, se recargo sobre sus rodillas y trataba de coger todo el aire que pudiese. Al sentir sus pulmones libres del tabaco alzo la mirada y comenzó a buscar aquella cabeza rubia entremezclada con castaño sobre el mar de niños que jugaban por todos lados pero al no encontrarla comenzó a caminar y ajustar su vista, caminaba de derecha a izquierda, daba un giro hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero no le veía.

— ¿Toby? —preguntó preocupada.

Pero la risa y los gritos de alegría de los pequeños inundaban el lugar y el llamado de Sarah solo era un susurro inaudible.

— ¡Toby! —exclamó nerviosa.

Pero nada, no respondía a su llamado. Los niños seguían de aquí para allá jugando, riendo y moviéndose, esas risas seguían siendo un eco que para algunos les alegraba el día pero para Sarah solo la hacían sentir horror. Aun moviéndose por todos lados y sin mirar a su hermanito Sarah sintió a verse mareado entre las tantas risas y colores que había en el lugar.

— ¡Toby!

No hizo más que poner sus manos sobre sus sienes y evitar que las lágrimas salieran a explosión de sus ojos, los pequeños le pasaban de largo, esas malditas risas infantiles se habían mezclado en su cabeza con una estática irritable, era increíble como la felicidad de esos pequeños se convertía en una tortura para Sarah.

— ¡Toby! —gritó desesperada.

Sarah detuvo su caminar y su mirada entre los viejos arboles frente al área de juegos, las ramas y hojas finamente mojadas por la lluvia podía notar una silueta… Entre esa leve oscuridad se encontraba una figura a la cual Sarah no había podido olvidar, trato pero sabía perfectamente que jamás la olvidaría, la figura de un hombre de cabellera alborotada, con una capa sobre sus hombros y una vara dispuesta a intimidar a cualquiera en su presencia, y de entre las sombras que aun jugaban a ocultarle pudo observarle perfectamente.

Era el, era el Rey de los Goblins.

Entrando en pánico ella no pudo dejar de mirarle, a pesar de estar a unos cuatro metros de distancia y del juego de las sombras de los troncos firmes y la poca luz de sol que podía escaparse de las nubes grises y traspasar las hojas amarillentas, sin dudas Sarah sabía que los ojos bicolor de su antiguo rival le miraba desafiante, como aquella vez, antes del gran clímax. Sentía la furia, sentía la tristeza cubriéndola totalmente, Sarah habiendo perdido noción de la realidad y el tiempo pudo escucharle.

— _Sarah_ —como un leve susurro en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer y que los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaran totalmente.

Aun le miraba, ¡Oh su mirada! Tenía poder sobre ella, y ese poder era el de congelarle los músculos y evitar alguna acción estúpida, como correr, como en aquel sueño.

« _¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta!_ » Pensó mientras unas leves y torpes lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes « _¡Dame al niño!_ ».

Miro como él sonreía como si fuese un juego, en el cual ella perdía la cordura y él se satisfacía ante su sentir; entre sus risas con unos movimientos de manos cruzadas, el Rey saco un cristal de sus manos y lo acomodo sobre su mano derecha, lo extendió dándole entender a Sarah que se lo estaba ofreciendo pero él no había vuelto a pronunciar más palabras. Sarah capto que no le estaba ofreciendo el cristal como aquella noche en su sueño, más bien planeaba algo, algo que rondaba por su mente como la más excéntrica danza que hubiese podido imaginar. Otra enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja el Rey mostro, al parecer él se había percatado de lo que la joven pensaba en su cabecita y sin más que realizar lanzo el cristal hacia Sarah con intención de golpearla, ante tal acto ella no hizo más que cubrirse ante el posible golpe que recibiría pero, no llego nada, confundida alzo su mirada y pudo ver que aquel Rey había desaparecido.

Estando la joven Sarah en un estado de confusión pudo sentir como una mano enguantada tocaba su hombro, al mirarla lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y voltear hacia la persona dueña de esa mano.

— Discúlpeme, no pensé que fuera asustarla —dijo una señora un tanto preocupada ante el grito de ella.

Sarah miro a la señora, quien al parecer la edad había jugado mal con ella, una canas blancas bañaban su cabello, las arrugas se arqueaban en su cuello y frente, los anteojos la hacía cargarse más años encima pero, los ojos. Esos ojos, había algo en ellos que no pudo explicarse.

— No… —respondió nerviosa— Discúlpeme usted, es solo que…

— ¿Está buscando a un niño?

Ella solo pudo decir si con su cabeza.

— ¿Es un pequeño rubio? —continuó la mujer.

— Sí… —se animó a hablar más tranquila— Es un pequeño niño rubio…

— ¿Con una playera blanca y roja de rayas? —prosiguió la señora.

— ¡Si! —exclamó.

— Pues el pequeño se fue para allá —dijo mientas apuntaba hacia una heladería.

Sarah volteo asustada hacia el lugar y tomo atención hacía lo que miraba.

— ¿Esta segura? —preguntó nerviosa.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó— Ese pequeño es demasiado aventurero para su edad.

Sarah miro a la señora la cual le sonrió con cierta malicia, sin más que pudiesen hablar, le dio las gracias a la señora y se echó a correr hacía aquel local en busca de su pequeño hermano. La mujer, siguió mirando con su sonrisa como la joven de cabellos azabache iba como una gacela en busca de su pequeño hermano. Sarah cruzo la calle sin precaución y casi la atropellaba un vehículo Ford, el dueño del vehículo solo pudo gritarle que era una idiota y que se fijara al cruzar, Sarah ignoro los insultos de aquel hombre, ahorita no había cabeza para ponerse a discutir, rápidamente se acercó a la heladería y por el vidrio comenzó a buscar esa cabeza rubia.

Miraba por cada costado, por cada esquina pero nada, el pequeño Toby no se veía por ningún lado, el dueño del lugar miro desde que Sarah se había puesto afuera de su local a analizar cada centímetro el mismo, extrañado y preocupado salió para hablar con esa joven que le causaba mala espina.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó un tanto molesto— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Sí, mi hermanito, un niño rubio de playera a franjas rojas y blancas, ¿Entro aquí?

— Si —contestó un poco curioso—, sí, entro compro dulces y se fue hacia allá —mencionó mientras apuntaba el lado izquierdo de su loca.

Sarah, sintiendo más nervios invadirle su cuerpo, solo le agradeció al señor y continúo su camino a paso acelerado. El dueño de la heladería solo movió su cabeza con un leve suspiro pensando en la irresponsabilidad de la joven, sin más que hacer regreso adentro e ignoro el asunto. Sarah seguía a su paso apresurado, casi a enormes brincos en busca del pequeño Toby ¿A dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo era posible que le desobedeciera? ¿Era acaso tan difícil seguir una regla básica? Tantas incógnitas navegaban por la cabeza de Sarah hasta que a su mente vino el recuerdo, de que en los últimos meses había aumentado la tasa de secuestros en niños en el país. Más pánico sintió, su cabeza se había vuelto un remolino al pensar en tal cosa.

« _¡Williams saca eso de tu cabeza!_ » se recalcó.

Trato de olvidar ese hecho pero ella no paraba de rezaba porque Toby no hubiese sido secuestrado. Rápidamente el hecho del secuestro se tornó, más bien, a su deseo de hace diez años. ¿Qué tal si _"él"_ lo había secuestrado? Pero ella no había pronunciado el deseo, ni siquiera Toby había deseado tal cosa así que no era posible, pero en el fondo rezaba que fuese de esa manera.

— ¡Toby! —gritó Sarah con una terrible preocupación.

Se detuvo en medio de dos edificios donde un callejón les dividía y más adelante se encontraba una esquina para doblarle y pasar a la siguiente calle. Sarah respiraba agitadamente, ya no sabía qué hacer, había perdido a Toby. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? Si de por si la consideraban una inestable mental, ahora sería una pésima hermana, hija y todo lo que pudiese ser posible. ¿Cómo fue posible que perdiera a Toby? Solo fueron unos minutos en una cabina telefónica, no era para que algo terrible pasara, pero lo que empezó a cuestionarle le afecto más, ¿Cómo fue posible que dejara a Toby solo? ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza, para dejarle así? Paso sus manos sobre su cabeza haciendo que sus uñas se aferraran a su piel y los dedos se enredasen sobre su lacio cabello, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle por todos los sentimientos que navegaban en ella.

— ¡Toby! —volvió a gritar casi a llanto, ya como una última esperanza del que el pequeñín apareciese frente a ella.

Mientras baja sus manos para ocultar sus lágrimas de desesperación, Sarah pudo escuchar por aquel callejón un curioso ruido, abrió sus dedos y atravesó de ellos miro hacia aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad y humedad, volvió a prestar atención y escucho nuevamente, era el ruido de un cristal rodando entre charcos de agua, rápidamente se quitó las manos de su rostro y se adentró hacia ese lugar, caminaba con rapidez el lugar olía mal, era lo más probable que ahí era el lugar para lanzar las bolsas de la basura, pero Sarah trato de olvidarse de ese olor y continuo en busca de ese sonido el cual comenzó a intensificarse. Estaba cerca, casi a nada de llegar y mirarle cuando en ello noto una pared delante de ella, era nada más que una salida sin fin. Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia ella sorprendida y a la vez se había sentido algo torpe, de repente entre sus insultos internos, la joven escucho el ruido del cristal a su espalda. Al escucharle sintió como un escalofrió le invadía desde su nunca hasta su medula, su piel se había palidecido y con ese terror a través del rabillo de su ojo miro la figura que tanto había querido deshacer.

— Sarah —le habló.

Su voz, esa voz que la estremecía, la que la hacía perder la noción de la realidad , la que hacía sentir sus piernas como gelatina, mas no sabía si por miedo o por algo más, Sarah trato de moverse y no voltear hacia atrás, sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que era el, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué pasaba?! Cuando algo la hizo volver en sí, unas leves risitas hicieron que su tiempo y espacio volvieran a materializarse, esas risitas la cual una conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Toby! —exclamó con alegría.

La pared que había frente a ella se había desaparecido para convertirse en dos calles más del callejón, Sarah se cuestionó ante el cambio repentino de pared, definitivamente deliraba, pero nuevamente las risitas inundaron sus oídos haciéndole olvidar su propia locura.

— ¿Toby? —preguntó mientras se movía.

Camino hacia el lado derecho, donde miro unos enormes botes de basura ahí con la poca luz que el cielo permitía pudo apreciar una sombra.

— ¿Toby? —preguntó esperanzada.

De repente de entre aquel lugar salió el pequeño niño con una mirada curiosa al ver a su hermana, Sarah quien al verle no hizo más correr hacia él, hincarse, abrazarle y llorar por la felicidad de verle.

— ¡Oh Toby! —Exclamó la joven en su llanto— ¡Oh mi niño, gracias a Dios que estas bien! —En ello alzo su mirada y noto como el niño le miraba preocupado— ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

— Sarah… yo… —contestaba con balbuceos— Es solo que quería unos dulces y te tardaste mucho con tu llamada.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó con un enorme suspiro, el cual Toby pudo sentir un aroma que le era familiar, comenzó a oler con más profundidad cuando detecto de que era ese aroma.

— Sarah ¿tu fumas? —preguntó un tanto curioso mezclado con molestia.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —Cuestionó alterada— ¡Toby, ahora importas tú! ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te ha pasado nada? —en ello comenzó a mirar por cada parte de su ropa, por si había alguna herida u algo malo en él.

— Estoy bien Sarah —respondió fastidiado.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? —cuestionó Sarah un poco enojada.

Toby solo pudo decir, "ahhh" y parecía que se estaba inventando una respuesta, la cual Sarah quería ya, y se podía apreciar por la mirada que su hermana le daba.

— ¿Y bien?

— Vi un perrito —contestó—. Se parecía a Merlín y quería ver si podíamos llevárnoslo a casa.

La única reacción que Sarah pudo mostrar fue inconformidad y Toby lo había notado, pero se juraba que había sido lo más natural posible; ella no hizo más que suspirar con su cabeza agachada y se alzó del suelo, para darse cuenta que había mojado sus pantalones de todas la zona de las rodillas, se maldijo por dentro y miro nuevamente al pequeño.

— De acuerdo —dijo inconforme—, te creeré. Pero no vuelvas hacerme esto Toby, en realidad no te imaginas el pánico que sentí al imaginar que te había perdido.

— Discúlpame Sarah —respondió el pequeño apenado—, no lo volveré hacer.

— ¡Por favor! —Exclamó— Será mejor que volvamos a casa, y no decirle nada a mamá ni a papá. Si no se volvería locos.

— Lo sé, así que lo prometo.

Los hermanos se miraron con unas leves sonrisas, con la cual sellaban su promesa de no contar lo sucedido, Sarah le extendió su mano y el pequeño no dudo en tomarla. Así que ambos comenzaron su caminar hacia el hermanito más consentido de la casa, el Chevy de último modelo.

Llegaron a casa, y pudieron darse cuenta que la luz había regresado e Irene se encontraba esperándolos en la sala principal, mirando el televisor y su novela favorita, Toby al ver a su madre fue directo a ella y se sentó a su lado para contarle al lugar que su hermana le había llevado en la mañana, Irene se había sentido muy contenta por el acto de Sarah, el cual no dudo en agradecerle y ella respondió con una leve sonrisa. Así que Sarah decidió subir a su habitación y tratar de tranquilizarse y analizar lo sucedido en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a su habitación Sarah se acercó a su maleta y sobre ella miro el botecito naranja que tanto detestaba, lo tomo y se quedó pensando si la pastilla le había causado algún efecto psicodélico, pero la verdad es que todo había sido real, el búho que la obligo a realizar un maratón por todo el parque, el encuentro con… Él, aquella señora de mirada curiosa, los sonidos de los cristales, la pared en el callejón, todo había sido real. Sin quererse quebrar más la cabeza realizo su juicio rápido, se dirigió al baño, se encerró en él y levanto la tapa del inodoro, abrió el frasco el cual había sido el condenado y tiro todas las pastillas en él.

— No volveré a tomarlas, ¡Oh nunca más! —se dijo mientras tiraba de la cadena y veía todas las pastillas irse por el drenaje.

Toby, subió rumbo a su habitación. Al llegar cerró su puerta y tenía toda la intensión de tomarse una siesta, cuando de su armario escucho un _"pts"_

Curioso volteo la mirada y pudo notar como alguien le miraba por la puerta.

— "Pts" —insistió.

— ¿Hoggle? —preguntó curioso.

— Sí, ¿Puedo salir?

— Espera, deja le pongo llave.

Rápidamente Toby se acercó a su puerta y le puso el cerrojo para evitar que sus padres o Sarah entrases como si nada a su habitación, al asegurar la puerta Toby le dio orden a Hoggle de salir de su armario, y el pequeño gnomo salió disparado del lugar.

— ¡Hay al fin puedo estirar las piernas! —Exclamó con mucho dolo— Ese lugar es tan pequeño

— Lo siento Hoggle, pero es el único lugar donde puedo esconderte.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Continuó exclamado pero con algo de molestia— ¿Sabes? Fue muy malo de tu parte dejarme hablando solo en ese callejón.

— En serio perdóname Hoggle —suplicó el niño—, pero si Sarah te veía se hubiera puesto a gritar como loca, y ahora no es buen momento para que Sarah se ponga así.

— Ya lo sé —dijo con amargura—. Pero al menos los dulces recompensaran ese evento.

Toby no hizo más que mover su cabeza con un leve no y reírse por la amargura del gnomo, de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una bolsa de dulces y se las dio, noto como el coraje de Hoggle había desaparecido y sus ojos brillaron ante todos los colores de los dulces.

— Espero y te gusten.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el gnomo.

Toby no pudo evitar sentir una felicidad al mirar la expresión de Hoggle, la verdad era que su sentimiento era envidiable. Solo por su cabeza paso: ¿Podría haber felicidad en su familia otra vez? y especialmente felicidad con Sarah… Él tenía fe que sí.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	11. Capítulo 10 Inquilino

**Capítulo 10 - Inquilino**

Domingo en la mañana, último día en casa de sus padres. En pocas horas Sarah retornaría a la vida que había formado en la gran ciudad, y también conocería al nuevo inquilino.

¡El nuevo inquilino! Lo había olvidado, con el susto de ayer sábado se había olvidado que Iris había metido a un extraño a la casa, pero ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

« _Acuérdate Williams_ » pensaba mientras se retorcía en las sabanas « _¿Jafet? No… ¿Jared? No… Acaso dijo ¿Jeremie? ¡Diablos porque no lo recuerdo!_ »

Aun con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo a la señora pereza sobre su cuerpo para no alzarse de la cama, Sarah se mantuvo con su debate mental con respecto al nombre del nuevo compañero de habitación hasta que de repente escucho como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó adormitada.

— Sarah, hija —habló su padre—. Iremos a la iglesia ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

— No papá —respondió mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con la sabana—. Discúlpame, en otra ocasión será.

— De acuerdo hija —dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se retiraba.

En cambio Toby, había madrugado ese domingo; y eso no era común en un niño de diez años al contrario, debería actuar de la misma manera en la que Sarah había hecho pero no, él se encontraba arreglando su corbata mientras que el gnomo Hoggle le miraba con curiosidad sentado en la cama. El pequeñito siempre trataba de ser muy pulcro para ir a la iglesia, su madre le había inculcado tal cosa así siempre trataba de madrugar para arreglar su trajecito de que ninguna pizca de polvo le manchase, y que las polillas no juguetearan sobre él.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vas? —interrumpió el gnomo curioso.

— A la iglesia —contestó el pequeñín mientras batallaba con su corbata.

Hoggle solo menciono "ahhh" mientras alzaba su cabeza extrañado. Toby a través del espejo le miro con su curiosidad.

— No sabes lo que es una iglesia, ¿Verdad? —dijo extrañado.

— No —respondió— ¿Qué es?

— Pues… —comenzó a hablar mientras él se preguntaba a fondo que era una iglesia— Es un lugar, al que vas cada domingo para recibir como una especie de… de… —y se quedó pensativo.

Curioso el gnomo miraba al niño quien parecía a ver olvidado las palabras para completar su oración, pero no era porque olvidase que decir más bien el comenzó a cuestionarse también ¿Qué era la iglesia? Para su edad era muy curioso que se hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, pero ignorando sus pensamientos volteo a mirar al gnomo con una leve sonrisa.

— Es un lugar —prosiguió—, en el cual vas a que te regañen por todo lo malo que hiciste en la semana.

La única reacción que el gnomo pudo realizar fue el de extrañarse. ¿Ir a un lugar para que te regañen? Era más sencillo que te amenazaran con la Ciénega del hedor eterno o el mar negro, eso infundía un terror para que no cometieses nada malvado. Sí que las tácticas del Rey de los Goblins eran efectivas, más que una iglesia. Toby noto la inconformidad de Hoggle, pero él también se sintió algo insatisfecho con la respuesta que le dio, pensando en cómo explicar mejor o, si se podía corregir lo que había dicho. Escucho como tocaron a su puerta, ambos se asustaron y miraron hacia ella.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó nervioso el niño.

— Toby ¿Ya estás preparado, campeón? —dijo su padre.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó preocupado— Si papá ya bajo —respondió lo más natural posible.

— Muy bien te esperamos en el vestíbulo.

Toby suspiro aliviado, lo bueno que su padre no era como su madre, que entraba sin avisar a su recámara, su padre dio la media vuelta y listo para andar hacia las escaleras cuando de repente:

— ¡Papá! —le llamo el pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó extrañado su padre.

— Ah… ¿Sarah nos acompañara?

— No hijo. Me temo que está indispuesta.

Y nuevamente los nervioso regresaron, su padre al no escucharle decir nada decidió ya no molestarle y esperarle en el vestíbulo junto a su madre, rápidamente el pequeño se acercó al armario, abrió la puerta y miro al gnomo.

— Hoggle, te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese.

— ¿En el armario? —preguntó molesto.

— Sí, creí que Sarah iría con nosotros pero no se quedara aquí. Y si ella por algo te llegara a ver será todo un completo caos. No quiero que haga algún tipo de escándalo.

— ¡Bah! —fue todo lo que gnomo se atrevió a decir.  
Bajo de la cama y camino rumbo a ese pequeño y apesto armario, la verdad era que ese lugar era tan desesperante como estar en casa, esperando a que lo tirasen sobre la Ciénega del hedor eterno. Sin más que poder hacer se sentó en un pequeño rincón y miro al pequeño niño con unos ojos amenazantes.

— ¡Espero y que esto se me sea recompensado! —gruñó

— Si Hoggle, te comprare una bolsa entera de dulces. ¡Palabra!

Y sin más que los dos se pudiesen decir Toby cerró la puerta, término con los pequeños detalles que le faltaban y salió de su habitación. Llegando al vestíbulo miro como su madre buscaba algo con desesperación y su padre trataba de calmarla pero sin ningún éxito alguno.

— Irene, no es necesario que los lleves puestos —pudo escuchar decirle a su madre.

— ¡Pero Robert! —exclamó hecha furia— Te juro que los deje anoche aquí! ¡No pudieron desaparecer así como así!

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó el niño muy curioso, sí que últimamente andaba muy curioso.

— Unos aretes que tu mamá perdió.

— ¡No los perdí Robert!

— Cariño, en serio no los necesitas. Así te vez hermosa, y si sigues buscando llegaremos tarde.

Irene miro con rabia a su marido, y no hizo más que darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta principal hacia el coche, Robert suspiro con miedo y tomo las llaves para irse detrás de su mujer en cambio Toby, se quedó meditando por los aretes de su madre, ¿Acaso Hoggle…? ¡Pues claro era lo más seguro! Amaba la joyería y los aretes eran una belleza en oro, había que reconocerlo. Rio por lo bajo, salió de la casa y cerro con todas las precauciones debidas para poder ir a la iglesia.

Sarah aun debatiéndose en su cabeza, seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro de la cama, en realidad no quería alzarse, la pereza era potente pero entre más se revolvía en las sabanas más nombres derivados de la letra "J" llegaban a su cabeza.

« _¿Joseph? No… ¿Jordan? ¡No, Williams ni siquiera estas cercas!_ »

Era verdad, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el nombre? Ella recordaba que cuando Iris le dijo aquella palabra su cuerpo se había estremecido, pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía que fallar su memoria? Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y pudo sentir un leve mareo por aquella velocidad que había generado, y al momento pudo escuchar el motor del vehículo en donde sus familia iba a bordo, al no sentir más el mareo se alzó de la cama y miro por la ventana como todos se iban rumbo a la iglesia, sin más que poder hacer, Sarah pensó en realizar su rutina diaria: un baño, practicar una sonrisa falsa para el mundo, y vivir el día al ras.

Al haber realizado su ritual Sarah decidió seguir en pijamas, al cabo que la casa estaba vacía y era domingo, era una ley mantener las pijamas todo el día. Bajo a la cocina y decidió prepararse un desayuno sencillo: cereal y un pan tostado, no más. Al realizar su desayuno en menos de cinco minutos, se dirigió a la sala de estar, tomo asiento en un sillón individual y encendió el televisor; un domingo en la mañana ¿Qué podría haber en la televisión? Caricaturas infantiles y noticias, así que la joven opto por las caricaturas no quería escuchar las tragedias del mundo, no hoy.

Mientras la joven Sarah disfrutaba de su desayuno y se entretenía de las series infantiles con las cuales había tenido el placer de crecer, recordó a su amiga pelirroja. ¿Qué estaría haciendo la despistada de Iris? ¡A sí disfrutando el atractivo visual del nuevo inquilino! Por unos momentos Sarah maldijo a Iris y trato de olvidar lo que había imaginado de su amiga siendo una pervertida, bueno cada vez que se iban a una discoteca Iris era una depredadora así que no era de sorprenderse en que Iris estuviese como una loba aullándole al inquilino. Sarah chasqueo su lengua y miro el reloj, las nueve cuarenta y cinco am. Bueno era realidad que Iris no estaría despierta hoy a estas horas, pero ¿El nuevo compañero? ¿Estaría ahí? ¿Ya habría pasado la noche en el apartamento?

Mientras la cabeza de Sarah nadaba ahora en preguntas con respecto a la estancia del inquilino, sus preguntas se tornaron cada vez más oscuras, como por ejemplo ¿Iris habría ido a los extremos de su cacería? O ¿Si el tipo ese era en realidad un asesino, violador etc.? La preocupación invadió a Sarah y mientras preguntas más extremas inundaban su cabeza, rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco hacía su hogar en la gran ciudad.

Primer timbre… segundo timbre… tercer timbre… ¡Cuarto timbre! Iris jamás dejaba pasar más de cuatro timbres en la línea. Los nervios de Sarah se habían intensificado al oír el sexto timbre Sarah colgó y volvió a marcar con desesperación. Nuevamente los tres primeros timbres pasaron y Sarah no aguanto más, solo susurraba " _Iris, contesta. Iris contesta"_ cuando de repente:

— _¿Bu… eno?_ —preguntaron con un enorme bostezo.

— ¡Iris! —exclamó Sarah con felicidad.

— _¿Sarah?_ —mencionó extrañada.

— ¡Hay Iris! —exclamó con más calma— ¡Me alegro que me contestaras!

— _Sarah_ —dijo molesta— _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

— Son las... espera —dijo mientras buscaba el reloj—. Son las diez y quince de la mañana.

— _¡Exacto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a marcar a las diez de la mañana y en domingo?!_

— Perdón Iris, es solo que me preocupe por ti.

— _¿Te preocupaste por mí?_ —preguntó con otro enorme bostezo.

— Si Iris. Pero me alegra oír que estas bien.

— _Pues estaba en el quinto sueño, y gracias por despertarme de mi sueño con Brad Pitt eres lo máximo_.

Sarah no pudo evitar lanzar una risita por el sarcasmo de su amiga, ¡Oh! Ya deseaba que fueran las cinco de la tarde para que Iris estuviese aquí e irse.

— ¡Hay Iris!

— _¿Qué pasa Sarah?_ —Preguntó extrañada— _Digo si me estas marcando tan temprano es por dos razones, o me extrañas mucho o quieres que te vaya por ti ya._

— Ambas Iris… Ambas.

— _Williams, puedes sobrevivir siete horas más_ —nuevamente bostezó—. _Mientras vamos por ti._

— ¿Vamos? —cuestiono extrañada.

— _Si el nuevo compañero y yo, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?_

— Iris —dijo muy seria— ¿Ya está instalado?

— _Un noventa por ciento instalado. Ayer se dedicó a traer todas sus cosas y paso la noche aquí pero la verdad no sé si sea un flojo como nosotras o se allá escapado, déjame revisar._

— ¡No Iris!... —gritó preocupada.

Sarah pudo escuchar los pasos flojos de su amiga, ella seguía insistiendo que no fuese a checar nada que dejara todo así pero era inútil Iris no tenía el teléfono en la oreja, estaba paseándose en su mano. De repente escucho como Iris tocaba una puerta con un sonidito de una canción que por el momento Sarah no recordaba pero sabía que estaba de moda.

— _¡Compañero!_ —llamó aun estando adormitada.

— ¡Iris no! —continuó gritando Sarah

— _¡Compañero, ¿Estas despierto?!_

— ¡Iris!

— _¡No me obligues a tirar la puerta, que si lo hago!_

— ¡Pelirroja hueca ¿Qué no sabes lo que es "No"?!

Pudo Sarah escuchar como Iris abría la puerta de la habitación, Sarah sintió una pena terrible, tanto que hasta casi término en el suelo de la sala por sentirse así, ni siquiera estaba allí, pero con el simple hecho de estar por el teléfono era más que suficiente para que la vergüenza le inundara el rostro. Rápidamente pudo escuchar como Iris se cuestionaba con curiosidad y Sarah quedo ahora extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa Iris? —preguntó a ver si esta vez le escuchaba.

La pelirroja puso el teléfono en su oreja y escucho la pregunta de su amiga.

— _No esta_ —dijo extrañada.

— ¿Cómo que no está?

— _¡No esta!_ —Exclamó— _Su cama esta tendida y muy perfectamente. ¡Vaya Sarah definitivamente lo amaras!_

— ¿Y porque "lo amaré"? —preguntó seria.

— _Es muy ordenado, demasiado para ser exactas_

— ¡Hay que bien!, ¿Le haremos fiesta? —dijo con sarcasmo.

— _Ja, ja que divertida eres_ —respondió molesta—, _pero en serio Sarah, yo creo que te supera en tu obsesión con el orden y la limpieza… genial dos maniacos obsesivos lo que me faltaba._

— Déjate de payasadas ¿Y en serio no está en algún lugar del departamento?

— _Pues en la sala no estaba, vengo de ahí. Revisare el comedor._

Sarah solo pudo lanzar su mano contra su frente ante el comentario de su amiga y a la vez por insistirle en que le buscase.

« _¡Sarah que estúpida eres!_ » se maldijo por dentro

Volvió a escuchar los pasos de su amiga, pero estos se habían intensificado, ¿Así que lo adormitada se le había quitado eh?

— _¿Sarah?_

— Aquí sigo.

— _Pues no está en el comedor. Pero dejo una nota en la mesa._

— ¡¿Y qué dice?! —preguntó alterada.

— _¡Espera mujer, no comas ansias! ¡Caray!_

Sarah bufo molesta ante el comentario de su amiga.

— _Dice, ¡ajam!_ —dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y Sarah hizo ojos de fastidio ante eso— " _Cabeza roja…" ¿Cabeza roja?_ —se preguntó molesta.

— ¡Eres pelirroja ¿Qué esperabas?! —Exclamó para fastidiarla— Continúa.

— _¡Ash! A veces me caes mal Williams…_

— Yo también te amo, continua.

 _"Cabeza roja, tome una caminata matutina y de ahí me iré por el resto de mis cosas, pero estaré a tiempo para ir por nuestra compañera"_

Al escuchar eso Sarah trago salivaba con dificultad, y puso sentir un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda.

— _¡Wow!_ —exclamó de repente Iris.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sarah alterada.

— _¡Tiene… tiene una letra hermosa!_

— ¿Cómo?

— _Es una caligrafía… tan… ¡Oh no puedo describírtela pero es magnífica! ¡Caray, ¿Este hombre que no tiene de perfecto?!_

Sarah volvió a bufar molesta, ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera si ni siquiera lo conocía? Sí que esta pelirroja era fácil de impresionar.

— Pues… no lo sé Iris… no lo sé…

— _Guardare la nota para la posteridad_ —dijo muy contenta—. _Y ¡Vaya! Es todo un madrugador quien lo hubiese imaginado…_

— Iris, me da lo mismo —continuó Sarah.

— _¡Vaya que desinteresada te oyes!_

— ¿Acaso importa?

— _Algo…_ —respondió seria— _¡No quiero que lo espantes Williams!_

— ¿¡Espantarlo?! —cuestión sorprendida.

— _¡Si! ¡El compañero me agrada, y no quiero que lo espantes con tus reglas, tus manías aunque en eso creo que son iguales, y tampoco quiero que le hagas malos modos!_

— ¡Por Dios Iris, ya también dime que no le diga que soy una loca! —exclamó Sarah en furia.

— _¡Sarah!..._ —contestó sorprendida— _¡Sarah, ¿Crees que te estoy llamando loca?!_

— Prácticamente si.

— _¡Sarah, sabes perfectamente que jamás te he juzgado de loca! ¡Siempre te he apoyado y tú sabes que no me importaba el hecho de que ibas con el Dr. Henderson!_

Silencio. Fue todo lo que inundo la sala de estar. La llamada se había vuelto tensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cómo fue posible?

— Iris... —habló Sarah preocupada.

— _¿Si?_

— Lo siento… no sé porque…explote.

— _¡_ _Hay Sarah!_ —Exclamó la pelirroja— _Perdóname tu, no debí decirte eso._

— No, no tienes algo de razón con respecto a mi manera de actuar. Es verdad lo que me dices, tengo que conocer al tipo ese _,_ ya luego lo juzgo.

— _¡Hay Williams!_ —dijo muy divertida— _La verdad no puedo enojarme contigo. Perdóname tu a mí, ¿Quién nos viera? ¿Peleando por un hombre? ¡Bah!_

Sarah no hizo más que reír ante el comentario de su amiga pelirroja.

Después de unas conversaciones ya más neutrales para amabas chicas, el tiempo había volado y ya eran alrededor de las once y media de la mañana, casi el medio día. Despidiéndose para pronto verse las amigas, Sarah colgó la llamada se alzó del sofá y fue directa a la cocina a limpiar los platos que había utilizado para desayunar. Mientras tanto el pobre gnomo Hoggle, se había estresado de estar encerrado en ese pequeño armario, pero debía de obedecer al pequeño Toby, no salir del lugar, en todo ese rato que estuvo encerrado pudo escuchar a la joven Sarah durante su llamada telefónica, aunque claro Hoggle no sabía cómo era que Sarah se comunicaba con otra persona, pero no importaba tanto ¡Solo quería salir de ahí!  
Era realmente desesperante, incluso llego a pensar que desearía estar en la Ciénega del hedor eterno que en ese diminuto lugar, pero claro tampoco quería estar frente al mar negro. Sin más que poder hacer Hoggle salió disparado del armario creando un torbellino de ropa y un fuerte sonido pero Sarah quien aún lavaba los platos escucho ese escándalo. La joven mujer alzo la mirada hacia el techo extrañada por aquel sonido, cerro la llave del lavamanos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras; al llegar rápidamente las subió y quedo en medio del pasillo, pensando dónde provino aquel ruido. Hoggle por un momento se quedó quieto, analizando el tipo de sonido que había generado ¿Se escuchó fuerte? Sarah comenzó a caminar y se dirigió primero al cuarto de sus padres, abrió la puerta y nada, la ventana estaba completamente cerrada y todo parecía estar en su lugar. El pequeño gnomo al escuchar como la joven había abierto una puerta, sintió un pánico terrible ¿Qué hacía ahora? Si Sarah le veía sería el fin. Buscando donde más esconderse cuando miro la cama del pequeño y rápidamente se escondió debajo de ella. Sarah se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Toby y la abrió, para mirar toda su ropa tirada en el suelo cerca del armario.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? —preguntó extrañada.

Se acercó ante todo el mar de ropa y se hinco para mirar todo con curiosidad. Hoggle le miraba estando debajo de la cama, en el fondo tenía miedo de que le descubriera, si ella se agachaba un poquitito más le podía mirar, pero lo bueno era que le daba la espalda. Solo siguió mirándola. Sarah saco una conjetura que probablemente Toby había acomodado mal su armario y la ropa se cayó, con desgana tomo el resto de las cosas, se alzó y las puso en la cama. Decidida la joven se dispuso a doblar toda esa ropa y acomodarla bien en el armario, un pequeño cariño para el armario que alguna vez fue suyo. Y así Sarah se puso a doblar cada ropa a la perfección, comenzó a recordar lo que Iris le había comentado sobre su manía obsesiva, y pues ¡Tenía razón! Pero no se lo haría saber a Iris, o nunca porque si no la pelirroja sería como una garrapata en una oreja diciéndole que ella en lo correcto.

Sarah por un momento desvió su mirada hacia el buro en el que Toby mantenía todo los recuerdos de _"Labyrinth"_ que alguna vez fueron de ella. Miraba con el ceño fruncido cada una de las piezas, se sentía incomoda, le molestaba verlas y parecía que ellas se molestaban en ver a Sarah. El coraje al parecer era muto. Mientras trataba de doblar un pantalón de su hermanito, Sarah no soportaba el ambiente que se había generado en la habitación, ¡Por Dios eran unas simples figuras! Soltó la prenda con coraje y se acercó al buro y miro cada una de las piezas, con el ceño más fruncido tomo con ambas manos cada una de las piezas he hizo que las miradas dieran hacia la pared. Cuando tomo la del Rey de los Goblins hizo un gesto como de fastidio.

—Tu… —dijo con seriedad mientras tenía la figura en mano.

Y sin más que hacer la volteo. Al sentirse un poco mejor termino con lo que había empezado, acomodo la parte del armario y salió de la habitación, Hoggle al ver cerrar la puerta suspiro de alivio.

El tiempo voló y su familia llego después del mediodía con comida preparada, Irene había tomado esa costumbre de no realizar comida casera en domingo y mejor preferiría comprar para la familia. Así que realizaron la comida en familia, tranquilos sin ningún tipo de pláticas que pudieran generar alguna discusión innecesaria, comieron tranquilamente. Terminaron y Sarah no hizo más que esperar a que las cinco llegaran y Iris estuviese tocando a la puerta exactamente a esa hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pero mientras Sarah esperaba ella y Toby volvían a pasar un tiempo de hermanos mirando el televisor y disfrutando un postre.  
— Toby —le llamo Sarah y el pequeñín con la boca llena de un pedazo de pay volteo a mirarle.

— ¿Si? —preguntó con la boca llena.

— No hables cuando tengas comida en la boca, te vez mal —él no hizo más que hacer ojitos de fastidio, tenían que ser las mismas frases de su madre—. Toby ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fueses tan desordenado.

— ¿Desordenado? —dijo sorprendido, aun con la boca llena.

— ¡Sí!, no sé qué acomodos haces en tu armario pero se cayó toda tu ropa, y pues como dejaste la puerta abierta todo se desparramo en el suelo.

Toby extrañado no hizo más que pasarse el pedazo de pay con dificultad, él era un niño muy ordenado, se lucía por ello, pero no pudo más que pensar:

« _¡Hoggle!_ »

— Me sorprendió ver todo así…

— Es que… andaba hoy muy aprisa por llegar a la iglesia —se excusó—, y luego mamá perdió unos aretes y fue peor el acelerarme. Pero créeme Sarah no soy desordenado.

— Pues parecía que sí… pero no discutamos por ello ¿Va?

— Si por favor… ¿Y hoy te vas? —preguntó para no generar un silencio incómodo.

— Me temo que sí Toby

— ¿Y tardaras en venir a vernos? —cuestionó un tanto triste.

— ¡No Toby! —Exclamó la joven— Tratare de venir más seguido, es que a veces el trabajo me aprisiona mucho… —dijo tratando de justificarse.

— Y hablando de ello, ¿Veras a Lily?

— ¡Claro! Cuando regrese a trabajar veré a Lily, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó un tanto juguetona— ¿Tienes algo para ella?

— ¡Si! –Exclamo el pequeñín— Le hice una carta, que me gustaría que el entregaras cuando la veas.

— ¡Por supuesto, Toby! —dijo muy contenta— Antes de que me vaya me la das y yo cuando entre a trabajar se la daré.

— ¡Gracias Sarah! —le exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro.

El tiempo pareció eterno, pero Sarah miraba el reloj sin despegar los ojos de él. Un minuto para las cinco y en su cabeza no paraba de rezar que la pelirroja llegara, pero a la vez se había difundido un miedo, ya que el nuevo inquilino estaría con ella. ¡Ah que caos! No sabía que pensar, no sabía ya en qué lugar estar. Por unos momentos quería desaparecer cuando un claxon se escuchó afuera de la casa de los Williams, la cinco y una marcaba el reloj e Iris había llegado. Había que prepararse para todo. Sarah quien ya tenía sus maletas en la puerta, abrió esta última y con algo de pánico miro hacia el coche, ahí estaba Iris. Esa peli china con el cabello esponjado por culpa del clima y de pelaje rojizos jugando con el naranja estaba en el asiento del piloto mirando hacia la casa, pero Sarah aun con sus sentimientos de temor miro al asiento de copiloto. Estaba vacío.

— ¡Williams! —Gritó— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Sus padres y Toby se asomaron para mirar el escándalo que la jovencita realizaba, a veces los padres de la peli azabache se cuestionaban ¿Cómo era posible que viviesen juntas?

— ¡Hola Señor y señora Williams! —exclamó al verles.

— Iris, que milagro verte —mencionó Irene—. Pero pasa, Sarah te ha esperado con tremendas uñas.

— Lo se Señora Williams —respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Cuando Iris abría la puerta Sarah no despisto en buscar más al fondo del vehículo en busca del famoso inquilino. Pero nada, estaban todos los lugares vacíos. Iris se acercó a la familia Williams, a los patriarcas los saludo con un beso y abrazo, y a Toby le acaricio la cabeza revolviéndole su cabello. Toby odiaba que ella hiciera eso pero era una chica divertida. Cuando Iris volteo a mirar a Sarah la noto sorprendida mirando hacia el coche como una completa boba

— ¿Quieres que te salude o qué? —preguntó Iris al ver a Sarah distraída en el coche y volverla a la realidad.

— No, no… es solo que ¿Y el tipo?

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó— No pudo venir.

— ¿Ah cual tipo? —preguntó el padre de Sarah un tanto preocupado.

— ¿Qué Sarah no les conto?

— ¿Contarnos qué? —menciono Iris.

— Que tenemos un nuevo compañero de habitación, se mudó apenas ayer.

— ¿Un compañero de habitación? —dijo Robert Williams muy preocupado.

— ¡Si! —exclamó la pelirroja muy contenta y Sarah solo quería matarla.

— ¿Se refieren a un hombre? —ahora fue el turno de Irene, pero ella no se notaba preocupada o molesta, más bien animada.

— Si ¿Verdad? —dijo Iris mientras le daba un codazo a Sarah en el estómago.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengan un compañero hombre?

— ¡Papá, por favor! —exclamó Sarah por lo bajo.

— Señor Williams usted no se altere. Son los años noventa es otra época, ya no son los cincuentas —dijo Iris como si nada para calmarle, pero de nada sirvió.

Mientras la conversación parecía que iba avanzar, Sarah trato de cortarla en pedirle ayuda la pelirroja en ayudarle con sus maletas y esta le obedeció. Entre las dos subieron las maletas y Sarah se acercó a su familia, abrazo a su padre el cual le abrazo con mucha fuerza y a su oído le susurraba que cualquier cosa que pasara le llamase, y que tuviera cuidado con ese compañero nuevo. El turno le seguía a Irene ambas se abrazaron con suavidad e Irene le susurro a la joven que ignorara a su padre, y que ella entendía un compañero masculino de habitación, solo que no se dejara llevar por las hormonas y Sarah se puso roja, era la primera vez que ella le daba un tipo de consejo así, cuando casi siempre le arreglaba las citas. El siguiente y último fue Toby, el que más le dolía a Sarah, se hinco para mirarse a los ojos y ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, como no queriendo que los separasen.

— Sarah… regresa pronto —dijo el niño muy triste.

— Lo haré Toby, pronto estaré de vuelta. Lo prometo.

Aquel abrazo duro unos momentos en los cuales solo sus tres testigos les contemplaban con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía. Para los hermanos el abrazo fue extremadamente corto al momento de separarse, Sarah y Toby tenían sus miradas cristalinas, las lágrimas querían salir en ambos ojos pero los dos trataron de controlarse.

— ¿Tienes la carta para Lily? —preguntó Sarah entrecortada.

Toby sin decir nada movió su cabeza diciendo si, y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una carta arrugada que solo decía con una caligrafía infantil, _"De Toby para Lily, ¡SOLO QUE LILY LO LEA!"_

Sarah miro la carta, la tomo y la guardo en su chaleco.

— Se la haré llegar. Toby, cuídate mucho. Por favor.

— Tú también Sarah, cuídate. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

Un último abrazo y Sarah se alzó, para decir hasta pronto. Ambas jóvenes subieron al coche, Iris se despidió sonando el claxon mientras encendía el coche, La familia alzo las manos para decir adiós y miraron como el coche se alejaba y salía hacia la avenida principal. Sarah al no mirar más a su familia suspiro con amargura, pero sentía un peso menos en su cuerpo, solo lo único que estaría en su conciencia sería Toby, él no podía ser un peso para ella. Nunca jamás.

Durante el camino, Iris le conto a Sarah que el inquilino no pudo acompañarla porque aún estaba instalando sus cosas en el apartamento, pero que ahí estaba. Solo era cuestión de llegar y que lo conociera. Ahora Sarah sentía la preocupación de este sujeto, nuevamente a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de su nombre, no lo recordaba, pero ahora era un buen momento para preguntarle a Iris ¿Cuál era su bendito nombre? Pero por más que Sarah quería hablar, ni una palabra salía de su boca ¿Por qué?

Pasado el rato de escuchar canciones en la radio y cantar como locas, Sarah miro la entrada a la gran ciudad ¡Ah sus nuevas raíces! En el fondo las extrañaba, mirar los edificios enormes, el embotellamiento de coches, el interminable ruido que navegaba por la ciudad y su más pura contaminación, sí que había extrañado este ambiente. Pero la lluvia aquí era más fuerte que en casa, y parecía que este tipo de clima iba para un buen rato. Al notar las calles conocidas Sarah sentía el ritmo de su corazón andar casi al mil por hora. Unos pocos minutos más y conocería al inquilino nuevo… unos pocos minutos más.

— ¡Y llegamos mi pequeña Sarah! —exclamó Iris mientras entraba al estacionamiento del edificio.

El corazón ya no latía al mil por hora, más bien iba a velocidad luz. Ahora pensaba en que quería regresar a casa, y no subir por ese elevador para llegar a su piso, pero sin saber que su cuerpo lo había puesto en modo automático, Sarah bajo del coche espero a Iris a que abriera el maletero y sacar todo su equipaje, al hacerlo se acercaron al elevador y subieron a hasta el décimo piso.

Unos pocos minutos más…

Al llegar, las puertas se abrieron y las chicas caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, en pocos segundos estaban frente a la puerta del hogar el cual Sarah habitaba desde hace ocho años.

— ¿Lista Williams? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Unos segundos más…

—No —contestó ella con mucha dificultada.

— Así me gusta.

Iris puso la llave en el cerrajero, la giro y abrió la puerta. Ella entro primero y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Aquí estas! —Exclamó— ¡Ya hemos llegado! Mira Sarah —dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla—, te presento a Jareth.

Sarah quien entro por detrás de Iris, al escuchar ese nombre su corazón simplemente se detuvo.

— Jareth —le llamó Iris—. Ella es Sarah —dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que ella pudiera verlo mejor.

Y al mirarle definitivamente Sarah había perdido hasta su respiración.

Jareth con sus manos metidas en su pantalón tenía su mirada puesta en la ventana, parecía que contemplaba la lluvia, pero al oír a la pelirroja solo movió su mirada para observar ambas chicas. Lleva un traje en saco muy estilo ochentas, color crema y una camisa en celeste. A pesar de estar de antaño su elegancia hacia que todo el look pasado se le perdonase, su cabello rubio, peinado en un perfecto estilo de lado y sus ojos, ¡Por Dios sus ojos! Su lado derecho, el cual predominaba al verla, era de color azul, un color tan habitual entre la gente, pero tan diferente a la vez, y el lado izquierdo un poco escondido pero pudo notar que su pupila se encontraba muy dilatada y lo hacía ver que tenía otro color, como un color ocre.

Definitivamente Sarah había muerto. Jareth al mirar la expresión de la joven mostró una enorme sonrisa, y comenzó a moverse hacia ellas.

— ¡Me alegro que llegaran! —Exclamó y Sarah al oírle su voz sintió como los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaban— Ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

— Fue un largo viaje por la lluvia pero ya estamos aquí.

Jareth se detuvo delante de las dos damas, aun con su sonrisa no dejaba de mirar a Sarah.

— Mucho gusto Sarah —dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla.

Aun en estado de shock, Sarah miraba al inquilino sin poder ocultar su expresión de terror y miedo, miraba en el a nada más ni nada menos que al Rey de los Goblins.

* * *

 **Parte 1 – Tormento – Fin.**

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Chicas/os lamento si la lectura en ocasiones se les hace larga o muy pesada ^-^U es solo que no quiero generar tantos capítulos para llegar a un tema en especifico... espero y me comprendan y también no se sientan "ahorcados" con tanta subtrama son pasajeras :3_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	12. Parte 2 Delirio - Capítulo 11 Sospechas

_**Parte 2 - Delirio  
**_  
 _ **"Él la amaba, por supuesto, pero mejor que eso, el la escogió, día tras día."**_  
 _ **  
Shermie Alexie - The Toughest Indian in the World**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Sospechas**

Aun con la mano extendida Jareth no dejaba de sonreírle con algo de cinismo a Sarah. La joven con su mirada sorpresiva y su piel palidecida, el horror la seguía cobijando ante la sonrisa de aquel hombre al cual no respondía de su saludo.

Iris miraba con curiosidad a Sarah y luego observaba a Jareth, quien se mantenía paciente, luego retornaba con Sarah para mirarla en posible estado de shock. Sin más que poder hacer Iris le dio un codazo a su amiga en su cintura para hacerla volver en sí, sorprendida esta volteo a mirar a la pelirroja, quien le hacía señal de que respondiera ante aquel saludo. Confundida Sarah retorno la mirada hacia su nuevo compañero, quien seguía firme en su posición, extendió su mano con nervio y tomo la de su inquilino con demasiada desconfianza; en cambio Jareth realizo un leve apretón al momento que Sarah puso su mano sobre la de él ya que ella no tenía intenciones de realizar el saludo debidamente, y como si fuera algún tipo de placer para él, Jareth ensancho su sonrisa al punto de mostrar sus dientes. Era una fiera calculando a su presa.

— Mucho gusto Sarah —repitió y ella al escuchar su voz se estremeció—. Nuestra compañera me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa nerviosa—No me imagino que te pudo a ver contado sobre mí.

Jareth solo pudo responder con una leve carcajada. Aquel apretón de manos había durado demasiado para Sarah se tornaron en siglos. Los saludos no duraban más de tres segundos, entonces ¿Por qué no la soltaba? De repente ella pudo sentir como Jareth con su pulgar levemente le acariciaba el dorso de su mano, asustada la joven Sarah quito su mano con brusquedad y agacho su mirada

— ¡Me alegro que al fin se conocieran! —Exclamó Iris muy alegre— ¡¿Qué les parece si preparamos una gran cena para celebrar?!

Los dos compañeros voltearon a mirar a Iris que disfrutaba de esta reunión. Sarah le miro con ojos asesinos y Jareth con una mirada pasiva pero a la vez majestuosa.

— Por mí no hay ningún problema —le respondió Jareth.

— ¿Y tú que dices Sarah?

Sarah miro a sus compañeros, y la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Iris actuaba como una niña chiquita y este tal Jareth, solo quería golpearlo en su cara. Comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, era como si quisiera desmayarse, cerró sus ojos y puso sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre la sien del mismo lado y expulso un aire muy fuertemente.

— Como ustedes quiera —respondió molesta.

— ¿Sarah estas bien? —preguntó Iris curiosa al oírla.

Sarah abrió la mirada y observo la cara preocupada de su amiga y una leve sonrisa en Jareth, ¿Qué él no dejaba de sonreír? Parecía un idiota.

— Discúlpenme —fue todo lo que Sarah pudo decir.

Comenzó a caminar y Jareth se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar, Iris miro todo con extrema sorpresa tanto que lo único que pudo decirle fue:

— ¡¿Y tus maletas?!

Pero la había ignorado, Sarah desaparecido al dar vuelta por el pasillo al que conducía hacia las habitaciones, paso la primera puerta que era la habitación de Iris, luego a menos de un metro y medio estaba su habitación, abrió la puerta de este y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas. Rápidamente se recargo en ella y puso la otra mano sobre su sien y empezó a masajearlas suavemente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el tipo ese se parecía tanto a él?

« _¡No Williams, no es el! Si… si lo era ¿Pero cómo…? Él no era real, jamás lo había sido. Todo fue parte de tu imaginación, como te decía tu psiquiatra._ »

Sarah quito sus manos y alzo la cabeza para poder observar su habitación. Miro su cama, luego su librero de cuatro niveles llenos de libros, la mayoría eran libros de la escuela, pero también tenía su fiel colección de fantasía y aventura, libros viejos y empolvados pero aun los tenía. Sarah comenzó a sentirse atrapada entre la realidad y la fantasía, ¿Qué estaba pasando? hace no menos de un día Sarah había soñado con él, lo había visto en un parque y ahora ¡Estaba frente a ella! ¡Y como un compañero de cuarto!

« _¡No es real!_ » se insistía Sarah « _Pero su rostro, su voz, sus ojos… ¡Por Dios!_ »  
 _  
_Entre más pensaba y se negaba a su mente vino el recuerdo del botecito naranja. Aquel botecito que se había desecho de él y que ya no tomaría, el que ya no la haría aumentar sus alucinaciones, el que ya no le quitaría el sueño, el que ya no le haría sentirse como la loca que todos estos años ha sido…

— ¡Al demonio! —exclamó furiosa y camino hacía su armario.

Abrió las puertas y rápidamente comenzó abrir los cajones de uno por uno revolviendo toda su ropa completamente desesperada. El primer cajón desordeno el orden de color de los calcetines y los tamaños, el siguiente cajón contenían todo su maquillaje, no era gran cantidad de cosas ni de marcas así que los sacos completamente pero nada, lo que buscaba no estaba ahí. Al no encontrar nada prosiguió con los demás cajones, iba revolviendo y lanzando todo lo que había en ellos, iba ya a llegar al último cajón cuando escucho como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó la pelirroja un tanto preocupada.

— ¿¡Que quieres Iris!? —contestó molesta.

— ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Jareth y yo traemos tus maletas.

Sarah bufo molesta, se alzó del suelo y con unos pasos agigantados se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. Miro a su amiga Iris con la maleta pequeña, y detrás de ella estaba Jareth quien llevaba la maleta más grande. Ambos la miraron como se encontraba completamente enfurecida y algo agitada.

— ¿Sarah? —Preguntó Iris ahora molesta— ¿Podemos pasar a dejar tus maletas?

Mirándoles con mucha seriedad, se hizo a un lado y ambos pasaron por aquel umbral y miraron el desorden que esta mujer había generado en menos de cinco minutos. Jareth trato de ocultar, su sonrisa al ver el caos de la azabache en cambio Iris, ya había explotado por dentro.

— ¿Dónde dejamos tus maletas, Sarah? —preguntó Jareth lo más neutral posible, pero era inevitable verle su sonrisa cínica.

— Ahí están bien, gracias —le respondió molesta pero con una pizca de ironía.

No pudo evitarlo y su sonrisa salió al descubierto, Jareth dejo la maleta en medio donde el huracán Sarah había causado más desorden, sin más que hacer se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación de la joven Sarah la cual esta le seguía con una mirada de furia.

Al salir de la habitación Jareth dio la media vuelta y aun con su sonrisa:

-Con su permiso señoritas, iré a mi habitación

Puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, se dio la media vuelta con elegancia y camino hacia el final del pasillo, en el cual ahí se encontraba su habitación. Al no mirarlo más Sarah aventó la puerta, la azabache ojos verdes y la pelirroja ojos azules, se miraron con fuego en sus pupilas.

— ¿¡Que carajos te pasa, Williams!? —exclamó Iris furiosa, pero en voz baja.

— Nada —le respondió con el mismo tono.

— ¿Cómo que nada? No llevas ni diez minutos aquí ya trataste mal a Jareth e hiciste un berrinche.

— Iris… vengo cansada del viaje ¿Si? –dijo tratando de evitar más la conversación.

— No, no, no. A mí no me engañas Williams —le dijo mientras la miraba como tomaba sus maletas y las ponía en la cama—. Algo traes tú y con qué estés cansada del viaje no justifica el hecho que asesines a Jareth con la mirada. ¡Quiero que me digas que carajos pasa contigo!

Sarah volteo a mirarle con sus ojos llenos de coraje y los cuales también comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— Córrelo Iris —fue lo único que pudo responderle y con su voz entre cortada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

— ¡Que lo corras! —Exclamó ya casi a llanto— ¡No quiero que este aquí! ¡No quiero que viva con nosotras!

— Sarah —mencionó Iris sorprendida al ver la reacción de su amiga y más al mirar las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—, Sarah ¿Pero porque quieres que lo corra? No tienes ni veinte minutos de conocerlo y…

— No me importa —le interrumpió—. Córrelo.

— Sarah… —y en ello Iris puso sus manos sobre su boca como si fuese a rezar, pero realmente estaba pensando que decirle— No puedo correrlo…

— ¿¡Porque no!? —exclamó molesta.

— ¡Baja la voz o nos oirá! —Le reclamó— No puedo correrlo porque, ya me firmo contrato y ya me pago tres meses adelantados y con ello pague la renta atrasada y el recibo del agua. Me queda menos de la mitad de lo que medio y no puedo devolvérselo... Ya no tengo el dinero completo

— Pues pediré un préstamo a ver dónde y se lo damos y…

— ¡Sarah por el amor de Dios! —Le interrumpió— Entiéndelo no puedo. No puedo —recalcó— ¡Ya firmo contrato, ya nos dio dinero! Simplemente no puedo.

Sarah miro con mucho más coraje a Iris, al tal grado que frunció el ceño con mucha fuerza, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y de la única manera que podía contenerlas fue tirándose en su cama y cubrir su cara con la almohada.

— ¡Lo siento Sarah! Y aunque hagas tu berrinche no lo correré.

Iris se dio la media vuelta, trato de no pisar toda la ropa y las cosas de Sarah, al llegar a su destino salió de la habitación y se fue rumbo a la sala principal.

Jareth al llegar y encerrarse en su habitación, había invocado un cristal y miro toda la conversación de sus compañeras; si, era el Rey de los Goblins quien ahora, se encontraba viviendo entre mortales y uno de esos mortales era su hermosa Sarah. El Rey había quebrantado todas las reglas de su mundo para venir en busca de Sarah, y hacerla la misma de antes. Tal como el pequeño hermanito de la joven había deseado con anterioridad y tal como el necesitaba para salvar su laberinto. Al mirar como la cabeza roja salió de la habitación miro a Sarah tirada en la cama con su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Oh, mi cosita preciosa —exclamó con un enorme suspiro.

Sabía que Sarah colapsaría cuando lo viera si ayer en el parque casi cae en un torbellino de demencia hoy no hubiera sido la decepción. Lo reconocía pero no quería aceptar que era él pero ¿Por qué? Sabía que tenía que averiguarlo. Sin más que dar otro suspiro del cristal se desvaneció la imagen de la joven para luego aparecer la imagen de sus tierras, pudo observar como el mar negro había avanzado un cierto nivel consumiendo nuevamente una parte del laberinto, y algunas creaturas y goblins también. Esta vez su suspiro fue amargo y desapareció el cristal. Jareth sabía que ya no había tanto tiempo como al principio, es más, diez años habían sido más que suficientes para Sarah pero sabía que esto no sería fácil tendría que ser de lo más paciente y aceptar este juego, en el cual definitivamente no debía perder.

Con los ojos aun saliéndole lágrimas de desesperación Sarah alzo su cabeza y volteo a mirar hacía su armario para ver el último cajón en el cual seguía intacto. Se alzó de la cama y se acercó para sacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. En ese cajón estaba su ropa íntima y sin importarle ya el orden revolvió toda la ropa, hasta que en lo más profundo del cajón, en un rincón al fondo para ser exactos Sarah miro dos botecitos naranjas y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomo uno de los botes, lo abrió y se tomó dos pastillas completamente a secas, ese estilo al consumir sus medicamentos se estaba volviendo uno de sus nuevos hobbies. Al tomarla cerró el bote y lo lanzo al suelo con cierto desprecio, se alzó y camino hacia su cama para acostarse boca arriba; miraba el techo blanquecino hasta que comenzó a sentirse más relajad y lentamente cerraba sus ojos y sin saber cómo o porque visualizo el consultorio que solía visitar, una pequeña habitación pintada en color café y dividido en crema para darle la seriedad, miro la ventana que daba a la calle principal y podía observarlos edificios vecinos, se sintió en el tan incómodo y detestable diván y pudo escuchar la voz de su psiquiatra Johan Henderson.

« _Bien Sarah… dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_ _»_

« _Doctor… yo creo que lo vi… »_

« _¿A quién creíste ver Sarah? »_

« _A… a… ¿En serio tengo que pronunciarlo? »_ preguntó molesta.

« _Necesito saberlo pequeña Sarah »_

Solo suspiro amargamente.

« _Vi al Rey de los Goblins, bueno no era "exactamente el" pero sé que es el »_

« _Sarah ¿Cómo crees saber que es él, si a la vez dudas que sea realmente quien crees? »_ preguntó curioso la voz del doctor.

« _Yo… yo. No lose. No sé qué es lo que está pasando, yo me estoy perdiendo… »_

« _De acuerdo Sarah, recuerda que todo es parte de tu imaginación, aquel hombre al que viste no es ÉL. Él es un producto de tu mente… »_

« _Producto de mi mente… »_ Repitió en voz baja « _Un producto… de mi mente… »_

Sarah abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar como su cuarto se encontraba inundándose en la oscuridad, extrañada se alzó de su cama y miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia se había intensificado. Aun sintiéndose curiosa repitió en voz baja aquellas palabras.

— Es producto de mi mente… es producto de mi mente.

Miro hacia su reloj y noto que eran las nueve y veinte de la noche, ¿Se quedó dormida dos horas? Se sentía como si hubiese dormido todo un día, con un leve dolor de cabeza se alzó de la cama y con sus pies descalzos pudo sentir toda su ropa y maquillaje. Se maldijo porque sabía que sería una noche larga, a pesar de que mañana iría a trabajar, en recoger todo su caos. Salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo atenuado por un solo foco, se tallaba los ojos ya que los sentía hinchados y le calaba la luz que generaba ese foco. Llego al comedor y con sorpresa miro a Jareth sentado en una de las sillas con una de sus piernas cruzadas y recargado muy relajadamente en el respaldo, podría ser una posición muy informal pero él lograba que se viera con elegancia y más si estaba leyendo un libro. Presto más atención a la escena y pudo visualizar mejor que el libro que tenía en sus manos era uno de sus libros.

¡Un de sus libros! Era verdad que la mayoría eran de lo que estudiaba pero aquel libro que ese tipo tenía en su mano era de su colección privada, era nada más que "La Divina Comedia" un libro que en lo personal a Sarah le había costado un poco encontrar, pero no le había dedicado tiempo pero eso no importaba ahora, sus libros eran suyos y no le pidieron permiso.

Con toda la intensión de hacerle guerra se acercó rápidamente y Jareth alzo su mirada, al verla mostro su sonrisa y ella sintió algo extraño, algo que la hizo frenarse de golpe.

— ¡Bienvenida Sarah! —exclamó Jareth muy alegre.

Al oír eso Iris salió de la cocina y miro a su amiga, algo tensa pero con todo su cabello alborotado y unos ojos con tremendas ojeras hinchadas.

— ¡Vaya! Pensé que ya no despertarías, me ganaste la apuesta Jareth —dijo y este volteo a mirarle con su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál apuesta? —Preguntó Sarah extrañada y ambos voltearon a mirarle.  
— ¡Ah! Bueno es que pensé que ya no te levantarías hasta mañana pero Jareth dijo que si nos acompañarías a nuestra cenar, pero le dije que no se confiara de ti así que hicimos esta apuesta tonta —dijo mientras comenzó a buscar algo de la bolsa de su chamarra.

Sarah aun curiosa miraba lo que Iris buscaba.

— ¡Ah acordándome! —Mencionó de repente—, ¿Por qué no le comentas a Jareth sobre las reglas del departamento? Tú eres la más indicada para ello mientras yo termino la cena; sirve que se conocen un poco mejor, ¡Aquí están! —Exclamó y saco una cajetilla de cigarros— Tome buen hombre, queda saldada nuestra deuda.

— Muchas gracias, cabeza roja —le dijo con su sonrisa mientras tomaba la cajetilla y ambas al escuchar cómo le llamo se quedaron extrañadas pero le ignoraron.

— Con su permiso me voy a preparar la cena.

Iris retorno a la cocina y Sarah sorprendida miraba como él comenzaba a prepararse para encender un cigarro, miro como de su chaleco sacaba un encendedor en color plata y ponía el cigarro en su boca, Jareth antes de encenderlo alzo su mirada bicolor hacía Sarah y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, con una sonrisa removió el cigarro de su boca y se lo ofreció a Sarah.

— ¿Lo quieres?

Ella solo pudo decir no con su cabeza. Realmente se había sorprendido de verle fumar, ahí fue cuando pudo unir un primer cabo, el Rey de los Goblins no fumaba. Al ver que la chica se negó retomo el cigarro a su boca y lo encendió. Era algo de verdad lo que Sarah pensaba, el Rey no fumaba una hierba tan mala como el tabaco, pero conocía todos los vicios que circulaban entre esos los mortales, y no podía negarse ante uno o dos de estos malos hábitos. El cigarro había sido el predilecto. Pero reconocía que le daba gracia como Sarah se sorprendido al verle fumar, si ella hubiera visto su expresión hace años cuando la miro a ella fumar.

— Toma asiento —dijo mientras removía el cigarro de su boca y expulsaba el humo con toda elegancia—. Me gustaría oír tus reglas.

Estremeciéndose al oírle decir aquella última frase, Sarah tomo haciendo frente a él y lo miro a sus ojos, aquellos ojos bicolores.

— Bien, te escucho —dijo para hacerla volver en sí.

— No sé qué te allá comentado Iris sobre nuestras reglas, pero tenemos tres reglas principales —solo el movió su cabeza levemente haciendo si—. La primera es el pago a tiempo de la renta.

— Ya he adelantado tres meses —le interrumpió mientras volvía a expulsar una bocanada de humo.

— Si —continuó molesta—. Iris me comento, pero solo quiero recalcarlo.

— De acuerdo, continua —y nuevamente el cigarro a su boca.

— El siguiente es cada quien se lava su propia ropa y se realiza su despensa, al menos en cuestiones de alimento, cosas como el jabón, los detergentes y detallitos así nos cooperamos, también nos cocinamos cada quien, y ver de vez en cuando realizamos comida para todos como en esta ocasión o la compramos ya hecha. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Nos turnamos para los quehaceres del departamento, en eso tengo una lista te acomodare para que sepas cuales serán tus deberes.

— Perfecto —dijo como si no le impórtense aquellas reglas— ¿Y tú último punto es…? —y expulsó otra vez el humo tranquilamente.

Sarah se había comenzado a frustrar, parecía que la ignoraba.

— Y lo último —dijo molesta—. Nada de fiestas, nada de traer gente a esta casa para hacer cosas indebidas, o lo que sea. Puede haber reuniones o cosas así pero moderadas.

— Perfecto —dijo como si nada y se acercó para tomar el cenicero que estaba en medio de la mesa— ¿Sería todo?

— Por el momento sí.

Y Jareth le sonrió.

Un silencio incomodo se había creado, Jareth continuaba fumando y Sarah le miraba con curiosidad. Tenía sus dudas, ¿Acaso si era él? ¡No, Williams! Recuerda:

« _Todo es producto de tu mente »_ pensó

Pero no podía quedarse con estas sospechas, tenía que hacer lo que Iris le dijo. Conocerlo un poco.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó Sarah de repente.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó Jareth— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos así? —preguntó rápidamente.

— ¿Me creerás si te dijera que así nací? —preguntó divertido.

— No —respondió Sarah muy seca.

— ¡Pues eres muy lista! —Exclamó aun con su sonrisa— Tuve un accidente de niño y mi pupila se dilato.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo la joven— ¿Dónde naciste?

— En Londres.

— ¡Ah británico!

— Así es.

— ¿En que trabajas?

— Tengo negocio propio.

— Interesante —dijo muy curiosa— ¿Y porque estás aquí rentando departamento?

— Eres muy directa Sarah.

— ¿No me dijiste que te podía preguntar lo que quisiera? —le cuestiono con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Jareth solo sonrió y apago su cigarro en el cenicero.

— Me sorprende Sarah que sepas cuáles son tus bases para compararlas.

Ella al escucharle decir eso se sorprendió, y un recuerdo le golpeo a su mente:

« _¡Eso no es justo! »_ exclamaba una Sarah Williams de dieciséis años, en una mazmorra del olvido frente a un Rey quien movía el orden del tiempo.

« ¿ _Dices eso muy a menudo? Me pregunto cuáles son tus bases para compararlas… »_

Sarah se había perdido en aquella laguna mental, Jareth se le borro la sonrisa y le miro extrañado había entendido que Sarah había tenido un recuerdo, un recuerdo que comenzó a preocuparlo un poco. Aun no era el tiempo correcto.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó pero tratando de fingir su preocupación.

Rápidamente movió la mirada hacía el, y aun sintió aquel déjà vu.

— Si… perdón.

Sarah iba a continuar con el cuestionario cuando en ello llego Iris con el primer platillo a la mesa, la pelirroja miro a Sarah la cual se notaba más calmada, aquellas ojeras habían desaparecido totalmente, le sonrió y comenzaron a preparar la cena para el nuevo huésped del apartamento.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	13. Capítulo 12 Desconfía

**Capítulo 12 - Desconfía**

Toby se encontraba sentado en su cama, sobre sus piernas tenía una maqueta toda dañada y con piezas faltantes. Miraba con el ceño fruncido la pieza pensando en cómo la iba a reparar y a su lado estaba Hoggle quien también miraba la maqueta con su ceño fruncido, pero él no pensaba en repararla más bien pensaba cual era el propósito de esa cosa vieja.  
Mientras ambos meditaban Toby lanzo un enorme suspiro y se alzó de la cama para moverse a su pequeño escritorio, Hoggle solo le miraba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el enano extrañado.

— Pues —contestó un poco desanimado—, es solo que tengo un par de años con esto y no lo he podido arreglar —dijo al momento que alzaba la maqueta.

— ¿Y que es esa cosa?

— Ah, es una maqueta.

— ¿Y qué hace?

— Es como una pequeña miniatura de cualquier cosa que te imagines es más, si le pones atención deberías reconocer en que está basado.

Hoggle comenzó analizar la pieza meticulosamente, era imposible encontrarle algo reconocible, era una cosa oxidada y podrida ¿En que se podía parecer?

— La verdad no reconozco nada.

Toby solo rio.

— ¿En serio Hoggle? —Preguntó— Es el laberinto.

— ¿El laberinto? —cuestionó sin creerlo.

— Así es. Sarah lo hizo hace varios años pero yo logré salvarlo.

— ¿Salvarlo?

— Si Hoggle. Es una larga historia que después te contaré ahora, me gustaría que me ayudaras a repararlo.

— ¡¿Yo?! —exclamó sorprendido.

— Si tú. Tengo un poco de conocimiento en arreglar cosas, gracias a mi taller de teatro, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a pintarlo y ponerle detalles para que quede muy bonito.

Hoggle se había quedado sin palabras, miraba al pequeño con unos ojos cristalinos casi queriendo salir las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás seguro que te ayude? —insistió con voz entrecortada.

— ¡Por supuesto Hoggle! —Exclamó con una sonrisa— Eres mi amigo y quiero que hagamos esto juntos.

En el fondo el gnomo no resistió, agacho su mirada y unas pocas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el pequeño lo consideraba su amigo, era algo que no podía creer. Él se sentía solo y miserable por haber perdido a sus amigos en aquel mar negro, ni siquiera poderlos salvar; Hoggle no se sentía digno de la amistad de nadie después de aquello, pero ahí estaba con el niño Toby el cual lo consideraba su amigo. En ese momento Hoggle se prometió serle leal al pequeño y ayudarlo en los buenos y malos momentos así como había pensado con Sarah en el laberinto, pero esta vez no fallaría, no haría que el niño desconfiara de él y mucho menos lo decepcionaría con su amistad.  
Toby miraba al gnomo con su cabeza agachada y totalmente pensativo, extrañado se acercó a él y lo tomo de su hombro.

— ¿Hoggle, estas bien?

Él se pasó rápidamente sus manos por sus ojos para desaparecer las lágrimas y rápidamente alzo la cabeza para observar al pequeño.

— Si joven Toby, estoy bien ¿Con que empezamos?

Toby solo mostro una enorme sonrisa.

— Bien tenía planeado realizar el laberinto con setos y luego ponerle algunas figuras, como la de mi hermana, una tuya, de Ludo y Sir Didymus también y tal vez al Rey de los Goblins.

Hoggle le sonrió y se alzó de la cama para mirar la maqueta y comenzar analizarla, en cambió Toby no paraba de contar sus ideas de cómo arreglar ese pequeño desastre.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche Iris y Sarah estaban en la habitación de esta primera, recogiendo todo el caos que el huracán Sarah había provocado horas antes. Pero una hora antes los tres compañeros de cuarto habían cenado juntos un platillo que Iris había diseñado especialmente para el nuevo inquilino Jareth.

Durante toda la cena los tres se la pasaron fumando y Iris fue la que más platico, se había puesto a contar cosas de su vida y anécdotas que habían vivido Sarah y ella a lo largo de estos años, y Jareth escuchaba todo con atención y una increíble paciencia digna de admirarse. Había ocasiones en las que Jareth se reía de los malos chistes de la pelirroja, Sarah no se podía imaginar si esas risas eran realmente por diversión o sarcasmo, pero no importaba ahora el no arruinarle a Iris sus momentos de cómica. En todo el trascurso Sarah no dejaba de observar a Jareth, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era una especie de tentación observarle y analizarle cada uno de sus tan elegantes movimientos, analizar su risa, analizar su mirada y cada vez que Jareth volteaba a mirar a Sarah esta agachaba la cabeza o miraba a su amiga.

Era inevitable no mirarle sabiendo que su físico era idéntico al de aquel Rey que la torturaba en sus sueños y recuerdos.

« _No Sarah »_ pensaba « _Él no es real, es producto de tu potente imaginación, todo es una coincidencia… »_

En cambio Jareth actuaba con diversión ante lo sosa que, para él, resultaba la cabeza roja. En el fondo esperaba a que Sarah hiciera comentarios o mínimo se uniera a la conversación pero nada, esta mujer no iba a hacer absolutamente nada. Sabía perfectamente que Sarah lo analizaba, y que aquel interrogatorio posterior a la cena había sido solo un leve calentamiento que resulto congelarse repentinamente. ¡Todo se lo estaba dando en bandeja de plata! ¿Por qué Sarah no podía aceptar que era él? Le dio su nombre tal cual le pusieron y hasta se las había ingeniado para formar un nombre muy al estilo de los mortales: Jareth King.

Que hermoso juego de palabras, era lo único que él podía pensar. Pero no podía negar que esta situación se había complicado más de lo que él hubiera esperado. El reto estaba aceptado y Jareth no lo iba a perder, no como aquella vez, diez años atrás.

La cena finalizo al quince a las once, Jareth tomo su plato lo lavo, para su propia sorpresa, y se retiró a su recamara excusándose de que ya se sentía cansado, y las chicas sin más que decirle le desearon las buenas noches, Iris de buena manera y Sarah de mala gana. Al haber realizado tales acciones humanas, se fue a encerrar a su habitación y espiar a sus compañeras a través de sus cristales.

Cuando ambas chicas habían terminado el quehacer de la cocina y con los sobrantes de la cena prepararse los almuerzos para el día de mañana en sus trabajos ambas chicas se fueron a la habitación de Sarah a limpiar.

La pelirroja y la azabache recogían el caos y platicaban de sus cosas comunes cuando Iris decidió mover la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

— ¿Y le contaste a Jareth sobre las reglas de este humilde apartamento?

Sarah suspiro con amargura.

— Así es Iris.

— ¿Y que más hablaste con él? —preguntó Iris curiosa.

— Solo le hice unas pocas preguntas al tipo ese.

— ¡Oh Sarah la detective! Lo que faltaba —exclamó en sarcasmo— ¿Ya lo comenzaste a intimidar?

— Bueno fuera Iris, la verdad el me intimida a mí. No al revés.

Jareth, quien aún las espiaba no pudo evitar mostrar su enorme sonría al oírle a Sarah decir aquello.

— ¿Y por qué Williams? Digo cuando lo viste casi te desmayas, y me pedias casi a llanto que lo corriera, la verdad fue como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Volvió a suspirar la joven Sarah.

— No lose Iris, no tengo la más mínima idea. « _Aunque probablemente la tenga »_ pensó lo último

— Sí que a veces eres rara Sarah ¿Dónde te dejo tus sujetadores? —preguntó con burla.

— Déjalos en mi cama ¿Si? Y no es que sea rara Iris, es que… ¿Cómo te lo explico?...

— Pues no se —dijo mientras ponía todo en la cama.

— ¡Déjame pensar! —Le exclamo molesta— Es que simplemente, no me agrada. No me da buena espina, se ve que es como… un tipo muy horripilante

Cuando escucho eso su sonrisa se borró rápidamente y arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Horripilante, mi cosita? No, no. Definitivamente tengo que hacer que cambies esa opinión —menciono un tanto divertido pero a la vez molesto.

— ¿Horripilante? —Preguntó Iris sorprendida— ¿Acaso crees que es una especie de brujo o algo así?

— No más bien como un… un duende —mencionó sorpresivamente—. Un duende que se está divirtiendo a costa nuestra, especialmente mía, le satisface verme así.

Nuevamente no pudo evitarlo y lanzo una leve carcajada, para empezar ella no sabía con exactitud si él era un goblin hecho y derecho o alguna otra especie de la cual Sarah desconocía, pero era divertido que lo comparara con un de sus fieles goblins, ya que tenía algo de razón muy en el fondo le satisfacía en divertirse al ver a Sarah sorprendida ante su presencia, pero solo eso.

Iris miro extrañada a Sarah, la cual hacia movimientos con sus manos como si lanzara polvos mágicos y tenía una mirada un tanto perdida, esta vez no parecía que Sarah jugara, realmente se veía fuera de su realidad.

— Y luego dices que la que se fuma cosas raras soy yo.

Sarah detuvo su juego y miro a Iris con una mirada muy molesta, tanto que retomo lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Ya perdón Sarah! —Exclamó al verle su molestia—. Es solo que a veces me haces pensar que…

— ¿Realmente estoy loca? —continuó por ella, y Jareth al escuchar esa pregunta detuvo su risa y decidió escuchar con más atención.

— No… yo iba a decir… perdida.

— ¿Perdida? —preguntó confundida.

— Así es Sarah. A veces ciento que estás pérdida en tu propio mundo, el cual parece que cada día se desmorona. ¡Y antes de que digas algo! No estoy diciendo que estás loca, te he dicho mil veces que nunca te he considerado una loca a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —se preguntó Jareth muy sorprendido pero manteniendo su firmeza.

— Solo quiero decir —continuó— que realmente me preocupo por ti Sarah y creo que es una buena idea que regresaras con el Dr. Henderson.

Sarah se quedó pensativa unos momentos mirando a su amiga, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle eso nuevamente?! Ella no volvería con el doctor ni aunque la amarraran en una camisa de fuerza y la encerraran en el manicomio. ¡No y no!

— No digas nada —le dijo antes de que ella abriera la boca—. Solo piénsalo ¿Va?

Con su mirada seria Sarah alzo la cabeza diciendo sí y retomo lo que estaba haciendo

Jareth se quedó inmóvil al oír y ver aquel momento. Pero ¿Quién diablos era ese Dr. Henderson? El no recordaba a ningún doctor en la vida de Sarah. Recordaba a sus padres, al pequeño Jareth por supuesto, a ese perro Merlín pero nada de doctores. Y para empezar ¿Qué clase de doctor se refería? En el laberinto no existía la palabra doctor sino más bien la palabra curandero para cuando los goblins llegaban de batalla o cuando sintió morir a su corazón aquella vez que su cosita le gano en su propio juego pero en eso los curanderos por más que intentaron no pudieron reanimar ese corazón dolido. Y sin más que poder hacer Jareth desvaneció el cristal y se puso en su posición de pensador, para poder idear un plan en atraer a su cosita preciosa.

Las dos chicas terminaron antes de las doce Iris se fue a su recamara y Sarah se alisto para dormir tranquilamente y olvidarse de todo el día de hoy. Que gran shock hoy, definitivamente.

Sarah sabía que mañana tenía que madrugar, así que se embarcó rápidamente a las naves del sueño y esperar a que su despertador la levantase a las seis de la mañana. Pero Sarah había olvidado algo, ella no podía evitar los sueños así que al embarcarse en aquellos barcos también lo hizo en una mar de pesadillas.

Sarah era la capitana del barco y navegaba ante unas grandes olas oscuras que trataban de hundir su barco, ella por más que intentaba aferrarse a la terrible marea no lo lograba, cada vez era peor. Ella podía sentir la brisa salada sobre su rostro y como el aire silbaba con un sonido de terror y también miraba como unas horribles creaturas se veía entre el agua y tenían la intención de apoyar a la marea en el hundimiento de su barco. Podía escuchar llantos y gritos que no se podían comparar al de una película de horror, la hacían sentir un miedo terrible. Ella no iba a soltar el timón y no se iba a rendir ante esa oscuridad, la cual siempre le atormentaba en diferentes tipos de sueños. De repente pudo mirar frente a ella un reloj que mostraba trece horas, y las manecillas estaban a cinco minutos de las trece, fue como un reto desesperado pero Sarah no podía contra aquella marea. Sin imaginárselo las olas golpearon la parte trasera del barco destruyéndolo totalmente. Los nervios de Sarah se intensificaron y con todas sus fuerzas se aferró al timón. Había perdido el ritmo de este viaje y poco a poco el mar la estaba comiendo, ella no quería morir ahogada o ser comida viva por aquellas creaturas infernales. Con desesperación alzo su mirada al ennegrecido cielo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, grito:

— ¡Sácame de este horrible lugar!

Esperanzada ante Dios de que la escuchase y la sacara de ahí Sarah pudo sentir como el mar la inundaba completamente, las aguas negras tenían un horrible olor, un olor a muerte y su sabor era el de la tierra y sal. Sin obtener su respuesta Sarah alzo su mano hacía el cielo en busca de aquel que le ayudase a salir viva de esto pero nadie llego en su rescate, todo fue total oscuridad.

Sarah flotaba en las aguas negras, con sus ojos abiertos lo unció que visualizaba era aquel reloj apunto de marca las trece. Nuevamente en su mente pidió su rescate:

 _« Por favor, sácame de este horrible lugar… una vez lo hiciste, ¿Lo harías nuevamente? »_

Y sin poder creerlo en frente a ella, flotando había aparecido el Rey de los Goblins, en su traje blanco y capa forrada en plumas doradas y blanquecinas. Miraba a Sarah con cierto desprecio, había rencor en su mirada y ella sabía perfectamente porque. Miro como el rey alzaba sus manos hacia su rostro y Sarah al sentir los guantes en sus mejillas, le tomo con sus manos y le miro con mucha angustia, desesperada que la sacara de ahí, pero él no hacía más que mirarla con ese horrible sentimiento ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ahogarse en se mar negro?

Sarah al no ver que el Rey hiciera más movimientos, grito. Y grito con mucha desesperación que las enormes burbujas negras que había forjado nublaron su mirada hacia él. Al sentir ahogarse Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe y miro el techo de su habitación. Una nueva pesadilla había inundado su mente, tan vivida había sido que Sarah sudaba frio y sentía una presión en sus pulmones. Con lentitud miro hacia su reloj despertador y noto que faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana. Con unos nervios se alzó de la cama puso sus manos sobre su rostro y bufo con amargura.

¿Cuándo sería el día que sus pesadillas no le molestasen más? Y sin más que poder hacer se digirió al cuarto de baño para realizar su rutina matutina. Al terminar su baño Sarah alisto su uniforme para el trabajo, se realizó una coleta en su cabello y realizo un leve maquillaje en su rostro. Por un último momento se miró en el espejo y fingió una sonrisa, la cual se viera lo más natural posible. Al sentirse satisfecha salió del cuarto de baño para irse a la cocina a prepararse un básico desayuno: un café, un pan tostado y probablemente un cigarro.

Caminaba aprisa y al entrar al comedor se asustó al ver a su compañero Jareth sentado en una de las sillas, fumando y leyendo un libro.

— ¡Hay Dios mío! —gritó asustada.

Y Jareth volteo a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Muy buenos días —dijo con esa sonrisa.

Sarah con una mano en su pecho y en la otra llevaba su bolsa y un paraguas miro a Jareth con cierto coraje.

— Buenos días —le contesto amargamente.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Sarah?

— Amanecí que ya es ganancia.

Jareth ensancho más su sonrisa ante el dicho de la joven. Sí que era divertido.

Ella al verle su estúpida risa dejo su bolso y paraguas en la mesa y se movió hacía la cocina a prepararse rápidamente su desayuno. Jareth le miraba con mucha diversión que no podía evitarla verla molesta, era porque se veía hermosa así.

— ¿No me preguntaras como amanecí? —le pregunto desde su lugar.

Al oírle decir eso, Sarah estaba preparando su pan tostado cuando lanzo la bolsa con el pan y volteo a mirarle con unos ojos asesinos, y el con su estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste Jareth? —preguntó furiosa.

— Ouch —dijo con su sonrisa e inevitable sarcasmo—, eso sí que se oye con desgana. Así no se debe de preguntar a una persona como amaneció ¿Qué pensaran de ti?

— Me importa un carajo lo que piensen de mi —dijo y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

— Cuida más esa boquita, no la llenes con obscenidades.

— A ti no te incumbe mi vocabulario, señor refinado.

Y Jareth lanzo una enorme carcajada, a la cual Sarah volteo a verle con fuego en sus ojos.

— ¡Hay Sarah! Sí que me haces reír.

No pudo más, lanzo lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a la mesa. Dejo caer sus manos en ella y miraba a Jareth quien no paraba de burlarse de ella. Sarah le miraba con ojos de asesina pero Jareth no paraba de reír, en eso miro el libro que Jareth había puesto en la mesa para poder controlar su risa con sus manos y vio que aún era su libro de "La Divina Comedia" Sarah lo tomo y lo cerro.

— Sarah, Sarah, Sarah —dijo Jareth un poco más relajado—. Eres digna de la comedia.

— No pensé que fuera tu payaso —respondió molesta.

— Mi payaso no, solo mi diversión —contestó con su sonrisa.

Sin saber que responderle Sarah le enseño el libro.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de leer mis libros?

— Cabeza roja. El día que me vine a instalar le comente que me gustaba mucho la lectura así que ella me comento que tú también amas leer y me presto uno de tus libros —le comento mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano izquierda.

— Mis libros son privados, y no a cualquiera se los presto.

— Pues que egoísta eres. Supongo que así eres con Toby.

Al oírle decir eso Sarah no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa y preocupación.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano, y que se llama Toby? —preguntó muy alterada.

— Yo todo lo se Sarah… —le respondió con su sonrisa y al verla nerviosa no pudo evitar en reírse—fue una broma, cabeza roja me dijo.

— ¡Se llama Iris! —exclamó molesta.

— Como sea… Sabes, ella me comento que entras a trabajar a las ocho, y tú trabajo está algo lejos de aquí.

— ¿Así? ¿Y por qué me dices eso?

— Porque son ya las siete de la mañana —dijo mientras que con sus ojos apuntaba a un reloj de gato Félix que había en la pared de la cocina.

Sarah volteo a mirar aquel reloj y sorprendida observo que exactamente que eran las siete de la mañana.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó nerviosa— ¡Las siete!

Sarah se movió de la mesa, tomo su bolso y su paraguas y salió corriendo del apartamento a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió. Jareth miro con gracia toda la escena y la verdad fue que no pudo para de reírse de Sarah.

— ¡Hay mi cosita preciosa, si me das motivos para reírme de ti! —dijo mientras retomaba el libro.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	14. Capítulo 13 Pequeña

**Capítulo 13 Pequeña**

Sarah salió de su edificio a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le ofrecía, tenía que alcanzar el autobús lo más pronto posible si no lo tomaba al momento llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Pero ¿En que trabajaba Sarah? Bueno Sarah había decidido estudiar una carrera en la cual pudiera dedicarse ayudar a otros, así que opto por la enfermería.

Así es, Sarah es una enfermera. Aun no tenía su título que la catalogaba ante la sociedad como una, pero le había puesto todo su empeño a la materia desde que decidió estudiarle, cuando tomaba sus terapias. A pesar que para ella el doctor Henderson no había sido la ayuda que ella necesitaba, Sarah había pensado en ayudar a todo aquel que necesitara un poco de cariño y atención. Aquellas cosas que a ella le hicieron mucha falta. ¿Era mucho pedir?

A pesar de ya de tener varios años en la carrera no había podido finalizarla y habiendo estado trabajando en distintos hospitales en estos últimos años, Sarah tuvo la oportunidad de quedar en el hospital general de la ciudad y en el área que ella más le interesaba, pediatría.

Sarah llego a la parada del autobús completamente empapada pero justo a tiempo, hizo fila y miraba como la gente empezaba a subir al autobús. Al subir al vehículo tuvo la suerte de alcanzar un asiento y junto a la ventana para poder ir mirando el recorrido y la lluvia deslizarse en el cristal.

Cuando Sarah salió corriendo de la casa Jareth no había podido parar de reír en mirar a su cosita acelerada por llegar tarde, esas mañas aún no se habían desvanecido. Después del espectáculo Jareth miraba por la ventana el día lluvioso aun con una media sonrisa en su rostro, no dejaba de pensar en cómo su cosita preciosa se le había enfrentado, en esta ocasión no se agacho ante él.

— _Too much rejection Nan, Nan. No love injection nan, nan…_ —susurró en canto.

Con una enorme sonrisa forjándose en su rostro se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento, miraba cada rincón con cierta curiosidad, no era que anteriormente no analizara el lugar en el cual viviría por un periodo de tiempo es solo que no le había puesto la atención que él requería. Mientras caminaba pudo notar entre la cocina y el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones unas pequeñas escaleras, era curioso que no lo notase en un principio pero era debido a que estaban un poco escondidas. Con su tan natural curiosidad decidió subirlas y ver que había en la parte de arriba.

Al llegar pudo notar que era como una pequeña habitación con una enorme ventana la cual la poca luz que el cielo emanaba le alumbraba. Aun con esa curiosidad comenzó a mirar lo que había en aquel lugar. Observo un baúl enorme el cual estaba cerrado con un candado, luego miro un pequeño escritorio, un banquito y unas cosas cuadradas cubiertas con sabanas manchadas de muchos colores.

Presto más atención y aquellas manchas no eran parte de la tela, eran más bien pintura seca. Su curiosidad comenzó arder, no pudo evitarla, y se acercó para ver qué era lo que escondían esas sabanas; removió una de ellas y observo que eran lienzos de pintura. Sorprendido Jareth removió las sabanas y observo tres cuadros en tamaños aproximados a 60 x 19 cm.

Tomo el primer cuadro y le observo. Miro como había sido pintado en óleo, extremadamente exquisito, un enorme laberinto lleno de setos de muchos tipos de color verde, con un cielo tan claro como el agua y en el centro del lugar un castillo detallado sobre piedras calizas. No pudo evitar su enorme sonrisa, era nada más y nada menos que sus tierras. Noto en la parte baja de la izquierda del cuadro una firma, se acercó para analizarla y al mirarle su sonrisa pareció alcanzar sus orejas, la firma era de Sarah.

¡Quien lo viera! Su cosita preciosa era toda una artista, más allá de su ya nato don para la actuación, Sarah poseía una habilidad asombrosa para la pintura, y que orgulloso se sentía Jareth de ella. Su cuadro luciendo su laberinto era algo soberbio.

Bajo el cuadro, lo acomodo y puso sus ojos sobre los otros dos. Estos últimos dos cuadros eran más bien oscuros, detallaban melancolía y sufrimiento. Aquella enorme sonrisa se había esfumado para hacer fruncir su ceño y mirar los cuadros con cierta sorpresa. El segundo cuadro era un pequeño barco navegando entre unas terribles olas negras; miraba los detalles que habían realizado en el agua, como las olas estaban bien detalladas y expresaban ferocidad. También se podría apreciar como el barco se le dificultaba mantenerse ante las feroces olas oscuras que trataban de acabar con su navío. Jareth trato de analizar el cuadro, sin duda ese mar era el que afectaba a su laberinto, pero entonces, ¿Sarah sabía en sobre ese mar? Con su mano izquierda habiendo forjado un puño que puso sobre sus labios y su mirada se había vuelto más analítica de lo normal continuo con el siguiente cuadro, era una mujer, que daba cierto parecido a Sarah, pero aquella mujer de piel pálida, estaba deformaba entre tantas gotas de pintura roja y negra, su larga cabellera azabache parecía revuelta entre las esquinas de los cuadros y aquellos ojos verdes como la esmeralda expresaban un dolor, que al parecer, esa mujer únicamente podía experimentar.

Jareth bajo su mano y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y suspiro con amargura.

— Tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa contigo, mi cosita —dijo al momento de exhalar su suspiro.

Sarah miraba por la ventana como la lluvia iba cayendo y las gotas se iban resbalando rápidamente en el cristal y debido al movimiento del autobús, y Sarah se perdía completamente en esa acción, era tan relajante para ella en esos momentos, miraba como las más delgada gota se resbalaba para convertirse en un caminito de agua en el cual la más pequeña criatura disfrutaría mojar sus pies, Sarah al imaginar en aquella fantasía sonrió para sí misma, y pensó que era una completa loca al imaginarse tal cosa. Al salir de su trance la joven pudo apreciar como su parada se aproximaba, rápidamente se alzó y se alisto para bajar por la puerta de atrás. Al llegar a su destino y bajar del enorme autobús abrió su paraguas y observo a unos cuantos metros el hospital general de la ciudad. Con un enorme suspiro comenzó a caminar y a pensar que le depararía hoy en pediatría y emergencias.

Mientras caminaba la joven azabache pensaba ¿Que podría haber de nuevo en el área de emergencias? nada más allá de unos cuantos borrachos, algunos adictos a la morfina y uno que otro caso de dolores comunes o algún accidente típico, la verdad era que en las mañanas emergencias era muy peculiar y en el turno nocturno, se decía, pasaban las cosas más interesantes pero Sarah nunca se había animado por aquel tipo de turno y aun en el hospital no se animaban a cambiarla a ese turno debido a su falta de título, bueno en algo servía el hecho de no haber obtenido el diploma. Suspirando con desgana, Sarah comenzó a pensar ahora en ¿Qué le depararía en pediatría? Oh pues, vería a todos aquellos niños que le hacían sacar una sonrisa, todos esos pequeñitos exclamarían su nombre y se alegrarían en saber que ya había vuelto para quedarse.

Sarah definitivamente amaba el área de pediatría, le encantaba estar cuidando de los pequeños niños que llegaban, como aquellos que se metía un chicharito en la nariz o aquellos que se quebraban un brazo o pierna por jugar al extremo. Y por supuesto los niños adoraban a Sarah, ella la única enfermera en la cual podían confiar ya que la mayoría que trabajaban ahí era o muy agresivas o muy serías ante los pequeños, y eso no se debía hacer delante de los niños. En cambio Sarah siempre se veía feliz, aunque sus ojos dijesen lo contrario, ella tenía su enorme sonrisa y los animaba, los apoyaba y les daba cariño.

Uno de los mejores tiempos en el hospital era cuando Sarah antes de la siesta los reunía a todos en un círculo y les contaba cuentos. Los pequeños admiraban como ella narraba las historias y todas las tardes era un cuento nuevo y a veces algunos Sarah los inventaba. Los niños quedaban maravillados ante las mágicas historias que ella podía contar, los transportaba a otro mundo; un mundo en el cual Sarah en definitiva era una reina, amada y digna de contar las mejores historias antes de embarcarse al mundo de los sueños.

Casi aproximándose a la entrada Sarah sonrío para sí, estaba emocionada en ver a sus pequeños, pero también recordó a su pequeño más adorado, Toby. ¡Oh como lo extrañaba! Apenas se cumplían catorce horas sin verle y ya quería derramar las lágrimas, pero ella sabía que pronto volvería a ver a su hermanito y esta vez sería el mejor tiempo de todos.

Al entrar al hospital Sarah rápidamente tomo un pasillo rumbo al área de enfermería, donde debería de firmar su entrada. Al llegar miro a varías enfermeras tomándose un café y aprovechando la hora del chisme, como ella odiaba eso.

— Buenos días —saludo con cortesía.

— Buenos días Williams —contestaron todas al unísono y continuaron con sus lanzando el veneno.

Sarah marco su llegada a las 7:59 am, rosando el tiempo. Dejo sus cosas en su casillero y rápidamente salió del área para no escuchar a las otras enfermeras sobre fulanita durmiendo con fulanito o sobre cuantos medicamentos habían desaparecido ayer y quienes eran los culpables. ¡Sarah no toleraba esas cosas!

Mientras ponía su gafete se acercó a recepción y miro a una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios cobrizos y ojos almendrados como loca atendiendo teléfonos y llenando formularios.

— Buenos días Kathy.

Ella volteo a mirarla y le saludo con la mano ya que estaba como loca por teléfono. Sarah sonrió levemente y decidió esperar a que la joven Kathy terminara su caótico momento.

La joven rubia al fin termino su llamada, colgó el teléfono con coraje y lanzo un suspiro a grito tratando de desahogarse profundamente.

— ¿Ya mejor? —preguntó Sarah con esa media sonrisa.

— Creo que sí —dijo moleta pero en ello mostró una sonrisa—. Me alegra verte Sarah ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —cuestionó curiosa.

Sarah solo se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa, que Kathy sabía quera más fingida que una nariz pasada por el quirófano.

— Me alegro que todo allá sido neutral.

— Gracias ¿Algún mensaje para mí?

— ¡Si! —Exclamó— Espera déjame buscarlo…

Sarah sorprendida, ya que nunca recibía mensajes de nadie en el hospital, al menos que fuesen de sus padres o de Iris, le miraba con curiosidad buscando como loca, en definitiva esa chica siempre vivía acelerada. Después de unos momentos la jovencita Kathy se alzó con un papel en mano y se acomodó en la barda del escritorio para enseñarle a Sarah su mensaje.

— Mira, te hablo el sábado un tal Doctor Johan Henderson —al oír eso Sarah bufó— que si podrías comunicarte con él, cuando tu quisieras.

— Bueno, al menos dijo que cuando yo quisiera.

Y Kathy miro con extrañez a Sarah.

— Oye Sarah, no es que me quiera ver chismosa u algo así pero ¿Ese tal Dr. Henderson y tu…? Ah… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

Sarah le miro seriamente y tomo el papel.

— No Kathy, no somos nada. Solo fui una antigua… compañera —dijo muy convencida.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó no tan convencida— Bueno. Oye antes de que empieces tus rondas, te tengo una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó preocupada.

— Volvieron a internar a Lilian Holder.

— ¡¿Lily?!

— Así es, trate de localizarte para que supieras pero no tengo el número de la casa de tus padres y en tu apartamento tu amiga nunca contesto.

— ¡Hay Iris! —Exclamó en furia— ¿Y cuándo le internaron?

— Ayer anoche, pero déjame decirte Sarah que lo que tiene esa niña, en definitiva ya no tiene una solución —mencionó muy triste.

Y Sarah al oírle decir eso sintió como algo por dentro de ella se quebró con suavidad.

— No te pongas así Sarah, tú sabes perfectamente lo que tiene la pequeña y no hay cura.

— Ya no sigas Kathy. Por favor —dijo muy seria—. De casualidad ¿Pregunto por mí?

— Sí, pero las enfermeras, esas amargadas, le dijeron a secas que no estabas ni siquiera fueron sutiles. Yo le dije que regresabas hoy y que irías a verla lo más temprano posible.

Sin más de que hablar Sarah guardo el papel en el bolsillo y miro a Kathy muy seriamente.

— Muchas gracias Kathy

— Cuando gustes Sarah —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sarah se dio la media vuelta y con toda velocidad se fue hacía el área de cuidados intensivos en busca de la pequeña Lilian Holder.

Al llegar, Sarah buscaba como loca a través de las ventanas de las habitaciones a la pequeña niña, cuando al fin la encontró, en la habitación 203, y se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su cama. Miraba a la pequeña con demasiados aparatos a su alrededor, y pudo notar su piel más palidecida y su cabello era cada vez menor. La pequeña Lilian Holder padecía cáncer infantil.

Sarah al mirar a ese angelito dormir vino a su memoria el día que la conoció, hace dos años exactamente.

Sarah se alistaba para su hora de comida, en la cafetería del hospital, buscaba por los alrededores una mesa vacía cuando en ellos noto a una pequeñita de cabello castaño claro con un enorme libro en mano. Sarah se sintió curiosa al mirar a esa niña, sola y leyendo un enorme libro sin dibujos que la entretuviese. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió acercarse e interrogar a la tan joven lectora.

 _« ¡Hola! »_ exclamó Sarah al llegar a la mesa.

La pequeña alzo la mirada y vio a la azabache con su bandeja de comida en mano.

 _« Hola »_ contestó con una sonrisa.

 _« Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? »_

« _Leyendo_ » respondió mientras le enseñaba el libro.

 _« ¡Wow! ¿Y qué es lo que estás leyendo? »_

 _« Sobre enfermedades »_

Sarah se extrañó ante esa respuesta

 _« ¿No estás algo pequeña para entender ese tipo de libros? »_

 _« Pues, tal vez, pero me gusta aprender »_

Y Sarah lanzo una leve sonrisa

 _« Soy la enfermera Williams, pero puedes llamarme Sarah »_ dijo de repente

 _« Mucho gusto Sarah »_ dijo mientras alzaba su mano para saludarle y Sarah puso la bandeja en la mesa para darse el apretón de manos « _Yo soy Lilian Holder, pero puedes llamarme Lily »_

 _« Mucho gusto también Lily, y dime ¿Dónde están tus padres? »_

 _« Ellos »_ dijo muy preocupada mientras agachaba la mirada y ambas se soltaban las manos « _Ellos vienen a visitarme en las tardes »_

Y Sarah se extrañó aún más

 _« ¿A visitarte? »_

 _« Si es que yo… estoy internada en el hospital »_

Sarah sorprendida tomo asiento a un lado de ella y miro a la jovencita apenada por su respuesta.

 _« ¡Lily, ¿Desde cuándo estas internada aquí?! ¿Y en que sección estas? »_

 _« Desde hace dos días y estoy en "Cuidados intensivos" »_ dijo algo molesta

 _« ¡Por Dios! »_ Exclamo Sarah asustada _« ¡No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en tu habitación! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la enfermera que te atiende no te ve? »_

 _« ¿Un escándalo? »_ preguntó curiosa.

 _« ¡Exacto! Además ¿Qué es lo que tienes para estar en cuidados intensivos? »_

Lily comenzó a mirar por todos lados como para que nadie le escuchase y en ello agacho la cabeza y se acercó a Sarah.

 _« Creo que tengo cáncer »_ dijo muy tranquilamente y Sarah sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda al oírle decir eso con tranquilidad.

 _« ¿Cre…? ¿Crees?_ _»_ Preguntó asustada.

 _« Bueno es lo que estado leyendo aquí pero shhh »_ dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en sus labios _\- no le digas a nadie »_

Sarah solo pudo mover su cabeza diciendo no.

 _« Pero bueno, aun no lose apenas me están haciendo estudios así que ya veremos »_ retomó la lectura en su libro como si no hubiese dicho nada.

En cambio Sarah había perdido el apetito.

Al salir de su recuerdo Sarah noto como Lily abría sus ojos, y la pequeña al mirar a Sarah a través de la enorme ventana, no hizo más que mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamó con una gran felicidad.

Ella sonrió y se adentró a la habitación.

— Hola pequeña —saludó también con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Me alegra que vinieras! Te he extrañado. Me dijeron ¿Que te fuiste con tus papás?

— Así es y Toby te manda saludos.

— ¡Oh ese cabeza de hongo! —Exclamó en risa— ¿Me mando carta?

— Sí, solo que no la tengo conmigo. La deje en mi casa así que mañana la traeré para que la leas

— ¡Gracias Sarah!

Y ella sonrió cálidamente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupada mientras le acomodaba el poco cabello que tenía en su frente.

— Me siento bien. No entiendo porque mamá y papá hacen tanto escándalo.

— Es porque quieren verte haciendo travesuras otra vez, Lily.

Y la pequeña sonrió.

— Ya te extrañaba Sarah ¿Tú me extrañaste?

— Claro que sí. Sé que prometí ir a visitarte a tu casa, pero no tuve un tiempo libre.

— No te apures Sarah, yo te vine a visitar mejor —mencionó con unas risitas—. Pero ahora que etas aquí, tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó extrañada.

— Que me termines de contar "Labyrinth"

Al oírle decir eso Sarah suspiro levemente y movió su mirada hacía otra parte de la habitación. Sarah contaba cuentos, era verdad, pero jamás le había contado "Labyrinth" a ningún niño del hospital, a excepción de Lily. Cuando la pequeña Lily y Toby se conocieron en persona, en un momento en que los padres de Sarah la visitaron y esta decidió llevar a Toby a convivir con los pequeñines del hospital, su hermanito se encariño con Lily (o más bien se había enamorado pero el aun no comprendía el amor) y le conto sobre aquel libro rojo que Sarah hoy en día odiaba. Y cuando Toby le conto de ese fantástico mundo ella no dudo en hostigar a Sarah en que le contara esa mítica historia. Sarah nunca le contó la historia completamente y había pasaban largos periodos para continuarle la historia, pero Lily se había enamorado de esa fabula y no dejaría escapar ni un tramo de la historia de la boca de Sarah.

— ¡Por favor Sarah! —exclamó berrinchuda.

— Lily, no creo que sea buen tiempo para que te siga contando ese… cuento.

— ¡Me lo prometiste!

— Sí, lo sé pero ahora no —contestó un tanto molesta y Lily hizo un puchero.

— ¿Cuándo será ese buen tiempo?

— Cuando este mejor.

— ¿Y si no mejoro?

— ¡No digas eso! Si lo harás y te prometo que te terminaré de contar… la historia —decía con mucho coraje las últimas palabras.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó aun con su puchero— Porque quiero saber que pasa después de que comiste ese durazno.

— ¡Ahh! —Suspiró— Te prometo que lo sabrás Lily… te lo prometo. Pero ahora descansa, que un rato llegaran tus padres y tienen que verte llena de energía ¿Va?

Aun con su puchero la pequeña Lily se tapó hasta arriba con las sabanas y Sarah movió sus ojos con diversión ante el berrinche de la niña.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	15. Capítulo 14 Guerras

**Capítulo 14 Guerras**

Sentado en el sofá individual en su típica pose y con la mirada en la nada y pensativo estaba Jareth. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y la joven pelirroja Iris Howard caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al comedor a realizar su sagrado desayuno. Mientras con una mano frotaba uno de sus ojos y la otra se rascaba el vientre, un enorme bostezo salía de su boca, Jareth escucho lo pasos flojos de ella y volvió a la realidad en la cual habitaba y curioso volteo a ver el desastre que era la pelirroja recién levantada.

— Buenos… días Jareth —dijo desganada y con otro enorme bostezo.

— Buen día —contestó serio retomando la mirada hacia aquella nada.

— ¿Y Sarah? —preguntó adormitada.

— En su trabajo.

— ¡Hay es verdad hoy entraba! —exclamó mientras iba rumbo a la cocina y otro bostezo salía a flote.

Al entrar a la cocina se acercó a la alacena en busca de la caja de su cereal predilecto, desde niña, y también la bolsa de pero en ello algo en su mente se activó. Curiosa se asomó por la cocina y miro a Jareth en su estado pensativo.

— Jareth —habló y este solo movió sus ojos bicolor— ¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar? —preguntó curiosa.

— No —contestó pasivo— ¿Y tú?

— Yo tengo vacaciones.

Iris regreso a la cocina a continuar preparando su desayuno y Jareth volvió a poner su mirada en aquel punto fijo, la nada. Mientras la pelirroja retornaba a la alacena en busca de la mermelada para su pan, pudo notar una cajetilla de cigarros abierta escondida detrás de las especias. Sonrío con picardía ya que esa cajetilla era sin dudas de Sarah. Era, porque ahora ella se la adueñaría. La tomo y saco un cigarro para ponerlo en su boca y al darse la media vuelta en busca del encendedor, con mucha sorpresa, miro a Jareth recargado en el dintel de la cocina. La pelirroja se asustó y dio un leve grito, haciendo que el cigarro cayera al suelo.

— ¡Por Dios, Jareth, me asustaste! —gritó nerviosa.

Y este solo pudo sonreír.

— Lo siento.

— Caray, tienes que avisar cuando te muevas u algo… eres demasiado sigiloso —dijo la chica mientras se agachaba a recoger el cigarro.

— Dame uno —dijo ignorando su comentario.

Al estar totalmente erguida Iris busco la cajetilla. Al encontrarla sobre la barra del pan, que había sacado con anterioridad, la tomo se la dio a Jareth y ella se dio la media vuelta para continuar alistando su desayuno. Mientras tanto Jareth puso el cigarro en su boca y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco su encendedor plateado y lo encendió.

— ¿Y en que trabajas, cabeza roja? —preguntó mientras dejaba que el humo saliera.

— Soy maestra —contestó—. Pero doy clases en bachillerato.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó algo desinteresado.

— ¿Y tú Jareth? —Preguntó curiosa— Sé que estas por tu propia cuenta pero, a que es lo que te dedicas exactamente.

Jareth inhalo fuertemente el cigarro y expulso el humo con una elegancia digna de un inglés.

— Si me preparas un café te cuento —respondió con una sonrisa. Iris sonrió.

— De acuerdo buen hombre, le preparé su café y me cuenta su historia.

Sarah estaba atendiendo un paciente en la sala de urgencias, el cual venía borracho y con una herida en su frente la cual recientemente el doctor le había cocido. ¡Por Dios! Sarah no comprendía como siendo lunes y llegaba alguien a emergencias en estas condiciones, era algo increíble.

— Señor Richardson, no se mueva le administraré un calmante —decía Sarah un poco impaciente ante el comportamiento infantil del paciente.

— ¡No quiero nada, me quiero ir! —exclamó molesto el señor.

— Señor por favor, haga caso de la enfermera Williams —dijo el doctor molesto.

El hombre era en definitiva un niño inquieto y Sarah comenzó a desesperarse, estaba a casi nada de sugerir a un guardia para que les ayudase pero la joven pensó en que podría controlar la situación por ella misma y sin la ayuda de un guardia e incluso del doctor. Ya un tanto desesperada la azabache le inyecto el calmante en el brazo, y pudo notar como poco a poco ese borracho caía en relajación. Sarah suspiro victoriosa y lo primero que pensó fue en salir de ahí para poder partir al área infantil.  
Al a ver terminado el reporte con el doctor salió del área de urgencias y paso por recepción y Kathy, quien seguía atareada con los teléfonos, le alzo una mano para que se acercara, Sarah curiosa le obedeció y caminó hacía la recepción más descuidada de todos los hospitales en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué pasa Kathy? —preguntó extrañada.

La castaña le hizo una seña de espera y Sarah bufó molesta, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pasado unos momentos Kathy ignoro los timbres de teléfono y se acercó a Sarah.

— Vas para pediatría, ¿Verdad?

— Si —contestó curiosa.

— Bien, le puedes dar estos análisis a la doctora Cameron, por favor —dijo mientras le daba un par de folders.

— Claro.

— Y también esto al doctor Jordan.

— Ok —dijo preocupada.

— Y esto a la doctora Samuel…

Sarah miraba sorpresiva la cantidad de folders que debería de entregar, esta chica definitivamente no sabía administrarse, por más que lo intentara era el caos en persona.

— ¿Sería todo Kathy?

— Sí, gracias Sarah eres un amor.

— De nada.

Sarah dio la media vuelta y trataba de que los folder no se le cayeran sino, un revoltijo de papeles por doquier. Al sentirse equilibrada comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador cuando Kathy volvió hablarle.

— ¡Sarah!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó sorprendida.

— Ven, se me olvidaba.

— ¿Qué se te olvido? —preguntó molesta mientras caminaba a pasos flojos.

— Ven, para contarte. No lo gritaré.

La joven mujer suspiro molesta y llego nuevamente a la recepción.

— ¿Y ahora? —cuestionó mientras trataba de acomodar los folders, de nuevo.

— Te hablo ese Dr. Henderson —al oír esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sarah.

— ¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Me dijo, que te dijera, que te invitaba a comer hoy, si querías ir te esperaba en el restaurant que está aquí cercas a la una de la tarde, si no ibas no había ningún problema.

Al oír eso Sarah paso saliva con dificultad, y no hizo más que agradecerle a Kathy por el mensaje; volvió a buscar el equilibro y se fue al elevador para ir a la sala de pediatría. Mientras la azabache iba en el elevador se quedó pensativa ante tal mensaje. En este último mes el doctor Henderson la había estado buscando mucho y no era algo normal, Sarah recuerda que desde que dejo de ir solo le molesto un mes y nada más supo del hasta ahora. ¿Qué era lo que Henderson quería? ¿Qué retomara las terapias? ¡Claro que no! Pero probablemente…  
Sarah llego al piso en el que se encontraba el área de pediatría, miro las puertas abrirse y salió para ir en busca de aquellos doctores y entregarles toda esta papelería.

Iris y Jareth estaban en el desayuno, bueno para Iris probablemente almuerzo, y Jareth tomaba de su café y en una de sus manos mantenía el segundo cigarro del día, Iris comía como loca; como si nunca la hubiesen alimentado, pero aun así no dejaba de hablar, esa chica era extremadamente comunicativa. Jareth agradecía a todos los Dioses por tenerle paciencia.

— Pero bueno Jareth, cuéntame —dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café— ¿Cuál es tu negocio?

Jareth le dio un sorbo al café e Iris le miraba con curiosidad, cuanto hermetismo tenia este hombre, desde el día que lo había entrevistado para ser el nuevo inquilino lo había notado en el aire, tal vez por ello Jareth le había llamado la atención para ser el nuevo compañero, alguien serio, reservado y eso lo hacía verse perfecto.

La pelirroja observo como Jareth baja la tasa a la mesa y este le miro con una media sonrisa.

— Soy dueño de unas tierras —al fin dijo.

— ¡Oh! —Ella exclamo sorprendida— ¿Eres un granjero?

— No exactamente —respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

Iris se quedó pensativa y volvió a tomar su café mientras movía sus ojos azules con curiosidad. Jareth devolvía el cigarro a su boca.

— ¿Entonces?... —preguntó mientras baja la taza.

— Digamos cabeza roja, que mis tierras me encargo que todo sea algo… —realizó una pausa mientras buscaba la palabra más adecuada y expulsaba el humo de su cigarro— Caóticamente perfecto —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Caóticamente perfecto —susurro extrañada— ¿Definitivamente no eres un granjero?

Jareth bajo la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

— No cabeza roja.

— ¿Entonces te dedicas a vender esas tierras?

— No para nada —contestó con seriedad.

— Sabes, no entiendo muy bien tu trabajo —dijo y él con su sonrisa volvía a tomar su café y la chica le miraba con curiosidad—. Bueno, es interesante saber que tienes unas tierras —decía insatisfecha—, pero ¿Qué tienes en ellas? —cuestionó curiosa.

— Pues digamos que hay en ellas hay ciertos lugares, que sirven para… entretenimiento —término tomando de su café. Y la pelirroja le miro con demasiada extrañez.

— Ok —contestó nada convencida—. Entonces si son lugares para entretener, ¿Eres acaso el dueño de un parque de diversiones?

De nuevo Jareth no pudo evitar su sonrisa entremezclada con algo de cinismo.

— Si es así ¿Sarah y yo podrimos visitar tus lugares?

— No, no soy dueño de un parque de diversiones. Pero temo decirte que no podrían visitar mis tierras al menos por el momento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

— Mis tierras actualmente tiene un problema, que debo buscar una solución, pero todo a su tiempo, cabeza roja. Y cambiándote el tema —mencionó para que ya no le fastidiara— ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó ella muy animada— Tú pregúntame lo que sea, estamos en confianza Somos compañeros ¿No?

— Supongo. Bueno mi pregunta es ¿Qué pasa con Sarah? —dijo mientras dejaba caer la ceniza en el cenicero.

Iris miro sorprendida a Jareth tanto que retomo el café y movió sus ojos en otra dirección. La sonrisa que Jareth tenía en su rostro poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al ver la actitud evasiva de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y? —demandó.

— ¿Pasar de qué? —preguntó ella al dejar pasar el café por la garganta.

Jareth solo arqueo una ceja y miro a la pelirroja muy seriamente, ella no pudo evitar la mirada bicolor de su compañero, era realmente fuerte.

— ¡Ahh bueno! —exclamó con un suspiro rendida mientras encendía su cigarro el cual se había apagado— Jareth ¿Qué te hace pensar eso de Sarah?

— Tal vez serán pocas las horas desde que vi a Sarah, pero note algo extraño en ella. Y más han aumentado mis dudas al ver su pequeña habitación con todas sus pinturas.

Al oírle decir eso los ojos de Iris se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Estuviste en el estudio de Sarah? —preguntó alterada.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó con su ceja nuevamente arqueada.

— Sí, Sarah es algo… ah como decirlo, algo especial. No le gusta que nadie entre ni a su habitación y mucho menos a su estudio —Jareth mostro una leve sonrisa al oírle decir eso, definitivamente, eso no había cambiado en su cosita preciosa—. Si ella se entera que entraste ahí y viste sus pinturas, eres hombre muerto.

Jareth no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada, Iris le miro con extrañes, pero él se entendía perfectamente el porqué de su risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

— De nada realmente. Solo no le digamos que entre ¿De acuerdo? —ella movió su cabeza diciendo sí mientras inhalaba fuertemente el cigarro— Pero bueno, no has contestado mi pregunta.

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar mientras expulsaba el humo.

— Jareth, yo no soy la indicada para contarte que pasa con Sarah. Solo puedo decirte que a ella le ha ido algo mal en su vida, y algo creo que es poco. Yo solo te podría dar detalles mínimos pero estaría cortando el hilo de confianza que hay entre las dos, apenas que Sarah se abra contigo y te cuente su vida.

Él solo bajo su mirada para evitar que la cabeza roja le mirara el coraje que había formado, pero era cierto lo que ella decía y Jareth no quería que Sarah, la única buena amiga que tenía, le perdiera confianza.

— Oye —dijo Iris al verle cabizbajo—, sé que tú y Sarah empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero sería bueno que trataran de alzar la bandera de la paz. Yo ya le dije eso a Sarah pero ella es muy…

— Terca —continuó él—. Créeme que lo sé —dijo mientras alzaba su mirada para verle.

— Yo ya hable con ella, para que trate de ser más amable contigo y…

— Siendo honesto, cabeza roja —interrumpió— no me afecta tanto el hecho de como actué Sarah, pero créeme que me ganaré su confianza, aunque sea lo último que haga —dijo con su sonrisa llena de seguridad.

La hora de la comida, Sarah iba caminando por la calle con su paraguas en mano evitando que la llovizna le empapara toda, había llegado al restaurante que se ubicaba a una cuadra del hospital. Al llegar guardo su paraguas y se adentró para ser recibida por una mesera, la cual cuestionaba si mesa para uno o mesa para dos, ella miro a la mesera con curiosidad y le dijo que buscaba a alguien, de repente Sarah pudo observar como una mano en el aire se movía, sin más que agradecerle a la mesera se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde el dueño de esa mano le hablaba.

Al llegar pudo mirar a su doctor, Johan Henderson. Aquel hombre no había cambiado nada en este año, su cabello seguía siendo de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos azules claros y su físico bien conservado, a pesar de tener cincuenta años, recién cumplidos, su doctor se mantenía en buen físico.

— ¡Sarah! —Exclamó al verle— Me alegro que vinieras.

— Hola doctor —respondió sin tanto ánimo.

El Dr. Henderson se alzó de su silla y movió la otra silla para que Sarah pudiera sentarse, ella con algo de desconfianza le sonrió y tomo asiento.

— Pide lo que quieras —dijo mientras retornaba a su lugar.

— No, no se preocupe no tengo hambre.

— Por favor Sarah, me sentiré mal al ser el único que pida algo.

Ella sin más que poder hacer dijo si con su cabeza y el Dr. Alzo la mano a la mesera para que les atendiera, y esta llego con el menú para los comensales.

Sarah rápidamente tomo la carta y comenzó a mirar el menú, para tratar de ignorar a su doctor, en cambio el doctor no dejaba de mirar a Sarah.

— Sarah —habló y esta alzo la mirada— ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal te ha ido este año?

— Bien Doctor Henderson, pues trabajando, estudiando, trabajando —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Qué bueno Sarah —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sabes, supe que visitaste a tus padres ¿Cómo están?

— Mi papá muy bien, mi madrastra también.

— ¿Y tú hermanito?

— Creciendo —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro Sarah. ¡Oh! ¿Ya sabes lo que ordenaras? Porque me gustaría recomendarte el guisado especial, es muy delicioso.

— Gracias doctor, lo considerare —mencionó retomando la mirada al menú.

El Dr. Henderson le miro y suspiro un tanto desganado y el también retomo la mirada al menú.

Pasado el rato y ya ambos habiendo ordenado su comida, ambos platicaban, aunque más bien el doctor era quien trataba de hacer fluir las conversaciones, pero Sarah trataba de evitarlas. Más allá de cómo estaba la familia, o los progresos escolares y laborales, el doctor trataba de hacer una terapia pero en vez de su consultorio trataba en el restaurante y Sarah lo sabía y trataba de evitarlo.

—Sarah —volvió a llamarle el doctor y esta alzo sus ojos—, sé que te sientes algo incomoda pero como te he dicho miles de veces, sabes que puedes tratarme como a un amigo.

— Si doctor, lose.

— ¿Entonces por qué tu tensión?

« _¡Vamos Sarah piensa algo!_ _»_ Se decía por dentro — Es que un año sin verle se me olvido como tratarle.

El Dr. Henderson sonrió.

— Tienes algo de razón Sarah. Un año sin ir a las terapias, los tratos se pierden.

Ella solo movía su cabeza con lentitud.

— Doctor ¿A qué se debe el hecho de buscarme? —se animó a preguntar y el doctor le miro con una sonrisa.

— Tenía ganas de verte Sarah —respondió con su sonrisa—, saber cómo le iba a mi paciente, tratando de luchar con el día a día completamente sola.

Al oírle decir eso Sarah bajo su cabeza y solo apretó sus labios con algo de rabia. Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios en él, era como si Sarah no pudiera vivir sin sus terapias; debajo de la mesa sus manos apretaban con coraje su pantalón y sintió la necesidad de alzarse y golpearle, pero en ello llego la mesera con sus alimentos y Sarah salió de su trace de furia.

Al mirar a la mesera dejando los platos lanzo un enorme suspiro como queriéndole agradecer por a ver llegado justo en el momento y evitarle una pena enorme. Al dejarles todo, la mesera les deseo provecho y se retiró y ambos comenzaron a tomar sus utensilios.

— Pero vamos Sarah —continuó el doctor— ¿Cómo te ha ido? Creo que debe haber algo mejor que trabajar y estudiar.

— Pues nada de interés doctor la verdad.

— ¿Aun tomas tus medicamentos?

— No —contestó muy seria.

— ¿Y tus pesadillas?

— Ya casi no las tengo.

— ¿Y tus alucinaciones?

En eso Sarah se mantuvo en silencio y comió un pedazo de ese guisado que el doctor le recomendó, era asqueroso.

— ¿Sarah? —insistió.

— No he tenido —dijo nada convencida.

— Esa respuesta no me parece satisfactoria —mencionó mientras echaba sal a su comida. La azabache le miraba extrañada como exageraba en sal en sus alimentos.

— Es verdad —respondió, igual, nada convencida.

— No le mientas al diablo, Sarah —dijo mostrando una sonrisa—. Cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿Nuevamente son tus alucinaciones del laberinto?

— No —contestó mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta.

— Sarah —reprochó con diversión.

—Doctor, si esta reunión es para comenzarme a analizar, está perdiendo su tiempo —dijo molesta mientras alzaba su mirada llena en furia.

— Mi Sarah, tu tranquila ¿Si? Esta reunión no es para "analizarte" —recalcó mientras tomaba una de sus mano—, es como te dije, solo quiero saber cómo te sientes.

— Perfecta —mencionó, retirando con brusquedad su mano.

— Pero no te molestes Sarah, no estamos aquí para enojarnos, solo quiero oírte ¿Si?

Sarah aun le miraba con coraje, y comenzó a recordar porque odiaba tanto ver a su doctor. Por ser una garrapata en una oreja.

— Sarah —volvió a hablarle— he respetado tu decisión de retirarte de las terapias, eres una mujer adulta totalmente libre de tomar tus decisiones, pero sé que aun necesitas ayuda.

Ella no hizo más que agachar su mirada y retomar sus alimentos, el doctor Henderson le miro y le sonrió con una calidez que daba miedo. Sarah comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, pequeña e indefensa ante él, como siempre. Pero de repente sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y lo apretó con fuerza tratando de evitar que el doctor le mirase, en cambio Henderson había borrado aquella sonrisa para preocuparse por lo cabizbaja que estaba Sarah, extrañado tomo su hombro y le hablo con suavidad, para evitar llamar la atención.

— ¿Sarah? —Insistió— ¿Sarah, estás bien?

Al oír su voz golpear en su cabeza, esta alzo la cabeza y le miro con unos ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sarah? —preguntó preocupado.

— Me… duele… —dijo a voz baja.

— ¿Qué duele?

— La cabeza... —respondió desganada mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó alterado.

— Lléveme a la sala de urgencias. Por favor —suplicó. El Dr. Henderson obedeció a la joven.

Jareth estaba encerrado en su habitación mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana y con un cristal en mano, había visto de principio a fin aquella escena de su cosita y ese doctor en el restaurante. Se había preocupado por Sarah al sentirse así, y sabía que ese doctor idiota le había causado tal estado. Al mirar como Henderson la llevaba al hospital, Jareth cambio de escena en el cristal y miro su Laberinto y como el mar negro avanzaba con algo de rapidez, ante ese acto desvaneció su cristal y se aseguró que la puerta de su habitación estuviera realmente cerrada, al verificarlo se acercó aquella ventana y la abrió, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos se trasformó en una lechuza, para salir volando ante aquel cielo el cual aún no paraba de llorar.

Muchos goblins corrían por doquier gritaban asustados ante el movimiento del mar negro, los demás varios goblins que estaba en el área del trono miraban todo amontonados en las ventanas como el mar se veía cada vez más cercas. Sin imaginarse que su rey había llegado a sus aposentos.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —exclamó molesto y todos voltearon a mirarle.

— ¡Su alteza! —gritaron al unísono, temerosos, acercándose a él.

— ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?! —insistió.

— No lo sabemos, su majestad —dijo un goblin nervioso—. De repente el mar negro se movió rápidamente, había estado tranquilo pero ahora ha sido muy fuerte.

— ¡Si! —Exclamó otro goblin— No como aquel día pero si muy fuerte.

— ¡Vayan averiguar qué fue lo que desapareció esta vez y cuantos sobrevivieron! —Exaltó— ¡Si sienten que el mar vuelve a mover se retiran y regresan al castillo!

Los goblins miraron a su rey con extremo nervio y sorprendidos.

— ¡Pero ya! —gritó y todos comenzaron a moverse como locos.

Al ver como el último goblin salió de ahí Jareth fue a tomar asiento a su trono y poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro comenzó a pensar en cómo ganarse a Sarah. Necesitaba la confianza de ella.

Al llegar a urgencias un doctor examino a Sarah y la dictamino con presión baja, casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse, lo mejor fue devolverla a casa, al menos por este día. Ya mañana retomaría sus labores normales. Henderson se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella se negó no quería ya verlo pero Sarah no estaba en condiciones de irse en transporte público, así que el Doctor le obligo, casi a rastras que se fuera con él. La joven azabache no pudo negarse más.

El Rey Goblin seguía en su trono pensando en mil y un cosas cuando varios goblins llegaron nuevamente a la sala del trono, alzo su ojos bicolor y miraba con estrés a sus pequeños servidores.

— Su majestad —dijo un goblin muy triste.

— Dilo ya —fue lo único que pudo responder.

— Hemos perdido los bosques y la Ciénega del Hedor Eterno.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con amargura.

— ¿Alguien sobrevivió?

— La mayoría se fue en el mar negro, pero pudimos rescatar un firey, o más bien su cabeza.

Un nuevo suspiro surgió.

— Bien, sigan refugiado a las demás creaturas del vertedor y los murales. Si esto sigue así el mar negro llegara pronto a la entrada de la ciudad Goblin —dijo molesto mientras se alzaba del trono—. Regresaré con lo mortales, si vuelve a surgir otro brusco movimiento volveré.

— Si su majestad —dijeron todos.

— Y mucha suerte —dijo un pequeño goblin.

Llegaron al edificio en el cual Sarah vivía, Henderson se ofreció a llevar a Sarah hasta la puerta de su departamento pero ella se lo negó, y decidió respetarle su decisión y miro como bajaba del coche.

— Sarah —hablo y esta se asomó por la ventana—. Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ella no respondió solo se quedó ahí de pie y miro como su doctor encendía el coche y tomaba la calle para retirarse de esa colonia, al ver desaparecer el coche en la primera curva la joven Sarah alzo su mirada hacia el piso en el cual vivía y con curiosidad miro como una lechuza volaba hacia donde se supone que su departamento estaba, en especial a la ventana de la recamara de Jareth. Sarah no hizo más que sorprenderse al ver aquella ave ¿Cómo era posible?... entró corriendo al edificio, y directa al elevador. Picaba los botones con desesperación pero el elevador tardaba mucho en bajar, le maldijo y tomo las escaleras, las cuales se fue subiendo a toda velocidad.

¡Oh no! Esta vez no podría llamarla loca, ella vio esa misma lechuza que la persiguió en su antigua ciudad, y ahora ¡Estaba aquí! ¿Y entraba en la habitación de este tipo? En la mente de Sarah comenzaron a unirse cabos, aquellos cabos que pensó la primera vez que vio a su compañero de cuarto.

Jareth se adentró en la habitación y volvió a su forma con vestimenta humana, se acercó a cerrar la ventana, y comenzó a sentirse un poco estresado, pero eso no le impedía que sonriera, porque había observado a Sarah en su forma de lechuza, y pudo notar que le miro, así que se preparó para su primera guerra con Sarah, después de diez años.

Al llegar a su piso entro con desesperación a su departamento y miro a Iris sentada en el sofá leyendo un periódico, lo único que la pelirroja hizo fue alzar sus ojos azules.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó curiosa.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —aun en la puerta cuestionó furiosa.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡El tipo ese! ¡¿Quién más?!

— ¿Jareth?

— ¡Iris! —gritó y la pelirroja se sorprendió.

— Aquí estoy —dijo Jareth saliendo del pasillo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Sarah se adentró al departamento y cerró la puerta de golpe, y Iris solo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y su ceño ahora fruncido.

— Sarah —habló la pelirroja— ¿Por qué llegaste temprano?

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó molesta ignorando a su amiga.

— En mi habitación —respondió con aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Así? —Dijo sarcástica— ¿En tu habitación?

— Exacto.

— Bueno ¿Y podrías explicarme cómo es que vi a una lechuza volar directamente hacia la ventana de tu habitación?

— ¿Una lechuza? —preguntó Iris extrañada.

— Una lechuza, mhhh —continúo Jareth y se puso en pose pensativa, como buscando una respuesta.

— Sarah ¿Segura que viste a una lechuza? —dijo Iris, a pesar de que la ignoraban.

— Exacto una lechuza cuerpo blanco, alas doradas. ¡No es la primera vez que la veo! —gritó molesta en la cara de Jareth. Este le miro con una sonrisa.

— Sarah, no sé de lo que hablas —hablo Jareth—, tal vez viste mal, porque mi ventana ha estado cerrada desde que llegue a este departamento.

— Se lo que vi —menciono mientras le apuntaba con el dedo—. Sé exactamente lo que vi, y se exactamente que entro en tu recamara.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver mi habitación? —pregunto haciéndose a un lado y le extendía la mano para que pasara.

Iris continuaba mirando a los dos.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo que una lechuza llegará a la habitación de Jareth? —Preguntó Iris e hizo que los dos voltearan a verla— Digo, no es normal ver un ave de esas aquí pero, si paso volando una ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Los ojos de Sarah se saltaron de sorpresa en cambio Jareth, su sonrisa se ensancho de más la cabeza roja le había salvado, pero no hubiera estado mal que Sarah dedujera de ya quien era el realmente.

— Pues… —balbuceó Sarah— yo… yo… ¡Vi el ave!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? —insistió la pelirroja.

— ¿Te molestan las aves, Sarah? —preguntó Jareth juguetón y esta volteo a mirarlo alterada.

Iris les siguió mirando con su ceño más fruncido que el anterior y Sarah comenzó a mirar a ambos con desesperación. Era verdad lo que la pelirroja cuestionaba, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Sarah bajo la mirada y comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que realmente le estaba peleando a Jareth, si hace un par de segundos lo pensó que lo había deducido pero nada, simplemente nada. Sin más que hacer alzo la mirada y vio solo Jareth el cual no dejaba de sonreírle.

— Con permiso —fueron sus únicas palabras para retirarse de la sala.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	16. Capítulo 15 Terapia

**Capítulo 15 Terapia**

— _Sarah… ¿Dónde estás?_

— _Yo… yo, estoy en ese lugar_ —contestó nerviosa.

Ella miraba por doquier cuando detuvo su vista en una pared, la cual el decorado era color aperlado y cristal, y en ella pudo observar su imagen, era ella diez años atrás, con un enorme vestido del color blanco que representaba su pureza, su cabello castaño oscuro largo y sobre su delicado cuello las más bellas joyas que hubiese podido imaginar.

— _Sarah_ —insistió la voz— _¿Qué vez en ese lugar?_

Frente a ella pudo divisar a demasiadas personas, con trajes del siglo XVIII, bailando al compás de una canción tan relajante pero a la vez algo melancolía. Aun con sus nervios a flor de piel Sarah comenzó a dar leves pasos hacia aquel lugar que era nada más que una enorme pista de baile.

— _¿Sarah?_

— _Hay… hay muchas personas…_

— _¿Y qué hacen esas personas?_ —cuestionó con curiosidad.

La joven Williams pudo llegar a los límites de la pista y observo cada detalle con cautela. Su visión la sentía de vez en cuando distorsionada, era engañoso ya que no podía adivinar si aquellas personas extrañas le miraban a ella o a quienes estaban a lado de ella, porque unas enormes pero perturbadoras mascaras les cubrían sus rostros.

— _Ellas… están bailando_

— _¿Bailando?_ —preguntó extrañado.

Comenzó a adentrarse más hacia la pista cuando ella pudo observar un poco mejor, no solo las personas bailaban, habían más algunas recostadas sobre unos enormes cojines o sentadas en sillas frente a pequeñas mesas. Sarah miraba todo con confusión ya que esas personas no parecían de disfrutar aquella placentera canción, más bien, disfrutaban de otro tipo de placer.

— _¡Por Dios!_ —exclamó Sarah apenada mientras se alejaba de ahí.

— _¿Que pasa Sarah?_ —demandó preocupado.

— _Hay personas... no están bailando, ellas están… ¡Oh Dios no puedo describirlo!_

— _¿Qué hacen Sarah? Tienes que contarme._

— _¡No puedo!_ —exclamó, más altera que apenada.

— _¿Por qué no puedes?_

— _Son cosas… indecorosas._

Sarah trataba de evitar aquellos seres disfrutando de los más escandalosos placeres y trato de ocultarse en medio de la pista, a veces era inevitable ver algún que otra persona realizando tal acto o escuchar a lo lejos un sonido de placer, que calaba en sus oídos. Mientras lo joven daba vueltas como loca por todo aquel lugar, esquivando y evitando cualquier acto de inmoralidad, ella había ignorado el hecho de que había alguien que le observaba, desde que había parecido en aquella pista de baile.

— _Sarah_ —continuó la voz— _tienes que tratar de contarme todo lo que veas a tu alrededor, no omitas nada ¿De acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo_ —contestó muy insegura—. _He estado dando vueltas es como si estuviera atrapada, dentro de una esfera, o más bien… dentro de un cristal…_

Sarah seguía de aquí para allá, ignorando a los que bailaban en la pista, mirando aquellas personas con sus más bajas tentaciones, cuando sintió algo extraño, una extraña fuerza que la había obligado a voltear, y así lo hizo. A lo lejos sobre unas escaleras pudo ver a un hombre alto, con un traje azul marino decorado con las más finas piedras, una cabellera rubia alborotada y su rostro siento cubierto por una máscara en forma de diablo, que a pesar de cubrirle ella sabía que le miraba. Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad increíble, era tanta la adrenalina que sentía que no podía controlarle.

— _¡Ahí está!_ —exclamó después de un largo silencio.

— _¿Quién Sarah?_ —Preguntó la voz muy emocionado— _¿Quién está ahí?_

Ella no contesto, decidió ignorar la voz y acercarse hacia ese hombre que le intimidaba pero que la hacía sentir algo extraño muy dentro de ella. Mientras se movía, esas personas en la pista de baile le bloqueaban su camino, Sarah se desesperaba por ello ya que cuando sentía que estaba cerca de él, desaparecía.

— _¿Qué broma es esta?_ —cuestionó molesta.

— _¿Broma?_ —dijo extrañado la voz.

— ¡ _¿Dónde está?!_

— _¿Quién Sarah?... ¿Quiénes al que buscas?_

— _¡A él!_

Seguía Sarah moviéndose como loca, en busca de él quien solo se entretenía jugando con su visibilidad, hasta que en un momento que ella no pudo imaginar, él estaba frente a ella rodeado de tres mujeres quienes pasaban sus manos con lujuria sobre su torso, haciéndolo ver como el hombre más deseado del lugar. La joven Sarah miraba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que aquellas mujeres le estuviesen toqueteando, sino porque al fin estaban frente a frente, después de tanto jugar al cazador y a la presa.  
Él removió su máscara y al fin pudo observarle su rostro, era el Rey de los Goblins. Sus facciones delicadas pero varoniles, su leve sonrisa cautivadora pero peligrosa y sus ojos tan exóticos llenos de pasión pero había algo de melancolía en ellos. Sarah había caído rendida ante él, había sentido algo muy dentro de ella, y ese algo era porque se había enamorado, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

— _Esta frente a mí._

— _¿Y qué está haciendo?_ —pregunto, muy preocupado, aquella voz. 

Alejando a las excitadas damas de su cuerpo se acercó a la joven Sarah y extendió su mano; curiosa ella miro la mano enguantada en la más fina tela color marfil y se quedó petrificada.

— _Sarah, ¿Qué es lo que él está haciendo?_ —esta vez demando molesto.

— _Quiere que bailemos…_

— _Sarah, rechaza esa invitación_ —dijo alterada la voz, pero Sarah no dejaba de mirar su mano, era tan paciente ante su respuesta—. _Sarah te lo repito, ignora esa invitación._

La joven en blanco ignoro esa voz y con algo de miedo tomo aquella mano, pudo mirar como una enorme sonrisa victoriosa se había plasmado en su rostro. Sarah seguía algo asustada pero al sentir aquellas manos en ella, algo muy dentro la hacía sentirse; protegida, segura, querida, deseada.

Ambos bailaban al compás de esa hermosa melodía. Aquellas personas que en su momento alteraron la moral de Sarah, se había ido del lugar. Eran solo Sarah y el Rey de los Goblins.

— _Sarah, ¿Qué está pasando?_ —escuchó la voz.

— _Estoy bailando_ —contestó con una torpe sonrisa.

El Rey le miró aquella sonrisa de joven enamoradiza y le respondió con la más juguetona sonrisa.

— _Sarah te dije que no aceptaras la invitación_ —reclamó la voz.

— _No pude negarme… él… él me hace sentir…_

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —preguntó en coraje

— _Me hace sentir amada…_

Decidió ignorar esa voz y Sarah recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era increíble pero aquel ritmo era similar al que ella tenía en estos momentos.  
« _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A Kind of pale jewel open and closed… within your eyes…»_

Al escuchar aquel leve canto que combinaba a la perfección con la melodía, Sarah pudo sentir su corazón fluir al mil por hora.  
 _«There's such a fooled heart, beating' so fast. In search of new dream…»_

A pesar de sentirse tan bien, Sarah tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Algo no encajaba.

— _Sarah_ —habló el Rey. Ella alzo su cabeza a mirarle— _¿Lo recuerdas?_ _As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you… Every thrill is gone._ _Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-ou-ou…_

— _As the world falls down_ —finalizó.

De repente la música se detuvo abruptamente y Sarah al no oírle más comenzó a mirar por todos lados un tanto alterada, ambos seguían bailando en la pista y ella pudo notar que aquellas personas estaban su alrededor mirándoles con cierto morbo.

— _Sarah_ —escucho aquella voz—. _Sarah, regresa…_

— _¿Regresar?_ —Preguntó nerviosa, mirando cada vez, más preocupada— _¿Qué pasa?_

Esas personas cada vez se acercaban más hacia ellos y al Rey parecía no importarle lo que ellos estuviesen haciendo, Sarah pudo escuchar risas de burla entre mezcladas con gemidos eróticos tanto femeninos como masculinos; comenzaba a tensarse, aquellos sentimientos que había forjado se habían desvanecido en su totalidad.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —volvió a cuestionar nerviosa sin dejar de mirar.

— _Sarah, busca mi voz y vuelve._

Ella comenzó a buscar con desesperación el dueño de aquella voz, pero esas risas no dejaban de martillarle su cabeza, era cada vez más intensos.

— _No puedo… ¡no paran de reír!_ —exclamó alterada y alzo su mirada hacia el Rey Goblin el cual le miraba extrañado con una ceja arqueada ¿Cómo era posible que el no notase todo este evento?

— _¡Sarah!_

Al escuchar aquella voz, movió su mirada hacía un punto en aquel lugar y pudo notar a lo lejos a su psiquiatra, el Dr. Henderson quien le miraba exaltado.

— _¡Sarah, regresa!_ —gritó.

Se soltó abruptamente del Rey Goblin, quien le miro sorprendido, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en busca de su doctor.

— _Sarah…_ —llamo el rey pero esta lo ignoro y comenzó a correr hacía con su doctor.

Corría sin parar, pero aquellas personas trataban de detenerla pero era inevitable. Al ver a su doctor más cerca sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza Sarah abrió los ojos para ser totalmente cegada por la luz de un foco enroscado en techo. Puso una de sus manos para que le cubriese la luz mercurial pero era inevitable su dolor de cabeza se había intensificado y pudo sentir unas arcadas treparse en su garganta.

— ¡Por…! ¡Dios! —exclamó evitando las arcadas.

— ¡Sarah! ¡¿Estas bien?! —preguntó alterado su doctor, al momento que le tomaba de sus hombros.

— A… agua… —mencionó mientras ponía su otra mano en la garganta, tratando de sostener las ansias de vomitar— agua… por favor…

El Dr. Henderson se alzó de su silla y con rapidez se acercó al dispensador de agua que estaba arrinconado en su oficina, y tomo un conito de papel para servirle agua. Mientras Sarah luchaba por evitar vomitar y podía sentir como su cabeza quería partirse en dos. Era un dolor terrible.

Al llenar el conito el doctor se acercó a Sarah y le tomo con delicadeza para darle el agua como una pequeña niña, Sarah comenzó a beber el agua y parecía calmarle un poco las arcadas pero el dolor de cabeza estaba ahí dividiéndose en dos.

Al terminar de beber el agua Sarah tapo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó respirar agitadamente, el doctor Henderson se movió del diván para darle más espacio a Sarah y se acercó a su escritorio para tomar una libreta y pluma.  
— Sarah —llamó el doctor y esta abrió sus dedos para verle a través de ellos— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mal —respondió molesta, poco a poco tomando asiento en el diván.

— Realmente Sarah, lamento que esta sesión se allá salido de control. Pero a un año de no venir, todas tus alucinaciones se han incrementado y…

— No fue una alucinación —dijo molesta—, fue un recuerdo. Y fue real.

— Sarah —reprochó el doctor.

— ¡Fue real! —gritó mientras removía sus manos de su rostro y le miraba con coraje.

Henderson le miraba aun con reproche, dándole a entender con esa pura mirada que nada había sido real.

— Fue real —repitió un poco más tranquila.

— Bien Sarah, si fue real puedes contarme ¿Qué fue lo que estaba pasando?

— Yo… yo estaba bailando con él. Y todo era tranquilo pero luego… todas esas personas nos miraban con… ¡Hay! —exclamó molesta al no poderse explicar.

— Relájate Sarah —dijo al verla estresada—, necesito que te calmes para que me cuentes, recuéstate nuevamente en el diván y cálmate.

Sorprendida de sí misma Sarah le obedeció y lentamente se recostó en el diván, puso una de sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a respirar con mucha profundidad para luego expulsar el aire con mucha fuerza. Repitió aquella acción tres veces, hasta que dejo de sentir aquellas arcadas en su garganta pero la cabeza no paraba de doler.

— ¿Ya mejor? —preguntó Henderson. Sarah solo cabeceo con un sí.

El silencio había inundado la oficina, y ella había comenzado a preguntarse ¿Porque había regresado a las terapias? La respuesta, era de lo más sencilla, todo surgió tres semanas atrás…

Jareth tenía viendo con Sarah e Iris dos semanas, dos horribles semanas para Sarah. Cada vez que ella trataba de evitarlo o ignorarlo parecía que él leía sus pensamientos y se apegaba a ella, la hacía enojarse, la hacía desesperarse no había día en el cual Jareth no la dejase en paz. Por más maneras que ella le evitaba había enfrentamientos, como olvidar el hecho que Jareth aún tenía en su poder su libro, el cual parecía que aún no acaba, también el hecho que en los desayunos la miraba sin descaro mientras fumaba o que a la más mínima palabra comenzaban a discutir, aunque a él parecía entrenarle esa parte de las cosas entre ambos. Todo era un completo caos hasta Iris estaba cansada de ser la réferi de ambos que ya mejor los dejaba en sus batallas, era mejor huir que mirar todo la furia al rojo vivo.

Vivir con Jareth se había vuelto estresante, a tal grado que no salía de su cabeza en ningún momento del día. Sarah ya se había hartado de todo este comportamiento, pero no era esa la razón por la cual había retornado a la terapias, el hecho de generar discusiones con Jareth y quererlo a veces matar no era una excusa para retomarlas, más bien era el como este se acercaba a ella, como la miraba, como le hablaba y como a su cabeza a veces hacía una cierta conexión con algo lo cual inmediatamente desaparecía.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Jareth no era ningún desconocido desde el primer momento en que lo vio pero por más que ella juraba tener la respuesta ante su ser, era como si algo lo bloquease de su mente, y la pusiera en duda. Una duda que atormentaba a Sarah. Pero por más que la cabeza la llenaba con preguntas, las respuestas no llegaban y a veces Sarah sentía que Jareth se burlaba de ella en ese aspecto y jugaba con su mente.

Pero lo que realmente detono todo fue una tarde que Sarah estaba en la azotea de su edificio, fumando tranquilamente y contemplando el griseado cielo que aun inundaba la ciudad, el clima lluvioso no tenía intenciones de retirarse pronto y por ella estaba bien esos días la hacían sentirse tranquila. Mientras contemplaba el evento y su ciudad ella pensaba exactamente en quien no quería pensar, su compañero de apartamento.

— ¿Por qué pienso en ti? —se preguntó mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus sienes y se daba leves palmadas.

Durante se autocastigo por aquellos pensamientos, pudo escuchar como la puerta de la azotea se abría y ella asustada volteo a mirar quien era el que accedía al lugar, si era el conserje del edificio y le miraba fumando probablemente la regañara, ya que Sarah tenía una manía de dejar las colillas en ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa miro a quien tenía en su cabeza, miro a Jareth.

Este al acceder a la planta comenzó a mirar por todos lados hasta que encontró, lo que parecía ser, su objetivo, la joven Sarah. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo él evitar su sonrisa y ella no hizo más que mirarle con coraje.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamó al verla cerca de la pared.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —gritó molesta.

— Vine a buscarte —contestó mientras se acercaba y ella comenzaba a intimidarse—. La cabeza roja me comento que usualmente subes aquí a despejarte.

— Esa Iris es una chismosa… —se dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba su cabeza para maldecirla más a gusto.

Jareth quedo a menos de diez centímetros de ella, Sarah al sentir su fuerte presencia alzo nuevamente su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jareth matando el silencio que comenzaba a formarse.

— Lo acabas de decir… despejarme

— No ha eso —mencionó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí al borde de la pared?

Sarah extrañada volteo a mirar el lugar en el que estaba posicionada y luego devolvía la mirada al tipo ese, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Sabes que te podrías caer? —dijo un tanto preocupado pero aun con su sonrisa.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa si me quiero caer o no? —preguntó molesta.

— Créeme que mucho —dijo aun con esa sonrisa. De la nada tomó el cigarro que ella tenía ella. Sorprendida ante tal acto miro como Jareth se lo ponía en la boca e inhalo fuertemente, para luego soltar la bocanada de humo.

— En definitiva ese lugar es muy tranquilo… tienes buen gusto para escoger este tipo de sitios.

— ¿Por qué me quitas mi cigarro? —ignorando el comentario, preguntó molesta.

— No es bueno que una hermosa joven como tú, fume tan seguido. Arruinara tus lindos pulmones —volvió a poner el cigarro en su boca y alzo su cabeza al cielo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Te lo estas fumando como si nada!

— Yo soy una excepción —sonrió con cinismo.

— ¡Eres un…! —dijo sin terminar la frase y devolvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Jareth lanzo una carcajada y Sarah sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. Fue una sensación horrible, que juraría que había experimentado antes.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó mientras él seguía con su risa y ella observaba el horizonte

— Ya te dije —contestó sin parar de reír.

—Bueno ya me encontraste, ahora déjame sola.

Jareth al oírle, removió el cigarro de su boca y lanzo el humo hacia la brisa.

— Sarah, relájate —dijo ya si su risa—. Estas demasiado tensa.

 _«_ _¡Por qué tu me pones tensa! »_ pensó.

— No es mi intención ponerte así —continuó al momento de que ella terminaba su frase mental. Ella quedo sorprendida, ¿Acaso le leyó la mente?

— Tu no me pones así —contestó rápidamente para evadir aquella afirmación—. Tengo muchos problemas.

Al oírle decirle eso Jareth bajo su cabeza y dejo caer el cigarro en el suelo, lo aplasto con su zapato y se acercó a Sarah la cual pudo sentir como violaba su espacio vital, sorprendida volteo su rostro para ver el de Jareth demasiado cerca, tan cerca que ambos labios casi se rosaban.

— ¿Qué problemas tienes? —preguntó mientras miraba a sus ojos verdes.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, Jareth tenía su miraba pasiva pero seductora y Sarah había caído en shock.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Un minuto que pareció un siglo para ambos, Jareth al ver que no obtendría respuesta de ella movió sus ojos hacia el frente y apunto al enorme cielo ennegrecido.

— Sabes Sarah, debes mantener todas tus penas y problemas allá —dijo mientras seguía apuntando al horizonte—, donde todo pueda ser olvidado.

Sarah aun con su estado de shock y sintiendo su espacio muchísimo más invadido que al principio, movió su mirada con temor y observo aquel horizonte el cual Jareth apuntaba.

— Olvidar —susurró Sarah pero Jareth pudo escucharla.

— Exacto —respondió y Sarah nuevamente volteo a mirarlo para que nuevamente ambos rostros quedaran muy cercanos—. Olvidar todo lo que te presiona, todo lo que te hace sufrir.

Nuevamente silencio. Ambos seguían mirándose, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ya nada existía más que sus dos presencias. Jareth no podía negar que disfrutaba este momento de paz con Sarah, era algo maravilloso que no podía describir, y ella por primera vez en estas semanas reconocía que se sentía a gusto con Jareth, un aura de tranquilidad la rodeo completamente, pero en ello una imagen llego a su cabeza. Como un VHS dañado, unas imágenes de un rey Goblin apuntando hacía un reloj con trece horas en él le nadaron en su memorias.

« _Tienes trece horas para resolver… el laberinto… antes de que tu hermanito se convierta en uno de nosotros… para siempre…. »_ Escuchó en su cabeza como un fuerte eco.

De repente aquellas imágenes se habían movido a una escena de baile, y el Rey, en traje azul bailaba con ella.

« _Sarah »_ escuchaba en eco.

Sarah movió su cabeza y con sus manos tomo sus sienes ya que comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, Jareth cambio aquella mirada pasiva y amada por una de preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien Sarah? —preguntó mientras la sostenía de sus brazos.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó moviéndose bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Sarah?

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritaba mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

— ¡Sarah! —grito esta vez un tanto cansado de aquel comportamiento y está sorprendida se detuvo— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Cuestionó molesto— ¡¿Por qué no quieres hablar?!

— ¡A ti no te incumbe qué demonios pasa conmigo! —gritó molesta acercándose más a la puerta— ¡Así que lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mí y me dejes completamente sola!

Sarah empujo la puerta con coraje tanto que esta hizo un fuerte ruido que resonó completamente en el aire, Jareth miraba con furia aquel momento, su cosita preciosa ahora se había pasado de los limites, sabia manejar a Sarah y era verdad que la provocaba pero ahora todo había sido diferente, de ese momento en el cual los dos formaron un solo ser se había convertido en una ruina total. Jareth al estar completamente solo invocó un cristal y miro su laberinto, el mar negro comenzó a moverse tranquilamente, sintiendo una rabia en dentro de sí apretó el cristal y para poder desahogarse lo lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que este estallara y se convirtiera en polvo.

— Sarah —dijo con mucha desesperación—, he estado tan agotado de vivir bajo tus expectativas… ¿Qué es lo que realmente tengo que hacer?

La joven Sarah al llegar al elevador y mandar pedirlo recargo la cabeza sobre la pared y suspiro con mucha tristeza y amargura. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque en esos momentos con Jareth se había sentido tan segura, y de repente todo cayó en una horrible locura? No lo sabía y quería realmente saberlo, así que a su memoria vino el doctor Henderson.

« _Cuando necesites hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme… »_

Y ahí estaba, en su consultorio, una vez cada semana.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar Sarah? —preguntó Henderson muy tranquilo.

— Sí —contestó mientras exhalaba el aire.

— ¿Qué paso en tu alucinación?

Sarah le miro con unos ojos asesinos al oírle la última palabra, inhalo aire y decidió hablar.

— Estaba bailando con él, pero antes de eso, había muchas personas y hacían cosas —dijo apenada.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —demandó

— Cosa —dijo aun con pena—, esas cosas.

— Te refieres a cosas, ¿Sexuales?

Al oírlo las mejillas de Sarah se ruborizaron por la pena, y cabeceo con un sí. El doctor Henderson sin más que hacer bajo su mirada en su libreta y observo sus anotaciones, las cuales decían: estrés, psicosis, posible esquizofrenia, represión sexual y esta última la remarco con su pluma.

— Es algo curioso Sarah —continuó hablando mientras remarcaba en su libreta—, que tengas ese tipo de alucinaciones —ella bufó— ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

— Pues es mi psiquiatra ¿No?

— Tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa—. Bien mi pregunta es ¿Alguna vez has experimentado el deseo sexual?

Al escucharle Sarah volteo a mirarlo sorprendida.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestionó sorprendida.

— Sí, me refiero a que sí has convivido con alguna pareja, sexualmente hablando.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron hasta lucir como un tomate, ¿Por qué diablos le hacía esas preguntas? Por mucho que fuera su doctor.

— Te lo pregunto —dijo al verla toda colorada— porque es muy curiosa tu alucinación.

« _Y dale con eso »_ pensó molesta.

— Me refiero a que si la analizamos el evento, aquellas personas que hacían esos actos y al bailar como un hombre poderoso, apuesto y dominante me hacen cuestionar ciertos detalles de tu sexualidad, me refiero que aun eres una virgen, aun tienes inocencia.

Sarah miraba sorprendida a Henderson, el color rojo domina su rostro y la pena había surgido, en ello miro el reloj, las siete pm, la sesión había finalizado.

— Tengo que irme —dijo mientras se alzaba a toda velocidad del diván.

— Sarah… —habló con molestia el doctor.

— Terminamos en la próxima sesión —mencionó mientras tomaba su bolso.

— Sarah… —volvió a insistir.

— Le prometo que tomaré el medicamento, hasta la luego.

Y ella salió del consultorio a toda velocidad. Henderson se recargo en su silla y cruzo una de sus piernas para mirar a la apenada Sarah salir del lugar hecha un rayo. No hizo más que suspirar y reír ante este momento.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	17. Capítulo 16 Pinturas

**Capítulo 16 Pinturas**

Hoggle y Toby se encontraban en la habitación de este último y ambos arreglaban aquella maqueta del laberinto. En estas últimas semanas habían tenido un progreso bastante bueno para ambos. La maqueta brillaba en un verde claro y sus pisos estaban adornados con un color café almendrado, Toby se encontraba pintando una figurita de la que parecía ser su hermana y Hoggle estaba pintando la figurita que lo representaba. 

El pequeño niño le espiaba por el rabillo del ojo con mucha curiosidad, Hoggle se veía dedicado en lo que hacía y era de sorprenderse, quien lo viera a él realizar tal acción, pero no era eso por lo que lo espiaba, era otra cosa que le daba curiosidad desde hacía un buen rato. 

— Hoggle —habló de repente. 

— ¿Sí joven Toby? —cuestionó sin dejar de pintar.

— Sabes me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿Se podrá?

— Claro —afirmó sin dejar la pintura.

— De acuerdo —dijo mientras ponía la figura en la mesa—. Pues me gustaría preguntarte ¿Por qué no has regresado al laberinto?  
Al oír eso Hoggle detuvo su pintar y trago saliva con dificultad. Toby comenzó a analizarlo sorprendido.

— ¿Hoggle? —preguntó curioso.

— ¿Al... laberinto? —respondió con nerviosismo.

— Sí. Ya han pasado varias semanas y no he visto el interés en que vuelvas.

— ¿Al laberinto? —Volvió a preguntar con más nerviosismo mientras dejaba la figura sobre la mesa— Bueno, no es que no quiera volver pero...

— ¿Pero? —continuó Toby al ver como el enano comenzaba a moverse de un lado para el otro como su fuese un tic.

— Pero me he sentido muy a gusto aquí ¿Cómo podría irme así como así? —cuestionó con una risa nerviosa.

— Hoggle —mencionó Toby más serio por su comportamiento—. No me mientas, acaso ¿Estas ocultándome algo?

— ¿Ocultando? ¿Yo? —Cuestionó para luego lanzar una enorme carcajada nerviosa— ¡Hay joven Toby! ¿Qué le ocultaría yo?

El enano comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, hablaba y hablaba sin parar y se le veía cada vez más nervioso. Toby no entendía nada de lo que él decía tanto era la dificultad de entenderle que comenzó a desesperarse, se alzó de la silla, se acercó a Hoggle y lo tomo de los hombros para mirarle a los ojos.

— Hoggle —dijo muy seriamente— ¿Algo malo está pasando verdad?

— ¿Ma...? ¿Malo? —preguntó nervioso.

— ¡Sí! Algo malo está pasando en el laberinto ¿Verdad?

Hoggle solo agacho su mirada, y no pronuncio más palabras. Toby le miro sorprendido, sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo malo estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Desde el tiempo que Hoggle llevaba viviendo con él, Toby se olía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en el laberinto, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba pero probablemente era algo que involucraba al rey, o algo que Hoggle hizo para molestar al rey pero, no lo sabía y era posible que Hoggle no abriera la boca para nada.

— Hoggle —habló más calmado—, soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi —el enano alzó su mirada para ver la del pequeño—. Dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Es algo muy malo?

Los ojos de Hoggle se cristalizaron, apunto de brotar las lágrimas cuando ambos escucharon la perilla de la habitación girarse. Los dos voltearon asustados, se habían palidecido, pero Toby se calmó al ver que le había puesto seguro a su puerta.

— _¿Toby?_ —preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

— Hoggle —susurró— escóndete debajo de mi cama ¡Pero ya!  
Él le obedeció y veloz se fue a esconder debajo de la cama del niño. Toby se alzó de la silla y comenzó a acercarse hacia su puerta pero verificando que Hoggle no fuera visible ante los ojos de su madre.

— _¿Toby? ¡Abre la puerta!_ —demandó su madre un tanto molesta.

— ¡Si mamá, ya voy! —contestó mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el frente y se acercaba más.  
Al llegar a la puerta volvió a dar un chequeo para ver si Hoggle se había escondido bien, al no verle quitó el seguro a la puerta y miro a su madre un tanto molesta. 

— ¡Hola mamá! —exclamó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hijo, ¿Porque tenías tu puerta con seguro? —cuestionó muy molesta pero a la vez extrañada.

— ¿Con seguro? —Respondió ingenuo— Tal vez le puse el cerrojo por accidente.

— ¿Accidente? —Dijo nada convencida— Es la tercera vez que pasa esto.

— Lo siento mamá.

— Bueno, después hablaremos de esto. Acaba de llegarte esto en el correo —dijo mientras le mostraba una carta.

Muy sorprendido Toby la tomo y miro con alegría, quien le había mandado aquella carta, llena de calcomanías de ponys y arcoíris.

— ¡Es de Lily! —exclamó con alegría.

Irene sonrió al ver la alegría en el rostro de su hijo, pero eso no sería una excusa para hablar sobre él porque mantener su puerta cerrada.  
Eso en Toby se estaba volviendo una costumbre, ya que él nunca era de mantener su puerta cerrada. Al contrario siempre la dejaba abierta, y más en las noches por si tenía una pesadilla, corría al cuarto de sus padres a refugiarse con ellos. Pero en estas últimas semanas, Toby se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en su habitación.

— Bien hijo, en cinco minutos estará la comida para que bajes ¿Si?

— Si mamá, muchas gracias por traerme la carta.

Irene sonrió y se retiró a la planta baja. Toby cerró su puerta y volvió a meterle el cerrojo sin importarle lo que su madre le acababa de reprochar. Hoggle salió debajo de la cama y miraba la cara de alegría de su amigo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver lo que lleva en su mano.

— Es una carta de mi amiga Lily.

— ¿Quién es Lily?

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó— Perdóname Hoggle nunca te hablé de ella. Es una niña, un año mayor que yo, que conocí en el trabajo de Sarah.

— ¿En el trabajo de Sarah? —cuestionó curioso.

— Si Hoggle, creo que no te he contado muchas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Sarah es una enfermera y Lily va mucho al hospital en donde mi hermana  
trabaja. 

Hoggle se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que Toby le explicó lo que era un hospital y una enfermera.

— Y esa niña, Lily, ¿Porque va tanto al hospital?

Toby, al oírle esa pregunta suspiro con tristeza.

— Lily... Ella tiene una enfermedad. No sé cuál es la verdad, pero le hace sentirse muy mal y a veces por culpa de eso va mucho al hospital.

— ¡Oh, pobre niña! —exclamó Hoggle muy desanimado.

— Si... Pero ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, nos mandamos cartas y a veces Sarah es nuestra cartera —dijo con una sonrisita—. Pero ahora abriré la carta y veré qué me mandó, luego bajaré a comer y te traeré algo de comida.

— Muchas gracias joven Toby. Pero espero que esta vez no sean esos espárragos que suele hacer su madre, porque saben horribles ¡Puaj! —dijo con algo de asco al recordarlos.

Toby sonrió y comenzó abrir la carta, al romper el sobre, saco dos hojas y las abrió. Una de ellas era un dibujo y la otra tenía el típico escrito. Tomo la que contenía el escrito y comenzó a leerle.

 _"Querido cabeza de hongo, je, me encanta llamarte así._  
 _¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Yo nuevamente estoy en el hospital. Sí, me imaginó lo que pensarás pero hay veces que no puedo controlar esta enfermedad, por más que quiera... Pero ya estoy mejor. ¿Cómo va esa maqueta del laberinto que me comentaste?, ¿Ya comenzaste a repararla? Si es así, mándame unas fotos ¿No?_  
 _Ya que toque el tema del laberinto, déjame decirte que tu hermana, ¡No me ha contado el resto de la historia! Me ha dejado con la emoción y aquí sigo esperando... Quiero saber qué pasa después de que come ese Durazno... Pero tengo que esperar a que ella pueda, ya que..._  
 _¿Me podrías dar un avance de lo que pasa después de eso? Digo para poder insistir más de lo usual._  
 _Honguito, espero que vengas pronto a visitarme, hay mucho que platicar, que no puede ser contado por cartas. ¡Ah y con respecto a lo que me pusiste en tu carta pasada!... Lo pensaré... Te dejaré en suspenso, como lo hace Sarah conmigo._  
 _Te quiero mucho Toby. Y no te portes mal, que si no llamaré al Rey de los Goblins, para que te lleve lejos._  
 _LILY._  
 _PD: Hice este dibujo para ti, espero y te guste, porque como sabes mis dotes de dibujo no son... Los mejores"  
_  
Toby puso la carta sobre la mesa y tomo el dibujo que le había realizado su amiga. Miro con sorpresa el pequeño papel:  
Era él de bebé, sobre los brazos del Rey Goblin. Era cierto que Lily no conocían el aspecto físico del Rey, pero bajo las descripciones que Sarah le daba: es como un hombre, poderoso, de frío carácter, algo sarcástico, sus facciones muy varoniles y elegantes, con una presencia dominante y cautivadora, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos bicolor, en los cuales podrías perderte en ellos...

Así que Lily sacaban sus propias ideas sobre cómo podría ser el Rey. Hoggle observó el dibujo y miro sorprendido aquel papel.

— ¡Es el Rey! —exclamó.

— ¿Así es el Rey? Yo no recuerdo nada de aquel día.

— Es que usted era un bebé.

— Cierto. No sé porque Lily dice que no sabe dibujar si es toda una artista, en eso se parece mucho a mi hermana

— ¿Lady Sarah también dibuja? —el enano preguntó curioso.

— Si, pero ella se dedica más a la pintura que al dibujo.

Hoggle sólo pudo decir un _"ohh"_ y ambos contemplaron el dibujo de la joven Lily.

Irene al bajar los escalones, llegó a la sala de estar y miro a su esposo sentado en el sofá individual leyendo el periódico, como todo buen padre de familia.  
Decidida ella se acercó a su marido y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y empezó a darle un suave masaje. Robert al sentir las manos de su mujer bajo el periódico y alzó su mirada para verla.

— Hola cariño —mencionó con mucha complacencia ante el masaje.

— Hola amor ¿Qué hay de novedades en el periódico?

— Lo mismo de siempre. Nada cambia en este mundo —dijo mientras le observaba.

— ¡Qué vida! —Exclamó— Amor, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte -dijo con su típico tono de esposa preocupada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño?

— Es respecto a Toby.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó extrañado.

Irene suspiro y quitó las manos de los hombros de su marido.

— He notado que últimamente, se encierra mucho es su habitación, y no sé qué es lo que pueda hacer tanto ahí.

— Cariño, Toby se dedica a realizar sus maquetas y sus cosas del club de teatro. Yo lo he visto.

— Supongo Robert pero, ahora que fui a dejarle la carta de su amiga, tardo mucho en abrirme la puerta y se miraba nervioso.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te imaginas, mujer? —preguntó un tanto curioso y molesto a la vez.

Ella le miro con unos ojos cristalinos y Robert pudo notar en su mirada algo de preocupación, la preocupación de madre. Al entender lo que ella tenía en mente con respecto a las acciones de Toby, tomo sus manos y la miro.

—Irene, hermosa. Creo que ya te comprendo, porque esa preocupación, pero cariño conócenos a Toby y el no haría nada... malo, además también debes de comprender que ya no es un niño, se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito.

Al oírle decir eso la mirada preocupante que había puesto su mujer, había cambiado repentinamente a una sería y lo peor arqueó su ceja izquierda, cuando ella arqueaba su ceja izquierda, sabía que era algo malo.

— ¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por ello? —Preguntó un tanto molesta y Robert palideció— ¿Debo de dejar que mi hijo, haga cualquier cosa mala?

— No amor, no me refiero a eso —respondió nerviosa—. A lo que me refiero es que le demos su espacio, su privacidad y comprendamos el hecho que ya está comenzando a crecer.

— ¡Ahh! —Exclamó ella nada contenta— Entiendo, ¿Así como tú se lo diste a Sarah, cuando te enteraste que tendría un compañero de habitación?

Al oír eso, su mirada se abrió de par en par y volteo a mirar a su esposa.

— Con Sarah es diferente —se excusó molesto.

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamo ella— El día que vino Iris a escupir todo, casi te mueres, por eso Sarah no nos dijo nada al respecto.

— Pero entiende que Sarah, es otro caso. No está bien que comparta una habitación con alguien a quien no conoce y sobre todo si es un hombre.

— Robert, tú vives en la edad de piedra.

— ¡Y tú que moderna saliste! —Dijo molesto— Es más, le hablaré a Sarah, tiene tiempo que no se reporta.

Su marido se alzó del sofá e Irene le miro sorprendida.

— ¡Robert no evites este tema! —exclamo pero él le ignoró.

En la jungla de asfalto, la lluvia seguía bañando los enormes edificios y la gente que se movía alrededor de ellos como locos enjaulados. Jareth estaba plácidamente sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de los libros de Sarah, el cual tomó sin su consentimiento, fumaba como el hombre elegante que era y disfrutaba el sonido de la lluvia al

caer en el cristal de la ventana.

Por otro lado Sarah estaba en su estudio, recostada en el suelo, con una camisa blanca y unos jeans muy desgastados y llenos de pintura acrílica. Miraba hacia la pequeña ventana y observaba con maravilla como la lluvia se deslizaba sobre el cristal. En su mente sólo buscaba ideas para una nueva pintura, hacía varias semanas que no realizaba nada. Sólo se había enfocado en un dibujo. El cual había escondido con mucho celo estas semanas. Ambos estaban solos en el apartamento, la joven Iris había salido a una cita; y como siempre Sarah trataba de ignorar a Jareth, y este trataba de hacerla hablar, pero por lo que iba del día, el Rey decidió alzar la bandera de la paz.  
El silencio reinaba en el piso, hasta que se escuchó el " _ring_ " del teléfono. Jareth volteó curioso, ya que el aparato estaba a su lado, bajo el libro y lo puso sobre su pierna y contestó, bajo el protocolo que Iris le había dicho:

— Residencia Howard-King-Williams ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

Curioso Jareth escuchó un " _ahh_ " a través de la línea, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que adivino quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Con quién quiere hablar? —repitió mientras ponía su cigarro en la boca y sonreía con una divertida malicia.

— _Con Sarah_ —ordenó la voz.

— Un momento por favor.

Jareth se alzó del sofá y puso con suavidad el libro sobre el mueble, le dio una última inhalada a su cigarro y lo apago en el cenicero. Tomo el teléfono y expulsó el humo

con una enorme sonrisa, y comenzó su caminata hacia el estudio de la joven Sarah.

La azabache seguía tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la lluvia, su mente se había desconectado de la realidad, todo en su cabeza se había vuelto oscuro.  
Al subir las escaleras, Jareth miro a su cosita preciosa, en el suelo y totalmente ida, algo curioso se adentró al estudio y le habló, pero pareció no escucharle.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin importarle el berrinche que pudiera hacer la joven.

— ¿Sarah? —volvió a cuestionar como por tercera vez y parecía que había reaccionado. Movió su cabeza y miro a Jareth a menos de cuarenta centímetros de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesta.

— Tu padre está en la línea —dijo mientras movía el teléfono. Sarah se alzó y al estar a la par de la estatura de él, le arrebató el teléfono y Jareth sonrió divertido.

— Gracias —respondió molesta. Él solo hizo un ademán digno de un caballero inglés y Sarah le dio la espalda.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al tener el teléfono en su oreja.

— _¡Hija!_ —Exclamó su padre— _¿Cómo has estado cariño? Hace mucho que no hablabas_.

— Papá, discúlpame es que he tenido unos turnos muy pesados en el hospital y... —dijo sin concluir. Jareth se había recargado en el dintel de la puerta y miraba Sarah, quien jamás le dio la vista, sólo la espalda. Una muy bonita espalda.

— _Hija, ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese compañero que tienen ahí?_ —preguntó preocupado su padre.

Sarah suspiró con desgana.

— Todo ha estado bien papá, es un buen tipo, es inglés.

— _¿En serio hija? No te oigo muy convencida._

— Si papá es sólo que, estoy cansada es todo.

— _Hija, si ese tipo te ha hecho algo malo, quiero que me lo digas, sin importar nada ¿De acuerdo?_

Ella volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué le fastidiada como si fuera él un niño chiquito? Claro que no.

— Papá, no ha pasado nada. Te lo juró. Todo ha sido muy tranquilo.

Jareth arqueó una ceja al oír a Sarah decir aquello. Sarah continuo platicando con su padre, hasta que esté se despidió, ella le mandó muchos besos y abrazos a Toby e Irene y colgaron al mismo tiempo. Suspiro desganada y miro hacia la ventana.

— Tu padre, se oye un hombre muy interesante —dijo con algo de sarcasmo. Sorprendida Sarah volteo lentamente para mirar aquel tormento en la puerta.

— ¿Escuchaste mi conversación? —preguntó molesta.

— Lo siento —respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

En los ojos verdes de Sarah, se podría aprecia una rabia indescriptible, la cual Jareth disfrutaba. Ambos al no decir nada, él se movió del dintel y comenzó a caminar y

mirar el pequeño estudio.

— Veo que la pintura es lo tuyo.

— A ti que te importa —dijo molesta.

— La verdad, mucho —en ello se detuvo frente a cuatro cuadros cubiertos con una sábana blanca— ¿Puedo? —preguntó mientras con la cabeza apuntaba hacia ellos. Sarah miro sorprendida a sus cuadros y luego a Jareth— ¿Te da vergüenza? —cuestiono con diversión. Las mejillas de la joven azabache se ruborizaron totalmente, se había sentido intimidad ante él—. Sabes —continúo de repente al ver como estaba su cosita— no soy un conocedor del arte pero, amo contemplarlo. Es algo realmente satisfactorio el ver una pieza. Sarah seguía ahí mirándolo con unos ojos asesinos pero sus mejillas la seguían inculpando con su nerviosismo—. Vamos Sarah, me gustaría contemplar tu... arte. —dijo con una sonrisa muy seductiva y peligrosa.

Ella dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se acercó a aquellos cuadros y con cierta duda alzó sus manos sobre la manta.

— Si realmente eres un admirador del arte, ¿Prometes no burlarte de lo que verás?

— ¿Porque me burlaría? —cuestionó curioso. Sarah volteó a mirarle.

Le miro a sus ojos bicolor y por un momento se preguntó ¿Cómo había accedido a esto? Sin despegar su mirada de él removió la sabana y aparecieron los cuadros que Sarah había realizado, los cuales él ya había visto con anterioridad. Jareth comenzó a moverse sin despegar sus ojos de los cuadros, y Sarah miraba con cierto recelo.

— Son... Exquisitas.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Lo que oíste —respondió mientras volteaba a mirarle—. Eres una gran y exquisita pintora.

Las mejillas de Sarah explotaban en un gran rojo, tanto que lucía como los tomates más frescos del supermercado.

— Gr... Gracias —respondió con pena mientras movía su mirada hacía otro lugar.

Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rojizo en el rostro de su cosita preciosa. Sarah podía sentir la expresión cínica de él.

— Bien —habló de repente Sarah al no aguantar el ambiente— ya las viste, ahora adiós.

— Espera —dijo con su sonrisa— ¿No quieres una crítica?

— ¿Crítica? —preguntó confundida. Jareth afirmó con su cabeza.

— Dijiste que no eras un conocedor.

— Se lo que dije —dijo aún con esa enorme sonrisa y se acercó al primer cuadro y lo tomó—. Veamos... Un barco luchando contra la marea. Es interesante —le miro con una sonrisa, en cambio ella lo seguía matando con la mirada— ¿Que expresas aquí?

— A un barco hundiéndose —dijo molesta. Jareth lanzó una carcajada.

— Sarah, mi querida Sarah. Si el mundo fuese claro, el arte no existiría.

Al oírle decir aquella frase Sarah, le miro sorprendido, esa frase la había escuchado con anterioridad. Era de Albert Camus.

— Bien —prosiguió Jareth al no obtener respuesta de ella—. Un barco hundiéndose es algo muy simple, expresas más aquí y puedo deducir lo. El barco, está tratando de luchar, trata de sobrevivir ante algo, ese algo es la oscuridad, la cual se ve que le atormenta. ¿La oscuridad te atormenta, Sarah?

Sarah le miro sorprendida y no dijo nada. Jareth sonrió y bajo el cuadro y tomo el siguiente.

— ¡Un laberinto! —Exclamó muy alegre al tener el cuadro en sus manos— Adoro los laberintos.

— Yo no —respondió muy seria.

— ¿Entonces porque pintaste uno? —cuestionó divertido. Sarah no volvió a decir nada, se mantuvo callada nuevamente y lo miro— Exquisita pintura, hermosa tonalidad en verde, lo reconozco pero tengo muchas deducciones con respecto a esta. Pero la primera que tengo en mente sería que algo viviste en un laberinto, algo muy especial ¿O me equivoco? —Sarah se cruzó de brazos y le miro con unos ojos mortales está vez, no eran los típico ojos asesinos, había una rabia intensa en ellos—Ok —dijo al no obtener respuesta—. Muy hermoso cuadro, siguiente... —y tomo el siguiente—. Una hermosa mujer, con un rostro angustioso, el rojo en las esquinas representa a la sangre, ¿O me equivoco? —Sarah se mantuvo en silencio— Este cuadro, debo reconocer, están hermoso como doloroso. Puedes sentir las emociones de la mujer sabes que está sufriendo, pide a gritos ayuda, pero nadie la escucha, está sufriendo... ¿Acaso sufres, Sarah?

Al oírle decir eso ella bufó con coraje, quería golpearlo. Jareth sonrió y bajo el cuadro y observó el último, un cuadro que él no había visto con anterioridad—. Este cuadro me intriga.

— Ese ignóralo —dijo molesta.

— ¿Porque? —cuestionó con duda.

— Solo ignóralo...

Jareth no lo tomó pero se puso frente a él y lo miro. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

— Sarah... ¿Qué representas aquí? —preguntó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Extrañada movió sus ojos para observar le, el porqué de su pregunta.

— ¿Dónde quedó el señor criticón? —preguntó molesta.

Su sonrisa se en sancho aún más.

— Aquí representas, dos personas. Una joven dama y un caballero, muy elegantes ¿Acaso es un baile? —Al escuchar eso Sarah empezó a rechinar sus dientes— El caballero se ve dispuesto a cortejar a la dama, pero ella se ve un poco confundida, no sabe si aceptar o no al caballero. De repente Sarah comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, con cada palabra que Jareth pronunciaba—. La joven dama acepto la invitación del caballero, pero sigue confundida, ambos bailan, bajo el compás de una suave y melancolía canción. La dama cree sentir algo hacia el caballero, pero ella no sabe que él está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Hay confusión, hay seguridad, confort, tranquilidad, paz... Amor...

Cada palabra que Jareth pronunciaba retumbaba en la cabeza de Sarah como un fuerte eco, que le golpeaba horriblemente.

— Largo... —Susurró Sarah.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡Que te largues! —gritó mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

Jareth miro como su cosita comenzó a sufrir, sin nada más que poder hacer, hizo un ademán de caballero y salió del estudio de la joven.  
Al ver como Jareth salió de su estudio Sarah, tomo aquel cuadro y se arrincono en la parte derecha de lugar. Miraba la pintura y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir enormes lágrimas de ellos. ¿Cómo eran posible todas las deducciones de Jareth? ¿Cómo diablos describió sus momentos en el ballroom? ¿Porque su mente se bloqueaba ante la respuesta?

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —se preguntó con las lágrimas resbalando en sus rojizas mejillas.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	18. Capítulo 17 Tentaciones

**Capítulo 17 Tentaciones**

Sarah caminaba por el pasillo del hospital y en uno de sus bolsillos llevaba una carta de su hermanito Toby, para la pequeña Lily.

Al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, Sarah saco la carta y cambio la cara seria, que traía desde que había despertado, por una enorme sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y la pequeña Lily se encontraba dormida. Se encontraba tan plácidamente dormida, era un pequeño angelito el cual Sarah no había querido despertarle. Con mucho silencio Sarah se acercó a la cama y tomo la carpeta con respecto a la medicación de Lily, con mucha sorpresa y tristeza en su mirada, pudo leer que el día de ayer Lily había sido intervenida a una terapia demasiado intensa. Pobre pequeña, cada vez sus quimioterapias se volvían más difíciles de soportar.

Sarah solo pudo suspirar con tristeza y remover una lágrima que, sin avisar, se presentó y acomodo la carpeta sin tratar de hacer ruido pero la pequeña Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Sarah, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le llamo suavemente.

— ¡Lily! —Exclamo Sarah— Preciosa, vuelve a dormir.

— No Sarah —respondió mientras se tallaba sus ojos—, me alegro que vinieras. Te extrañe.

— También yo, Lily —dijo con una sonrisa y en ello saco la carta de su bolsillo—. Mira lo que te traje.

Ella observó la carta y sonrió con travesura, se alzó rápidamente y se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en las almohadas y estirando un poco sus piernas.

— Toby contestó muy rápido.

— Sí, creo que tiene mucho que contarte.

Lily tomo la carta y con una enorme sonrisa comenzó abrirla pero Sarah pudo notar que las manos de ella temblaban mucho, se le dificultaba abrir el sobre. Sintió algo muy horrible dentro de ella, así que, tomo asiento a su lado en la cama y le tomo las manos con suavidad.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó con una sonrisa maternal.

— Por favor —dijo apenada la pequeña.

Sarah tomo el sobre y lo abrió evitando romper el contenido. Al abrirlo le entregó a Lily el sobre y la pequeña sonrió con mucha alegría.

— ¡Gracias Sarah!

— De nada —dijo aún con su sonrisa.

Lily saco la carta y pudo ver que venían dos fotografías Polaroid en el sobre.

Siempre que leía las cartas que Toby le mandaba, Sarah volteaba hacia otro lado o se entretenía con otra cosa ya que lo que ellos se escribían era exclusivo de los dos. Nadie más sabía que tanto se escribían esto dos pequeños.

Lily comenzó a leer la carta, su sonrisa se había ensancho más de lo normal al estar leyendo el contenido, de repente lanzaba una carcajada y Sarah le acompañaba con una leve sonrisa. Oír a Lily feliz era algo maravilloso. A punto de terminar la carta, Lily guardo silencio y puso una mirada sorpresiva. Sarah al no escuchar más su risa volteó a mirar a Lily y observó su expresión mientras miraba las fotografías Polaroid. Sin más que hacer Lily sólo pudo pronunciar "Wow"

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sarah preocupada.

Lily alzó su sorpresiva mirada y movió su cabeza diciendo no con rapidez.

— Nada —contestó nerviosa comenzando a doblar la carta y a guardar las fotos sin que Sarah las mirara.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí… es que Toby me mandó fotos de un proyecto que está haciendo y pues le está quedando genial.

— ¿Y qué proyecto está haciendo?

— Una maqueta, para sus clases de teatro.

Sarah sólo dijo "Ahh" imaginándose de que sería esa maqueta. Si probablemente sería del Laberinto. La pequeña Lily guardo la carta bajo su almohada y luego volteó a mirar a Sarah con aquella enorme sonrisa que en un principio llevaba sobre su rostro.

— Ya ha vuelto esa sonrisa —dijo Sarah mientras le acomodaba la manta.

— Sí, ya. Sarah...

— ¿Si?

— Hazme un favor.

— ¿Cual?

Lily le miro y Sarah al terminar de arroparla la miro también. Pudo ver, en esos pequeños ojos azul claro, como había un enorme brillo y una sonrisa traviesa se generó en su rostro.

— Cuéntame Labyrinth.

Sarah, aun mirando aquellos ojos que suplicaban por aquella historia, muy dentro de ella no quería continuar con la historia, pero esos ojitos... Definitivamente no podía negarse.

— De acuerdo —suspiró con desgana y Lily gritó de la emoción— ¿Dónde me quedé?

— Te quedaste en la parte donde… donde el enano te iba a dar el durazno.

— ¡Ahh! El durazno... Si el durazno —suspiró amargamente y Lily aún sonreía—. Creo que habíamos escapado de la Ciénega del Hedor Eterno.

— ¡Si! —exclamó emocionada.

— Bueno, los cuatro íbamos caminando en el bosque cuando de repente, sentimos un rugir muy fuerte en nuestros estómagos, teníamos mucha hambre. No sabíamos que comer, acabamos de escapar de la Ciénega y no se nos venía nada a la mente. Nos habíamos resignado a continuar el camino sin comer, cuando el pequeño me detuvo...

— Hoggle —interrumpió con una sonrisa.

— Sí, Hoggle —mencionó con una falsa sonrisa—. Con algo de miedo, Hoggle me ofreció un bonito durazno, de una textura suave y un rosado muy lindo. Le agradecí con toda el alma porque la verdad si tenía mucha hambre. Le di un gran mordisco al durazno, y al comerlo, lo note.

— ¿Que notaste? —preguntó con demasiada sorpresa.

— Que el durazno sabia horrible.

— ¿Horrible, horrible? —preguntó un poco asqueada.

— Horrible. Sabía cómo… ¡Cómo las verduras que te dan aquí, en el hospital! —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Puaj, de seguro lo vomitaste!

— ¡No pude hacerlo! —Exclamo aun con su sonrisa— Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había comido.

— ¡Puaj! —volvió a decir con una sonrisa— ¿Y que hizo Hoggle?

— Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, sólo lo mire, y le dije: ¿Qué hiciste? Y se fue de ahí asustado y arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Yo seguí de pie mirando a mí alrededor y pude notar como todo bailaba.

— ¿Bailaba? —preguntó curiosa Lily.

— ¡Si! Todo bailaba, no temblaba, bailaba.

— ¿Y luego, Sarah?

— Luego, no supe cómo pasó, estaba en un lugar hermoso, era como una fiesta de baile —dijo extrañada y Lily seguía emocionada—. Entre al lugar con un hermoso vestido blanco y miraba todo con curiosidad cuando lo vi... —y se mantuvo en silencio.

Sarah se quedó pensativa unos momentos y Lily seguía con su emoción a pesar de que Sarah se fuera de la realidad.

— Era él ¿Cierto? —Preguntó emocionada y Sarah volteó a mirarle— El Rey de los Goblins

— Sí —dijo extrañada— Si era él. Por unos momentos estuvo jugando al escondite, hasta que apareció ante mí... Y aquella hermosa canción… —Sarah volvió a perderse en sus memorias y su forma narrativa había cambiado. Lily lo había notado y escucho con mucha atención a Sarah—. Esa hermosa canción, tan tranquila y melancólica a la vez. Recuerdo como él me tomaba de mi cintura, y me guía en los pasos. Éramos los dos en la pista. Estaba confundida, empezaba a sentir algo por él, algo extraño como si tuviera miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Era como si estuviera... No —sonrió—, es ridículo pero había mucha paz, seguridad, tranquilidad, confort y...

Y Sarah no dijo más palabras. Se quedó completamente callada y pensativa. Lily le miraba sorprendida, la habitación se había inundado en silencio. Sarah pensaba que hablaba pero, en su mente, recordaba todo ese momento. Aún perdida en ello no noto que dijo las mismas palabras que Jareth le había mencionado el día de ayer en su estudio.

— Sarah —habló la pequeña y pareció volver en sí—. Acaso ¿Te enamoraste del Rey Goblin? —pregunto con una sonrisita pícara.

— ¿Enamorar? —preguntó y lentamente comenzaba a volver en sí— No, no para nada. Fue como un momento de debilidad pero, pude reaccionar y escape de ese lugar.

La sonrisa pícara de la niña poco a poco se desvaneció para comenzar a fruncir su ceño.

— Sarah ¿Entonces no te enamoraste del Rey Goblin? —preguntó extrañada y ella le miro también con extrañez. Por unos momentos Sarah se quedó pensativa. Para ser honesta jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó Lily muy seria.

— No Lily —contestó extrañada—. No me enamoré de él.

Lily puso una mirada muy sería y a la vez triste.

— ¡Que mal Sarah! —Exclamó y ella le miro sorprendida— Tú y el Rey Goblin harían una bonita pareja. Pero bueno, ¿Que más pasó?

Sarah aún sorprendida ante lo que la pequeña le había dicho continuo con un poco más de la historia dejándole con suspenso en la parte donde llegó al castillo del Rey. Esa parte sería para después.

Jareth e Iris se encontraban realizando la despensa de la semana. Ambos caminaban por el pequeño mercado que se ponía cerca del edificio, con un tanto de bolsas en cada mano y mirando hacia los demás puestos cuando Iris decidió sacar más plática entre ambos.

— Jareth, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

— No agradezcas, cabeza roja —respondió con su mítica sonrisa—. Es un placer acompañar a tan bella dama a realizar las compras.

— ¡Oh Jareth! —Exclamó con una sonrisa la pelirroja— Eres todo un caballero. Debería haber caballeros como tú en este mundo, ya que nos hacen mucha falta —Él le sonrió—. Bien, ¿Que más nos falta en lista? —Mencionó mientras miraba el papel que llevaba en la mano— Ya tenemos la carne, los lácteos, las cajetillas de cigarro...

— ¿Consideras las frutas y verduras? —preguntó Jareth mientras encendía un cigarro.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó— Lo más indispensable y lo olvide, que distraída soy.

— No me sorprende —dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.

— Eres todo un salvador, vamos por ello.

Ambos se aproximaron a los locales de vegetales y miraron toda la variedad. Tomates en un tono rojo llamativo, brócoli tan verde como el pasto, mangos en un amarillo fresco, era todo un jardín de hermosos colores. Iris comenzó a mirar todo como niña chiquita y empezó a escoger pocas cosas de cada una que veía con emoción. En cambio Jareth caminaba alrededor de los estantes mirando todo con desinterés. Nada de lo que había ahí se comparaba a lo que tenía en su laberinto.

¡Oh su Laberinto! De tan sólo recordarlo Jareth sentía una tristeza enorme dentro de sí. Cada día su hermoso lugar desaparecía y aquel horrible mar negro predominaba sin parar. No encontraba la manera de hacer volver a su cosita preciosa. Todo era complicado, aún que para el Rey no existían imposibles y podría superar cualquier obstáculo pero, Sarah era su obstáculo insuperable.

Estas semanas eran un infierno para ambos, aunque Jareth, en parte, disfrutaba ese infierno, Sarah sufría y él odiaba ver a su cosita así, pero por más que trataba de que ella dijera que era el Rey Goblin, no podía. Nada funcionaba pero lo que Jareth no comprendía es, ¿Por qué cada vez que Sarah podía tener el hecho de que él era el Rey, se bloqueaba? O más bien se perdía.

Tenía que averiguarlo, pero ahora en la mañana que miro a Sarah retirarse para ir a su trabajo, no hubo discusión alguna. Recordaba que miró a Sarah entrar en la cocina por un pedazo de pan con mermelada y un café recalentado. Sorprendido Jareth miraba a su cosita y como esta le ignoraba, era curioso ya que no había mañana que no le ignorase, al contrario, siempre sabía que él estaba ahí. Sarah salió de la cocina, hecha un rayo, para dirigirse a la puerta e ignorando completamente a Jareth, cuando…

«Buena suerte hoy, Sarah.»

Sorprendida se detuvo en seco, y volteo a mirar a Jareth, este preparado para lo que se pudiera venir, pudo notarlo. Los hermosos ojos de su cosita preciosa, no mostraban aquellas llamas de ira que solía lanzar, era unos ojos de tristeza. Una tristeza que el sintió y hasta le dolió. Sarah no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento, sin decir nada. Sorprendido la miro marcharse y continuo leyendo aquel libro que pertenecía a ella.

El Rey Goblin continuó perdido en su memoria y en cómo hacer volver a su cosita, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, curioso volteo y miro a la pelirroja Iris.

— ¿Vas a querer algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Jareth extrañado pidió que le repitiera la pregunta— ¿Si vas a querer algo para comprar?

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó desganado— Buscaba unos, duraznos.

— ¿Duraznos? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa— ¿Te gustan los duraznos?

— Me encantan —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Qué bien, creo que los vi por allá —mencionó mientras apuntaba hacia al fondo—, en un canasto.

— Gracias —continuó con esa enorme sonrisa y camino hacia el fondo del local.

Al llegar al lugar que Iris índico, miro en un canasto una enrome cantidad de duraznos de todos los tamaños y con un color rosado muy delicado y hermoso. Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de cinismo y tomo tres duraznos. Al guardarlos en una pequeña bolsa de papel, Iris se acercó a él y puso la bolsa en el carrito que tenía la joven pelirroja, ambos se sonrieron y se fueron directos a pagar la mercancía.

El turno de la joven enfermera Williams había terminado, y llego a casa para descubrirla totalmente sola.

— ¡Paz! —exclamó alegre mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

El silencio era maravilloso para ella. Iris y Jareth le importaban ahora un comino, quería sus cinco minutos de relajación. El día de hoy había sido estresante para ella, si no fuera porque visto a Lily, hubiera explotado de estrés. Pero ahora eran los cinco minutos de Sarah o bueno tres minutos porque oyó como abrieron la puerta y miro aquellos que le importaban un comino entrar juntos con bolsas de despensa.

— ¡Sarah ya llegaste! —exclamó alegre Iris.

— No Iris, soy un holograma, vengo a tres cuadras… —respondió con un enorme sarcasmo, Jareth no pudo evitar su risa y ella movió su mirada hacia otra parte.

— Huy perdóname Sarah, ¿No puedo animarme al ver a mi mejor amiga?

— Lo siento Iris —respondió mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro—. Es que estoy algo estresada.

— Se te nota —dijo Jareth quien caminaba rumbo a la cocina. Sarah le ignoro.

— ¡Hay Sarah! —Exclamó Iris— ¿Y si te tomas algo para ello?

— No Iris, solo quiero relajarme…

Mientras ambas chicas platicaban Jareth se aseguró que ninguna de las dos caminara hacia la cocina, al ver que ambas compañeras estaban en la plática, tomo uno de los duraznos y con un movimiento rápido de mano, lo transformo en un cristal el cual rápidamente tomo la figura de aquel jugoso durazno. Sonrió con malicia, salió de su escondite y se acercó a ambas chicas para tomar asiento en el sofá individual.

— Señoritas —interrumpió su plática y ambas le miraron extrañadas—. He aquí unos deliciosos y nutritivos duraznos —continuó mientras mostraba los tres duraznos en sus manos.

Iris sonrió y Sarah miro con terror esos pequeños duraznos rosaditos.

Jareth le lanzo uno a Iris y esta logro tomarlo sorprendida, el de Sarah lo dejo frente a ella en la mesita. Sarah miraba con terror ese pequeño fruto, desde hacía diez años había dejado de consumir duraznos, debido a sus "alucinaciones" del laberinto y como un consejo del doctor Henderson.

— Gracias pero… no me gustan los duraznos —dijo y Jareth no disimulo su sorpresa.

— ¿Perdón?

— No consumo duraznos —repitió muy seriamente.

— ¿Sarah eres alérgica los duraznos? —preguntó Iris con la boca llena del fruto. Su amiga azabache volteo a mirarle con sus típicos ojos asesinos.

— No realmente, Iris —dijo a regañadientes.

— ¿Entonces? Está muy dulce el durazno. Lo escogiste muy bien, Jareth —él le sonrió a la pelirroja y mordió su durazno—. ¡Vamos Sarah! ¡Solo una mordida!

— No gracias.

— Sarah, ni que estuvieran envenenados. —dijo con una carcajada y Sarah frunció el ceño.

Jareth al notar su expresión, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Acaso desconfías de mí, Sarah? —preguntó Jareth con su sonrisa.

Sarah volteo a mirarle con cierto coraje y no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa. ¡Oh como había extraño esa mirada el día de hoy!

— ¿Debería? —preguntó curiosa.

Jareth solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder su durazno.

— Entonces. No gracias.

— ¡Hay Sarah! —exclamó Iris— Que amargada.

— Entiende, no me gustan los duraznos.

— Pues te lo pierdes —dijo mientras se alzaba del sofá y volvía a darle una mordida al suyo con mucho placer—. Sabe delicioso. Muchas gracias buen hombre, por el durazno.

Jareth alzo su mano con su durazno a modo de devolverle las gracias.

— Con tu permiso Sarah "Odio los duraznos" Williams.

Iris se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la cocina dejando a ellos dos completamente solos. Jareth le miraba aun con esa enorme sonrisa y seguía comiendo de su durazno, en cambio Sarah mantenía los ojos en la fruta y de repente por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Jareth con esa estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia? —preguntó molesta.

— Nada —contestó con esa sonrisa.

— No me comeré el durazno. Lamento que gastaras el dinero en él.

— No importa, los pagos cabeza roja, no yo —nuevamente otra mordida al durazno.

— Se lo pagaré en la próxima quincena —dijo molesta y retomo la mirada a la fruta.

— ¿Por qué tanto te niegas? O ¿Acaso te dan miedo los duraznos? —preguntó divertido y Sarah le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

— No —contestó seria.

— ¿Entonces? Anímate, es una pequeña fruta para calmar tu estrés. Y además, como dijo cabeza roja, ni que estuvieran envenenados

Jareth se alzó del sofá y miro a Sarah con su sonrisa para darle otra mordida a su durazno. Comía con tranquilidad y una terrible elegancia, se veía algo tentador pero al momento de pasar la fruta por su garganta, ella miro todo con demasiada sorpresa. Una extraña emoción se forjo dentro de ella.

— ¿Vez? —mencionó con una leve carcajada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

Sarah no despisto su mirada y lo siguió hasta que llego a su puerta, dio una mirada hacia donde estaba la joven y ella rápidamente retomo la mirada hacia el durazno. Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír y entro en su habitación.

Sarah miraba al durazno sorprendida, podía sentir como su corazón latía al mil por hora, hace años que no se sentía así. Diez años para ser exactos. Aun con esa emoción Sarah se debatía del durazno. Iris actuaba normal y Jareth… bueno el no importaba mucho. Ella comenzó a debatirse mentalmente con respecto al durazno, estos dos la habían tentado muchísimo por una simple fruta, pero era verdad, nada malo pasaba por comer un simple durazno. Aun indecisa Sarah estiro su mano para poder tomar el durazno, pero no se sentía totalmente animada, no debía ni siquiera verlo, olerlo, sentirlo ¡Nada! Pero sus dedos rozaban la piel del durazno, estaba casi a tomarlo cuando…

— Ya anímate —dijo Iris a sus espaldas. Sarah se asustó—. Jareth fue muy amable en escoger tres tristes duraznos. Al menos haz algo en lo que no tengan que pelearse.

Iris se dio la media vuelta y se fue directa a su habitación. Sarah siguió ahí pensando en la tentación por un simple durazno.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	19. Capítulo 18 Erótico

**Capítulo 18 Erótico**

— Era casi media noche y Sarah se encontraba aún en la sala de estar, sentada y abrazada a sus piernas. El lugar estaba a oscuras y lo único que alumbraba era el televisor y con el único canal disponible, ventas por televisión.

Sarah se encontraba debatiéndose mentalmente con respecto al durazno, el cual, aún estaba en la mesita. De repente le lanzaba la mirada, lo observaba con mucha tentación y a su mente venían las palabras de Iris y Jareth con respecto aquella fruta:

« _no había nada de malo en comerla, era un simple durazno.»_

Lanzó un suspiro amargo y bajo sus piernas para sentarse al borde del sofá, mirar aquel fruto y alzar su mano para tomarlo. Por enésima vez sus dedos rozaban la fruta, deleitándose con la suave textura hasta que Sarah removió la mano, se arrinconó en el sofá y retomó la vista al televisor. Miraba el comercial, eran dos mujeres hermosas, una rubia que parecía ser la modelo del producto y otra de cabello azabache como ella, quien anunciaba el producto en venta. Lo que anunciaban eran varios tipos de medias para dama y de un tipo muy extravagante para anunciarlo por televisión.

— _Así es mi querida televidente, usar nuestras medias en color claro, las hará tener unas piernas más largas. ¿Lo sabías?_ —preguntó a la modelo.

— _¡No lo sabía!_ —exclamó la modelo con una sonrisa hueca.

La joven azabache suspiró con desgana ante lo que miraba en ese infomercial y nuevamente sus ojos se movieron al durazno. Ese pequeño fruto en forma redonda, textura suave, color rosado muy claro. A veces Sarah pensaba ¿cómo la manzana había sido el fruto prohibido y no le durazno? Bajo sus piernas del sofá, acomodo los codos en ellas para poner sus manos en su rostro y volvió a suspirar desganada. Tanto caos por un maldito durazno.

— _Vamos a probar las medias en ti ¿Si?_ —preguntó la presentadora a la modelo y esta asintió con su cabeza y con esa sonrisa hueca.

El comercial cortó y retomó nuevamente con la presentadora y la modelo ya con unas medias en color verde oscuro.

— _¿Lo ves? El color verde hace que tus piernas se vean más largas_ —mencionó la presentadora con una enorme sonrisa. La modelo sonreía—. _Y con tus hermosos zapatos, luciendo con esa hebilla, hace una combinación perfecta. Ahora_ _hablemos del color de las medias_ , _Nikki ¿Te gusta el color verde?_

— _Ajá_ —respondió con esa sonrisa.

Sarah volvió a suspirar desganada, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a sentir cansancio y recordar que el día en el hospital fue estresante. Ahora martirizándose por un durazno, era el colmo. Quito sus manos de su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a mirar la fruta. Ella frunció el ceño.

— Deja de tentarme —dijo muy molesta.

La pequeña fruta estaba sobre la mesita y ella sentía que le retaba. Al pensar en ello Sarah río ante aquella tontería, ahora se volvía loca por culpa de un durazno, un estúpido durazno.

« _Anímate_ » escuchó la voz de Jareth en su cabeza y su risa lentamente desaparecía. _«Es una pequeña fruta para calmar tu estrés, y además como dijo cabeza roja, ni que estuviera envenenado...»_

Sarah volvió a fruncir el ceño y sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa voz de su cabeza. Sarah miro al televisor y se concentró en la tele venta, de igual forma no compraría aquel producto pero, con tal de sacar esas tentaciones de su cabeza, aceptaba todo.  
Siguió mirando el comercial, el cual se repetía cada diez minutos, y Sarah había colmado su paciencia. Lo mejor era irse a dormir y olvidar todo este asunto. Volteo a mirar el reloj y eran las 12:50 am. Se alzó del sofá y se estiro un poco para relajar sus músculos, al ya no sentir tanto estrés en ellos se agacho para tomar el control remoto del televisor, pero en ello, noto que su mano estaba sobre aquel durazno. Sorprendida ante tal acción, ella sabía que el control del televisor era su destino y su mano ya estaba sobre el durazno. Sarah se había aterrado, se sentía traicionada, el durazno iba más allá de ser una tentación. Con su respiración agitada Sarah seguía mirando esa fruta, hasta que la voz de su conciencia comenzó a fastidiarle.

 _« ¡Vamos Williams! Como dijeron esos dos tontos, es un simple durazno. Nada puede pasar»._

— ¿Acaso se te olvido porque no podemos comer un durazno? —respondió a su conciencia.

 _«Si lose. Pero recuerda lo que el Doctor Henderson dice con respecto aquel momento…»_

— En primera, dilo como es —interrumpió molesta—. Y en segunda ¿te tengo que recordar que Henderson nos prohibió comer duraznos?

 _« ¿Y te tengo que recordar quien lleva un año entero si tomar su medicamento e ignorando todo lo que Henderson dice?_ _»  
_ Sarah suspiró molesta.

— Cómo te odio conciencia mía.

 _«Tú sabes perfectamente que lo quieres comer, tantos años ignorando los duraznos y ¿no te puedes dar el placer de uno?»_

— ¡Deja de ser la serpiente!

 _« ¡Perdón! Solo quiero que hagas algo que realmente quieres hacer… Ignora todo y comételo»._

— Pero… si realmente pasa como aquella vez de…

 _« ¿Por qué tendría que pasar? »_ interrumpió.

Sarah movió sus ojos con fastidio y nuevamente bufó.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó— ¡Solo una mordida y a la basura!

Tomo el durazno y lo miro con cierto desprecio. Veía ese color rosadito y le molestaba, olía el aroma dulce y le calaba, sentía su textura y le incomodaba pero, sin más trabas que ponerse y haciéndole caso total a su conciencia Sarah cerro sus ojos y el dio una mordida aquel durazno.

Masticaba con tranquilidad y pudo sentir su sabor, era el durazno más dulce que hubiese probado, a pesar que en diez años no los había vuelto a consumir, era empalagoso pero delicioso. La suavidad con la que pasaba por sus dientes era indescriptible y, al pasar el durazno por su garganta pudo saciar sus tentaciones.  
Sarah abrió los ojos, y sorprendida, miro el interior del durazno. Era un color verdoso mezclado con amarillo, como si hubiese estado echado a perder, asustada lo lanzo al suelo y a su cabeza vino la memoria de cuando comió aquel durazno en el laberinto.

— _Vamos a probar las medias en ti, ¿sí?_ —repitió la presentadora del infomercial. Sarah alzó la mirada al televisor— _¿Lo ves? El color verde hace que tus piernas se vean más largas._

Sarah, sintiendo miedo, comenzó a moverse y se acercó con la poca luz que alumbraba el televisor y miro el durazno. Sarah miro en shock como del durazno salía un gusano y no pudo evitar un grito el cual, evitó que se escuchara más fuerte al cubrirlo con su boca.

— _Y con tus hermosos zapatos, luciendo con esa hebilla, hace una combinación perfecta. Ahora_ _hablemos del color de las medias_ , _Nikki ¿Te gusta el color verde?_

— _Aja._

— _El verde te ira muy bien Nikki, pero para que se te vea luzca mejor es decapitándote…_

Al oír esas palabras de la presentadora, Sarah volteo a mirar el televisor aun con su estado de shock, ¿había escucho bien?  
— _Ahora_ _hablemos del color de las medias_ , _Nikki ¿Te gusta el color verde?_ —repitió

— _Aja._

— _El verde te ira muy bien Nikki, pero para que se te vea luzca mejor es decapitándote…_

Sí, Sarah había escuchado correctamente. Aun con ese miedo Sarah se acercó al televisor y lo apago quedando completamente a oscuras. Sarah solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada y como dentro de ella se decía que había estado mal el hecho de haber comido aquel durazno.  
¡Ese maldito durazno era el culpable!

— No… —se respondió— No fue el durazno, fue quien que me lo dio —dijo muy seriamente.

En esos momentos Sarah pudo escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, extrañada se dio la media vuelta y entre la oscuridad comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Mientras más se acercaba esos sonidos era como una especie de suspiros muy agitados, se escuchaban fuertemente en la habitación de Iris. Aun asustada, se acercó a la puerta y pudo notar que eso no era con exactitud suspiros.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó con algo de asco al saber lo que realmente era. Se alejó de la puerta imaginándose que Iris y Jareth…— ¡No, no, no! —exclamó y se fue directa a su recamara.

Abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que estos dos?... y ¿en qué momento? ¡¿Cómo fue posible?! Esas y más preguntas inundaban su cabeza hasta que…

— Sarah —llamaron y esta volteo asustada.

Sorprendida y bajo la luz de luna que entraba por su ventana, miro a Jareth sentado en su cama, se veía muy tranquilo pero una enorme sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

— ¡Tú…! ¿Qué diablos haces…? ¡Tú estás con Iris…! ¿¡Que carajos!?

— Shh —mencionó mientras se alzaba de la cama. Sarah se asustó aún más.

Jareth comenzó a caminar hacia ella, miraba como ella estaba inundada en pánico, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se cristalizaban al estar totalmente cerca de ella. La situación se había puesto incómoda para ella, estaba entre la espada y la pared y Jareth era la maldita espada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con voz entre cortada.

Jareth solo sonreía y Sarah le miraba con miedo.

— Solo témeme –dijo plantándole un beso en sus labios.

Sarah observó sorprendida y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jareth con la intensión de quitárselo de encima pero, ella estaba en total shock. Jareth la besa con pasión, como si siempre hubiese deseado sus labios, se separó por un momento para tomar aire y miro los ojos verdes de su cosita preciosa. Ella se veía en shock pero no había insistido en alejarlo, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sarah aun le miraba pasmada, este era su primer beso y, a pesar del miedo que sentía, lo había disfrutado. Disfruto sentir aquella pasión que Jareth demostró sobre sus labios, y con unas mejillas coloradas, decía que quería más. Jareth volvió a besarla de la misma manera, sus labios jugaban con los de Sarah y estos no negaban de aquel juego. Jareth movió sus labios hacía el cuello de su cosita, ella no se pudo resistir, cerro sus ojos y dejo que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuello. Jareth besaba cada parte del cuello, saboreaba su suave y dulce piel decidiendo poner un poco de picardía aquel momento y con su lengua recorrió una de las venas que resaltaban en su cuello, Sarah solo sonrío al sentir la humedad en piel.

Los labios de Jareth subieron hasta la oreja de Sarah y con sus dientes tomó el blando lóbulo de la joven mordiéndolo con suavidad. Sarah dejo escapar un gemido y Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de victoria.

— Ámame —susurró. Sarah se estremeció.

Ella sentía como los besos que Jareth le daba, la hacía sentir euforia, con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía adrenalina, con cada respiración sentía placer. Jareth dejo de besarla y recargo su cabeza en la cabellera azabache que tanto amaba, él tampoco podía negar su euforia, su adrenalina, su excitación; respiraba agitadamente y acerco sus labios, nuevamente, a la oreja de su cosita.

— Haz lo que te digo… y yo seré tu esclavo —susurró mientras la abraza.

Sarah sintió como sus cuerpos se unían, pero no le respondió. Jareth comenzó a extrañarse al no obtener una respuesta de su cosita preciosa, no quería arruinar el momento pero necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó.

Ella lentamente abría sus ojos y movió sus ojos para observarlo.

— Jareth —dijo muy agitadamente.

— ¿Si?

A la cabeza de Sarah vino la imagen del Rey Goblin en aquel baile, y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, comenzó a mirar a cada parte de su habitación cuando en ello miro sentado en su cama al Doctor Henderson.

— _Sarah_ —dijo con una voz molesta—, _recuerda lo que hemos hablado de esto._

La respiración de Sarah se había agitado más, ya no era por lo excitada sino por terror.

— ¿Sarah? —volvió a preguntar Jareth.

— _Todo esto es parte de tu imaginación mi Sarah, ese Rey que mencionas no es más que parte de tus fantasías, pero ahora que lo veo, pertenece más a tus fantasías eróticas._

— No… —susurro nerviosa.

— _Sarah… ¿Tú crees que un hombre, de verdad, por supuesto, se pueda fijar en ti sabiendo los peculiares gustos que tienes?_

— Basta…

— ¿Sarah? —insistió Jareth nervioso.

— ¡Basta! —Comenzó a gritar— ¡Basta, basta, basta!

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía empujo a Jareth y este le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Sarah, qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella, sin responder, abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejo a Jareth completamente sorprendido, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo e ignoro los sonidos que salían de la habitación de Iris, llegó a la sala y miró el durazno el cual comenzaba a podrirse. Lo tomo con mucho coraje y lo lanzó hacia el televisor y sorprendida Sarah miro como este se había quebrado. En ello miro como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse como si fuese un fino cristal. Sarah con miedo miro aquella escena y comenzó a sentir que flotaba, miraba como alrededor de ella los muebles caían hacia arriba por un lado de ella, estaba sorprendida y sin imaginárselo con lentitud miro que cayó recostada en su cama y así cayó en un sueño profundo.

Eran la 1:40 am y en el hospital general de la ciudad Lily seguía despierta y miraba con sorpresa las fotografías polaroid que Toby le había mandado, estaba completamente sorprendida, en ella podía mirar como en una foto salía medio rostro de Toby sonriendo con la maqueta del laberinto y a su lado estaba Hoggle con una cara de amargado, en la parte baja de la foto decía:

 _"Nuestro progreso de la maqueta"_

Y la otra fotografía se veía a Hoggle pintando su figurita para la maqueta, también venía una descripción de la foto.

" _Hoggle está muy concentrado pintándose así mismo"_

Lily aun sorprendida, de su rostro no pudo evitar salir una enorme sonrisa.

— Es real —mencionó con aquella sonrisa—. El Laberinto es real…

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	20. Capítulo 19 Retrato

**Capítulo 19 - Retrato**

— ¡Dígame que no es él! —Exclamó una furiosa Sarah— ¡Solo dígamelo!

En ello, Sarah saco su cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno, lo encendió y siguió caminando alrededor de la oficina de su psiquiatra, el doctor Henderson con una ceja arqueada miraba en su escritorio, un dibujo que Sarah le había puesto ahí. Ella seguía de esquina a esquina y fumando sin parar.

— Sarah... —habló un tanto serio.

— ¡No Doctor!

— Sarah, por favor siéntate.

Ella le miro con gran furia pero no hizo más que obedecerle, tomó la silla y se sentó frente al escritorio que los dividía.

— De acuerdo Sarah —continuó Henderson— empecemos nuevamente, desde el principio ¿sí? —en ello tomó el dibujo y lo volteó para que Sarah lo viera—. Me estás diciendo que tu compañero de apartamento, ¿es aquel personaje?

La joven azabache puso el cigarro en su boca mientras miraba su dibujo. Era un dibujo de ese personaje, con su cabellera alborotada, un traje blanco, una serenidad envidiable y un cigarro en su boca, Sarah expulsó el humo hacia un lado y volteó a mirar a Henderson, con unos ojos muy cristalizados.

— Llámelo por quien es: El Rey de los Goblins.

El Doctor Henderson suspiró con amargura y se recargo en su silla, pego sus manos a su barbilla sin dejar de mirarle.

— Sarah, repitamos lo que me estás diciendo. Tu compañero de habitación, el cual yo desconocía de su existencia, me juras que es el Rey de los Goblins.

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó molesta y puso nuevamente el cigarro en su boca e inhaló con fuerza.

El Doctor Henderson suspiró otra vez y puso sus manos en su rostro, a forma de decir que no creía lo que Sarah le decía. Ella soltó el humo y lo observó con mucha seriedad.  
Un frío silencio se forjó en aquella oficina, el aroma del cigarro se penetró en cada esquina de la oficina y el humo sobrevolaba por sus cabezas. Henderson removió sus manos y miraba a la azabache, quien aún representaba el coraje en sus enormes ojos verdes.

— De acuerdo Sarah —mencionó muy serio— cuéntame nuevamente, y con más calma, que fue lo que pasó esta mañana. Y por favor, ya no me cuentes tu sueño...

— No fue un sueño fue real —interrumpió molesta.

— Ok —respondió igual de molesto—. El punto es que no es necesario que me lo repitas, sólo cuéntame qué pasó esta mañana.

Sarah le dio una última inhalada y muy profunda a su cigarro, lo movió de su boca y expulsó el humo con suavidad mientras tomaba el cenicero que estaba en el escritorio para apagar el cigarrillo.

Sarah despertó de golpe y miro que se encontraba en su habitación, observaba hacia todas partes confundida y alterada. En ello se sentó en su cama y se quedó pensando, ¿Qué había pasado?

A su mente vino de golpe las imágenes de lo que había pasado anoche, sobre la tele venta en el cual iban a decapitar a la modelo, los gemidos en el cuarto de Iris, y...

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó alterada.

Jareth e Iris estaban desayunando en el comedor, ambos platicaban y reían, aunque Iris era la que más realizaba aquellas acciones mientras Jareth sólo mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso Sarah apareció en el comedor, hecha una furia, y golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. Iris gritó muy asustada y la leve sonrisa que Jareth tenía en su rostro, había llegado de oreja a oreja.

— ¡¿Que tenía ese durazno?! -—gritó Sarah a Jareth.

— ¡Sarah! —Exclamó Iris— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

— ¡¿Qué carajos tenía ese durazno?! —volvió a gritar.

Jareth aún con su sonrisa, tomó una cajetilla de cigarros que había en la mesa, saco uno, lo puso en su boca y lo encendió.

— No entiendo tu pregunta, Sarah —respondió mientras dejaba salir el humo a través de esa sonrisa.

— Si Sarah ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —continuó Iris molesta.

— Ayer, los malditos duraznos que tú compraste —dijo mientras señalaba a Jareth—, el que me diste, contenía algo.

— ¿Contenía qué? —pregunto Iris molesta y curiosa. Jareth seguía sonriendo.

— Tú... —dijo mientras le miraba sorprendida— Tú también comiste de los duraznos.

— Si Sarah, también Jareth.

— Entonces debiste haber vivido algo ¿no? Como una alucinación... —mencionó aquella última palabra con amargura.

Iris abrió los ojos de par en par y luego volteó a mirar a Jareth el cual no paraba de sonreír con algo de cinismo.

— ¿Una alucinación? —preguntó Iris retomando la mirada hacia su amiga.

— ¡Si! No se algo como... Como...

Sarah comenzó a revolverse en sus palabras, ya no sabía lo que decía y Jareth no pudo evitar en lanzar una carcajada. La joven azabache movió sus ojos y lo observó con mucho coraje, su sonrisa era inevitable.

— ¿Que te causa gracia?

— Nada —respondió dejando salir una bocanada de humo.

— De acuerdo Sarah —interrumpió Iris, pero la azabache no volteó a mirarle— ¿Una alucinación?

— Si.

— Yo no lo llamaría así —mencionó Jareth en voz baja pero aun así lo escucharon ambas chicas. La guerra acababa de empezar.

Sarah mirándole con molestia, se acercó a él lentamente en cambio Iris ya estaba más nerviosa que sorprendida. Los nervios florecían al mirar como Sarah se acercan a Jareth y este no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Que dijiste Jareth?

Él alzó la mirada y dejo escapar el humo nuevamente.

— Que yo no lo llamaría así.

— Entonces ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

— Un sueño

— ¿Un sueño? —cuestionó molesta.

— Sarah —interrumpió la pelirroja— ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Y ¿qué diablos te pasó anoche?

— A… anoche —continuó algo nerviosa— yo… ¡Tú estuviste en mi habitación anoche! —exclamó mientras volteaba a ver nuevamente a Jareth y le apuntaba.

Jareth alzó sus manos declarándose culpable ante la acusación de Sarah, está sonrió con victoria. Al fin una buena excusa para sacar al tipo este del apartamento.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo aún con su sonrisa.

— ¡¿Jareth?! —exclamó Iris sorprendida.

— Bellas damas, me declaro culpable ante lo que Sarah dice. Es verdad anoche estuve en tu habitación —la azabache mostró una enorme sonrisa e Iris le miraba impactada— pero no piensen mal mis compañeras.

— Jareth —llamó Iris casi a llanto, habiéndose imaginado lo peor— ¿Y qué hacías en la habitación de Sarah?

— Si ¿qué hacías?

Jareth fumó su cigarro por última vez y lo apago en el cenicero, alzó sus ojos bicolores hacia ambas mujeres y sonrió con algo de descaro.

— A eso iba damas, si me dejan terminar —en ello hubo silencio y Jareth lo rompió aclarando su garganta—. Como decía, es verdad, anoche estuve en tu habitación pero no por el motivo que ambas estén pensando. No, no, no. No piensen mal, soy británico —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—, me levanté en la madrugada, para tomar un vaso de agua y al momento de llegar a la estancia te encontré Sarah. Debo admitir que me dio curiosidad, me acerqué a verte y estabas demasiado dormida en el sofá, me diste ternura, así que te cargue y te lleve a tu habitación, te acomode en tu cama y te arrope. Así que en efecto estuve en tu habitación, como por un minuto y medio, hasta que me retiré.

Sarah e Iris tenían sus ojos bien abiertos y ambas los movieron para mirarse, una con sorpresa y algo de molestia, y la otra con molestia y vergüenza. Iris recargo su barbilla en su mano y miro a Sarah con una ceja arqueada, la azabache no sabía que decir.

— De acuerdo Sarah —al fin habló—, podrías explicar, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?!

— ¡Iris! —Exclamó— ¡A noche comí el durazno que este tipo me dio, y te juro por Dios que drogó el durazno! —En eso Iris puso sus manos en su cara y se exaspero— ¡Te lo juro, cuando me lo comí, me fui a mi habitación y él estaba en mi cama esperándome y de repente se acercó a mí y…!

Cerró su boca y no hablo más. Volteó a mirar a Jareth, el cuál tomó otra vez la cajetilla de cigarros y le miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y luego que Sarah? —preguntó con su sonrisa retadora.

La joven Sarah quedo en shock y sus mejillas se había puesto como tomates recién madurados. Iris miraba esta vez con más extrañez que al principio.  
— ¿Y luego que más Sarah? —repitió con esa maldita sonrisa mientras ponía el nuevo cigarro en su boca.

La respiración de ella comenzó a tornarse agita, su rostro seguía en un rojo infernal, y casi, clavaba las uñas en la mesa de madera.

— ¿Qué tenía ese durazno? —preguntó con gran frivolidad.

Jareth recargo los hombros en la mesa y miro a Sarah, ahora con una sonrisa muy tranquila, ya no era su sonrisa cínica y fastidiosa. Sarah se intimido.

— Tus sueños —respondió y Sarah se asombró.

La habitación se inundó en silencio. Iris mantuvo su mirada de extrañez hacia ambos, que ya mejor ni se metía en la conversación, solo era mejor observar. Sarah pudo sentir como el color rojo lo perdía poco a poco para llegar a tomar una tonalidad pálida, en esos momentos pudo sentir como en su cabeza un "clic" sonaba, así que a pesar de su repentino cambio de humor, miro a Jareth aun con su respiración agitada.

— Témeme, ámame. Haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo…

Iris en definitiva no comprendía nada después de que Sarah dijera aquella frase tan rara. Miro a Jareth el cual su sonrisa mostraba una especie de satisfacción.

— Tú no tienes poder sobre mí —respondió.

Al oírle aquellas palabras, las piernas de Sarah comenzaron a temblar como si fuesen gelatina, su poca tonalidad de piel se terminó para palidecer totalmente al grado de desmayarse.

— ¡¿Sarah estas bien?! —exclamó Iris nerviosa y se alzó de la silla.

Jareth dejo el cigarro en el cenicero y su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente al ver el estado de su cosita preciosa, se alzó también de la silla y se acercó a Sarah la cual, puso su mano en su pecho y le miro con demasiado pánico.

— ¡Tú no te acerques! —Gritó con nervio— No te me vuelvas acercas jamás en la vida.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamó Iris pero esta le ignoró.

Jareth observó sorprendido y se había dado cuenta que había cometido un grave error, un muy grave error. Ella se soltó de la pelirroja y se fue, ignoro los comentarios de Iris y las posibles disculpas de Jareth y ha como pudo subió a su estudio y de ahí no salió en toda la mañana, hasta después de mediodía para visitar a su doctor.

Sarah terminó la historia y el doctor Henderson aun le miraba con sus cejas arqueadas. Ella aun con sus ojos cristalinos retomo su cigarro y rio como si estuviese loca.

— Bien Sarah —mencionó Henderson mientras se recargaba en su escritorio—, solo porque él te respondió aquella frase, deduces que es… —sin poder creérselo el doctor no dijo nada más y Sarah lo fulmino con la mirada.  
— Cree que ya perdí mi cordura —dijo Sarah muy molesta.

— No —respondió rápidamente mientras se alzaba de la silla—, para nada mi querida Sarah. Creo que un año sin haber venido a las terapias, han hecho que todo el tratamiento se esté desmoronando poco a poco.

— Pero si cree que ya perdí la cordura.

— Sarah —dijo seriamente mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio y queda más cerca de Sarah— no soy nadie para juzgar tu juicio pero, sería bueno que tomáramos dos sesiones por semana, para tratar de reconstruir el tratamiento que hemos llevado por estos diez años —ella le miro extrañada—. Me gustaría que en estas sesiones platicáramos un poco más de tu de tu compañero de apartamento.

— Pero doctor…

— Querida —interrumpió y ella frunció el ceño, odiaba que le llamara así—, has estado bajo un terrible estrés, has tenido ciertos tipos de síntomas que poco a poco te pueden llevar al delirio —los ojos de Sarah se cristalizaron más al oírle decirle eso—, así que por favor —y le tomo su barbilla— ven a las sesiones y consume tu medicamento, es por tu bien.

Henderson le sonrió pero esa sonrisa, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda hasta llegar a su medula. Algo en esa sonrisa no estaba bien así que removió su rostro y se acercó a tomar el cenicero y apagar su cigarrillo.

— Como diga —fue lo único que pudo responderle y Henderson aun le miraba con esa escalofriante sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Jareth estaba sentado en su trono, mirando a través de uno de sus cristales, toda la terapia de su cosita preciosa, con su mano derecha cubriendo su boca y un ceño fruncido el Rey miraba con mucho desprecio aquel doctorcito el cual, no dejaba de sonreírle a su Sarah.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunto un goblin a sus espaldas.

— Un idiota —respondió Jareth—. Un idiota que marchita a mi cosita.

Varios goblins estaban alrededor de él mirando también por el cristal, pero ellos no comprendían la naturaleza de Johan Henderson, pero Jareth sí.

— ¿Y qué hace con Lady Sarah? —preguntó otro goblin.

— Está metiéndole cosas en su cabeza —respondió Jareth-—, cosas que la hacen dudar.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron al unísono.

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro que él es quien influyen en Sarah. Ella me reconoció esta mañana, pero algo la bloqueo, y ese algo son siempre las palabras que ese idiota le dice, y en mi ballroom de anoche Sarah lo vio, estuvo a punto de contestarme y ella lo vio.

Los goblins miraban sorprendidos, más no respondieron hasta que un pequeño narizón se animó hablar.

— ¡Pues es un feo!

— ¡Si! —Continuó otro goblin— ¡Están feo que su madre es una aardvaark!

Todos los goblin lanzaron las carcajadas ante aquella frase, Jareth no pudo evitar lanzar una leve sonrisa, ya que por fin en algo coincidían sus goblins con él, ese doctor era horrible. Las risas inundaron la sala de trono, hasta que Jareth se cansó.

— Ya cállense —dijo tranquilamente y los goblins guardaron silencio—. La situación con Sarah cada día se complica, casi dos meses viviendo con ella y no he obtenido resultados. Al menos el mar negro se ha movido a lentitud pero en cualquier momento se puede acabar el laberinto —todos sus fieles goblins le miraron con tristeza—. Pero no teman mis pequeños, les prometí traerla de vuelta y eso haré… mi cosita preciosa volverá hacer la misma de siempre, eso lo juro con mi vida.

Jareth retomó la mirada a su cristal y observo con mucha ira al doctor Henderson, desde ese momento que le sonrió así a Sarah, lo había declarado su enemigo.  
Sarah había llegado a su apartamento y al entrar miro a Iris sentada en el sofá, mirando el televisor y volteo a mirar a la puerta para ver a su compañera azabache.

— ¡Sarah! —Exclamó con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te fue con Henderson?

Ella cerró la puerta y le miro con seriedad.

— Pues ahora tengo que ir dos veces por semana a las terapias, sino sufriré delirio…

— Oh —dijo sorprendida y con algo de pena—, creo que no debí decirte que fueras con él.

— Da igual Iris —mencionó mientras lanzaba una carpeta hacía la mesita del centro de la sala.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un dibujo.

— ¿Y para qué? —Preguntó extrañada.

— Se lo mostré a Henderson.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó. Sarah tomó asiento a su lado y ella rápidamente se alzó, la azabache le miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó sorprendida.

— Espera aquí, iré por Jareth.

— ¿Por Jareth?... ¿Para que traes a ese tipo? ¡Es a quien menos quiero ver!

— ¡Espera! —exclamó desde el pasillo y Sarah volteo la mirada confundida.

Iris llego a la última habitación y toco la puerta con una melodía, por un momento no escucho nada y nuevamente toco con la misma melodía.

— ¡Un momento! —respondieron del otro lado.

Iris miraba hacia todos lados del pasillo, esperando a que Jareth abriese la puerta hasta que, unos momentos después, la abrió y le miro con una enorme sonrisa.

— Jareth —mencionó Iris respondiendo aquella sonrisa— ¿Podrías venir un momento a la sala?

— Por supuesto, cabeza roja.

Jareth salió rápidamente de su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Iris aun sonriendo se dio la media vuelta y este se fue detrás de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la estancia Jareth tomo asiento en el sofá individual y Sarah trataba de evitarlo moviendo sus ojos hacía otra parte. Iris se puso frente a ellos y les miraba con una sonrisa ¿qué tendría que decirles la pelirroja?

— Mis compañeros —habló con una sonrisa— saben, he estado pensando mucho y la verdad es que ustedes dos ya me tienen cansada con sus discusiones de niños de primaria —Jareth no pudo evitar una sonrisa y Sarah le miro extrañada—, y he estado pensando la manera en que ustedes dos se lleven bien por el amor de Dios.

— Iris ¿de que estas…? —preguntó Sarah pero la pelirroja alzo su mano para que no dijera nada más.

— Déjame terminar mi Sarah. Bueno la verdad he pensado en muchas cosas y había considerado encerrarlos en una habitación, pero sé que probablemente se matarían así que, se me vino una idea mejor, algo que los tres podamos hacer juntos y convivamos.

Sarah dejo escapar una risa sarcástica y Jareth le miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Nos iremos a un retiro u algo así, Iris? —preguntó en sarcasmo.

— No Sarah, pensé algo más acorde a nuestra edad así que esta noche los tres iremos a una discoteca.

Jareth y Sarah miraron a la pelirroja con extrañez.

— ¿Una discoteca? —cuestionó él.

— Ajá —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y para que o por qué? —continuó preguntando Sarah.

— ¿Pues qué te estoy diciendo? Vamos a tratar de llevar esta fiesta en paz, iremos a la discoteca esta noche y tratar de que ustedes dos se lleven bien y por favor, no se me nieguen que ya tengo los boletos y no los puedo regresar.

Sarah y Jareth miraban con demasiada extrañez a la pelirroja, y no había manera de huir de este plan.

Habiendo terminado la conversación, ambas chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para la noche, a Jareth no le gustaba esa idea, no conocía a ciencia exacta lo que representaba una discoteca, pero sabía que había mucho ruido, mucho alcohol y gente haciendo estupideces. Esta noche sería fatal para él ¿Por qué no mejor sugirió el una ida a la ópera? O ¿Una cena al aire libre? Que los dioses lo libraran de este tormento, pero debía reconocer que la cabeza roja tenía razón, en llevarse bien con Sarah. ¡Pero no así!

Se alzó del sofá para retirarse a su habitación cuando en ello miro en la mesita una carpeta, le dio curiosidad, pensando si era acaso aquello que le mostró a Henderson, le abrió y miro un dibujo que era nada más y nada menos que de él, en su aspecto original. Jareth no pudo evitar su sonrisa.

— Sé que lo sabes bien, mi cosita… lo sé perfectamente —se dijo para sí mientras cerraba la carpeta.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	21. Capítulo 20 Discoteca

_¡Huy, lamento la tardanza! Fue mucho tiempo lo se, pero este capítulo era muy especial para mí, esperé mucho para escribirlo, y hoy 12 de diciembre, cumpleaños nuestra Sarah Williams, Jennifer Connelly! Subo con mucha honra este capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Discoteca**

¿Qué más podría ser horrible que una discoteca a reventar de gente, llena de mil y un tipos de bebidas alcohólicas y una música tan horrible que revienta los oídos? Pues Jareth no se lo podía imaginar, por más que pensaba.

El pobre hombre estaba de pie en la puerta del apartamento esperando a sus dos compañeras para poder retirarse a dicho lugar, miraba con desesperación al reloj en la pared y a la vez miraba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, suspiró con amargura y se recargó en la pared.

— ¡¿Les falta mucho?! —gritó.

— ¡Ya vamos! —contestó Iris y él volvió a suspirar con amargura.

Mientras Iris y Sarah se encontraban en la habitación, de esta última, arreglándose con los últimos toques de maquillaje. Iris estaba demasiado emocionada por esta salida, en cambio Sarah mostraba ningún tipo de interés. La pelirroja le miró por el espejo y dejo su maquillaje para observar a su compañera azabache, la cual, se retocaba las pestañas con todo la flojera del mundo.

— Sarah —habló molesta y esta volteo la mirada—. Quita esa cara.

— ¿Cuál cara? —Preguntó muy seria.

— Esa cara de amargada. Quiero que la cambies, que muestres tu hermosa sonrisa por esta noche y, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no busques empezar pelea con Jareth por la más mínima cosa ¿sí?

Ella bufó molesta y continuo retocándose las pestañas, Iris le miro pero solo pudo mover sus ojos con fastidio y retomó su mirada al espejo. Habiendo terminar cada una de retocarse, Iris se acercó a su bolso, el cual estaba en la cama de Sarah, y de ella saco una cámara Polaroid Instant Pro Minolta. Sarah le miro confundida y ella sonrío.

— ¿Y eso? —cuestionó curiosa.

— Es una cámara —respondió sarcástica.

— Ya lo sé, tonta. A lo que voy es, ¿y eso para qué es?

— Quiero que guardemos recuerdos de este día, tengo el presentimiento que las cosas irán muy bien después de esta noche —dijo mientras caminaba hacía la ventana—. Ven Sarah tomémonos la primera foto.

La azabache curiosa se acercó a su amiga y se puso detrás de ella, recargo su cabeza junto a la de la pelirroja y con sus mejores rostros, modelaron ante la cámara e Iris apretó el botón, la imagen salió rápidamente. Iris tomó la fotografía y esperaron a que la imagen se mostrará. Al salir la imagen ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa, al lucir como unas modelos en la fotografía.

Iris puso la foto en el espejo de Sarah, y ambas se dieron un último retoque, en el cabello y el rostro, para ya al fin irse a la discoteca. Jareth seguía recargado en la pared y comenzaba de sufrir ansiedad, sí que las mujeres eran demasiado lentas para arreglarse. Suspiró con amargura pero, escucho los tacones de las jóvenes damas, en el fondo agradeció a todos los dioses, se separó de la pared y se acomodó un poco el chaleco y la camisa para recibirlas.

La pelirroja y la azabache llegaron a la sala principal y Jareth alzó la mirada para recibirlas con su sonrisa pero, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a Sarah en un hermoso vestido que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas en color blanco, un chaleco grande de mezclilla y con unos tacones de aguja igual en color blanco. Miró su rostro, un maquillaje simple pero correcto para ella, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas lucían enormes y pudo notar, algo que no había visto desde que llegó a ese apartamento en esos ojos, estos brillaban con mucha felicidad. Simplemente no pudo evitar una sonrisa, su cosita era en definitiva una preciosura, una hermosa, una divina, una bella, lo era todo. Jareth tan perdido estaba, a tal grado que había ignorado lo que Iris había dicho, estaba ido con Sarah, y ella lo había notado, a lo cual le incomodo totalmente.

— ¿Qué opinan? —al fin escuchó Jareth y volteo a mirar a la pelirroja.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestionó embobado.

— ¿Qué en que nos vamos? —Repitió Iris— ¿Metro, autobús o taxi?

Sarah no dejaba de mirar a Jareth y para nada ella era una estúpida, sabía que él se había perdido ante la forma en la que iba vestida, desde un principio ella noto que era demasiado sexy ese vestido, por ello llevaba ese chaleco de mezclilla para hacer que desentonará profundamente, probablemente su maquillaje era realmente llamativo, pero había hecho todo lo posible por que fuera sutil.

Mientras más le daba vueltas a su cabeza con este asunto, Sarah no podía negar que en el fondo le había gustado el hecho que Jareth se quedará impactado, fue una extraña sensación la cual le había generado una curiosa fuente de poder en ella, la había hecho sentir especial, como si hubiera tenido un cierto poder sobre él.

— ¿Sarah? —Llamó Iris extrañada y la azabache alzó la mirada sorprendida—. Nos iremos en taxi, ¿te parece?

— Si... si —dijo lo más natural posible—. Me parece bien pero... ¿Por qué no nos vamos en tu carro? Creo que es lo mejor.

—Bueno —respondió Iris nada convencida ante el comportamiento de su amiga—. Pues lo más probable es que salgamos con las copas hasta las nubes, no nos conviene tomar el carro, creo que es conveniente el taxi y que cooperemos, también al regreso sería bueno tomar uno para que guarden un poco de dinero, y no lo gasten todo en la disco.

— Concuerdo contigo, cabeza roja —respondió Jareth con una enorme sonrisa.

Iris sonrió y se acercó al sofá para tomar su bolso, en ello Sarah decidió ir detrás de Iris y hacer lo mismo que la pelirroja.

Al estar cien por ciento preparadas, caminaron hacia la puerta, la cual, Jareth les abrió con caballerosidad, la primera en salir fue Iris y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, luego fue Sarah la cual paso lo más rápido que pudo, pero Jareth pudo escuchar un suave gracias de su boca, se podía sentir un leve progreso.

El camino fue rápido, y todo debido a que Iris jamás se callaba, hablaba sobre la noche y todo lo que podría hacer con solo unas copas de más, en el fondo Sarah agradecía que su amiga estuviera sentada en medio de ella y Jareth durante el trayecto, y él no hacía más que fingir una sonrisa ante las cosas que decía la pelirroja, ya que en el fondo quería estar al lado de Sarah, quería estar con su cosita preciosa pero eso no evitaba que le lanzará, de vez en cuando, unas miradas.

Llegaron a la discoteca, y tal como Jareth lo había imaginado, era un caos. Con el simple hecho de ver la enorme fila que había sabía que esto sería horrible, pero todo fuera por Sarah.

— Esto está a reventar —dijo Jareth sorprendido.

— Sí, Iris ¿crees que podremos entrar? —preguntó Sarah muy insegura.

— ¡No sean aguafiestas, chicos! —Exclamó con una sonrisa— Claro que entraremos, sólo déjenmelo a mí —Y les guiñó el ojo a sus compañeros.

Sarah y Jareth se miraron curiosos y vieron como Iris se salía de la fila para ir directa hacia los guardias, los dos siguieron mirándola, Sarah con algo de miedo y Jareth con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó el rubio.

— Va a coquetear con los guardias —dijo Sarah mientras ponía su mano en su rostro ocultando un poco su miedo y la pena ajena.

Él al ver la expresión de su cosita, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que lo logré? —Preguntó con esa suave pero tentadora sonrisa.

— No lo creo, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Iris armó un escándalo. Y exactamente con el guardia que está hablando, fue a quien le hizo... eso.

— ¿Y qué paso?

— Pues, fue hace dos años pero... —en eso Sarah quitó la mano de su rostro y volteó a mirar a Jareth, el cual estaba muy atento ante sus palabras— Iris, se emborracho, coqueteo con el guardia y pues ella borracha es igual a un desastre, garantizado.

Jareth ensanchó su sonrisa sin poder evitar una leve carcajada, Sarah curiosa le miro sorprendida.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó al verle— Es sólo que, no puedo imaginarme a cabeza roja haciendo eso. Digo es muy comunicativa pero nunca pensé que hiciera tonterías.

— Pues si logramos entrar, la verás. Y créeme, te arrepentirás.

Jareth no paraba de reír y Sarah, aún curiosa por ello, retomó la vista al frente y miraba como Iris le rogaba aquel simio enorme, el cual le miraba con cierto desprecio. En ello Jareth movió la vista hacía donde Sarah miraba y pudo saber, que Iris estaba fallando en su ardua tarea de coqueteo.

Desapareciendo su risa, Jareth se percató de que no los dejarían entrar. Dios sabrá que haría esa pelirroja pero, no lo iba permitir, ya estaban aquí y ahora después de estar viviendo con Sarah por más de dos meses, esta era la primera vez, en todo este tiempo, que ella había hecho una plática normal y sin discusiones.

Así que procurando que nadie lo viese, en especial Sarah, movió sus manos con rapidez y un pequeño cristal, mucho más pequeño que los usuales, apareció en su mano. Fingiendo que se le había caído algo de su bolsillo, pudo agacharse y hacer rodar el pequeñito cristal.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sarah curiosa al notar que se agachaba y ella, por inercia, se hizo un poco a lado para poderle ver mejor y que él no anduviese de pervertido. Podría ser británico, pero al fin y acabó era un hombre.

— Creo que se me cayó la cartera —dijo como si nada, rápidamente se alzó y miro a Sarah con una sonrisa y le enseñó su cartera—. Hay que proteger estas cosas.

Sarah frunció el ceño y no dijo nada regresando la vista hacía su amiga pelirroja, la cual estaba a punto de pedir que les dejará entrar de rodillas. En ello, aquel pequeñito cristal llegó a los pies de Iris, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó. Ese cristal al tocar los tacones de la pelirroja, se transformó en una burbujita que comenzó alzarse al aire suavemente.

— ¡Por favor! —Exclamaba ella— ¡Eso fue hace dos años! ¿Cómo es posible que aún lo recuerdes?

— Porque eres la única pelirroja que conozco —contestó seriamente.

— Mira amigo...

— No soy tu amigo —dijo molesto.

— Bueno. Déjame decirte algo ¿sí?... ¿Vez a esos dos de allá? —Dijo mientras apuntaba a Jareth y Sarah— ¿Si los vez?

— ¿La morena y el rubio? —cuestionó curioso.

— ¡Exacto! Pues ellos dos son mis compañeros de apartamento, mis amigos, y estos dos meses he tenido que ser su referí, porque se la viven peleando el uno con el otro, y créeme, estoy muy cansada de verlos matarse diariamente y pues, tuve el más bello plan de traerlos a esta disco para hacer que de perdido, se lleven un poco mejor. Así que por favor, te lo suplico. Déjanos pasar.

El enorme guardia le importo un bledo las palabras de la fastidiosa pelirroja y esta seguía sin parar de rogarle que le dejara el acceso, hasta que él, curioso noto frente a él una pequeña burbuja, que solo él lograba visualizar, curioso de cómo era posible que una burbuja anduviera por aquí, movió su mano y alzó su dedo índice para tocarla pero acto seguido, la rompió.

Aquel tipo sintió como todo a su alrededor bailada, era completamente extraño y a la vez alucinante, pero en eso miro a la pelirroja, con unos ojitos de borrego, y sin parar de hablar que les dejara entrar. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el guardia sostuvo su cabeza y miro a la pelirroja.

— Sí, entren ya —dijo con algo de confusión.

Iris no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa, y volteo a mirar a Jareth y Sarah y hacer la seña de que vinieran. Al ver la seña de alegría de la pelirroja, Sarah le miro con extrañez y Jareth solo ensanchó su sonrisa, su hechizo había funcionado a la perfección. Ambos se acercaron a ella, con su enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro y sintiendo la satisfacción del triunfo, entraron a la discoteca.

Al estar dentro del lugar, el caos era peor del que había afuera, el lugar estaba a explotar, la música golpeaba a los oídos con toda su fuerza, y la presencia del alcohol no podía faltar. Rápidamente la pelirroja encontró una mesa y los tres fueron a sentarse.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren para tomar?! —gritó Iris.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sarah al no comprender lo que le dijo su amiga y Jareth volteo a mirarle.

— ¡¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres para beber?! —respondió.

— ¡Oh, pues yo una margarita con frambuesa!

— ¡Así me imagine! —Dijo Iris con una sonrisa— ¡¿Y tú Jareth?!

— ¡Lo mismo que Sarah!

Iris sonrió y dejo a sus compañeros solos. Sarah sabía que era una pésima idea el dejarlos así, pero no hizo nada más que suspirar y mirar a su alrededor. La luces del lugar le calaban un poco en sus ojos, pero ella sabía que pronto se adaptaría. Jareth también miraba a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, no comprendía como es que los mortales encontraban esto entretenido, era una perdición total, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y voltear a mirar a Sarah quien se movía con suavidad al ritmo de la canción que estaba puesta desde que entraron ahí, la canción era _Beatuiful Life_ de _Ace Of Base._ Sarah seguía el ritmo de la música electrónica, movía sus hombros con suavidad y no podía negar que le gustaba esa canción, era una de sus favoritas para estar en la discoteca. Mientras ella se movía, volteo a mirar a Jareth quien le miraba con una leve sonrisa, ella al sentirse descubierta por dejarse llevar del ritmo, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y paro su baile.

— ¡¿Te gusta bailar?! —preguntó aun con voz alta.

Ella solo cabeceó un sí.

— ¡A mí también me gusta! —Continuó— ¡No realmente este tipo de música, pero me agrada! —sonrió.

La azabache alzo sus cejas ante su comentario pero no dijo nada, solo movió su rostro hacía otra parte para no mirarle. Al ver que Sarah desvío su mirada, suspiró con amargura y pensaba en alguna otra cosa para poder seguir logrando una conversación normal.

— ¡¿Te gusta esa canción?! —trato. Ella nuevamente volvió a mirarle.

— ¡Si! —respondió.

— ¡Es buena, tiene un ritmo muy agradable!

— ¡Si…! ¡Supongo! —dijo como si nada.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio, desesperado Jareth volvió a suspirar y decidió sacar una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaleco y pensar en que más podría intentar para hacer a Sarah hablar. Sí que esto era una tarea difícil. Después de unos minutos llegó Iris con las tres bebidas, dos margaritas de frambuesa para Sarah y Jareth y para ella una un Yellowbird.

— ¡Gracias Iris! —exclamaron a la par.

— ¡De nada chicos, ahora antes de que nos volvamos locos, un brindis!

— ¡¿Un brindis?! —gritó Sarah muy curiosa y ambos voltearon a mirarle.

— ¡Si, un brindis! —Continuó Iris mientras alzaba su copa. En ello Jareth le acompañó— ¡Un brindis por nosotros tres, un brindis porque después de esta celebración, las cosas mejorarán!

Sarah, a pesar de sentirse no tan cómoda con esto, acompañó a los dos en su brindis. Los tres alzaron sus copas, y las unieron al grito de:

— ¡Salud!

Y la noche apenas había comenzado.

Las primeras dos horas Jareth y Sarah, estuvieron sentados en la mesa, con pocos temas de conversación, al menos entre cada tema, Jareth podía sentir que Sarah se abría a la plática y la pelirroja, después del tercer vaso de Yellowbird, había perdido la cabeza, estaba descontrolada en la pista al ritmo de la mejor música euro dance del momento.

Ya por el quinto vaso de margarita con frambuesa, Sarah se había percatado que comenzaba a emborracharse, sentía sus orejas calientes y Jareth le había dicho que tenía la nariz roja, esas eran las primeras señas del alcohol en ella.

— ¡¿Eso siempre pasa cuando bebes?! —preguntó. Sarah volteó a mirarle mientras se terminaba el vaso de margarita.

— ¡Si! —contestó— ¡Pero hasta aquí llegó, si tomo más me perderé como Iris! —dijo mientras le apuntaba a la pelirroja quien bailaba con un hombre al que acaba de conocer.

— ¡Oh, Iris es todo un caso! —dijo Jareth mientas le miraba— ¡Yo iré por otra bebida, si no te molesta, claro!

— ¡No es necesario que me preguntes! —Dijo sorprendida— ¡Eres libre de emborracharte hasta las nubes! —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Jareth al ver esa sonrisa en ella, no pudo evitar el también sonreírle. Sarah, su Sarah le había dado una hermosa sonrisa, la primera sonrisa en todo este tiempo.

En definitiva Jareth, ya no quería apartarse de su lado, esa sonrisa lo había hecho perderse y sólo sentir que ellos dos estaba juntos. Sarah aún le sonreía a Jareth, ella no se sentía tan en la realidad, ¿si le estaba sonriendo? cinco margaritas la habían hecho perder cierto nivel de su cordura pero, su sonrisa hacía Jareth era cálida, honesta.

— ¡¿Iras por tu bebida?! —preguntó aún con esa sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, claro! —exclamó algo nervioso y comenzó alzarse— ¡¿Segura que no quieres otra?!

— ¡Muy segura!

Jareth no pudo negar unos pasos torpes, no porque estuviera borracho, a él el alcohol de los mortales le venía sin cuidado, más bien porqué Sarah lo hacía perder su razón.

En esos momentos que Jareth fue a la barra, la canción _Baby, Baby_ de _Corona_ se terminó y la azabache pudo ver como Iris regresaba a la mesa junta aquel tipo que acababa de conocer.

— ¡¿Qué tal la pista?! —preguntó Sarah al verlos llegar un tanto agitados.

— ¡Está que arde! —Exclamó la pelirroja muy agotada— ¡¿Y Jareth?!

— ¡En el bar, no tarda en venir!

Iris y su acompañante tomaron asiento frente a Sarah y a los pocos minutos llegó Jareth tomando asiento junto a ella. Los cuatro comenzaron a platicar, el chico que Iris acababa de conocer se llamaba Richard, era un recién egresado de veinticinco años, en la universidad con una carrera en arquitectura y Iris se sentía que se había sacado la lotería con él.

De repente, entre más tragos y plática, Iris saco su Polaroid, y le pido a Sarah que le tomará una foto con Richard, ella como buena amiga, les tomó una foto y le entregó la foto.

— ¡Ahora tomamos una a mí y a Jareth! —exclamó Sarah. La pelirroja y él le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —cuestionó la pelirroja sin creérselo.

— ¡Lo que oíste!

Sarah se preparaba mientras le daba unas leves palmadas a Jareth en su hombro para que él también se alistara. Este sorprendido ante la petición, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Ambos se acomodaron para la foto, Jareth muy dentro de él, no podía negar un poco de nervios, su cosita estaba mostrando interés por él, aunque fuera por una foto.

Iris preparó su cámara y contó hasta tres y grito " _whisky_ ", el flash de la cámara salto e Iris les entregó la Polaroid para que miraran el resultado. Sarah y Jareth miraron su fotografía, y ambos sonrieron al verla. Después de aquella foto, todos volvieron a platicar y descubrieron que Richard era idéntico a Iris, no paraba de hablar así que mientras el joven se auto idolatraba y, Iris no dejaba de darle más alas, una suave canción comenzó a inundar la pista. Al sentir el ritmo, Sarah no negó a bailar en la silla y Jareth le miro con una sonrisa. Iris y Richard al escuchar aquella canción se alzaron y fueron a la pista a bailar. Al verles, Jareth decidió tomar la iniciativa y llevar a Sarah aquella pista de baile, se alzó, acomodo su saco y le miro.

— ¡¿Me permites está pieza?! —preguntó mientras le ponía su mano, como un buen caballero.

Sarah algo curiosa, tomó la mano de Jareth y ambos se dirigieron a la pista. La música era calmada, pero no impidió que siguiera llenando los oídos, todos en la pista bailaban pegado a sus parejas y Sarah al notarlo miro a Jareth un poco apenada. Él al notar lo que los demás hacían en la pista, sólo tomó las manos de Sarah con suavidad y le miro a sus ojos verdes. Ella al mirar esos ojos bicolores, sintió una extraña especie de tranquilidad, le inspiraba confianza y algo dentro de ella sabía que él no se atrevería a hacerle algo que no quisiera.

Sarah tomo una iniciativa, puso una de las manos de Jareth en su cintura y este sorprendido, tomó de ella con suavidad. La azabache puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Jareth y ambos comenzaron a bailar un vals, al ritmo de aquella canción.

Los dos se volvieron uno solo en la pista, aquella canción, que si bien no era un poema de amor, los hizo sentirse felices de estar el uno con el otro. Bailaban como aquella vez en el ballroom, aunque Sarah en estos momentos ignorara ese recuerdo, Jareth lo tenía presente, y lo estaban reviviendo. En esos momentos, Jareth se sorprendió al ver como Sarah acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho, quedo impactado ante lo que la joven mujer hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía feliz.

Sarah al estar en su pecho pudo sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, no lo comprendía bien, pero no quería dejar de escucharle, no quería separarse de él. Comenzó a sentir que lo necesitaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

— Jareth —llamó de repente.

— ¿Si? —preguntó con una respiración alterada.

— ¿Podrías abrazarme?

Impactado ante la petición de su cosita, movió sus brazos y la rodeo para tenerla más cerca de él.

Sarah al sentirle, también le abrazó y se recargo más en su pecho, sintiendo una fuerte seguridad, que no había experimentado en estos diez años.

La música seguía acompañándoles. Ambos se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, no querían ser molestados, mucho menos separados de este momento.

— ¡Oh como has cambiado mi mundo! —Susurró a modo de canto Jareth mientras acomodaba su rostro en el cabello negro de Sarah— ¡Eres algo precioso, tu ausencia y presencia me agotan...! ¡Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti...! —Sarah escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jareth y la hacían sentirse única, como si ella fuera especial para él—. Por nadie más he movido las estrellas... Tus ojos han sido crueles, así como yo he sido cruel... Pero yo creo en ti, si lo hago... Pero yo, yo no puedo vivir dentro de ti...

Jareth no dejaba de repetir esas palabras cerca del oído de Sarah. Ella lentamente las iba uniendo en su cabeza. La música comenzó a sonar con una fuerte estática en su cabeza, siendo tan fuerte que se separó de Jareth bruscamente. Sorprendido ante el acto de su cosita, le miro y pudo ver como ella ponía sus manos sobre sus sienes y una mueca de dolor figuró su rostro.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella al ver que Jareth se acercaba, no pudiendo adivinar si fue efecto del alcohol o las luces de la pista, pero pudo mirar al Rey Goblin acercarse a ella. Nerviosa, se dio la media vuelta y busco salir de la pista del baile, tratando de que este personaje no le siguiera, pero era imposible.

Jareth, realmente preocupado por Sarah, se fue detrás de ella, evadiendo a todas las parejas que seguían de melosas en la pista.

No debía dejar que Sarah se fuera, tenía que saber por qué actuó así.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	22. Capítulo 21 Desahogo

**_Hoy cumplirías 70 años, David Bowie :'( (8/01)_**

 _*NOTA, favor de buscar en youtube el video: Jennifer Connelly - Sway Me y reproducirlo casi al final del capítulo ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 Desahogo**

Sarah salió a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió, de aquella discoteca. Detrás venía Jareth, preocupado por el comportamiento tan extraño de su cosita.

— ¡Sarah! —Le gritó desesperado pero, ella le ignoró— ¡Por el amor de Dios, detente!

— ¡Déjame sola! —le grito casi a llanto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te deje sola?, ¡Hace menos de diez minutos me pediste que te abrazará y ahora, ¿Quieres que te deje sola?!

Ella detuvo su caminar más no volteo a mirarle. Jareth también se detuvo, para quedar a menos de un metro. En esos momentos, sin que a ellos les importará, un enorme trueno inundó el cielo, comenzando a llover apresuradamente. Ambos seguían ahí, de pie, sin moverse y mojándose.

Jareth, con amargura suspiro y se quitó su saco para cubrir a su cosita preciosa. Ella al sentir su presencia, volteó y le miró.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas entremezcladas con el rímel caían sobre sus suaves mejillas. Jareth no toleraba verle así, le partía el corazón. En esos momentos quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero sabía que no podía. No todavía.

— Sarah —habló con suavidad— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

No le contesto, sólo le miraba. Miraba hacia aquellos ojos bicolores, los cuales le hacían sentir algo que necesitaba con desesperación. Protección. Ella bajo su cabeza y puso una de sus manos en los brazos de Jareth.

— Hay un pequeño café cerca de aquí —habló mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas— ¿Podemos ir?

— Si.

Jareth aun cubriéndola con su saco, logró acomodarse para que a ambos la lluvia no los empapará más y se fueron caminando por las calles de la enorme ciudad.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar-café, era por ello que se encontraba abierto a estas horas de la noche. Sarah y Jareth habían tomado asiento en una mesa con un sofá por asiento. Ambos estaban sentados separados por unos cuantos centímetros, Sarah llevaba puesto el saco de Jareth, tenía sus ojos hinchados y un tanto ennegrecidos por el rímel, miraba para cualquier lado evitando la tan fuerte mirada de Jareth, quien desde que habían llegado, estaba apoyado con su brazo en la mesa y en su mano descasaba su barbilla.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? —llegó la mesera, a quien Sarah considero su salvadora.

Jareth movió sus ojos hacia la joven mesera y le miro con cierta seriedad.

— ¿Tendrás café? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

La mesera frunció el ceño con cierto coraje, pero suspiro y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

— Servimos el mejor café de la ciudad, señor —contestó con seriedad.

— Eso ya lo juzgaré yo, tráenos dos, por favor.

— Espera —interrumpió Sarah haciendo que ambos le miraran— ¿Tienes chocolate?

Los dos se quedaron extrañados pero la mesera cabeceó afirmativamente.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? —preguntó un tanto alterada

—Sí, si señorita. Tenemos chocolate caliente.

— Por favor tráeme uno y si tienes galletas de chispas de chocolate también.

— Cla... claro señorita —mencionó nerviosa la mesera, apunto en su libretita la orden y se retiró del lugar completamente extrañada.

Jareth miraba con extrañez a Sarah, esta no le volteaba a mirar, lo único que hizo fue tomar una servilleta y limpiarse el rímel de bajo de los ojos y sus mejillas.

— Sarah —le habló— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero ella no contestó, siguió removiéndose el maquillaje.

— Sarah —insistió seriamente al momento que ponía su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella al sentir como se rozaban la piel, se alzó del sofá haciendo que Jareth le mirará sorprendido.

— ¿Sarah?

— Iré al tocador, no tardo —le contestó sin mirarle, y comenzó a caminar.

Jareth quito el brazo de la mesa para poner ambas manos sobre su rostro y suspirar con mucha amargura. ¡Que todos los dioses le ayudasen!

Al llegar al tocador, Sarah se acercó a lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Era increíble cómo es que tenía su rostro, parecía un mapache, el rímel recorría todas sus mejillas hasta su mentón. Con algo de desesperación abrió su bolsa y saco todo lo que contenía, de ella salieron todo el maquillaje, las llaves del apartamento, su cartera, y sin poder creérselo, aquel botecito naranja que tanto odiaba. Lo miro sorprendida, no recordaba en que momento lo pudo haber echado en su bolso, es más tenia cierto tiempo que no tomaba el medicamento, tal vez había ignorado el hecho del bote en aquel bolso que poco usaba, agarro el botecito y miro lo la etiqueta.

"Williams, Sarah. Sertralina"

Con calma dejo el botecito a un lado para poderse desmaquillar esas marcas de mapache y arreglarse un poco.

Jareth con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus dedos cruzados en cada mano pegados a sus labios, miraba hacia los pasillos que conducían hacía los baños, esperando a que su cosita llegará a la mesa. El lugar estaba casi vacío, hablando de clientes. Jareth y Sarah eran los únicos y una mujer no tan joven pero tampoco no tan grande de edad, sentada en una enorme silla en la barra, tomando un café americano cargado y fumando el tabaco más costoso. En medio del lugar había una pequeña pista dedicada al karaoke, las luces de disco giraban exclusivamente ahí, y las melodías sonaban con un volumen moderado, mucho mejor que en la discoteca.

Sarah batallo demasiado con ese maquillaje para quitárselo de su rostro, pero lo había logrado, su piel estaba un poco rojiza debido a los tallones que se había hecho, pero su color natural había vuelto. Decidió, tal vez por vanidad, volverse maquillar pero esta vez con suavidad, como su maquillaje del día a día. Al terminar se miró en el espejo y se sintió ella misma, el glamour quedo de lado. Al sentirse un poco mejor comenzó a recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en su bolso.

Y al terminar, miro aquel maldito bote naranja. Con cierto temor lo tomo y le miro.

Suspiro con amargura y lo abrió, saco una pequeña pastilla para observarle. Un minuto entero paso y lo único que Sarah hizo fue tomarse esa pastilla, directamente. Al sentir como raspaba por su garganta, apretó el bote y se acercó a un cubículo para abrirle, mirar la taza y soltar todas las pastillas en ella. Desesperada halo de la llave para mirar como todas las pastillas se iban por el drenaje.

Los minutos para Jareth se convirtieron en siglos, parecía que Sarah no iba a salir de ese lugar. En ello la mesera lo saco de su concentración.

— Un café, un chocolate y galletas de chispas —dijo mientras ponía todo sobre la mesa.

Jareth movió sus ojos para observarle como acomodaba todo en la mesa. La mesera al sentir la mirada del hombre, también le miro con cierta molestia.

— ¿Algo más señor? —preguntó al terminar.

— No, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

— De nada —dijo con el mismo tono que él.

La mesera se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de aquella mesa y la prepotencia de ese tipo. Jareth al ver que la jovencita se retiró poso la mirada nuevamente al pasillo y miro como Sarah salía de ahí. Suspiro con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la mesa, Sarah agarró el plato de galletas y la taza de chocolate, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer las galletas con cierta desesperación. Jareth solo miraba a su cosita.

— Sarah —Le habló y ella detuvo su masticar acelerado—. No quiero presionarte, en serio, pero me gustaría que habláramos.

Ella masticaba con suavidad, al terminar, pasó la galleta con dificultad.

— ¿Hablar? —preguntó confusa y Jareth cabeceó.

—Sí. Creo que es hora.

Soltó las galletas que tenía en mano, para ahora tomar la taza de chocolate y darle un sorbo al momento que volteaba a mirar a Jareth.

— Sabes —continuó hablando—, sé que, cuando estás triste sueles tomar una taza de chocolate y galletas, te enredas en una manta y esperas a que todo pase.

Al escucharle, lo único que la azabache pudo hacer fue mirarle con unos ojos cristalizados. Las lágrimas querían volver a salir.

— ¿Cómo es que...? —Se detuvo mientras se encerraba más en el saco— No, ni siquiera te preguntaré, Iris te lo dijo.

Y Jareth suspiró con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Por qué ese suspiro? —preguntó curiosa.

— Sarah. Me importas, aunque no lo creas, me importas. Sé que nuestra relación, como compañeros de apartamento, no es buena y en parte yo tengo mucha culpa de ello, pero aunque lo dudes, me importas.

— ¿Y por qué te importo? —cuestionó muy seria.

Jareth le sonrió, pero no con aquella sonrisa cínica que solía hacer cuando discutían, era una sonrisa calurosa, emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

— Eres importante para mí, Sarah.

Extrañada Sarah, frunció su ceño mientras le observaba.

— Acaso... ¿Te gusto?

Sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa de Jareth llegó de oreja a oreja y lanzó unas suaves carcajadas.

— ¿Te incómoda eso? —preguntó entre sus leves risas.

Ella no contesto, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con cierta velocidad y retomó su taza de chocolate. Lo bebió con tranquilidad, al terminar mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y comenzó a hablar:

— Nunca te he dado "alas" en ese concepto —dijo sería y Jareth paraba sus risas—. Lamento decirte que tu no me...

— Sarah —le interrumpió muy serio—, no es necesario que lo digas, no lo hagas, es como esa primera vez.

Sarah movió su cabeza con rapidez para mirarle con cierta sorpresa. Pudo ver cómo la sonrisa de Jareth había desaparecido y la seriedad inundó su rostro.

— ¿Cuál primera vez? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Ya me habían rechazado —contestó rápido, para evitar que Sarah recordara el pasado—. Hace mucho.

Al decirle eso Jareth puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recargo en el sillón, mirando hacía el techo. Sarah, aún extrañada, le miraba.

— Lo... Lo siento yo no...

— No te preocupes —contestó con seriedad—. Después de un tiempo, el rechazo ya no duele. Como al principio.

Sarah volvió acomodar la taza en la mesa, para luego tomar dos galletas. A una le dio una pequeña mordida y la otra se la ofreció a Jareth, este sorprendido miro a la galleta y luego a su cosita preciosa.

— Es verdad, las galletas hacen que no me sienta triste.

Curioso ante ello, tomó la galleta con cierta curiosidad, más no la comió. Al ver su reacción, Sarah volvió a darle la espalda.

— Gracias —dijo con tranquilidad.

— De nada. Sé que esto sonará muy rudo —continuó—, pero me dirías ¿Quién te rechazo?

Al terminar Sarah no escucho ni un sonido por parte de Jareth. Sintiendo curiosidad le miro por encima del hombro y noto como este le miraba aún con su seriedad.

— Con una condición —habló—. Si tú me dices, que pasa contigo.

— ¿Qué clase de condición es esa? —Preguntó molesta mientras volteaba a mirarle— Y además ¿Pasar de qué?

— Sé que vas con un psiquiatra, Sarah. Si te interesa mi pasado amoroso, te lo cuento sin problemas, pero con la condición de que me digas porque vas con un psiquiatra.

— ¿Quién te dijo lo del...? ¡¿Por qué carajos preguntó?! —Exclamó en furia— ¡Iris! Definitivamente me las pagará...

— Lamento destruir tu sed de venganza pero, no fue la cabeza roja. Yo lo supe.

Sarah le miro con unos ojos abiertos de par en par mientras este le sonreía con su tan usual cinismo.

— ¿Pero cómo...?

— Con magia —le interrumpió y al ver su expresión, solo rio—. No te creas, una vez las escuche a ti y a cabeza roja hablar de un tal Doctor Henderson, que era tu psiquiatra y no sé qué.

— ¿Así que te gusta oír conversaciones ajenas?

— Tal vez, pero tanto como tú y cabeza roja suelen hablar muy alto, sus conversaciones suelen escucharse en todo el piso del edificio.

Sarah apretó sus labios para evitar que alguna otra palabra saliera y que ambos comenzarán a discutir como solían hacerlo.

— ¡Pero bueno! Mi propuesta está en pie.

— ¿Y por qué crees que me importa tu vida amorosa? —preguntó molesta.

— Porque me preguntaste quien me rompió el corazón. Si realmente no te importará, no hubieras preguntado y, por respeto, te hubieras guardado tu curiosidad.

Sarah le miraba casi con ira y más cuando esté ensancho más su sonrisa. Molesta Sarah se encerró más en el saco de Jareth, se recargo en el sofá y le miró.

— Empieza de una vez —dijo molesta y este sonrió.

— Bien —Y Jareth se acomodó en el sofá y ambos quedaron juntos—, fue hace como diez años.

— Mucho tiempo —le interrumpió.

— Si, pero parece como si hubiera sido ayer. Era una joven muy preciosa, algo caprichosa y testaruda pero de buen corazón. La recuerdo con mucho cariño pero a la vez con cierto coraje, recuerdo cuando la conocí, solía casi todos los días pasear por el parque leyendo sus libros, ¡Oh como amaba la literatura! Y también adoraba el teatro, siempre interpretaba sus libros en ese lugar, era toda una artista —decía Jareth con cierta emoción y tristeza a la vez pero Sarah solo le miraba sorprendida—. Recuerdo que ella, a pesar de verse como una chica feliz, vivía infeliz, casi siempre la aprisionaban en su casa, no la dejaban ser quien ella quería. Así que yo, un día llegué, le cumplí sus más profundos deseos, casi todos sus caprichos, y ella...

— Te rechazo —le interrumpió.

— Si —contestó con tristeza—. Reconozco que tal vez no fui, algo bueno con ella, pero hice lo mejor que pude para hacerla feliz, para que viera que la quería de verdad. Pero todo fallo, ella al final regreso a donde la hacían sentirse como una esclava.

— ¿Y qué fue de ella? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Jamás la volví a ver, me aleje de ella, pero debo de decirte que hubo momentos en que la busque y la veía pero siempre terminaba sufriendo, me partía el corazón.

Jareth guardó silencio, agachó su cabeza y le dio una mordida a la galleta, Sarah le miraba sorprendida, está algo impactada ante lo que él le había contado, se le hacía familiar la historia de la chica que el amo, más no podía ser posible las coincidencias.

— ¿La...? ¿La amabas? —preguntó nerviosa y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Como no tienes idea. Cuando te veo me recuerdas a ella, no te asustes ni nada, pero te pareces mucho a ella.

Silencio otra vez. Sarah continuo comiendo su galleta y Jareth solo jugaba con la suya.

— ¿Y cuál era su nombre? —continuó de curiosa.

— No acordamos eso —contestó muy serio.

— De acuerdo, no protestaré

— Creo que es tu turno, Sarah —le dijo mientras se alzaba a tomar su taza de café.

— Mi turno —suspiró y termino su galleta. Sacudió sus manos y Sarah comenzó a buscar en su bolso como loca. Al encontrar lo que quería, se lo extendió a Jareth, quien ya había vuelto a su posición anterior y miro con curiosidad lo que Sarah sostenía, un bote naranja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto mientas lo tomaba.

— Sertralina, es el nombre médico. Para alguien que no sabe de medicina, son antidepresivos.

— ¿Antidepresivos? —cuestionó sorprendido.

— Si. Tengo casi diez años visitando a Henderson, mi psiquiatra ¿Por qué? Porque según mis padres y madrastra creen que necesitaba de uno.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Cuando era una niña yo amaba los cuentos de hadas, los amaba tanto que me refugiaba en ellos, vivía mis propias fantasías, aventuras, romances, de todo lo que se puede vivir en un cuento de hadas, pero ellos pensaban que no estaba bien lo que hacía, no era algo normal en una pequeña. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía trece, como toda pre-adolescente, comencé a revelarme ante mi madre, mi padre y la nueva mujer de él. No me convertí en la típica jovencita que salía a las calles a altas horas de la noche, me drogaba o fumaba, no para nada, me quedaba encerrada en mi habitación y leía mis libros, en ellos buscaba refugio.  
Las cosas, para mí, se complicaron cuando papá se casó con Irene, y luego cuando llegó mi hermanito Toby, ¡Oh Toby! —exclamó con una carcajada— Al principio lo odiaba, y sé que odiar es un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero lo odiaba, sentía que me había quitado el poco amor que papá me daba, porque mi madre me dejó por una carrera de artista que va en ascenso día a día, y mi padre era lo único que me quedaba, pero se junta con Irene, nace Toby y todo para mí fue un derrumbe emocional inmenso —en ello Sarah toma la taza de chocolate y le dan un trago—, mi papá e Irene casi siempre me pedían cuidar de Toby, ellos pensaban que como no hacía las cosas que los adolescentes hacían, yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en cuidar de Toby, pero bueno, era la niñera de Toby. Casi siempre todos los fines de semana lo cuidaba, hasta que un día me harto y desee con toda mi alma y corazón algo, algo que fue lo que me mandó al psiquiatra.

Sarah se mantuvo en silencio, volvió a darle otro sorbo a su chocolate, Jareth le miro, arqueó una ceja esperando por más.

— ¿Qué deseaste? —preguntó impaciente.

Movió sus ojos hacía con Jareth y pudo notar lo ansioso que estaba porque le dijera. Terminó de beber su chocolate y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse sus labios.

— Si te cuento esto Jareth —dijo al quitar la servilleta de su boca—, prométeme que no te burlarás de mí, no me tacharás de loca, demente o cualquier adjetivo que se te pase por la cabeza.

— Sarah —y puso su mano sobre la de ella—, yo jamás te diría esas cosas, jamás.

La azabache al sentir el calor de su mano sobre la de ella, la hizo sentirse segura.

— De acuerdo, confiaré en ti Jareth. Esto ni a Iris se lo he contado. Sólo tú lo sabrás.

Y el cabeceó con una suave sonrisa.

— De todos mis libros de fantasía que tenía, uno fue especial para mí, se llamaba Labyrinth.

— ¿Labyrinth? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si. Ese libro era mi favorito, era el que más leía, donde más vivía mis fantasías. Yo solía hacer lo mismo que tú amada, salir al parque y hacer obras. Siempre eran de ese libro, tal vez no sería la mejor historia, pero era maravilloso.

— ¿Y de qué trata?

— Trata de una joven, que pide al Rey de los Goblins, llevarse a su hermanito lejos de ella, pero la joven al darse cuenta de su error, va en busca de su hermanito en el enorme laberinto que el Rey Goblin gobierna.

— Se oye fantástico.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó dudosa.

— Si, la verdad.

— Bueno, ese día que mi hermanito me hizo perder la cabeza, desee con todas mis fuerzas que el Rey Goblin viniera y se lo llevará lejos de mí, y para mi sorpresa, mi deseo de hizo realidad. El Rey Goblin se llevó a mi hermanito —y en ello volteó a mirar a Jareth, por si realizaba alguna burla, pero solo tenía la atención fijada en ella— ¿No dirás algo?

— ¿Qué debo de decir?

— Algo como: ¿Sarah, qué te fumaste?

Jareth solo río.

— No Sarah, para nada. Continúa.

— Ok. Te seré honesta, los recuerdos que tengo de ese día son algo confusos, pero te juro por mi vida que todo fue real, estuve en el Laberinto, ese enorme lugar lleno de peligros y caos, estuve ahí —decía con emoción—. Tuve amigos que me ayudaron, en ese lugar si no fuera por ellos, tal vez ahí me hubiera quedado, como te dije muchas cosas están borrosas y confusas pero todo fue real.

— ¿Y qué hay de ese Rey Goblin? —preguntó muy curioso, pero a la vez esperanzado— ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sarah guardó silencio para tomar una pose pensativa, cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza, para abrirlos de golpe y mirar a Jareth, este aun sosteniendo la mano de Sarah, le miraba con una sonrisa.

— Yo...

— ¿Si?

— Yo... Tengo recuerdos vagos de él —contestó muy extrañada y la sonrisa que Jareth tenía se fue desvaneciendo lentamente— Recuerdo que era como un ser humano, alto, cabello rubio, esbelto. Ahora que lo pienso...

Sarah guardó silencio, se quedó pensativa hasta que pudo sentir como Jareth apretaba su mano con cierta fuerza. Movió su cabeza para observar el agarré de Jareth.

— ¿Jareth? —preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que me estás cortando la circulación de la mano.

Sorprendido Jareth soltó su mano.

— Lo siento —dijo muy serio.

— No, está bien. Pero bueno ¿Continuó?

— Por favor.

— Pues, después de haber vencido al Rey y su laberinto, mi hermanito y yo regresamos a casa sanos y salvos. Después de eso comenzaron los problemas. Te diré que mi relación con mi hermanito mejoró muchísimo después de ello, también mi manera de ser con mis padres. Ellos estaban muy impactados, pero había algo que no les gustaba de mí —en ello se detuvo agacho la cabeza.

Jareth extrañado miraba a Sarah.

— ¿Qué no les gustaba a de ti? —preguntó.

— No les gustaba el hecho que viviera en un mundo de fantasía. Ellos pensaban que a mi edad eso ya no era normal, que ya no tenía cinco años, era una jovencita de casi diecisiete años escudada en su propio mundo.

— ¿Alguna vez les contaste sobre el laberinto? —preguntó curioso.

— Si, algunas veces pero, pensé que no me escuchaban pero, realmente lo hacían y muy bien —dijo muy seriamente— Recuerdo, un día antes de mi cumpleaños diecisiete, mi madre había ido a casa, yo pensé que pasaría mi cumpleaños conmigo, después de varios años. Pero no, había ido porque Irene le había dicho mi estatus de princesa soñadora y fue a verme a la fuerza, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que se acordará de mi cumpleaños. El punto es que los tres se reunieron conmigo para hablar de mi mundo de fantasías y decirme que no era normal, y blablablá.

— Y supongo que al final decidieron mandarte con ese tal Henderson —le dijo muy serio.

— Si —respondió con tristeza— así es. Me mandaron con él, y desde entonces voy a terapias, debido a mis fantasías, o como Henderson les dice alucinaciones, y eso me convirtió en Sarah la loca.

— No digas eso Sarah —le dijo algo molesto pero a la vez desanimado— Tú no eres ninguna loca.

— Jareth, por favor yo...

— Sarah —y en ello tomó su mano— escúchame. Tú no eres ninguna loca, jamás lo has estado.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con unos ojos a punto de llorar— ¿Si me escuchaste, verdad? Te hablé de un mundo fantástico, del cual a veces no sé si fue real o realmente un producto de mi imaginación.

— Escúchame —dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia sus mejillas—, tú no estás loca, para nada. Tus padres no te supieron escuchar, jamás lo han hecho, y ese doctor, solo te envenena. Sarah yo creo en tus palabras, creo en ese laberinto, en esa magia que me has dicho. Aunque lo dudes, te creo.

— Pero... —y en ellos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir— ¿Cómo es posible que creas mis palabras?, ¡Sabes perfectamente que son una completa locura!

— ¡Para nada lo son! —Ella al escucharle, cerró sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas, pero aun así salieron— Sarah, mírame por favor. Grábate esto, tú no eres ni una loca, ni una demente, ni una insana, eres la persona más inteligente, la más viva, la más cuerda que conozco. ¿Tus aventuras? ¡Claro que existieron!, Todas fueron realidad, a pesar de lo que todos quieran que creas. Por favor no vuelvas a escucharlos, no dejes que ellos te ahoguen, mi cosita, vuelve hacer tú.

Las lágrimas de Sarah aumentaron, sin pensarlo se abalanzó con Jareth y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Impactado, Jareth abrazó a su cosita preciosa. Trataba de calmarla, acariciaba su cabello azabache y cerca de su oreja comenzó a tararear una suave canción.

Ambos duraron abrazados varios minutos, hasta que Sarah logró calmarse.

— Jareth —le habló

— ¿Si?

— Tu canto, es tan dulce. Me relaja — él solo sonrió— Cantar es bello.

— ¿Te gusta el canto?

— Si, me gusta hasta se cantar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Si —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Sarah ¿Cantarías para mí?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Sarah río con cierta pena.

— No soy buena en esto

— Vamos —le ánimo—, ahí está el karaoke.

Se separaron de su abrazo, Sarah miro hacia el centro del lugar para luego mover su mirada con Jareth. Sus lágrimas se había desvanecido pero por sus rosadas mejillas recorrían aún, Jareth con su pulgar le removió esas pequeñas intrusas.

— Vamos Sarah, quiero oír tu voz.

Con una sonrisa apenada Sarah se alzó del sillón, camino hacia el centro de la pista y se acercó al Karaoke en busca de una canción. La encontrar una que se sabía, le puso play y la música sonó en el lugar. Aún apenada Sarah miraba a Jareth fijamente.

—"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me. Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you, only you have that magic technique when we sway I go weak. I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins, make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now"

Al terminar la música, Sarah seguía mirando a Jareth, él que en ningún momento movió su mirada de ella, quedo impactado ante la voz de su cosita, sintió como si ella le dedicara esa canción, su corazón palpitaba intensamente, y por otro lado Sarah no sabía bien lo que sentía, aquellos sentimientos negativos que sentía hacia Jareth, suavemente se desvanecían por otros, los cuales no sabía, si eran de amor.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	23. Capítulo 22 Confianza

**Capítulo 22 - Confianza**

Iris asomaba la cabeza por la puerta principal del departamento. Analizo el lugar con rapidez y al no tener señas de sus compañeros, con toda la suavidad del mundo abrió la puerta, evitando a toda costa que se hiciera ruido pero la puerta a veces rechinaba e Iris solo le maldecía. Al estar ya dentro de su piso con aquella misma lentitud cerró la puerta.

Al lograr pasar la primera prueba, Iris clamó victoria con movimientos mímicos y recargo su mano en la pared para quitarse sus tacones y evadir el ruido del piso. Mientras caminaba a puntitas, rumbo al pasillo, ella ignoro a Jareth, quien salía de la cocina con una taza de café y un cigarrillo en su mano. Él al observar a su compañera pelirroja, no pudo evitar en mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

— Buenos días.

Al joven, al escucharle detuvo su caminada y con lentitud volteo para mirar a su compañero madrugador.

— ¡¿Jareth?! —Preguntó asustada— ¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¡¿Por qué estás despierto?!

— Sabes perfectamente que madrugo, cabeza roja.

— Pe... pe... pero —balbuceaba—, creí que tendrías resaca por... por lo de anoche.

— Para serte honesto —dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café—, a mí el alcohol, me viene sin cuidado —y sonrío.

Iris miro sorprendida a su compañero, quien aun manteniendo su sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta para tomar asiento en las sillas del comedor.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo? —preguntó de golpe.

— ¿Amigo? —preguntó extrañada.

— Si. El tipo que conociste en la disco, o acaso ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —dijo con una sonrisa muy picara.

— No, no —contestó la pelirroja mientras sacudía su cabeza—. Pues todo fue bien.

Y Jareth solo le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres un café? Te vez fatal. Se ve que fue una noche muy... activa —sonrió con picardía.

— La verdad Jareth, quiero dormir. Fue una noche muy alocada y...

La pelirroja se detuvo para contemplar mejor a su compañero, quien en ningún momento borro su sonrisa. Lo miraba con cierta curiosidad. Era verdad que Jareth era un risueño pero hoy su sonrisa representaba algo más, algo diferente. Iris se puso a deducir porque esa sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entre cerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Jareth.

— ¿Y? —le preguntó este al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

— Jareth, ¿Dónde está Sarah?

— Trabajando —contesto veloz y le dio un trago a su café.

— ¿Trabajando?

— Así es.

Iris sin creerle, se acercó a la silla junto a él para tomar asiento, y sin dejar de mirarle con ojos detectivescos en cambio Jareth le miró con una ceja arqueada y sin soltar su taza de café.

— Tú y Sarah, ¿Dónde estuvieron anoche?

— ¿Por qué tu pregunta?

— Porque anoche se me desaparecieron de la discoteca. Me fui con Richard casi las dos de la mañana y a ustedes no los vi.

Jareth tomo su cigarro para colocarlo con suavidad en sus labios y encenderlo lentamente. Inhaló profundo y con suavidad exhaló hacia la nada, Iris le miraba extrañada pero no cambiaba su pose de detective

— ¿Qué insinúas, cabeza roja? —cuestionó algo serio.

— Insinuó que paso algo entre ustedes dos anoche —y Jareth le miro serio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —sonó molesto.

— Porque anoche vi como tú y Sarah estaban muy pegaditos en la pista de baile —dijo con un tono meloso.

— ¿Y?

— ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! En serio ¿Cómo que "y"?, Jareth desde que llegaste a este apartamento, Sarah ha hecho lo imposible por deshacerse de ti. ¡Y anoche casi se te tira encima! De seguro estaba borracha.

— Cabeza roja...

— Jareth —le interrumpió—. ¿Paso algo, entre ustedes dos?

— Iris —habló muy serio y esta se sorprendió—. No pasó nada, de lo que tú crees.

— Jareth —dijo nerviosa—, sé que dirás que soy una chismosa pero, ¿Qué paso anoche?

— Anoche nos fuimos a un café, a unas calles de ahí. Ya que Sarah se sofocó por el lugar y me pidió que la llevara ahí. Es todo.

— Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Sarah, se llevarán mejor?

En ello, Jareth tomo de su taza de café y mirando a la joven pelirroja solo pudo encogerse de hombros, dándole entender que no lo sabía. Ella al ver su reacción, solo movió su cabeza con suavidad para luego levantarse de la silla e irse directo a su habitación.

En ningún momento Jareth despego los ojos de la pelirroja, hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Suspiró con algo de amargura y movió su cabeza hasta poder contemplar el blanquecino techo y tratar de relajarse un poco.

Sarah caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del hospital en el cual trabajaba. Pensaba en lo que había pasado anoche, en aquel bar-café, y lo que había pasado esta mañana. Detuvo su lento caminar para mirar la puerta de la habitación de Lily.

Decidió deshacerse, por un rato, de aquellos pensamientos y mostrar su mejor sonrisa para ver a la pequeña que tanto quería. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomo la cabeza para mirar a la niña coloreando en una libreta.

— Buenos días —habló con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamo la niña muy alegre.

Ella aun con su sonrisa se adentró a la habitación y se acercó a la pequeña para saludarla y abrazarla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Lily?

— Me siento bien, algo débil pero bien —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Que bueno que estés bien hoy, Lily.

La pequeña miro a Sarah con una sonrisa.

— Te veo más alegre de lo normal —dijo curiosa la niña.

Sarah solo arqueo una ceja extrañada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Lily?

— Porque, a pesar de que siempre llevas una sonrisa en tu rostro, tus ojos demuestran lo contrario, pero ahora brillan y mucho.

La joven Sarah no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

— ¿Me cuentas porque estas tan feliz? —preguntó curiosa la niña mientras dejaba de lado su libreta y colores.

— Lily, estoy normal —sonó apenada.

— No, no lo estas —dijo muy picara—. ¡Cuéntame Sarah!

— Nada Lily. Solo hoy amanecí de buen humor.

— ¡No te creo Sarah! Es más adivinaré mhh, acaso tu felicidad y tus repentinas mejillas rojas mhh, se deben por... ¡¿Un chico?!|

Al decirle eso, los ojos de Sarah se abrieron de par en par y Lily no pudo evitar reír al mirar esa expresión.

— ¡Si es por un chico! —Exclamaba entre sus risas— ¡Lo sabía!

— ¡Lily!

— ¡Vamos Sarah, te pusiste toda roja!

— Lilian, por favor —dijo tratando de sonar seria.

— Cuéntame.

— No hay nada que contar —contesto seria.

— ¡Oh vamos Sarah, por favor!

— Lily, no hay nada que contar, solo amanecí de buen humor.

— Ash —dijo la pequeña con amargura—, creí que era tu amiga.

— ¡Claro que lo eres, Lily! Es solo que no estoy contenta por un chico, es todo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y solo resoplo.

— No hay nada que contar Lily, aunque te enojes.

Sarah le sonrió a la pequeña y ella no hizo más que mostrar una sonrisa fingida.

Por otro lado Jareth, quien estaba encerrado en su habitación, espiaba a Sarah por medio de un cristal. Al ver el comportamiento de su cosita preciosa, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero aún se encontraba algo molesto por lo que había pasado esta mañana.

El cristal se convirtió en una burbuja la cual caía con suavidad hacia el suelo, y al tocarlo explotó. En ese momento Jareth estaba dispuesto a tomarse una siesta cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, curioso se acercó y al abrirla miro a la chica pelirroja.

— Jareth —dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Cabeza roja —continuó un poco serio.

— Oye, yo quería... yo, quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace un rato. El de andar de chismosa.

— No te disculpes cabeza roja, es tu naturaleza.

Al decirle eso se extrañó un poco pero le ignoro.

— ¿No hay rencores? —preguntó curiosa.

— Claro que no, cabeza roja ¿Quién puede enojarse contigo? Nadie la verdad —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Iris no pudo evitar en sonreír y apenarse un poquito, pero sin más que poder decirle a Jareth con aquella sonrisa cabeceo para darse la media vuelta e irse a su recamara, pero Jareth la detuvo.

— Cabeza roja ¿Estas de humor para un paseo?

Curiosa ella le miro y se cruzó de brazos ante esa pregunta.

— ¿Un paseo?

— Así es. Vamos a dar un paseo, necesito algo de aire fresco.

— De acuerdo buen hombre pero ¿Esto no es una cita o sí? —preguntó picarona.

Jareth solo le mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

— Claro que no, cabeza roja. Solo una caminata.

Iris y Jareth caminaban por el parque, cercano al departamento. El clima estaba demasiado helado, que al momento de que hablaban podían ver el humo formarse, pero parecía no importarles a ellos solo caminaban relajados por el parque.

— Cabeza roja —habló Jareth al momento que sacaba un cigarro del bolso de su abrigo.

— ¿Si?

— Quiero ser honesto contigo —dijo muy serio y puso el cigarro en su boca para encenderlo—, te contaré algunos detalles de lo que pasó entre Sarah y yo anoche. Quiero que tú, seas mi confidente en esto y me aclares algo.

— ¡Jareth! —Exclamó sorprendida—, ¡¿Acaso vas a traicionar la poca confianza que te dio Sarah?!

— No la voy a traicionar —dijo soltando una bocana de humo—. Solo quiero que tú me aclares algunos detalles que Sarah no hizo.

— ¿Pero porque no le preguntas a ella? —cuestionó curiosa.

— Porque, en la mañana su trato fue el mismo de todos los días. Y se le hacía algún comentario, iba a explotar.

— Ah ya comprendo. Pero si yo te digo esas cosas, ¿No estaré traicionándola?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Pero... Me sentiré como... sucia.

— Cabeza roja, esto que quiero que me digas, es para poder ayudar a Sarah.

Iris le miro extrañada.

— ¿Ayudar a Sarah?

— Así es —dijo con su sonrisa déspota pero seductora—. Ayudar a nuestra Sarah.

La pelirroja se puso a meditar por unos momentos mientras su paso se hacía cada vez más lento. Jareth al mirarle así, comenzó a sentir una fuerte desesperación. Si ella no le ayudaba, nadie lo haría, y el solo no lo iba a poder lograr.

— Bueno, primero compárame un café, cuéntame las cosas y ya me dices cómo ayudar a Sarah.

Al escucharle, la sonrisa de Jareth llego de oreja a oreja y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Iris y continuaron caminando por aquel enorme parque, bajo el clima helado, rumbo por aquel café.

Después de la visita a la pequeña Lily, Sarah caminaba por recepción cuando miro a su compañera recepcionista Kathy, como siempre, desesperada con los teléfonos. Ella al notar la presencia de la azabache, bajo el teléfono de su oreja y le llamo.

— ¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!

Curiosa, ella volteo a mirarle y se acercó con su ceja arqueada. Al estar sobre recepción, Kathy le hizo una seña con sus dedos de que le esperaba uno momento y Sarah bufó molesta. Recargo sus hombros sobre la mesa para poder poner su cara sobre sus manos y poder contemplar a la caótica recepcionista. Al terminar de responder las llamadas, miro a Sarah con su cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Kathy?

— ¡Hay Sarah! —Dijo en un enorme suspiro— Perdóname, es que las líneas —y sonrió con nerviosismo.

— Si, no te preocupes.

— Bueno, te llame porque tienes un recado.

— ¿Un recado? —preguntó curiosa y miraba como Kathy le daba un post-it.

— Así es, nuevamente te llamo ese doctor Henderson.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó extrañada mientras leía el contendido.

— Solo que le hablarás, a ese número.

Sarah miro que en aquel post-it, venia un número telefónico que no pertenecía al consultorio del doctor. Arqueando una ceja Sarah alzo la mirada a su compañera y esta solo pudo medio sonreír para retornar a contestar las líneas telefónicas.

Iris y Jareth se encontraba en un pequeño café-bar cerca del parque, siendo un hombre de palabra Jareth le compro el café a la pelirroja y le conto lo que había sucedido con Sarah la noche anterior.

— No puedo creer que Sarah te contará todo eso —dijo sorprendida.

— Igual a mí me sorprende cabeza roja, pero me alegro que al fin se abriera conmigo.

— Eso si —en ello le dio un trago a su café—, pero ¿Qué querías que te aclarara?

— Bueno, Sarah no me contó mucho de su psiquiatra.

— ¡Ah, Henderson! —exclamo.

— Si, ese tipo —sonrío ocultando su rabia—. Así que me gustaría que tú me contarás sobre él.

— Pues qué te puedo decir sobre Henderson —la pelirroja puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y mostró una expresión pensativa—, más allá de ser el psiquiatra de Sarah, pues es un hombre como cualquier otro.

— ¿Cómo cualquier otro? —preguntó curioso.

— Pues es un doctor. Ha atendido a Sarah por diez años, siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella. Incluso cuando Sarah se tomó su año sabático, en no ir con él. Le respeto su decisión.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno, había veces en que el me llamaba y me preguntaba por ella, ya sabes lo usual. Como estaba, si tomaba sus medicamentos, si sufría alguna recaída, todo ese tipo de cosas de doctores.

— ¿Y porque te hablaba a ti y no a ella? —preguntó curioso.

— Como te digo, quiso respetar su decisión y no presionarla.

Iris volvió a tomar de su café y miro a Jareth con sus enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con estas preguntas, Jareth? —dijo al terminar su café

— Como te dije conocer más a ese doctor. Pero te seré honesto, cabeza roja, él no me agrada.

— ¿Pero porque? —Cuestionó extrañada— ¿De perdido ya lo conociste?

— No —respondió con su enorme sonrisa—. Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

La pelirroja miro extrañada a Jareth, quien aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— ¿Y esto en que nos servirá para ayudar a Sarah? Digo, porque eso me dijiste, ayudar a Sarah.

— Sí lo sé. Tengo un plan, y estoy muy seguro que no puede fallar.

Sarah hacía fila de espera en un teléfono público, en el fondo no quería llamar a su doctor pero tenía que hacerlo sino, estaría molestando hasta que ella cediera. La persona que estaba en llamada termino, Sarah con rapidez entro ahí y marco el número. Espero a dos timbres para que le contestaran.

— _¿Digan?_

— ¿Doctor Henderson? —preguntó extrañada.

— _¿Sarah?_

— Sí, soy yo.

— _¡Vaya, me alegro que llamaras! En el fondo no esperaba tu llamada._

— Je, bueno Kathy, la recepcionista del hospital me pasó este número y me extraña porque no es el de su consultorio.

— _No, no lo es. De hecho es mi número privado._

Y ella al escucharle eso se extrañó.

— ¿Número privado?, O sea ¿Qué este es el número de su casa?

— _Exactamente Sarah._

— ¿Pero porque…?

— _Porque_ —le interrumpió— _este número es para cuando quieras hablar, no has vuelto ir a terapias así para cuando no tengas las ganas de ir al consultorio, con toda confianza, puedes hablarme a este número._

— Vaya… doctor, yo la verdad… no sé qué decirle pero…

— _No hay nada que decir Sarah. Soy tu doctor y me preocupo por ti._

Sarah se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo responderle a Henderson. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle las gracias y colgar la llamada, se quedó pensativa por unos momentos cuando escucho como le golpeaban la puerta de la cabina. Asustada salió del lugar y se regresó al hospital a concluir su turno.

Durante el camino seguía pensando porque Henderson haría algo así, estaba segura que sus datos personales no se los daba a los pacientes, ni por el mínimo error. Rondando con esa duda en su cabeza llego a casa pero no llego directa a su apartamento, se fue a la azotea del edificio a despejar su mente.

Al llegar y estar dispuesta a fumarse un cigarro, miro como alguien se encontraba recargado en la enorme barda mirando el panorama de la enorme ciudad, decidió acercarse con cautela. Mientras se acercaba pudo distinguir a la persona, solo pudo quejarse con amargura.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó Jareth al escucharle pero sin voltear a mirarle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo molesta.

— Es un país libre ¿No?

Sarah rodó sus ojos fastidiada al escucharle decir aquello y este no pudo evitar sonreír descaradamente.

— Lo siento —dijo mientras volteaba a mirarle sin borrar esa expresión y ella no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta para irse del lugar—. Sarah, espera —Y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiono molesta.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? —dijo mientras volteaba a mirarle de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— Solo quiero que platiquemos, o que ¿No hay ya confianza entre nosotros?

Esta vez la azabache arqueo una ceja, pero sin decir nada dejo caer sus brazos y con un suspiro desganado se acercó a él.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— De tu día ¿Cómo te fue? —menciono con una suave sonrisa.

— Normal —contestó extrañada.

— Me alegro. Mi día fue igual que el tuyo, normal.

— Que bueno —continuó al mismo tono.

— ¿Quieres un cigarro?

Ella solo cabeceo, Jareth saco la cajetilla del bolso de su abrigo y con caballerosidad le entrego un cigarro, espero a que lo pusiera en su boca para poder encenderlo. Al haberlo hecho, Sarah inhalo profundo y expulso el humo con suavidad.

— Gracias —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Me alegro que tu día fuera normal.

Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

— ¿Quiere contarme algo?

— Mhhh ¿Contarte algo? Se nos iría toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

— No te preocupes Sarah, para ti tengo más allá de la tarde y la noche.

La azabache no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa ante ese comentario, la había hecho sentirse bien. Jareth no podía ocultar su felicidad y sentir como comenzaba haber un buen progreso con ella.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	24. Capítulo 23 Rebeldes

**Capítulo 23 - Rebeldes**

La lluvia no había cesado en toda la semana. Sarah se encontraba en casa, disfrutando su día de descanso, tomando un café bien cargado y contemplando la lluvia por la ventana. Miraba con curiosidad como por el cristal se derramaban las gotas. Era como si el clima estuviera triste, al igual que ella.

Jareth apareció en el comedor y pudo observar a su cosita preciosa distraída en la ventana. Parecía que no hubiese sentido su presencia, así que contemplo aquella hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera azabache, mirando la lluvia.

— Buenos días, Jareth —dijo sin voltear a mirarle y este se sorprendió.

— Buenos días Sarah —contestó con una enorme sonrisa— Pensé que no me habías escuchado

— Iris no madruga cuando está de vacaciones —en ello volteo a mirarle y le sonrió con suavidad— ¿Café?

— Por supuesto.

Sarah mostró una leve sonrisa y con rapidez la desvaneció. Se apartó de la ventana para caminar directo a la cocina y Jareth, quien no dejaba de sonreírle, se movió del camino para realizar un acto de caballerosidad. Sarah le miro extrañada pero decidió agradecer el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Mientras Sarah preparaba una nueva taza de café, Jareth se sentó a observarla en total silencio.

Durante todo el proceso que se llevó en la cafetera, Sarah sabía que Jareth no dejaba de mirarle, pero no se sentía incomoda al contrario le daba algo de gusto.

El aroma inundo el espacio de la cocina y el comedor haciendo que ambos disfrutaran de la esencia del café recién hecho. Era delicioso.

— Espero que te guste el café.

— Por supuesto, con el solo aroma me da entender que te quedo maravilloso.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, jamás habían alagado mi café —dijo con una sonrisa.

Jareth le respondió con su enorme sonrisa y le dio un leve sorbo al bebida.

— Si, muy buen café —le halago al finalizar el sorbo. Sarah le sonrió— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— No —respondió curiosa—. Solo el café y un cigarro.

— Bien —continuó con su sonrisa— ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar?  
— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Dije que, ¿Si te gustaría ir a desayunar?

Sarah le miro asombrada, su pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

— ¿Afuera? —Y Jareth cabeceó un si— ¿Con esta lluvia?

— ¿El clima es un problema? Porque a mí no me impide disfrutar un rico desayuno, contigo.

Al escucharle, la azabache no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas como los tomates más frescos de un supermercado y Jareth ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Vaya —habló nerviosa—. Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Seguro que quieres desayunar con la lluvia y el frio?

— Cien por ciento seguro.

— Bueno —continuó con sus nervios—, solo deja que arregle un poco y haga... haga todas esas cosas femeninas... ya sabes —finalizo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

— Claro Sarah. Yo aquí te espero.

La única reacción que ella pudo hacer fue, alzar sus pulgares arriba y mostrar una sonrisa cómica. Se dio la media vuelta y con una gran velocidad se fue directa a su habitación. Al llegar a su recamara, se encerró y se recargo en la puerta. Podía sentir su corazón latir al mil por hora y la sangre correrle por sus venas a una gran velocidad pero en su cabeza se interrogaba ¿Por qué se sentía así? No tenía sentido porque ella no sentía nada por él ¿O sí? Ella movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro con rapidez y se dio unos leves golpecitos en las mejillas.

— Concéntrate Williams. Solo van a desayunar, como los compañeros de departamento que son —se dijo con seriedad.

Al terminar con su motivación, suspiro y se alisto a buscar algo decente para este momento.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, decidiendo que usar y como arreglarse.

Al final se decidió por un par de jeans, con unas botas para evitar los charcos de agua, una camisa negra y un suéter gris y un chaleco marrón. Su maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de rubor, delineador negro en sus ojos y recogió su cabello en una coleta. Al mirarse al espejo y sentirse bien consigo misma, suspiro muy profundo y controlo sus nervios.

Salió de su habitación para en ello toparse con una Iris recién levantada que, al mirarle, se quedó extrañada.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó confundida— ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada y tan temprano?

— Voy a desayunar, floja —contestó molesta.

— ¿Con quién, con el príncipe de Inglaterra?

— No, pero si con un inglés.

Iris se quedó pensativa y al no haber entendido a Sarah, se comenzó a rascar su cabeza. Esa era una señal de que pensaba más de lo normal.

— ¡Tonta! —Exclamó— ¡Desayunaré con Jareth!

— ¡¿Jareth?! —Gritó a voz baja y sin creerlo— ¿El mismo Jareth que vive con nosotras?

— Si el mismo.

La pelirroja entrecerró, más, sus ojos y miraba a Sarah sin creerle. Ella suspiro con amargura y camino por el pasillo para ir en busca de Jareth.

— ¡Espera Sarah!— exclamó con un enorme bostezo.

Al salir del pasillo miro a Jareth sentado en el sofá, y este volteo a observarle.

— ¿Lista?

— Si —contestó con esa sonrisa nerviosa.

Jareth con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se alzó del sofá para poder acercarse a Sarah y poner su brazo como un buen caballero. La azabache se sorprendió ante tal acto que, con algo de nerviosismo, poso sus manos en el brazo de Jareth.

— ¡Hey, buenos días Jareth! —exclamo la pelirrojo a espaldas de Sarah.

— Buenos días, cabeza roja —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Aquí la compañera me comento que irán a desayunar —sonrió con picardía—, me alegro.

— Iris —susurró Sarah a regañadientes.

— Así es, cabeza roja.

— Que bien. Me alegro por ustedes, que ya se empiecen a llevar mejor y... y... —un enorme bostezo inundo su boca. Con su mano les hizo una seña de que la esperaran, Sarah le miro con coraje y Jareth solo sonreía— Hay perdónenme, aun no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Pero bueno chicos, tengan un bonito desayuno y me traen algo. Volveré a dormir.

Los dos miraron como la pelirroja retornaba a su habitación, y al desaparecer ambos caminaron rumbo a la puerta y salir de aquel departamento.

Durante todo el trayecto Jareth jamás dejo el porte de caballero, aunque a Sarah le incomodara un poco, le gustaba que fuese así. Estando ambos fuera del edificio miraron como seguía la ligera llovizna.

— Jareth —habló Sarah— ¿Nos iremos caminando?

— Si, no está lejos el lugar al que te llevaré ¿O acaso, te molesta esta ligera lluvia? —preguntó curioso.

— No, no, no es eso. A lo que voy es... —sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y Jareth sonrió— ¿Nos iremos todo el camino así? —cuestionó mientras con su cabeza apuntaba al brazo de él.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamo algo triste y molesto— Lo lamento mi Sarah —y en ello con suavidad bajo su brazo y Sarah quito sus manos—. Solo quería ser un buen caballero.

— Lo eres, la verdad.

— Bien —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—, es por aquí.

— De acuerdo —dijo apenada.

Los primeros pasos fueron silenciosos, llenos de incomodidad, pero Jareth trato de hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad con conversaciones simples, logrando que todo se controlará.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño café-restaurant que había cerca de un gran y popular parque público.

— ¿Ya habías venido aquí? —preguntó Jareth curioso al ver la expresión de Sarah.

— Creo que sí. Un par de veces, con Iris, pero hace mucho.

— Vaya, entonces espero y no hayas probado el pay de frambuesas que hacen este lugar, porque la verdad es delicioso.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya habías venido tú?

— Hace un par de días, con cabeza roja, de hecho —y sonrió.

— Esa Iris —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo del pay.

Jareth alargó su sonrisa y extendió su mano con cortesía hacía ella, Sarah agradeció con su cabeza y le tomo la mano. La guío por los escalones y abrió la puerta. Ambos tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana y ordenaron al momento. Sarah ordeno un chocolate caliente y un pedazo de aquel pay que Jareth le recomendó.

— El lugar es más bonito de lo que recordaba —dijo Sarah mientas se encogía de hombros y con una leve sonrisa.

— Es acogedor.

— La verdad. Iris tiene buen gusto.

Jareth le sonrió.

— Y dime, Sarah ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

— ¿El trabajo...? Bien, todo va normal.

— ¿Normal, en un hospital? Imposible...

— Bueno para alguien que no trabaja ahí, claro. Pero para alguien que todos los días ve de todo en emergencias, es normal —Ambos sonrieron.

Las órdenes llegaron rápido y desayunaron acompañados de pláticas simples pero haciendo que todo circulara en torno a Sarah, lo cual parecía en ratos imposible pero, ella lograba abrirse y hablar de ciertos detalles más que nada de su familia y sobre todo hablaba mucho de Toby.

Jareth había notado que la adoración de Sarah era su hermanito. De repente recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hace diez años, como de un principio no lo apreciaba y ahora no quería que nadie le hiciese daño alguno.

Durante la conversación surgió una pequeña llamada Lily. Nunca había oído de ella antes.

— ¿Y Lily es...? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡Si, perdóname! Lily es una pequeña que está internada en el hospital —dijo muy desanimada.

— ¿Tiene algo malo? —preguntó extrañado ante su tono de voz.

— Si...

— Oh Dios, ¿Es muy grave?

— Demasiado. A tal grado que los doctores le dan poco tiempo —en eso, con el tenedor comenzó a juguetear con el pay.

— Que horrible. Los niños no merecen sufrir de esa manera, ellos merecen de jugar y disfrutar. Odio cuando los niños son castigados de esas maneras tan injustas por la vida —sonrió con ironía—. La vida, ella es la injusta, siempre.

Sarah se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario. Era la primera vez que oía a Jareth hablar de esa manera llena de molestia y rabia.

— ¿Te gustan los niños, Jareth?

— Si —respondió más calmado—, los niños son parte de mi adoración, espero algún día tener los míos. Pero bueno, ya no hablemos de cosas tristes ¿Te gustaría un paseo por el parque?

Sarah parpadeo con rapidez para luego mover su cabeza afirmando ante el paseo, Jareth sonrió y como el buen caballero que es pago la cuenta y dejo propina de más.

La llovizna se había calmado, ambos caminaban alrededor del parque que a pesar de ser el más grande y conocido del lugar, se encontraba demasiado solo, aún con lluvia tenía visitas pero esta ocasión parecía que el mundo les había dado la oportunidad de estar solos en aquel lugar.

— Sabes Jareth, me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre los niños.

— ¿Te asuste? —preguntó con gracia.

— No, no, para nada, al contrario, es lindo que te preocupes por ellos. Así que me gustaría comentarte algo.

— Adelante.

— En el hospital, hay un cierto día en la semana en que se ofrece un voluntariado para el área de pediatría ¿No te gustaría apuntarte?

— ¡Me encantaría! —exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sarah sonrió con cierta ternura.

— Sería maravilloso —continuó entusiasmado—, poder convivir con ellos, alegrarles un poco su tan triste día.

— Si, es algo que te llena el corazón de alegría. Ver sus caritas sonrientes, subirles el ánimo, nada te hace cambiar esa sensación.

— Lo sé. Espero y pueda conocer a Lily.

— Claro que la podrás conocer. Lily no está exactamente en pediatría pero, si podrás verla.

Jareth le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Continuaron paseando y se acercaron al área de los juegos infantiles, haciendo que Sarah mirara con curiosidad, logrando que ella comenzará a recordar los momentos que pasaba con Toby en el parque de su antigua ciudad. Observaba con nostalgia y comenzó a sentir como un nudo se forjaba en su garganta. Jareth platicaba sin parar, contaba algunas cosas sobre su hogar, cosas las cuales Sarah no comprendía con exactitud ya que estaba muy distraída por el sitio. En esos momento la azabache pudo escuchar unas carcajadas infantiles, provenientes de ese lugar, curiosa siguió observando cuando, pudo mirarse así misma junto a su hermanito jugando felices entre los juegos. La joven Sarah se veía alegre, sin temor ni tristeza. Jugaba con Toby, quien lucía como un pequeñín de cuatro o cinco años. Ella comenzó a sentir un enorme pánico al ver esos recuerdos.

Jareth observo extrañado a Sarah, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia el área infantil.

— ¿Sarah? —Preguntó curioso— ¿Pasa algo?

Al escucharle movió su cabeza con suavidad y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Sarah? —insistió.

— No, no pasa nada. Perdóname ¿Qué me decías?

— Estás algo distraída —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Todo bien?

— Si, en serio —respondió apenada.

Aún con su sonrisa, Jareth no le creía así que trato de buscar lo que Sarah miraba.

— ¿Qué observabas? —Las mejillas de Sarah se pusieron demasiado coloradas— ¡Ah, mirabas a los juegos! —exclamó.

— Es que, recordaba cuando llevaba a Toby al parque. Ambos jugábamos y nos divertíamos... Eran de esos pocos momentos que disfrutaba—mencionó con algo de nostalgia.

Jareth observó a Sarah, pudo ver qué más allá de esa nostalgia, comenzó a surgir una tristeza. No quería verle así.

— Sarah, ¿Alguna vez no has tenido esa sensación de volver hacer lo que tanto amas?

Ella curiosa, le observo.

— ¿Volver? —cuestionó y lanzó una suave carcajada— Oh Jareth, ¿Te estás escuchando?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— ¡Sería ridículo!

— Yo no lo veo nada de malo —dijo como si nada.

— Jareth, somos personas adultas. No iremos a jugar en aquellos juegos como si tuviéramos cinco o seis años.

Al escucharla, él alzó una ceja y miro a su cosita con desdén.

— De donde yo vengo mi Sarah, nada como lo ridículo o la vergüenza existen.

— Entonces vivías en una ciudad de locos —respondió con sorna.

Jareth está vez le miro con aire retador. Mientras Sarah mantenía su ironía, él tomó su mano y empezó a caminar a paso apresurado.

— ¿Jareth? —Preguntó sorprendida— Jareth, por un carajo ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Ya lo verás cosita —respondió con su enorme sonrisa.

Extrañada la pobre Sarah, trataba de soltarse de Jareth pero puro notar que, a pesar de ser un hombre de complexión delgada, tenía muy buena fuerza.

— ¡Jareth King, por un demonio suéltame o sino...! —exclamó furiosa.

— ¿O sino qué, gritarás? —Cuestionó con su enorme sonrisa— Vamos Sarah, déjate llevar.

Llegaron a la zona de los juegos haciendo que Sarah mirará el lugar sorprendida y Jareth siguiera con su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué diablos...?

— Quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer Sarah —le interrumpió—. No me gusta ver que te autocastigues, que dejes de hacer algo que ames solo por creer que es incorrecto o loco.

— Jareth, por favor... —suplicó a voz baja.

— No Sarah —continuó molesto—, sería bueno que me dijeras ¿Qué te impide hacer esto?

Sarah cerró sus ojos y suspiró con amargura.

— La lluvia —respondió sería.

— Sarah...

— ¡Ya te lo dije! —Exclamó al abrir los ojos— Somos adultos. No vamos andar por ahí haciendo tonterías.

— Quiero la verdad Sarah —insistió mientras apretaba su mano con suavidad— Por favor.

Al sentir esa leve presión Sarah miro sorprendida a Jareth. Tan grande fue su reacción que no pudo evitar como se terminaba de formaba aquel nudo en su garganta en se momento. Justo ese momento que Jareth no la soltaba

— Yo... Esto es parte de los consejos de mi psiquiatra —al escucharla Jareth comprendió, movió su cabeza con suavidad, tratando de disimular un odio, un odio por ese tipo.

— Olvídate de eso —habló muy serio—, hoy olvídate de todo y por un momento has lo que te hace feliz —Sarah estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Jareth puso su dedo índice entre sus labios—. Mi cosita... solo hazlo, o no nos iremos de aquí hasta que vea una sonrisa en ese rostro.

Aquellos ojos verdes le miraron con asombro. Jareth con suavidad movió su dedo de aquellos suaves labios, haciendo que Sarah contemplara aquella área del parque con más detalle.

— ¿Sabes? —Soltó de repente— Cuando mi hermanito tenía como cinco años, solíamos ir al parque cuando llovía y nos encantaba jugar en los columpios, a pesar de estar llenos de agua —Jareth al escucharla sonrió con suavidad y pudo sentir como poco a poco soltaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar—, también adorábamos brincar en los charcos, empaparnos y jugar con las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Cogíamos resfriados terribles y recuerdo que Irene siempre nos regañaba por eso pero, nos importaba un bledo —en eso lanzo una leve carcajada—. Esas eran las pocas veces que era feliz.

Jareth se fue detrás de Sarah, quien no dejaba de observar los juegos.

— Tuviste buenos momentos con tu pequeño hermano.

— Si. Realmente él es una parte por la cual trato de seguir la vida —volteo a mirarle con una suave sonrisa y siguió caminando por él lugar—. A veces siento que vivo esos recuerdos, esos momentos en los que era feliz…

Ella se detuvo frente a los columpios y les observo con nostalgia. Jareth dejo que ella recordara sus momentos tranquila y mientras daba unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella miro un árbol cercano.

— Sarah —le llamó más ella no volteó a mirarle—, ¿Así que te gusta mojarte en la lluvia?

— Me gustaba —corrigió— ¿Por qué lo…? —ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que Jareth le lanzo un par de hojas y agua provenientes del árbol. Ella quedo impactada ante tal acto y Jareth comenzó a reír con fuerza, era demasiada que su risa inundo el parque.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamaba entras las carcajadas— ¡Deberías verte tu cabello, es un desastre!

Ella solo pudo acercar sus manos a su rostro y con lentitud remover cuanto desastre del árbol tenía en su rosto y cabello. Jareth no podía parar de reír y se recargo en el tronco húmedo. Al quitarse todo lo que pudo de su rostro miro a Jareth con ojos asesino.

— Sarah… —dijo al ver aquel fuego de sus ojos esmeralda— Aun te quedan hojitas en la coleta.

Inhalo aire con tremenda ira y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro.

— Oye Jareth —le habló con dulzura que al escucharla, volteo y ver como un enorme salpicón de agua le cubría su rostro. Ahora Sarah era la que se carcajeaba con fuerza, le había lanzado agua proveniente de los columpios. De su rostro caía varias gotitas y su peinado se había desecho— ¿¡Ahora quien ríe mejor, eh!?

— ¡Oh Sarah! —Dijo muy serio— Esto es solo el principio.

Curiosa ante esa respuesta le observó y pudo ver como agitaba la rama de un árbol en el cual ella estaba parada haciendo que las gotas cayeran sobre ella. Jareth volvió a reír, la expresión de Sarah era inolvidable, una enorme O se formó en su boca y estaba encogida de hombros por toda el agua que estaba sobre ella. Al mirarlo no dudo en responder y de nuevo le lanzó agua proveniente de un resbaladero.

Los dos comenzaron una guerra en medio de la zona infantil, sus gritos y risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, parecían dos pequeños rebeldes sin ningún control.

Después de su batalla por ver quién era el más empapado ambos caminaban rumbo a casa. Iban riéndose como locos, sus ropas estaban mojadas y cubiertas por ramas, hojas y lodo, sus rostros eran un lio y de vez en cuando la gente les miraba extrañados. Eran un hombre y una mujer completamente locos.

— ¡Hay Jareth! —Exclamó Sarah con una enorme sonrisa— Llámame rara pero, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué he de llamarte rara? Me alegra que te divirtieras.

— En serio, no me había divertido tanto desde… desde que tenía dieciséis —dijo sorprendida mientras se abrazaba al brazo izquierdo de él.

— Bastante tiempo —contestó fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo impactada— ¡No puedo creerlo! Hace diez años que no me sentía así de… viva —en eso volteo a mirar a Jareth y él le sonreía— Gracias…

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó admirado.

— Porque tú me hiciste sentir viva.

Ambos detuvieron su caminar para mirarse. Ya habían llegado al edificio en el que vivían, pero se quedaron ahí de pie sobre la ligera llovizna mirándose con algo de asombro pero el corazón de cada uno latía con demasiada fuerza. Los rostros de ambos comenzaron acercarse con suavidad, un beso estaba por llegar y Jareth por dentro no podía negar su felicidad, tantos años esperando por este beso, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

— ¿Sarah?

Los ojos de ambos se movieron hacia un lado para observar a un hombre alto, de tez aperlada y vestido con elegancia, pero no tan formal.

— ¿Dr. Henderson? —preguntó la azabache asustada. Ella muy veloz posiciono su rostro hacia el frente y Jareth no le quedo de otra más que suspirar con amargura— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vine a buscarte —contestó mientras analizaba aquella escena con mucho celo—. No has ido al consultorio.

— Yo… yo lo siento —comenzó a responder nerviosa— es solo que he… he estado algo ocupada y…

— Si lo veo. ¿No vas a presentarnos? —pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡Ah claro! Doctor, él es Jareth. Jareth el Dr. Johan Henderson, mi psiquiatra.

Jareth sonrió con la misma falsedad que aquel hombre y se acercó estirando su mano para saludarle.

— Mucho gusto Doctor, he oído mucho de usted.

— Igualmente y lamento decir que yo no he oído casi nada de usted, Jareth.

— ¡Oh es una pena! Se ha perdido de muy buenas cosas —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El Dr. Henderson cambió poco a poco esa falsa sonrisa por una de desagrado, tomo la mano de Jareth y el saludo fue veloz.

— Veo que les tomó por sorpresa la lluvia —dijo mientras guardaba su mano en el bolso de su abrigo.

— Si —respondió Sarah—, fuimos a desayunar y se vino una fuerte lluvia.

— Ya veo, bueno no les quitare más el tiempo, solo venía a ver si ¿Volverás a ir al consultorio, Sarah?

Al oír esa pregunta la sonrisa falsa de Jareth se borró y observo al hombre con molestia pero este ignoro esa mirada.

— Si doctor —contesto desanimada y el doctor sonrió para animarla.

— Me alegra Sarah ¿Te veo la próxima semana?

— Si…

— Perfecto. Ten un buen día y mucho gusto Jareth.

— El placer fue mío, Ferguson.

— Henderson —respondió molesto.

— Como sea —dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Ambos se miraron con esas sonrisas, pero sus miradas representaban odio. El Dr. Henderson se retiró del lugar, dejando a una Sarah nerviosa y a un Jareth lleno en ira.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	25. Capítulo 24 Chantaje

**Capítulo 24 Chantaje**

El Rey de los Goblins se encontraba en su laberinto, sentado en su trono, con una mirada perdida a la nada, ignorando al montón de goblins que tenía a su alrededor. Algunos de los goblins caminaban alrededor de la sala del trono, otros limpiaban las botas de su Rey y demás miraban por la ventana aquel enorme mar negro, que se ondeaba como si de una enorme bestia se tratase.

— ¿Se ha movido? —preguntó el Rey sin deshacer su posición.

— No su majestad —contestó un pequeño Goblin observando por la ventana—, está igual a como usted llego.

No contesto. Se mantuvo con su mirada a la nada y aquellos goblins que respondieron a su llamado, retomaron la vista a la horrible marea. El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, y así se mantuvo por unos momentos cuando otro pequeño goblin decidió quebrantarlo.

— Su majestad —él respondió con un suave sonido proveniente de su garganta— ¿Cómo va todo con la joven Sarah?

El Rey, con suavidad, movió sus ojos bicolor hacía aquel pequeño goblin para observarle con frialdad. Los demás pequeñines que se encontraban ahí miraron el momento con terror, sabían que el Rey no se encontraba de humor, y aquella pregunta no era buena para este momento.

— ¿Has visto al mar negro moverse en estos días?

— N... No, su... su majestad —dijo temeroso.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

El Rey retomó la vista a la nada y todos sus pequeñines y fieles sirvientes le observaban llenos en pánico. Desde que llegó, el Rey tenía un carácter, que ni él podía soportarse, así que, los goblins ni siquiera dudaban a que se debía ese comportamiento.

Después de un largo silencio, Jareth se alzó de su trono, pateando al pequeño goblin que pulía sus botas, y se paró en medio de la sala. Todos sus lacayos le miraron con terror, la cara de su rey expresaba aún ira, no sabían que podía hacerles.

— ¿Dónde está Higgles? —preguntó molesto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas. Todos los goblins se miraron aterrados entre sí.

— ¿Hoggle? —cuestionó un pequeñín goblin a su lado.

— Sí —respondió el rey mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. Ese gnomo cobarde. Desde que he estado conviviendo con los mortales, no he notado su presencia ¿Aún sigue aquí, o, el mar negro hizo su maldad con él?

Todos sus fieles goblins seguían mirándose entre sí. El Rey entrecerró sus ojos, observando a cada uno de sus goblins, con molestia.

— La... la verdad su majestad. No hemos sabido nada de él.

El Rey entre cerro sus ojos, y se mostró más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Miro a cada uno de sus fieles goblins asustadizos, cuando de la nada, quito sus manos de su cintura, chaqueo su lengua y se dio la media vuelta para volver a su amado trono. Todos sus goblins estaban en shock, ya no sabían que hacer, sentían que con el más mínimo respiro de aire, el rey les daría una enorme patada y los haría volar por toda la sala. Al tomar su pose sobre su trono, y perder de nuevo la mirada a la nada, alzo su mano derecha.

— Ustedes dos —mencionó apuntando a dos pequeños goblins, los cuales se asustaron—. Busquen a Harold en el castillo y tráiganlo ante mí. Necesito de sus servicios, con urgencia.

— ¡Si, su majestad! —ambos exclamaron mientras caminaban fuera del lugar.

Los goblins al mirar a sus compañeros retirarse, decidieron continuar con lo que estaban haciendo y dejaron a su rey perdido en su mundo.

Sarah se encontraba mirándose, en el espejo del baño, con cierta curiosidad. A su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de preguntas como: si ella era una mujer linda, agraciada, encantadora, etcétera. Pensaba y pensaba sin cesar, hasta que puso sus manos sobre el lavamanos, moviendo su mirada del espejo y observando hacia el agua que había guardado ahí. Más allá de aquellas preguntas, Sarah también había pensado, en lo que casi estuvo a punto de pasar con Jareth, acerca de aquel beso. Tomo del agua y se hecho en la cara para así poder controlar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntaron y ella volteo asustada a mirar a su amiga pelirroja.

— ¡Iris, me asustaste!

— Perdón —respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Has estado aquí por casi treinta minutos ¿Estás bien?

— Si, si... es solo que me siento algo rara, y demás tengo que ir con Henderson, hoy.

— Oh ya veo. Si te sientes mal ¿A qué vas con Henderson?

— Porque tengo que, y además no me siento mal, solo me siento rara —recalcó.

— Ah, creo que ya te entiendo ¿Quieres que te de alguna pastilla u algo para tu cólico?

Sarah fingió una sonrisa ante la respuesta de su amiga, y cabeceó un sí. Iris se acercó al espejo del baño, lo abrió y le saco la caja de medicinas para el cólico menstrual.

— Te lo quitara en minutos. Suerte en tu consulta.

La azabache aun le sonreía, hasta que la pelirroja desapareció de su vista, borró esa sonrisa y guardo la caja de pastillas. Suspiró con amargura y volvió a mirarse al espejo para que todas esas preguntas volvieran a su cabeza. Decidida a que no encontraría prontas respuestas, suspiro, seco su rostro y recogió su cabello para irse al consultorio de su doctor.

Durante su camino, el clima frio y lluvia seguían inundando la ciudad, Sarah ya se había adaptado a este clima y también a no ver pronto la luz del sol. El camino hacia el consultorio de su doctor, había sido rápido, a pesar del tráfico. Bajo del autobús y camino hacia ese edificio donde el consultorio se encontraba. Al llegar, miro a la secretaria de su doctor, la saludo con cortesía y tomó asiento a esperar que terminará con un paciente.

Mientras Sarah dejaba al tiempo pasar con lentitud, por otro lado, Jareth la observaba a través de un cristal. Miraba a su cosita con demasiado celo, molesto, lleno en furia de que fuese a ver a ese tal doctor. Había intentado hablar con ella de que no fuese a verle, pero no quería arriesgarse algún tipo de problema. Si de por sí, tardo mucho en conseguir la confianza de Sarah, para decirle que hacer y que no. Sabía que no debía, lo mejor era observar de lejos y encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar.

Sarah leía una de las revistas que había en recepción, de hace más de tres años, cuando escucho como la puerta se abría. Pudo mirar a un joven, de tal vez unos diecisiete años, salir del consultorio. Iba vestido totalmente en negro y varios piercings cubrían su rostro. Ambos cruzaron miradas, Sarah pudo notar como el joven se sentía miserable, casi como ella se sentía al visitar a Henderson.

— ¡Te veré la próxima semana, George! —exclamó el doctor mientras le daba una palmada a su hombro. El joven le miro de reojo, pero se notó que quiera asesinarlo. No le respondió y camino hacia el escritorio de la secretaria— ¡Sarah, adelante! —exclamo al verle.

Ella sorprendida, dejó la revista a un lado, y se alzó. Al entrar al consultorio tomó asiento en el diván y pudo escuchar como Henderson cerraba la puerta.

— Me alegro que vinieras, Sarah —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento— ¿Qué tal tu semana?

— Normal —respondió seca.

— ¿Normal?

— Sí.

— ¿Sólo normal? —tomó asiento. Sarah le observó— No puedo creo que tú semana fuese normal.

— ¿Por qué no lo cree? —preguntó extrañada.

— Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que tú me cuentes.

— ¿Se refiere a Jareth?  
— Tal vez. Se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

Sarah frunció su ceño sin dejar de mirar a su doctor, el cual lucia tranquilo, preparándose con una libreta y su pluma.

— ¿Es en serio? —pregunto sarcástica.

— ¿Algún problema por ello? —dijo volteando a verla—. Bueno por el día en que me los tope, se veía que se habían divertido.

Por otro lado, Jareth seguía observando, con cierta incredulidad, la actitud de ese tal Henderson.

— Solo fue una salida, ya sabe de amigos.

— Lo note. Sabes Sarah, raras veces me has hablado de él, Sarah. Pero por lo poco que me contaste, no te agradaba... —realizó una pausa— Porque te recordaba a ese personaje.

Sarah suspiro amargamente y Jareth apretó su cristal.

— ¿Aún recuerda esa sesión?

— Perfectamente.

— Carajo —susurró para ella mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

— Sería, un buen momento, para hablar sobre tu compañero, ¿Jerry, verdad?

— Jareth —corrigió algo molesta, sin mover sus manos. Él al escuchar a su cosita diciendo su nombre, sonrió.

— Cierto, Jareth. No es un nombre muy común.

— Supongo. ¿Pero, para que quiere que hablemos de él?

— Bueno cariño, estás aquí para contarme todo lo que te pasa. Vamos, me gustaría oír sobre Jareth, ¿Cómo cambio ese pensar en ti?

El Rey seguía observando y apretando el cristal con ambas manos, a tal punto de quererlo romper.

— Su majestad —habló un pequeño goblin— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Él movió sus ojos hacia el pequeño goblin, el cual se asustó al observar una ira en esa mirada bicolor.

— Doctor —habló Sarah muy desanimada—, no me gustaría hablar mucho de él. Al menos por ahora.

— Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría que habláramos hoy? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y la miraba con una larga sonrisa.

— Pues... Últimamente, me he sentido extraña.

— ¿Extraña, en qué sentido?

— Sí. He tenido unos pensamientos muy extraños, con respecto a mí —se dijo sorprendida y Henderson arqueó una ceja—. Es tan extraño, en todo este tiempo, jamás me había sentido así.

— ¿Podrías explicarme, Sarah? No logró entenderte.

La azabache se sentó en el diván para poder tener una mejor vista de su doctor. Henderson se extrañó.

— Una de las cosas, por la cual, he estado cuestionándome es, si soy una persona agraciada —el doctor abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero no se mostraba sorprendido—.

No sé porque, creo yo que es un factor, por el cual me siento así.

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso de ti?

— No losé. Estos últimos me puesto a pensar, si soy atractiva para los hombres —El Doctor le miro extrañado, casi apenado—. Es más creo que tiene que ver con Jareth.

— Creí que no querías hablar de él —dijo curioso.

— Sí. Hablaré de él, porque estoy segura que él es el culpable de esto.

Henderson observó a Sarah y Jareth, por otro lado, arqueó su ceja extrañado por el comentario de su cosita.

— Bien Sarah. ¿Por qué crees que Jareth, está influyendo, en tu pensar?

— ¿Recuerda el día que nos vio juntos? —Henderson cabeceó— Bueno, ese día… ese día que estuve con él, me hizo sentirme… —se detuvo. Sarah posó sus ojos al suelo haciendo que Henderson la observará con interés y desesperación. Ella seguía pensando, recordando ese día con Jareth. Ese día que en el que fue feliz. Una felicidad que solo él, y nadie más, pudo otorgarle.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó Henderson.

Ella alzó sus ojos, se veía sorprendida, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

— Creo que estoy enamorada. De Jareth.

Esas palabras, al salir una por una de la boca de Sarah, hicieron que el Doctor Henderson apretará de más su pluma, a tal grado de romperla. Por otro lado, Jareth no podía contener su felicidad, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro que sus pequeños goblins no despistaron en mirarle. Era el día más feliz para él.

— ¿Perdón, Sarah? —Cuestionó el doctor sin creerle— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Creo que estoy enamorada de Jareth —dijo, más para sí, muy sorprendida—. Enamorada…

Henderson se alzó de su silla y se acercó a su escritorio a tomar una taza, llena de café ya frio, que tenía. Le dio un rápido trago sin importarle el horrible sabor. El Rey de los Goblins se bañaba en una felicidad infinita, al fin después de todos estos años, después de la primera aventura de su cosita en el laberinto, después de mucho tiempo estando observándola, al fin su cosita preciosa lo reconocía. Bueno solo un primer paso, sentía atracción por él, pero así de poco en poco llegaría hacia donde él quería que llegase.

— ¿Enamorada? —preguntó Henderson lo más serio posible, pero le era inevitable, estaba casi a shock.

— Si… enamorada —respondió Sarah igual sin creerse sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué enamorada? Digo, por lo poco que me contabas de él, lo aborrecías.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —preguntó Jareth con una sonrisa sínica, mientras observaba el pálido rostro del doctor por el cristal.

— Si, lo sé doctor pero algo ha cambiado. No sé qué pero algo cambio —dijo con una suave sonrisa—. Lo único que puedo decir es que, desde ese día, me sentido tan diferente, tan viva. Solo quiero estar con él.

Henderson volvió a darle otro trago al café, hasta terminárselo, golpeo la taza en el escritorio y Sarah se estremeció y alzó la vista a observarle. Jareth se extrañó por ese comportamiento y se puso atento.

— ¿Pasa algo, doctor? —preguntó preocupada. Henderson volteó a mirarle con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó— Sarah, jamás pensé escucharte decir algo así.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio —dijo aun con esa sonrisa. Jareth observó muy suspicaz—. Y la verdad me alegro por ti.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, los dos.

— Lo que oíste querida. Me siento muy contento por ti, que al fin hayas podido encontrar a alguien que te quiera, a pesar de todo —ambos se extrañaron. Henderson analizó el rostro de Sarah, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Me imagino que Jafet…

— Jareth —le interrumpió.

— Si, Jareth. Me imagino que él sabe de tu pasado ¿Verdad?

Sarah se encogió de hombros y cabeceó.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Le conté todo mi pasado.

— ¿Todo?

— Exacto. No omití ningún punto ni coma.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Que me creía —respondió con una sonrisa algo apenada, una sonrisa de boba enamorada.

El doctor Henderson sonrió, volvió a tomar asiento frente a Sarah, sin dejar de analizarla.

— Interesante —Sarah y Jareth se extrañaron—. De verdad, me alegra que tomara todo tan bien ¿Le contaste que él te recuerda a ese personaje?

La azabache arqueó una de sus cejas, en cambio en el rostro de Jareth, desapareció la suspicacia para mostrar una preocupación.

— Yo… —dijo nerviosa— No, no le conté eso.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó curioso.

— La verdad… No losé —contestó preocupada.

— Bueno, eso me dice que no le contaste todo mi querida Sarah —Henderson seguía con su sonrisa y cruzó una de sus piernas—. Creo que la atracción que sientes por él, se debe a ese personaje. Ese personaje del cual alguna vez te enamoraste —La sonrisa y satisfacción que habían parecido en el rostro de Jareth, se había opacado por completo. No le quedaba más que maldecir a ese doctor—. Omitiste un hecho muy importante, Sarah. Tu amor por un hombre, el cual nunca existió, y ahora quieres hacer realidad ese amor imaginario con tu compañero de habitación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, un fuerte "crack" se escuchó en el pecho de la joven Sarah. Su corazón había sido destruido.

— ¿Estás atando cabos?

— Creo…

— Porque así es Sarah. Debo serte honesto, él se ve que es todo un caballero y respetuoso, y creo que lo único que él hace es darte apoyo, como toda buena amistad.

— ¿Pero qué hay de...? —Decía con mucha traba— ¿Qué hay de ese beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos?

— ¿Se iban a dar un beso? —preguntó crédulo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó— Fue cuando usted apareció, ¡No se haga, el que no nos vio!

— Bueno, yo no vi ningún intento de beso. Al menos no en los labios, porque se veía claro que iba a besarte en la mejilla.

Al escucharlo, una expresión sorpresiva como confusa inundo todo el rostro de Sarah Williams. No, recordaba perfectamente que ambos iban a besarse en los labios ¿O, no? Sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza, de tan solo recordar ese momento.  
— ¿Estás bien, Sarah?

— Nos íbamos a dar un beso. Un beso en los labios —mencionó molesta.

— Sarah, querida. No era un beso de esos, era un beso de amigos —recalcó, furioso, Henderson.

La pobre de Sarah, no pudo alzar su rostro, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza para calmar esa presión, pero las palabras de Henderson: _"Tu amor por un hombre, el cual nunca existió"_ la goleaban con fuerza. El Rey de los Goblins ardía en furia, lo único que quería hacer era aparecer en ese consultorio y darle una muy buena lección a ese doctor de pacotilla. Apretaba su cristal con tremenda fuerza hasta que este se convirtió en polvo. Abrió sus manos para dejar escapar ese polvo y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, sus pequeños goblins le miraba, esta vez, con terror porque sabían que la sonrisa que, duro poco en su rostro, se había borrado rápidamente. La tierra comenzó a temblar con suavidad, todos los goblins al sentir ese terrible movimiento se acercaron a su rey buscando protección.

— ¡Majestad! —exclamó un pequeñín.

— ¡Ya losé! —respondió con su furia mientras se alzaba de su trono— ¡¿Encontraron a Hogwart?!

— No su majestad. Al parecer ha huido.

— ¿Huido? —dijo si creerlo.

— Sí. O al menos eso parece.

Jareth seguía molesto, y el hecho de saber que Hoggle no se encontraba en le Laberinto lo hacía enfadarse aún más. Suspiro profundo y expulso el aire con lentitud.

— De acuerdo. Hoggle ha huido, que interesante —dijo con ironía—. Volveré con los mortales, manténganse unidos y no dejen el castillo.

— ¡Si, majestad! —exclamaron a coro sus gobelino.

Henderson trató de calmar la frustración de Sarah, con un vaso de agua y una pastilla de sertralina.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Ella cabeceó— ¿Quieres dar por terminada la sesión?

— Por favor —suplicó.

— De acuerdo. Sarah, querida, quiero que sigas tomando tu medicamento y vengas a las citas dos veces por semana ¿Si? No dejemos que el pasado nos arruine el futuro ¿Bien?

La azabache volvió a cabecear. Su rostro con el cual había llegado iluminada por una hermosa sonrisa, se vio opacada por la más amarga y triste depresión. Henderson le dio la receta para poder surtir el medicamento y Sarah prosiguió a retirarse de ese lugar. Al salir del edificio, Henderson observaba a Sarah a través de la ventana, sonrió para sí, alegre de haber chantajeado a la pobre Sarah Williams.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	26. Capítulo 25 Temores

**Capítulo 25 Temores**

Durante la hora de la cena, Iris, Jareth y Sarah comían tranquilamente. Nadie se había molestado en realizar una plática, la pelirroja leía varios documentos, la azabache se mantenía con la vista a su cena y el rubio de vez en cuando les miraba pero sobre todo a Sarah, quien se veía distraída. Y él sabía porque.

Dispuesto a iniciar una conversación, el teléfono sonó. Las dos chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo, sin muchos ánimos de levantarse a contestar el llamado así que Jareth, como buen caballero, se alzó de la silla y miro a las dos damas con su peculiar sonrisa.

— No se levanten, yo contesto.

Ambas chicas le miraron y sonrieron con suavidad. Jareth llego a la mesita donde el teléfono se encontraba y contesto con el típico mensaje de ese departamento:

— Residencia King-Howard-Williams ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

Al otro lado de la línea, Irene Williams se había quedado en shock al escuchar esa voz masculina. Jareth había adivinado que quien se encontraba al otro lado, era la madrastra de Sarah, más espero a que esta soltará palabra alguna.

— _¿Se encuentra Sarah?_ —preguntó en seco.

— ¿De parte?

— _Irene._

— Un momento por favor —dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Volteo a mirar a las chicas, que el observan curiosas, y alzó el teléfono—. Para ti, Sarah. Es Irene.

La azabache curiosa por el llamado de su madrastra, tomo la servilleta para limpiarse su boca y se alzó rumbo al teléfono que Jareth le dio. El hombre de la mirada bicolor retomó asiento en el comedor para continuar con sus sagrados alimentos e Iris regreso los ojos a sus papeles e ignoro lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Irene? —preguntó curiosa.

— _Hola Sarah ¿Cómo estás?_

— Bien, todo bien ¿Ustedes, todo está bien? —cuestionó preocupada. Desde que Jareth le dijo que era ella quien hablaba, un millón de cosas negativas pasaron por su mente. Irene jamás le llamaba para saludar, el que lo hacía era su padre.

— _Sí, sí cariño estamos bien. No te preocupes_ -un enorme suspiró provino de ella—. _Sé que yo no suelo llamarte pero hoy es algo especial._

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Sarah, este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de tu padre —_ dijo alegre, en cambio Sarah se quedó perpleja. Había olvidado el día más importante para su padre.

— ¿Ya este fin? —preguntó sin creerlo.

— _Así es Sarah ¿Sí vendrás a la fiesta, verdad?_

— ¿Le harán fiesta?

— _Bueno, no es una fiesta, fiesta. Una pequeña comida con la familia y amigos —_ Sarah solo suspiro— _¿Vendrás?_

— ¡Claro! —exclamo.

— _Me alegro, qué bueno que vendrás_ —dijo con una enorme felicidad—. _Sabes Sarah, si quieres puedes invitar a Iris, ya casi es de la familia y también a tu compañero_ —Sarah se extrañó al escuchar esa invitación, más no dijo nada—. _Claro, si pueden._

—Sí, sí —respondió volviendo en sí—. Yo, yo les digo no te preocupes Irene.

— _De acuerdo._

—Muchas gracias por recordarme Irene. Los veré este fin de semana.

Su madrastra se despidió de ella y ambas colgaron a la par. Sarah acomodo el teléfono y un largo suspiro provino de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jareth desde la mesa. En ningún momento dejo de mirar a Sarah mientras estaba en la llamada. Curiosa Sarah volteó a observarle.

— Si pasa algo —contestó mientras frotaba sus manos y se acercaba a la mesa—. Necesito preguntarles algo.

Jareth mostró su sonrisa e Iris solo cabeceó dándole a entender que si la escuchaba.

— Bueno. Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi papá, y mi madrastra está organizando una pequeña fiesta para él y... —pausó y observó a sus compañeros— Irene me dijo si gustaban ir a la fiesta.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó alegre la pelirroja mientras alzaba su mirada, pero velozmente cambio esa felicidad por desaliento— Demonios, ¿Este fin?

— Si Iris ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Si! —Exclamo con pena— Este fin tengo que presentar mis clases para el nuevo curso en la escuela ¿No pueden cambiar la fiesta para el próximo fin?

— ¡Claro que no, Iris!

— ¡Me lleva...! ¡Y si quiero ir! —mencionó berrinchuda.

Sarah rodó sus ojos, ante el acto infantil de su amiga, para luego posar su mirada verde esmeralda en Jareth, quien en ningún momento paró de sonreír. En el fondo Sarah sentía preocupación porque Jareth aceptará la invitación. Era muy probable que lo hiciera, y con el hecho de que Iris no iría, podía sentir una oleada de nervios caer sobre su cuerpo.

— Jareth —habló nerviosa. Él cabeceó— ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de mi papá?

— Por supuesto, Sarah —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

La azabache, al ver ese gesto plasmado en la cara de Jareth, no pudo controlar aquellos nervios que te terminaron bañándola completamente. Un suave cabeceó fue su respuesta y regreso a tomar asiento a terminar su cena.

En la casa de los Williams, Irene se encontraba sentada en el sofá, demasiado pensativa. En esos momentos entró su esposo, a la sala de espera, y observó pensativa a su mujer. Mucho más de lo normal.

— ¿Cariño? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Pasa algo?

Irene alzó la vista con su esposo y curiosa parpadeó con rapidez.

— Si —respondió confundida—, si Robert, estoy bien. Es solo que pasó algo extraño.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Hablé con Sarah.

— ¿Está ella bien? —cuestionó preocupado.

— Sí, ella está muy bien, vendrá este fin a tu fiesta.

— Bien... —dijo curioso— ¿Pero qué fue lo extraño que pasó?

— Es que cuando le hable a Sarah, me contestó su compañero de habitación —al oír eso, la preocupación de Robert se desvaneció para convertirse en una molestia—. Y al escuchar su voz, sentí algo... —se detuvo sería.

Robert Williams miró a su esposa con esa molestia más una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Te enamoraste? —preguntó molesto. Irene al escucharle miro a su esposo, algo sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

— ¡Oh Robert! —Exclamó entre risas— ¡Claro que no! Me tomo por sorpresa escuchar al compañero de Sarah.

— Ya te había hablado sobre él —continuó molesto—. No me agrada, se oye un tipo prepotente.

— Bueno Robert, a mí me sonó muy carismático.

— ¿Y eso es lo extraño que pasó? —continuó a tono molesto y evadiendo el tema. Irene poco a poco controlaba la risa.

— No, no realmente —dijo mientras respiraba con calma—. Lo que pasó fue que, al momento de decirle a Sarah sobre la fiesta, le dije que podía invitar a sus compañeros de habitación —Robert arqueó una ceja curioso ante eso—. Te juro Robert, que no había planeado decirle eso pero... Pero fue como si algo dentro de mí me obligará a decirlo.

Su esposo seguía con la misma interrogante en el rostro, pero su única reacción fue encoger los hombros y chasquear su lengua.

— No pasa nada. Es más si viene el tipo que vive con ella, será muy buena opción para conocerlo. No me gusta que viva un hombre con ellas.

— ¡Robert! —exclamó Irene mientras tomaba su mano— Por Dios, ya deja de vivir en la prehistoria, no pasa nada.

— Y tú no seas tan liberal —dijo molesto mientras se soltaba de la mano de su mujer.

Toby se encontraba en su habitación y junto a Hoggle pintaban la maqueta del laberinto que ambos habían dedicado en construir.

— Ya nos falta poco Hoggle —habló muy animado Toby.

— Me alegra saberlo, joven Toby —dijo con una enorme sonrisa-. Esto ha sido mi mejor trabajo, en años —Toby sonrió—. Recuerdo cuando estaba en el laberinto, a veces solía pintar las piedras y...

— Hoggle —interrumpió el niño. Él volteó a mirarle algo preocupado—, ya que mencionas al laberinto...

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con miedo.

— ¿Porque no has regresado allá?

Hoggle no respondió. Continuó pintando en la maqueta y evadiendo la mirada del pequeño Toby, quien había fruncido su ceño.

— Hoggle... —llamó pero no respondió— Hoggle, no me evites.

— No lo evado joven Toby.

— Si lo estás haciendo, Hoggle.

El gnomo paró su pintar y suspiro con tristeza. Toby también dejó de pintar, puso los pinceles sobre el escritorio y junto sus manos para mirar, con preocupación, a su amigo.

— Hoggle —habló lo más serio, que un niño de diez años, podía intentar—, creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes porque no has vuelto al laberinto.

— Es una larga historia...

— Hay tiempo. Te escucho.

Otro enorme suspiro provino del gnomo, que con ojos cristalinos miro al pequeño niño y se dispuso a contar la tragedia que ocurría en el laberinto.

A Hoggle le tomo su rato contarle sobre lo que pasaba en el laberinto. Toby sorprendido, por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, miro a su amigo preocupado y algo nervioso.

— Entonces el laberinto -habló sin creerlo—, está desapareciendo...

— Así es joven Toby. Ese mar negro se ha llevado todo el laberinto que, en cualquier momento, terminará con todo lo poco que queda.

— ¿Y por eso escapaste? —preguntó un poco molesto.

— ¡Oh joven Toby! —Exclamó triste— Más allá de eso, hubo muchas causas por las que hui...

— ¿Por Ludo y Sir Didymus? —Hoggle suspiro tristemente— Bien ¿Otra causa fue, de pura casualidad, el Rey de los Goblins?

Otro suspiro, esta vez amargo, se hizo presente.

— Si y no —respondió al terminar de sacar el aire.

— ¿Si y no? —Cuestionó curioso el niño— ¿Cómo si y no? Digo, a como es el Rey Goblin, yo dudo que te hubiera dejado venir... —en ello Toby noto como Hoggle ocultaba su rostro lleno de pena. Había algo más que él no le contó— Hoggle... Dime que el Rey de los Goblins, sabe que tú huiste del laberinto.

Hoggle cerró sus ojos a la par que apretaba sus labios. Toby no pudo evitar una gran O en su boca.

— ¡Lo siento, joven Toby! —exclamó.

— ¡Él no lo sabe! —Gritó preocupado— ¡Él no sabe que no estás en el laberinto! —Hoggle negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo— ¡Hoggle!

— ¡No podía decirle, joven Toby! —Dijo nervioso— Si él se enteraba que mis intenciones eran venir en busca de Lady Sarah, yo...

— ¡Alto! —Interrumpió— ¿Venías en busca de mi hermana? —preguntó molesto. Hoggle se quedó petrificado.

— Joven Toby, yo...

— ¡No más excusas Hoggle! —Replicó molesto— ¿Me estás contando toda esta historia a medias?, Porque si es así... ¿Mi hermana que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando en el laberinto?

Hoggle agachó su mirada y contempló el suelo. Toby le miraba exaltado, pero con una suave sacudida de cabeza logro calmarse y suspirar.

— Discúlpeme joven Toby —respondió con tremenda vergüenza—, son muchas cosas horribles las que han pasado. Yo soy un cobarde que no pude quedarme en el laberinto a estar con quiénes necesitaban de mi protección, decidí huir y dejarlos a su suerte —dijo nerviosamente—, pero encomendé la tarea que el Rey Goblin me había pedido. Buscar a Lady Sarah.

Toby, de nuevo, volvió a extrañarse. Por más que intentaba no podía hacer que Hoggle dijera todo completamente o con coherencia. Se alzó de su silla y se hincó para poder estar a la altura del pequeño gnomo.

— Hoggle —habló Toby con dulzura—, no eres ningún cobarde. Lo que le pasó a tus amigos fue una desgracia, sí, pero si has sobrevivido ha sido por tu valentía y coraje.

— Gracias, joven Toby —dijo con leve sollozo.

— No agradezcas —respondió con una suave sonrisa—. Ahora, lo que me dices que el Rey Goblin te encomendó buscar a Sarah, ¿Fue por...?

— Pues, cuando el mar negro se extendió por todo el laberinto, el Rey me mandaba a buscar a Lady Sarah, ya que, él cree que ella tiene cierta influencia sobre el mar negro, bueno todos lo creemos.

Toby se comenzó a cuestionar aquella respuesta, posó sus dedos sobre su barbilla y una mirada detectivesca se hizo presente.

— ¿Sarah influye en el mar negro? Mhhh... —Hoggle le miró extrañado— El laberinto se ha encontrado así desde mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

— Así es.

— Y el Rey te mandaba a buscar a Sarah... Mhhh, puede que sea cierto.

— ¿En verdad? —cuestionó Hoggle sorprendido.

— Si, ¡Si puede ser cierto! —Exclamó el niño con un enorme asombro, como si hubiese descubierto América— Sarah en los últimos años cambio mucho, se hizo enojona, por todo se molesta, siempre está triste y lo más importante, Sarah niega el laberinto.

— ¿Niega?

— ¡Sí! —Toby se alzó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su mueble con todas las figuras del laberinto. Al llegar tomo la figura del Rey y volteó a mirar a Hoggle— El Rey Goblin te mandaba a vigilar a Sarah, porque él sabe que ella es una pieza importante del laberinto pero la interrogante es ¿Por qué? —Hoggle cabeceó ansioso— Y la respuesta es porque él le dio poder. El Rey de los Goblins le dio un gran poder a mi hermana, del cual, ella no puede controlar, es más, ni siquiera ha de saber que lo tiene y por ello está destruyendo el laberinto.

— ¡Si es verdad! —exclamó Hoggle mientras se alzaba del suelo.

— Pero aún queda una gran pregunta —continuó— Sarah tiene ese poder, estamos de acuerdo pero, ¿Qué le provoca a Sarah manifestar su poder de esa manera? —Hoggle parpadeó— Ella siempre está triste, eso afecta al laberinto pero... ¿Quién genera esos sentimientos en ella? —preguntó con su dedo índice al aire. Ambos se miraron y al final posaron los ojos en la figura del Rey Goblin, que tenía en su mano izquierda.

— Joven Toby —habló Hoggle mientras su mandíbula temblaba— ¿Usted piensa que mi Rey...?

— Piensa un momento Hoggle —dijo sin moverse de su posición—. El Rey, más allá de darle un poder a mi hermana, le ofreció su amor y Sarah lo rechazó. Él no pudo deshacer el poder que le otorgó a Sarah y tal vez está afectando a Sarah de esta manera para retomar su laberinto.

— ¡Pero joven Toby! Mi Rey, es capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás le haría algo así a Lady Sarah, ¡Jamás! Yo sé que ha velado por ella desde que este mar comenzó ahogar al laberinto, es más mi Rey ha sufrido por su tierra, lo llegué a ver muchas veces en su soledad.

El pequeño tomo la figura con las dos manos y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

— Bien —dijo con un enorme suspiro—. Pero no lo descargaremos como un sospechoso. Lo he haremos ahora es esperar a que Sarah venga a casa y hablaremos con ella.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

— Y, lo segundo es, que sigas escondiéndote del Rey. Si llega a descubrir que huiste en un grave momento, no quedará mucho de ti.

— Tiene razón. Me lanzará al mar negro...

— Esperemos que, no descubra que estés aquí.

Las piernas de Hoggle comenzaron a temblar como gelatina, solo Toby siguió insistiendo su protección hasta resolver el misterio.

Por otro lado, en su habitación, Jareth observaba ambos a través de sus cristales. Él sonreía con sorna, estaba sorprendido con las habilidades deductivas del pequeño más le pareció ofensivo el hecho que sospechara de él, como Hoggle dijo, él era incapaz de dañar su laberinto y a Sarah. Y hablando de Hoggle, el Rey estaba molesto por su huida, no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, solo esperaría hasta el sábado y poder llegará a esa casa a cobrarse la cobardía del gnomo ese. Fue bueno haber manipulado a la madrastra de Sarah para que lo invitaran.

Esfumó sus cristales y salió de la habitación para hacer una tarea, que debía haber hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la sala principal miro a Sarah, leyendo un libro y a la pelirroja recostada en el enorme sofá escuchando música en su walkman.  
— Bellas damas —dijo con su enorme sonrisa. Sarah alzó la vista e Iris se quitó sus audífonos para poderle mirarle—. Voy hacer una vuelta ¿Necesitan algo?

— No Jareth, gracias —dijo Iris tranquila y Sarah negó con la cabeza.

Mantuvo su sonrisa y con movimiento de cabeza se retiró hacia el perchero para tomar su abrigo.

— ¿Estarás para la cena? —preguntó Iris.

— Claro, cabeza roja. Solo será un pequeño paseo.

— ¡Qué te diviertas! —exclamó mientas se ponía sus audífonos. Sarah no dijo nada solo le observó.

— Con permiso —dijo con su enorme sonrisa. Sarah sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y retomó la vista al libro pero ya era tarde, Jareth le había visto.

Al salir Jareth del apartamento, Sarah alzó la vista con su amiga y le habló, pero está no respondió por estar pérdida en su mundo. Fastidiada por no escucharle Sarah tomo el cojín, en el cual estaba sentada, y se lo lanzó a su amiga. Iris tuvo una reacción tardía y volteó a mirar a Sarah con molestia.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Williams?

— Necesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Y para eso me lanzas un cojín?

— ¡Ignora el cojín! —Dijo molesta— En serio, necesito preguntarte ¿Realmente no puedes ir con mis padres, el sábado?

— Ya te dije que no. Ya pronto terminarán mis vacaciones y tengo muchas clases que preparar —dijo mientras tomaba el cojín y lo acomodaba para relajar la cabeza en él—. A veces me pregunto porque decidí ser maestra.

Sarah suspiro amargamente. No quería ir sola con Jareth, le daba miedo, un miedo terrible, a su cabeza no dejaba de pasar aquel momento en que ambos iban a besarse. El solo recordarlo le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y más a parte, sumarle lo que Henderson le había dicho, menos quería saber de él.

Jareth no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Entró al enorme edificio, que había contemplado por casi diez minutos, y fue al elevador hacia el piso indicado. Espero paciente. Al llegar miro a una bonita secretaria realizando papeleo. Está volteó a mirarle, confusa, y Jareth respondió con una agradable sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— Buscó al doctor Johan Henderson —dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

— ¿Es usted paciente?

— No. Soy un amigo —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— Oh, pues el doctor Henderson está en una terapia. Tendrá que esperar.

— No hay problema señorita —dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo ponía en su boca—, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

— Disculpe señor...

— Jareth, por favor —le interrumpió mientras encendía el tabaco.

— ¡Ah...! Jareth —dijo nerviosa— no puede fumar, es una sala de espera.

— Yo no le veo ningún problema.

Jareth miro a los ojos a la secretaria. Está sin decir nada, sintió una fuerte necesidad de ignorar el hecho del tabaco y retomó hacer su papeleo. Jareth sonrió victorioso, tomo asiento en uno de los viejos sofás y se puso a esperar a que el doctor Henderson terminase su consulta.

Jareth sabía que ambos tendría una muy buena, pero para nada amigable, conversación.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	27. Capítulo 26 Enemigos

**Capítulo 26 Enemigos**

Sarah estaba en su habitación preparando su maleta para este fin de semana. Miraba muy dudosa toda la ropa de su armario hasta que tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color anaranjada ya muy desgastada. Por el pasillo iba caminando Iris quien observó cómo Sarah sacaba esa ropa de su armario.

— ¿Qué haces Sarah? —preguntó curiosa mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Guardando la ropa que llevaré para mañana —respondió mientras lanzaba todo a la cama. Iris miro sorprendida las elecciones de Sarah, ropa casual, pésimos colores y arrugada por cada esquina. Sabía que era hora de actuar.

— A ver mi Sarah, creo que te ayudare a elegir tu ropa.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestiono curiosa.

— Sí, estoy viendo que elijes pésima ropa como si fueras de picnic ¿Sabes que vas a una fiesta, verdad?

— Claro que sí Iris, pero no voy a una fiesta en el palacio de Buckingham. Voy a casa de mi familia a una cena informal.

— ¡Oh no, Williams! —exclamó mientras sacaba todo de la maleta. Sarah le miraba confusa— No te llevaras tus desfachatez. Te ayudaré a elegir lo correcto para ese día.

— ¿Te volviste loca?

— Claro que no. Solo quiero que luzcas bien, amiga mía —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sarah no dijo nada más solo miro a su amiga guardando todo en su armario y buscando algo mejor para el fin de semana—. Por Dios, Sarah... tiene un asco de ropa.

— Gracias —respondió molesta.

— Veamos... ¿Aún tienes aquel vestido rojo que usaste para mi graduación? —curiosa la pelirroja preguntó.

— Iris, es vestido lo use hace como tres años, ya no me ha de quedar.

— ¡Por favor Williams! Sigues teniendo la misma figura de hace tres años —dijo trasculcando el fondo del armario hasta que lo encontró— ¡Aquí esta!  
Sarah bufó.

— En serio Iris ¿Por qué tanto interés en esto?

— Bueno Sarah, como vas a ir sola con Jareth —dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Ella se puso roja—. No creas que no lo he notado ¡Eh!

— ¿Notar que?

— Tú y Jareth. Su relación ha mejorado muchísimo en este último tiempo que hasta ya huelo el amor en el aire.

— ¡Iris! —gritó apenada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Respondió riéndose— ¿Me lo vas a negar?

— ¡Claro que sí! Nada pasa entre Jareth y yo. Lo único que pasa es que ya lo tolero —mencionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación. Iris no pudo ocultar esa sonrisa casi psicótica.

— Sí, claro... a otro perro con ese hueso, Williams.

— Iris, en serio ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Sarah, mi Sarah ¿En serio no lo has notado?

— ¿Notar qué? —preguntó extrañada. Iris suspiró.

— Sarah. Le gustas a Jareth.

La azabache, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió dentro de ella una tremenda velocidad para ser frenada ante una pared y sentir el impacto en todo su cuerpo. Iris, al ver lo ida que su amiga se había puesto, no pudo evitar lanzar una enorme carcajada que pudo oírse por todo el edificio. Sarah volteó a mirar a la pelirroja, con las mejillas rojas como el tomate, y una mirada asesina.

— ¡¿Qué es gracioso, Iris?! —gritó.

— ¡Hay mi Sarah! —Exclamaba con falta de aire— ¡Debes ver tu rostro, es tan épico! Pero en serio me sorprende que seas tan inocente.

— ¿Inocente? —preguntó molesta.

— Aja. En que notaras eso de Jareth.

— Iris, yo no le gusto a él.  
— ¡Hay Sarah! —volvió a exclamar mientras ponía el vestido en la cama— Hay Sarah... Jareth esta súper enamorado de ti, desde que te conoció. Al principio supo disimularlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, lo note.

Sarah seguía cruzada de brazos y miraba como la pelirroja guardaba la ropa en su maleta. En su cabeza pensaba miles de cosas como cuando estuvieron en la discoteca, cuando lloro con él y cuando casi estuvo a punto de besar a Jareth, pero también a su cabeza llegaron las palabras de su psiquiatra.

— Sabes Sarah —habló Iris para sacarla de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Jareth? —La azabache se extrañó— Se lo que piensas con respecto a un novio pero Sarah, Jareth es tan dulce; tan caballeroso y a él no le importaría lo de tus terapias. Al contrario, busca apoyarte —se acercó a ella, la tomo de los hombros y ambas se miraron—. No seas estúpida Sarah, Jareth es el hombre indicado para ti. Por lo que más quieras, no lo alejes de ti.

Sarah Williams, más allá de esa mirada furiosa que podía mostrarle a su amiga, pudo observarle con algo de dolor. Su única reacción fue agachar su cabeza y continuar guardo su ropa para la ida a casa de sus padres. Iris suspiró esperando que ella hiciera caso de sus palabras.

Es la sala de espera del consultorio del Doctor Henderson, Jareth yacía paciente y fumando para la hora de hablar con ese tipo. La secretaria, muchas de las veces, no dejaba de ver a Jareth ya que este llevaba un total de cuatro cigarrillos y la sala de espera se había inundado del aroma a tabaco y el humo blanquecino. Tantas veces que quería decirle que no fumara y por alguna extraña razón, que no podía explicar, no podía regañarle. Jareth con su cabeza recargada a la pared y mirando al techo contaba los segundos para poder enfrentarse al doctor Henderson.

La secretaria se había fastidiado del aroma a tabaco. Se alzó de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana más cercana para abrirla completamente, sin importarle la lluvia y el clima helado. Jareth sonrió descaradamente ante aquella acción y prosiguió a fumarse su quinto cigarro. A mitad de cigarro se pudo escuchar como la puerta del consultorio se abría y el paciente salía del lugar, sin muchos ánimos, para acercarse a la secretaria. Jareth rápidamente se alzó del sofá y corrió para adentrarse al consultorio. Cerró la puerta y Henderson, alzó la vista y miro sin pestañar a su curioso invitado.

— Tú no eres un paciente —dijo con una media sonrisa.

— No —respondió Jareth ensanchando sus labios—. Me alegra que se desocupara doctor.

— Realmente no estoy desocupado. Espero a otro paciente.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó—. No se preocupe por él, no vendrá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó mientras se cruzabade brazos.

— Solo lo sé y ya. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

El doctor Henderson, aun con su sonrisa, extendió su mano y le ofreció la sillaa Jareth quien no dudo en sentarse y mirar al tipo ese.

— Jared ¿Verdad?

— Jareth —corrigió— ¿Wilkerson, verdad?

— Henderson. Pero dime, ¿A que debo esta honorable visita?

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Jareth sonriente mientras mostraba su cigarro.

— Por supuesto, ¿tendrás uno de casualidad?

Con una gran sonrisa, Jareth saco la cajetilla de cigarros de su abrigo y le extendió uno al Doctor Henderson tomando uno con gran entusiasmo. Henderson sacó el encendedor de su cajón, encendió su cigarro, y deslizó el objeto por el escritorio haciendo que Jareth observara todo con esa gran sonrisa. Este tomo el encendedor, prendió su cigarro e inhalo el humo con gran placer.

— Buen vicio ¿no? —preguntó Henderson al verle actuar así.

— Así es. Ayuda a calmar mi mal genio.

— Eso es algo muy bueno, hasta puede llegar a ser terapéutico —Jareth sonrió ante el comentario—. Pero dejando de lado las conversaciones, dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

— ¡Oh doctor Henderson! —Exclamó mientras dejaba caer la ceniza— ¿Ayudarme a mí? Lo dudo, pero estoy consciente que hoy no tendrá de otra. Sabe perfectamente a que he venido —dijo borrando su enorme sonrisa. Henderson le miro con y le dio una tranquila y elegante inalada a su cigarro.

— Sarah —dijo dejando escapar el humo. Jareth cabeceó— ¿Qué quieres hablar de ella?

— Usted lo ha de saber, de hecho, mucho mejor que yo: ¿Qué le ha hecho a Sarah?

— ¿Perdón? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Hacerle de qué?

— Ya sabe, de esas terapias que le da por semana. ¿Qué tanto le dice?, ¿Qué diablos le mete en su cabeza?

Henderson se mantuvo con esa sonrisa y acerco el cenicero para dejar caer la ceniza de su cigarro.

— En primera, lo que quieres saber se le llama confidencialidad paciente-doctor. No tengo el derecho de decirte lo que pasa en nuestras sesiones. Dos, ¿Por qué tu interés?

— Mi interés doctor, es porque yo hago lo que nadie ha hecho por ella en todos estos años, preocuparse —Jareth acerco el cigarro y lo inhalo con fuerza—. Sarah, cada vez que viene con usted, sufre fuertes periodos de depresión y realmente detesto verla así.

— ¿Lo que nadie ha hecho por ella? —Preguntó divertido—Perdóname Jafet pero, yo me he preocupado por Sarah estos casi diez años. Yo he sido el único que la ha ayudado con sus "conflictos."

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sarcástico— ¿Haciendo que se deprima más para retenerla en este pequeño y frustrante consultorio? Mire Henderson, yo no soy ningún idiota. No como los padres de Sarah.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jareth? —Preguntó curioso mientras se cruzaba de piernas y dejaba caer la ceniza.

Jareth dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarro por ella.

— Dejémonos de juegos. Usted sabe perfectamente que estoy interesado en Sarah ¿Cree que no lo he notado?, ¿Cree que no percibo el coraje, la rabia, los celos? —Henderson la escuchar esa interrogativa apretó su cigarro con gran fuerza— Usted es tan evidente.

— ¡Oh Jareth! —Exclamo entre risas— ¿Crees ser más listo que yo?

— ¡No tiene idea por cuanto!

— Pues… lamento romper tu jueguito de Sherlock Holmes pero, lo que insinúas, no es verdad.

— ¿Ah no?, porque, yo detecto fácilmente las mentiras y usted, miente descaradamente para ser un psiquiatra —Jareth poso su cigarro en el cenicero y lo apretó hasta quedar como una pequeña colilla—. Hay que ser realistas, Sarah es hermosa, es la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto y puedo aceptar que alguien como usted diga eso, pero lo que no acepto es que, este enamorado de ella y quiera retenerla torturando sus memorias, sus gratos recuerdos y moldeando una imagen que no es de ella si no de usted —Hubo un momento de silencio— ¿Me lo va negar, ahora? —interrumpió Jareth con una media sonrisa.

El doctor Henderson dejo caer su cigarro sobre el cenicero, apretándolo con terrible fuerza casi queriendo partir en dos el cristal. Jareth seguía con su sonrisa victoriosa.

— Sabes… —habló al fin— Las terapias de Sarah iban tan bien, estaba progresando hasta que apareciste. Tu presencia la cambio radicalmente, haciendo que sus fantasías se volvieran una realidad. Tú has sido el problema desde entonces.

— Sarah nunca necesito de una terapia. Y me alegro llegar a su vida para hacerla volver hacer quien era.

— ¿Un chiquilla infantil que cree en laberintos fantásticos y reyes que reinan sobre los goblins? —Interrumpió— ¿Eso es lo que quieres que Sarah vuelva hacer?

— Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz —respondió furioso—. Y si esa es la felicidad para ella, haré que vuelva a creer en todo aquello que ha tratado de borrar de su cabeza.

— Estas cometiendo un terrible error…

— No. El que cometió un terrible error fue usted, bueno no usted al cien por cierto, también los padres de Sarah que poco se han importado por ella. Pero yo haré que Sarah vuelva a ser feliz y la alejaré de usted.

— ¿Y qué harás? —Preguntó retador— ¿Me mandaras a una horda de goblins a secuestrarme?  
Jareth no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

— No sería mala idea

— ¡Oh por Dios! Tú sí que estas chiflado… necesitas un manicomio.

— No realmente pero lo que si necesito es mi ejercito goblin, que vaya tras usted, y lo lance al lago del hedor eterno, eso es exactamente lo que necesito.

Henderson recargo sus brazos en su escrito y se inclinó para observar mejor a su rival.

— Hazlo —ordenó—. Hazlo, trae a tu ejército y lánzame a donde tú quieras.

Jareth y Henderson volvieron a cruzar miradas esta vez retadoras y dispuestas a todo.  
Iris terminó la maleta de su amiga. Sarah miraba todo desde el dintel de la puerta y suspiro desanimadamente.

— Veintidós —dijo Iris algo molesta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confusa.

— Veintidós veces que has suspirado.

— ¿Te molestaste en contarlos?

— Es que me estabas hartado —dijo con una falsa sonrisa—, pero bueno. Tu maleta ya está lista, es solo que llegue Jareth y haga la suya para que mañana se vayan.

— Sabes Iris… Creo que ya no quiero ir con mis padres.

— ¡Sarah, no empieces! —exclamó fastidiada.

— Es que con lo que me dijiste de Jareth, yo…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Williams! —Gritó— ¡Por una vez en tu vida ¿Puedes quererte un poco?! ¿¡Podrías no cuestionarte un momento y tratar de dejar que la cosa fluya con Jareth!?

— ¡Iris…!

— ¡Sarah, hablo enserio! —Interrumpió— Tienes la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, con un tipo caballeroso, respetuoso... ¡¿Y tú te estas encargando de matar esa oportunidad?! No Sarah, perdóname pero no. ¡Tú estas mal!

— ¡Por Dios, Iris! Ni siquiera sabes que pasa entre Jareth y yo ¿Y te pone a sugerir tales cosas?

— ¡Sarah…! —La pelirroja se detuvo y junto sus manos para tratar de controlar su coraje— Solo te lo diré una última vez. Jareth es lo mejor que te ha pasado, no lo dejes ir porque si no, él se ira y tu estarás hecha polvo. Piénsalo.

Iris salió de la habitación y se fue rumbo a la suya, dejando a Sarah completamente en shock y más nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro.

Henderson esperaba pacientemente a que Jareth llamará a su ejército. Este miraba al doctor y en el fondo de su ser no dudaba en hacerlo, llamaría a sus goblins para capturar a este tipo y lanzarlo al mar negro pero, aun no era el momento. Jareth sabía que no podía dejar que esto le venciera y mostrar su verdadera identidad ante este tipo, el tiempo aun no era el correcto pero pronto le mostraría su real ser.

— Eres solo un chiflado —habló Henderson con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Qué puedo esperar de un tipo como tú? —Jareth se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír—. Deberías considerar la terapia, te haría bien.

— Lo dudo.

— Sabes que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas. Ahora, tengo pacientes por atender ¿Si me permites?

— ¡Oh claro! Torpe de mí, mis goblins no se presentaron… que pena.

— Si una muy grande. Pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Buen día Jafet.

—Buen día, Thompson.

Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Jareth abandono el consultorio de Johan Henderson, pero él sabía que no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría ante ese bastardo. Ambos ahora eran enemigos y Jareth defendería a su Sarah a capa y espada.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _muchos besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	28. Capítulo 27 Fiesta

_Para Esmeralda, con todo mi cariño y apreció._

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 Fiesta.**

— ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Jareth con una enorme sonrisa. Sarah sonrió con sorna.

— ¡Por Dios, Jareth! —Exclamó— Somos adultos. No nos vamos a poner a jugar jueguitos de niños.

— Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, en lo que llegamos a la casa de tus padres.

— Sé que el camino es largo pero, es estúpido hacer eso.

— Para mí no es estúpido —dijo con su típica sonrisa—. Es divertido.

— Pues diviértete solo, yo paso de esto.

— No seas tan aguafiestas.

— ¿Perdón? —Cuestionó sorprendida— ¿Aguafiestas, yo?

— Así es. ¡No quieres divertirte con nada!

— De acuerdo señor diversión —dijo sarcástica—. Adelante, verdad o reto.

Jareth ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Verdad.

— Bien —dijo Sarah mientras miraba a la carretera—. ¿Es verdad que eres tu propio jefe?

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó— Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

— Solo era curiosidad.

— Bien, ahora es mi turno. ¿Verdad o reto?  
Sarah se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

— Verdad —mencionó muy segura.

— Perfecto, perfecto... ¿Es verdad que aún no te gradúas de enfermera?

La azabache frunció su ceño y asintió.

— Cien por ciento, verdad. Aun no me graduó.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

— Es verdad o reto, las explicaciones no vienen incluidas.

Jareth sonrió ampliamente.

— Touché mon Sarah, touché.

— Creo que esto ya me está gustando, ¿seguimos?

— Me parece bien.

Durante el camino ambos se dedicaron a jugar con más verdades que retos. Las verdades eran cosas simplonas nada que provocara incomodidad. Ya casi llegando al hogar de Sarah, ambos se prepararon para la última ronda.

— ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Jareth.

— Reto —respondió confiada Sarah—, esta vez quiero reto.

— ¿Segura?

— Muy segura. Ya me aburrí de las verdades.

— Bien, pero no quiero que a última hora te eches para atrás.

Sarah miró confusa a Jareth.

— ¿A qué diablos me retaras?

— Tengo algunas ideas en mente —sonó con aire pervertido—, pero como soy un caballero, te retaré a algo sencillo. Fácil para ti.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó la azabache ya con cierta preocupación.

— Te reto a que me des un beso.

Al escuchar el reto de Jareth, Sarah, de milagro, no frenó el coche solo tragó saliva difícilmente y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¡¿Perdón?! —cuestionó impactada.

— Lo que oíste. Que me des un beso. Acepto besos de esquimal, de piquito pero, de preferencia, besos franceses —dijo entre leves carcajadas. Los nervios de Sarah se intensificaron ante aquellas sugerencias pero la sonrisa de Jareth que llegaba de una oreja a otra fue desvaneciéndose lentamente— ¿Pasa algo?

— No... Nada —respondió tratando de no notarse nerviosa— ¿Por qué ese reto?

Jareth se encogió de hombros.

— Quiero un beso tuyo.

— Que honesto —dijo molesta.

— Lo siento Sarah —menciono mientras se recargaba en el asiento—, no pensé que te fueras a molestar.

— ¡¿Molestarme?! —Exclamó— ¿Cómo querías que no me molestará, Jareth?

— Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, acepto un beso en la mejilla —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Que cínico eres! —Gritó y Jareth se echó a reír— ¡Yo no le encuentro la gracia!

— Es que... ¡ay! Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas —Sarah apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban por lo rojas que se pusieron—. Pero bueno, espero a cuando estés lista para cumplir tu reto.

— Tú estás loco.

— No estoy loco, solo un poco chiflado.  
Sarah chaqueó su lengua, prefiriendo mantenerse en silencio y seguir conduciendo. Jareth sonrió descaradamente y retomo su mirada hacia el frente, sabía que su cosita se había molestado y lo mejor era ya mantener el silencio de aquí a la casa de los padres de Sarah.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, a veces Jareth buscaba conversación pero era inútil, Sarah no quería hablar. Otras se ponía a cantar o a silbar y Sarah lo interrumpía subiéndole el volumen a la radio. Sí que se había enojado pero a Jareth le encantaba verle así. Después de algunas horas llegaron al antiguo suburbio de Sarah haciendo que Jareth observará el lugar, fingiendo impresión, ya que, lo conocía perfectamente.

— Bonito lugar —dijo Jareth. Sarah volteó a mirarle.

— No te emociones. Es un lugar tan aburrido y simple.

— Para mí luce bien, es tranquilo, agradable. El sitio es perfecto.

Sarah rodó los ojos y retomó la vista al frente. Después de recorrer la zona centro llegaron a las calles privadas, ahí Sarah bajo la velocidad y condujo con tranquilidad hasta que, casi al llegar a su casa, pudo ver un carro negro modelo Jetta estacionado en la cochera de su casa.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó casi horrorizada que Jareth volteó a verle preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sin responder, Sarah pisó un poco el acelerador y se acercaron rápidamente a la casa. Jareth, aun preocupado pero también confundido, no dejo de mirar a su cosita y notar como su piel había llegado a un tono más blanco de lo usual. Ella frenó el coche, se quedó pensativa, mirando a un punto fijo y Jareth pudo notar como apretaba el volante, con demasiada fuerza, ya que las venas se le remarcaban.

— ¿Sarah? —llamó preocupado. Ella pareció volver en sí, volteó a mirarle y sonrió ridículamente.

— Jareth —respondió con esa sonrisa—, sabes, no esperaba esto pero es probable que conozcas a más miembros de mi familia.  
Él, curioso, frunció el ceño y observó a su cosita que, ahora sí, parecía volverse loca.

— ¿Podrías explicarme?

— Te juro que nunca pensé que tuvieras que conocer a mi madre —dijo con un suspiro amargo.

Sarah soltó las manos del volante y abrió la puerta para pasarse a la cajuela, en cambio Jareth, no dejaba de mirarle y sorprenderse un poco por lo que le acababa de decirle. Después de unos momentos, salió del coche y se acercó con Sarah para ayudarle con las maletas y también seguir interrogando sobre la situación.

— ¿Conocer a tu madre? —Preguntó mientras sostenía las maletas— ¿Hay algo de malo con ello?

— Mi madre es, como te llegue a contar, no tener corazón. Es casi igual que Irene pero, tú procura mantener tu distancia con ellas ¿Si?

— De acuerdo —dijo no muy convencido mientras se encogía de hombros.

Jareth tomó sus maletas y como buen caballero decidió ayudar a Sarah con las suyas pero, ella se negó y aun se notaba pálida. Caminaron hacia la puerta, ella tocó el timbre y esperaron pacientemente.

— ¿Entonces me alejó? —preguntó Jareth con una sonrisa.

— Por favor —rogó Sarah con un enorme suspiró.

En ello se escuchó la puerta abrirse e Irene recibió a Sarah con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Sarah, querida, me alegró que vinieras —exclamó mientras le abrazaba y Sarah frunció su ceño y pudo sentir como ese abrazo le asfixiaba— tu padre estará contento de verte!

— Si, fue bueno poder venir...

Irene soltó a su hijastra y posó sus ojos sobre el invitado. Al verle quedo maravillada por lo bien que lucía el joven hombre.

— ¿Y tú debes ser el compañero de Sarah? —preguntó mientras extendía su mano. Jareth sonrió divertido.

— Todo un gusto señora Williams —mencionó Jareth al tomar la mano de ella y darle un beso. Irene quedó maravillada por tanta caballerosidad.

— Que encanto de hombre... —dijo mientras Jareth soltaba su mano suavemente—. Pero por favor, pasen, pasen. Tu padre te está esperando con gran ansia, Sarah. Además hay una gran sorpresa para ti querida.

— ¿Qué será? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ambos entraron a la casa y dejaron las maletas sobre una silla y poder dirigirse a la sala de estar.

El pequeño Toby Williams y su amigo Hoggle estaban en la habitación del niño trabajando en la maqueta del laberinto. El niño pudo escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de su madre y por un momento se extrañó.

— ¿Pasa algo joven Williams? —preguntó Hoggle mientras pintaba unas paredes.

— Mi mamá está riendo más de lo normal, creo que... —sin terminar, se alzó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para poder mirar el carro que Sarah conducía— ¡Ya llegó Sarah! —gritó emocionado.

Toby se olvidó por completo de Hoggle y salió hecho un rayo de la habitación.

Sarah y Jareth estaban en la sala, fueron recibidos por el padre y Linda, la madre biológica de Sarah. Linda era una mujer hermosa, ahora Jareth comprendía de donde Sarah había obtenido su belleza, poseía una larga y ondulada cabellera oscura y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Ella había saludado a su hija con un enorme y fuerte abrazo, parecido al que Irene le había dado cuando les recibió, y Jareth saludo con la misma caballerosidad. Quien no recibió a Jareth con los brazos abiertos fue el padre de Sarah, Robert. Este al ver a Jareth cruzar el umbral de la sala le recibió con una mirada llena en fuego, rabia y a la vez un fuerte apretón de mano, que por supuesto, Jareth no se dejó intimidar por el padre de su amada Sarah, su única respuesta fue una enorme y descarada sonrisa. Ambos estaban sentados en el enorme sofá, disfrutando de una pequeña taza de té y escuchando los logros de Linda como actriz. Hasta ese momento Sarah no podía procesar como es que su madre estaba aquí en el cumpleaños de su padre. Era cierto que ella se había marchado para realizar sus sueños y su padre se quedó con el corazón roto pero, tal vez, y Sarah pensaba que tal vez, su padre comenzaba a liberarse un poco o, no quisieron ser descorteses y correr a Linda. Entre tanta habladuría y que Linda no pudiera mantener la boca cerrada, a la sala de estar apareció un emocionado Toby.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamó con una felicidad que no cabía en su pecho.

Ella junto a Jareth voltearon a mirar al niño. Toby corrió y abrazó con una gran fuerza a su hermana quien casi tiraba su café, Jareth miraba con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan sorprendido de ver en vivo al pequeño Toby, aquel bebé que alguna vez tuvo en sus brazos y lo alzaba al aire mientras le cantaba canciones era todo un hombrecito. Diez años no habían pasado en balde.

— ¡Sarah, Sarah, me alegro verte!

— A mí también Toby —dijo Sarah mientras le abrazaba con gran fuerza—. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado pequeño —ambos hermanos se separaron de su abrazo—. Mira Toby, quiero presentarte a un amigo —continuó al ver que él había ignorado al invitado—, su nombre es Jareth y vive conmigo en la ciudad.

Toby curioso volteo a mirar a amigo de su hermana, y al observarle, pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle por toda su espalda. Jareth sonrió al tener al pequeño frente a frente.

— Mucho gusto Toby. Tu hermana me hablado mucho de ti —dijo extendiendo su mano.

El niño entró en shock al ver esos ojos bicolores, esa enorme sonrisa, no había cabello alborotado o maquillaje alocado, pero no había duda alguna.

— Toby —habló su madre después de ver a su hijo inmóvil por unos momentos— ¿Dónde están tus modales jovencito? ¡Saluda!

El pequeño pareció reaccionar, extendió su mano y saludo al invitado de su hermana, con ningún ánimo sobre él.

— Mucho gusto —mencionó el pequeño muy nervioso.

— ¡Oh!, el gusto es mío, joven Williams.

Rápidamente Toby soltó la mano de Jareth y volteo a mirar a su madre.

— Estaré en mi habitación por un rato mamá. ¿Podrías avisarme para alistarme antes de la fiesta de papá?

Todos miraron al niño, confundidos y curiosos, en especial Jareth, quien ya había deducido que el pequeño lo había reconocido.

— Cla... claro cariño, yo te aviso.

Sin más que decir, Toby le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana y, salió hecho un rayo de la sala de estar hasta su habitación. Al llegar a su pequeño santuario cerró la puerta de golpe, le puso el seguro y miro a su pequeño amigo con gran temor.

— ¿Pasa algo, joven Williams?

—Hoggle —dijo con gran agitación—, tienes que esconderte.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó en voz baja.  
El pequeño gnomo, sin comprender, dejo todo lo que estaba realizando para buscar su escondite en el armario pero, no comprendía el miedo de su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, joven Toby?! —preguntó desesperado.

— ¡El Rey de los Goblins...! ¡Él está aquí!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó— ¡Pero que dice joven Toby!

— ¡Lo que oíste Hoggle! —Mencionó preocupado— Te tengo que esconder de él, porque si no, nos ira muy pero muy mal.

Sarah y Jareth seguían sentados en la sala de estar, escuchando tranquilamente la conversación de los adultos. La joven Williams se sentía aburrida, de vez en cuando bostezaba, y Jareth fingía una sonrisa.

— Sarah, querida —interrumpió su madre y esta volteó a mirarle— ¿Qué tal van tus terapias?

Ante esa pregunta Sarah miró, sin despistar, molesta a su madre.

— Bien, todo va bien.

— ¿En serio, querida?

— Linda —interrumpió molesto su exmarido.

— ¿Qué pasa Robert?, solo quiero saber cómo va la salud de mi hija.

— Todo va bien, mamá. Gracias por preguntar.

Jareth notó el tono amargo en su cosita.

— ¿De verdad hija?

— De verdad mamá —dijo muy molesta.

— Disculpen, ¿podrían prestarme su baño? —interrumpió Jareth con una gran sonrisa.

Todos observaron a su invitado e Irene asintió.

— Por supuesto, querido. Sarah —continuó mientras le miraba—, por favor, dile a Jareth donde queda el baño.

La joven Williams se encogió de hombros, se alzó y miro a su invitado.

— Sígueme.

Jareth obedeció y se fue detrás de ella. Salieron de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a los escalones principales. Sarah alzó su mano y apunto hacia arriba.

— Sube y al fondo a la derecha.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

— Muy en serio.

— De acuerdo —continuó con su sonrisa—. Tal vez me encuentre con tu hermanito en el camino.

— Si lo vez, dile que baje. No quiero que solo tú y yo suframos estás conversaciones.

— Lo haré.

Toby y Hoggles seguían como locos buscando un escondite para este último. El miedo los había invadido. El Rey Goblin estaba en la casa y fácilmente detectaría al gnomo, si no es que ya lo había hecho. Mientras el pequeño trataba de esconder a su amigo en el armario, Hoggle sufría de una terrible ansiedad y un mal acomodo en el armario.

— ¡Joven Toby! —exclamó adolorido.

— Perdóname Hoggle, pero si no te escondo, ¡estaremos muertos!

— No creo que sirva esto, joven Toby. El rey sabe que no he estado en el laberinto, ¡auch! —Grito en voz baja— tarde o temprano me encontrará.

— No dejaré que te haga daño Hoggle. Te doy mi palabra.

Mientras el pequeño intentaba que el gnomo cupiera en su armario, ambos escucharon como tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Asustados, Toby le pidió a Hoggle que guardara silencio y soportará lo más que pudiera, cerró la puerta, mirando la desesperante mirada de su amigo y se preparó para recibir a la persona que tocaba a su prueba.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó nervioso.

— Un amigo.

Toby sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar esa voz.

— ¿Eres el amigo de mi hermana? —Fingió— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Será mejor que abras esa puerta, pequeñín.

— No... —respondió curioso.

— No me hagas abrir la puerta.

— ¿Abrir mi puerta? —Cuestionó con falsa diversión—. ¿Cómo podría abrir mi puerta?

— ¿En serio me lo preguntas? Tú ya sabes quién soy, así que, no me hagas hacer las cosas a la mala. Abre la puerta —ordenó.

El pequeño cerró los ojos y suspiró desesperado. Removió el seguro y, aun con temor, abrió la puerta y observó al "amigo" de su hermana.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó el pequeño a la defensiva. Jareth mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— No.

Ante la negación, Jareth suavemente alzo su mano y Toby sintió como la puerta se abría con gran fuerza, quedando sorprendido. Jareth se adentró a la habitación observando todo con cierta curiosidad y nostalgia, ya que en el pasado, esta fue la habitación de su cosita preciosa. El pequeño Toby, quien no se había soltado de la perilla, miraba casi con odio al invitado de su hermana.

— ¡Que hace aquí! —exclamó.

Jareth volvió a alzar su mano y cerró la puerta. Toby al sentir el movimiento se soltó y miro al hombre.

— Le repito —dijo molesto—: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Jareth volteó a verle, con una ceja alzada y un aire arrogante sobre su rostro.

— ¡Vaya!, me sorprende ver lo mucho que has crecido pequeño. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando solo te tenía en mis brazos y cantaba canciones para ti —Toby frunció el ceño—. Solo eras un bebé, está bien que no lo recuerdes.

— Si... si recuerdo algunas cosas, porque mi hermana me las contó pero...

— ¿Tu hermana te contó? —cuestionó.

— Si...si...

— Bueno —interrumpió mientras examinaba toda la habitación—, aquí me tienes.

— ¡Pero como es que...!

Jareth se acercó a uno de los estantes en donde Toby conservaba las figuras del laberinto, que alguna vez había pertenecido a Sarah, tomo su figura y volteó hacía el asustadizo Toby.

— ¿Estoy aquí? Larga historia —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tú, eres el único en reconocerme. He estado viviendo con tu hermana, por casi seis meses, y no ha podido adivinar mi verdadera identidad. En cambio tú pequeño, te tomo un par de segundos en saber que era yo.

— Con sólo un reojo me basto.

Él sonrió.

— Me siento muy, muy halagado pero, eso no impide que haga lo que tengo que hacer —dijo mientras acomodaba su figura en el estante.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Cuestionó Toby molesto— ¿Hacer sufrir más a mi hermana?

Al escuchar esa interrogante, Jareth volteó a mirar al pequeño muy sorprendido como molesto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, pequeño?

— ¡Lo que oyó! —Exclamó molesto— ¿Cree que no sé porque está aquí? Está molesto porque Sarah le ganó en su propio juego, y por ello le hace sufrir. ¡A Ella y al laberinto!

Jareth miró sorprendido al niño, le había dejado sin palabras.

— ¿Hacer sufrir a tu hermana y al laberinto?

— ¿Está sordo? —Continuó molesto—, ¿Cree que no lo sé? No me tomó nada averiguar sus planes.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Jareth.

En ese momento Toby se cruzó de brazos y, orgulloso, miraba al Rey de los Goblins quien llevaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Jareth alzó una de sus manos y, apuntando a la puerta del armario, con su magia la abrió de golpe y Hoggle salió disparado cayendo a los pies de su majestad. Toby quedo sorprendido por tal acción que no pudo reaccionar en su momento.

— Hola Higgles —saludó Jareth con esa bella y peligrosa sonrisa.

— Ho... hola su majestad —respondió en pánico— ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Jareth alzó sus dedos y a la par, Hoggle también se alzó del suelo. Toby veloz corrió hacia su amigo y lo tomo de los hombros.

— ¡Déjelo! —exclamó furioso.

— ¿Por qué debería? Howard y yo necesitamos hablar.

— En primera, es Hoggle. Y en segunda lo que tenga que decirle a él me lo dirá a mí.

Jareth admiró al pequeño y sonrió enormemente.

— La verdad es que, adoro tu valor pequeño. Tú serías un digno heredero al trono, si tan solo hubiera reino —Jareth posó sus ojos en Hoggle. Aquellos ojos bicolores se veían llenos de ira—. ¿Qué mentiras le dijiste sobre mí y el laberinto?

— ¿Yo? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

— Si, tú.

— Hoggle no me dijo nada malo, el solo me contó la situación del laberinto.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡De verdad!, ahora suéltale.

— No lo haré hasta que aclaremos todo.

— ¿Qué quiere aclarar? —demandó Toby.

— En primera, tú absurda teoría de que yo torturó al laberinto y a tu hermana.

— No es absurda.

— Si lo es —dijo molesto—. En primera, si me conoces, tan perfectamente como dices, sabes que lo último que torturaría sería mi Laberinto.

Toby tragó difícilmente.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué está aquí?

Jareth, aún con semblante serio, bajo su mano y Hoggle cayó al suelo.

— Habla —ordenó Jareth a Hoggle.

— ¿Decirme qué?

— Joven Toby, mi amo es incapaz de dañar su laberinto y su hermana —el niño le miraba extrañando—. Mi amo cree que, lady Sarah, es quien ha hecho los daños al laberinto.

— ¡¿Sarah?!

Hoggle cabeceó.

— Si. Su majestad, me mandó a vigilar a su hermana y ver qué era la causa del mar negro que cubre al laberinto pero, yo como el cobarde que soy, no regrese. Me quedé aquí, con usted.

Atónito Toby miraba a su amigo.

— Hoggle...

— Así es, joven Toby. Yo aproveche este encargo para huir del mal que acecha al laberinto pero, majestad —dijo alzando sus ojos a él—, lamento mi traición. Me fui en un momento en el que más me necesitaba pero, no tuve las fuerzas, ni el valor de regresar...

Hoggle posó sus manos sobre su rostro para poder ocultar la vergüenza. Al verle así, Toby puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y alzó la vista hacia el rey, quien parecía inmutarse de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Piensa decir algo?

— ¿Debería?

— Es su rey, ¿no? —cuestionó. Jareth no respondió.

Ante este acto Toby posó la miraba en Hoggle y le pidió que le mirase. El pobre y triste gnomo quitó las manos de su rostro y observó a su amigo.

— Hoggle, tú no eres un cobarde —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

— Pero joven...

— Shh —interrumpió—. Llegaste aquí, no para esconderte del rey o lo que pasa en el laberinto. Llegaste aquí para ayudar a tu tierra y a mi hermana y eso harás, lo haremos todos —dijo volteando a ver a Jareth.

Hoggle cabeceó y rápidamente se alzó para tomar asiento en la cama. Los tres quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Y...? —comenzó Hoggle.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —continuó Toby mirando a Jareth.

— Estoy aquí para terminar la tarea que alguien no pudo hacer —dijo mirando a Hoggle.

— ¿Vigilar a mi hermana? —Jareth cabeceó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con ella?

— Casi seis meses.

— ¿Y de verdad no lo ha reconocido?

— No.

— Que raro... mi hermana debe de recordarlo.

— Muy dentro de ella, sabe quién soy pero, se lo niega. Al igual que toda su aventura por mi laberinto —dijo desanimado Jareth mientras se alejaba de la pared. Toby y Hoggle le miraban.

— Si —continuó el pequeño—, mi hermana, en los últimos años se niega a pensar en ello. Cada vez que hablo sobre el laberinto se molesta o se pone triste.

— Y cada vez que pasa eso, más se consume el laberinto —dijo Hoggle.

— Exacto —afirmó Jareth—. Desde hace años, Sarah no acepta lo que pasó en el laberinto y, eso nos está matando a todos.

Jareth se fue a recargar en la ventana y miro hacia la calle. Los dos seguían observándole.

— ¿Y, alguna pista?

— Muchas —respondió Hoggle.

— Demasiadas —continuó Jareth—. Y una de ellas son tus padres, la madre de Sarah y su famoso doctor.

— ¿El psiquiatra? —cuestionó confuso.

— Si —afirmó Jareth amargamente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver él?, comprendo el hecho de mis padres y la mamá de Sarah pero, ¿el psiquiatra?

— Aún eres muy pequeño joven Toby, para comprender —dijo serio. El niño suspiró hartado por ese comentario—. Lo único que puedes saber es que, ese psiquiatra ha influenciado mucho en tu hermana.

— ¿Es por eso que ella siempre está triste? —se preguntó. Jareth y Hoggle voltearon a mirarle

— En gran parte —continuó Jareth.

— Mi hermana tiene mucho tiempo yendo con ese doctor...

— Y en ese tiempo el laberinto ha ido desapareciendo —mencionó Hoggle.

Toby y Hoggle se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Entonces ese doctor...! —Exclamó el niño—. ¡¿Pero cómo?!

— Eres muy listo pequeño, pero aún no relacionó bien por qué eso.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionaron ambos.

— Así es. Ese doctor es una gran influencia negativa en tu hermana, a ello ponle tus padres, que jamás la han apoyado ni comprendido en su vida, ¿qué tenemos? Una Sarah triste, deprimida.

— Pero, ¿su estado de ánimo influye en el laberinto?

— En gran parte. A Sarah le otorgue poder, una cantidad que va más allá de los míos, pero jamás pensé que ellos pudieran influir a mi laberinto.

Ambos miraron confusos a Jareth.

— Veamos... ¿A pesar de lo que pasó, la primera vez, le dejó los poderes a mi hermana?

— ¿Y majestad, usted, en serio, no pensó que tanto harían los poderes de lady Sarah?

Jareth sorprendido por las interrogantes de aquellos dos, se sintió acorralado.

— Miren, no tengo por qué darles justificación de ello. Lo que importa es que, cada vez que afectan a Sarah, ella afecta al laberinto.

— Si, ya nos dimos cuenta pero, de verdad, ¿no sé cuestionó los poderes que le otorgó a mi hermana? —Jareth sintió las mejillas calientes, se ponía completamente rojo—. ¿Por qué?

— Joven Toby —tosió Hoggle. El pequeño le miro y notó como hacía una forma de corazón en sus manos.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó impactado al comprenderle—, ¡ya veo!

— ¿Qué?

— Está tan enamorado de mi hermana, que no midió la fuerza que ella pudiera tener ¿verdad?

Jareth desvió la vista del pequeño. Lo había subestimado, el joven Williams era muy inteligente.

— Lo que sienta, o deje de sentir por tu hermana es muy mi problema.

Hoggle y Toby se miraron y su única acción fue encogerse de hombros.

— Mire su majestad —dijo Toby mientras se acercaba a él—. Sus cosas de amor, no me interesan, lo único que quiero es ayudar a mi hermana y al laberinto.

Jareth movió sus ojos bicolores hacia el pequeño.

— Admiro tu valor, y apreció lo que haces por mí y mi laberinto.

— No crea que lo hago por usted, lo hago por mi hermana y apreció mucho el laberinto. Solo quiero ayudar y la verdad, sus cosas de amor... pues... —Toby y Jareth se miraron incómodamente por un momento.

— ¿Podría hablar? —interrumpió Hoggle. Ambos le miraron—. Tengo una idea...

Sarah era la única que se había extrañado en que Jareth no regresará de la planta alta, había pasado un buen tiempo y le extrañaba, así que, dejando de lado a los adultos se dirigió a los escalones y se adentró al segundo piso.

— ¿Jareth? —llamó Sarah.

No hubo respuesta pero, al llegar a la planta alta, pudo escuchar un par de voces proveniente de la habitación de su hermano. Sarah curiosa, se acercó y entre abrió la puerta para mirar a Toby platicando con Jareth sobre sus juguetes.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Sarah al entrar en la habitación.

Jareth y Toby alzaron sus vistas hacia ella.

— ¡Sarah! —exclamó su hermanito.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Jareth—, tu hermano me mostraba sus juguetes. Me dice que tu hiciste estos —mencionó mientras sostenía su propia figura. Sarah suspiró molesta y se acercó a ellos—. Eres muy talentosa.

— Gracias —dijo a mala manera. En ello posó su mirada en Toby.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué le andas mostrando esto a Jareth?, capaz y lo estas aburriendo.

— Para nada Sarah, fue divertido, me enseño todas las cosas que le heredaste. Eres una buena hermana.

Sarah se sonrojo un poco y ambos lo notaron. Ella retomó la vista a su hermano y le miro seriamente.

— Bien, ya fue suficiente. Es hora de volver y tú, pequeño, nos vas acompañar a la plática. Jareth y yo no nos vamos aburrir solos.

Toby suspiro amargamente y, de mala gana, acompaño a su hermana y a Jareth. Salieron de la habitación y al no escuchar más pasos Hoggle salió del armario para poder estirarse.  
Los tres sobrevivieron a las conversaciones triviales de los adultos, había sido un milagro, ya era algo tarde e Irene y Linda sugirieron que lo mejor era descansar y para la fiesta de Robert el día de mañana. Sarah, Toby y Jareth no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviadamente. Así que la familia se retiró a descansar, los hermanos Williams indicaron la habitación que Jareth iba a tomar y Sarah y Linda se quedarían en la habitación de Toby.

— Espero y que te guste, Jareth —dijo Sarah mientras se recargaba en el dintel de la puerta, esta miraba a Toby ayudar a Jareth a desempacar.

— Es perfecto. Muy acogedor, muy hogareño.

— ¿El cuarto de huéspedes, hogareño? Sí que te afecto estar platicando con nuestros padres —mencionó con una risita. Jareth sonrió.

Ante eso el pequeño Toby se aclaró la garganta e hizo volver, a mala gana, a Jareth a la realidad.

— Bueno Sarah, lo mejor es prepararnos para mañana, será un largo día.

— Oh si, muy largo.

— Si quieres ve a descansar.

— Si Sarah, yo solo le termino de ayudar a tu amigo y me voy con papá y mamá.

— ¿Seguros? —cuestionó curiosa. Ambos sonrieron y alzaron sus cabezas en un sí—. Bien —respondió no muy convencida—, entonces que descansen, los veo mañana.

Sarah se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor, el pequeño al cerciorarse de que su hermana se hubiera alejado, cerró la puerta de la habitación y miro a Jareth quien rápidamente se acercó al armario y Hoggle salió de ahí.

— ¡¿Cuándo terminará este sufrimiento?! —exclamo adolorido.

— Pronto si nos repasas tu plan —dijo Toby muy acelerado.

Hoggle termino de masajear su espalda y miro a su majestad y al pequeño. Su plan era ambicioso.

Desde que amaneció toda la casa Williams estaba volteada de cabeza, Irene andaba de un lado para el otro preparando todo para la fiesta de su esposo y Linda solo ayudaba a estorbarle, era un milagro que Irene no le diera un buen golpe a la cara por su comportamiento. Robert era quien lucía muy estresado por todo esto, en el fondo no se esperaba una fiesta (y eso que era solo la familia, y un importuno), mientras almorzaba a su lado estaba su hijo y Jareth, a quien de repente miraba con furia, él lo sabía y le devolvía las miradas con una alegre sonrisa. El tiempo volaba y las damas se preparaban para la ida. Sarah estaba en la habitación y saco aquel vestido rojo que Iris tanto le insistió en llevar. Al tenerlo en el aire y observarle, su madre lo notó y quedo maravillada.

— ¡Hija, que hermoso vestido!

— ¿Gracias?

— ¿Lo usarás hoy?

— Es el plan.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó Linda con una sonrisa juguetona. Sarah le miro mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

— ¿Por qué ese tono?

— Bueno hija, soy tu madre y, a mí no me engañas.

— ¿Engañarte, cómo?

— Ese chico que viene contigo. Jareth ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

— Te gusta —dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Sarah se sonrojo.

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces porque lo invitaste?

— Irene lo invito…

— Ajá… claro, cariño.

— ¡Te lo juro, mamá! Jareth no me gusta, es un buen amigo.

— Así se empieza querida. Primero son amigos, luego pareja y al siguiente te convierte en su reina.

Sarah miro a su madre y pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes. La sangre se le estaba elevando.

— Mamá, déjate de cosas.

— Querida, está bien. Se ve que es un buen hombre, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— Porque… —dijo dubitativa— No…

— Pues deberías. Si tratas una relación, estoy cien por ciento segura que ya no tendrías que estar yendo con el psiquiatra. ¡Boom! —Exclamó— quedas curada.

La joven azabache miro a su madre muy molesta pero, ella que iba a saber, no sabía nada de su vida y ahora se disponía a darle consejos amorosos. Mejor decidió ignorarla y alistarse para irse a cenar. Durante su arregló su madre no perdió momento en darle consejos a Sarah para el maquillaje, el peinado, todo, no dejo que ella se hiciera sus propias cosas. Ya arregladas Linda se retiró a la planta baja, donde yacía Robert y Toby, en cambio Sarah se quedó en la habitación, mirándose al espejo en cómo había quedado. No se veía para nada, no a como ella se imaginaba, el rojo le resaltaba muy bien, el maquillaje estaba algo cargado en los parpados pero no opacaba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, sus labios llevaba un gloss que hacía verse luminosos y sus pomos brillaban ante la luz. Suspiro, decidida a retirarse de su habitación y al abrir la puerta ella quedo sorprendida al ver a Jareth apunto de tocar la puerta.

— Hola —dijo con una sonrisa boba al ver a su cosita más hermosa de lo normal.

— Hola —respondió algo nerviosa.

Jareth lucía un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, su cabello iba peinado en un alborotado casi ochentero, lucía bien como un caballero, como un anfitrión listo para danzar con la bella dama.

— Vengo a ver si, ya estas lista.

— Si —respondió Sarah algo perdida. Jareth le recordaba a ese personaje.

— ¿Pasa algo Sarah? —cuestiono Jareth preocupado.

— No, no pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro —dijo mientras extendía su mano. Sarah observó extrañada al brazo y luego a Jareth, quien llevaba una suave sonrisa—. ¿Me permite acompañarla, joven dama?

Aun sintiendo desconfianza Sarah aceptó la invitación y tomo el brazo de su invitado.

— Gracias —dijo a mala gana.

— No Sarah, gracias a ti —Ambos se miraron—. Hoy, luces muy hermosa, más de lo normal.

Las mejillas de Sarah se coloraron.

— Gra… gracias. Tú, tu luces muy bien.

— ¡Oh! Es solo un traje de gala, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero gracias.

Ella sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar y al llegar al pie de las escaleras se detuvieron.

— Sarah —habló Jareth muy serio, ella volteó a mirarle.

— ¿Si?

— Sé que este no es un buen momento pero, ¿podría darte un beso?

La azabache se sorprendió. Sarah pudo sentir como las mejillas se convertían en dos enormes tomates, la vergüenza no podía ocultarse.

— ¿Perdón?

— Lo que oíste —dijo Jareth mientras volteaba a mirarle—. Sarah, creo que ya lo sabes, desde que llegue a vivir contigo, y cabeza roja, quede cautivado con tu belleza. Sarah —continuó mientras tomaba sus manos—, hoy me has terminado de flechar. Sarah, mi cosita, te quiero y, quiero un beso tuyo.

Sarah Williams mira, casi en shock, a Jareth. No podía creer lo que pasaba, Sarah sentía como la sangre caía a sus pies, el cómo sus oídos se tapaban y su respiración se agitaba.

— ¿Un —habló a trabas—, un beso?

— Si, además también me lo debes de nuestro juego —continuó con una enorme sonrisa.  
Ella se extrañó.

— Que cínico eres —dijo tratando de sonar molesta pero le era imposible, aun sentía el golpe del shock.

— Siempre —respondió mientras besaba sus manos y una sonrisa se formaba—. Sarah, quiero que tu beso sea sincero. Yo, te he confesado mi amor pero, quiero que tú, me lo correspondas con la misma honestidad y pasión que yo.

Jareth alzo su mirada y observo lo pálida que ella estaba pero, rápidamente, ella soltó sus manos y observó a Jareth, no con el coraje de siempre, sino con un miedo terrible. Él se extrañó ante su comportamiento, en el fondo, esperaba una reprimenda o tal vez un insulto más algún golpe físico pero nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Sarah? —cuestionó preocupado.

— Yo no...

— ¡¿Sarah —interrumpió Linda— están listos?!

Ambos voltearon y miraron a la madre de Sarah. Jareth en el fondo le maldijo y Sarah la bendijo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Muchas Gracias por leer, y se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas -constructivas- , opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


End file.
